


Para Bellum

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character Neville Longbottom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Лето 1994-ого. Чемпионат мира по квиддичу и альтернативное развитие возникших после него проблем, решать которые берется Аврорат в целом и один адекватный мужчина в частности.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Fabian Prewett, Frank Longbottom/Alice McAlister (Longbottom), Frank Longbottom/Janet Richardson (Original Female Character), Gideon Prewett (Harry Potter)/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> Si vis pacem, para bellum (лат.) — Хочешь мира, готовься к войне.
> 
> Кошмарный ООС Невилла. Потому что он растет нормальным ребенком.
> 
> В принципе, у меня в голове есть еще одна АУ-шная идея, в которой у Лонгботтомов нормально практически всё, а эта штука является скорее попыткой поставить канон с ног на голову и посмотреть, что из этого получится.
> 
> Арт от The last romantic: https://ibb.co/Tq2vkQ3
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Разбитый волшебниками палаточный городок почти ничем не отличался от маггловского. У Гермионы еще звенело в ушах и перед глазами плясали яркие пятна и полосы после портала — на ее практичный взгляд, это была малая цена за возможность так быстро перемещаться из точки А в точку Б, — и вокруг еще царил предрассветный и почти непроглядный сумрак, но ровные ряды палаток наводили на мысль скорее об обычном, совершенно не волшебном походе в лес, чем о Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. Сходство было бы абсолютным, если бы между этими палатками не сновали редкие неспящие люди, одетые до странности нелепо. Некоторые уже знакомые Гермионе волшебники без труда могли сойти за магглов, тот же Невилл или мистер Лонгботтом… Мистер Лонгботтом порой и вовсе походил на обычного человека больше, чем ее собственный отец, причем упоминания маггловских фильмов или музыки звучали из его уст так же естественно, как и мракоборческий жаргон. Но в большинстве своем маги, пытающиеся притворяться простыми людьми, представляли собой весьма забавное зрелище.

А вот привратник первого поля, появившийся в дверях единственного каменного домика, и в самом деле был магглом, только на удивление рассеянным и даже заторможенным. Объяснение у этой заторможенности было простое, но Гермионе не понравилось совершенно. Пусть для волшебников не было ничего важнее сохранения их тайны, но постоянно стирать человеку память из-за всяких мелочей? Подумаешь, он увидел чудака в килте и пончо или золотые монеты размером с колесо. Заклинание Забвения едва ли было чем-то безвредным — достаточно вспомнить, что стало с профессором Локхартом после его собственного заклятия — да и как можно так беспечно вмешиваться в чужое сознание?

Беспечно и бесцеремонно. Бесцеремонность в отношении других людей вообще была отличительной чертой большинства волшебников, будь они хоть надменными Малфоями, хоть уже почти казавшимися ей родными Уизли. Рон хоть и был одним из ее лучших друзей, но тактичностью никогда не славился. Как и близнецы, без колебаний испытывавшие свои изобретения на всех подряд.

Но мистер Уизли в ответ на вполне резонный вопрос о том, разумно ли вообще вмешиваться в работу чужого мозга, только пожал плечами:

— Антимаггловские меры. Такое событие для всего нашего мира, без предосторожностей никак.

— Да брось, Гермиона, — так же беспечно согласился с уже сказанным его отцом Рон, когда они наконец сумели поставить пару палаток — поразивших ее тем, что внутри они были в десятки раз больше, чем казались снаружи, хотя Гермиона старательно делала вид, что ничуть не впечатлена — и, взяв у мистера Уизли карту, отправились искать колонку, чтобы набрать воды для чая. — Ничего с этим магглом не случится. Разве что голова потом болеть будет.

Гермиона раздраженно подумала, что мистер Лонгботтом наверняка бы ответил иначе. Мистер Лонгботтом к подобным вещам относился весьма серьезно. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему демонстрировать свойственную всем волшебникам беспечность в отношении собственной работы. Достаточно было вспомнить, как он одним ударом уложил, ни много, ни мало, горного тролля, а потом повернулся на каблуках к влетевшим следом профессорам и заявил:

— Не торопитесь, господа, я уже разобрался.

Гермиона тогда была больше занята попытками вытащить себя из-под раковины — кто бы мог подумать, что в волшебной школе можно наткнуться не только на хулиганов, как в обычной, но и на огромного тролля, — но отлично запомнила восклицание собственного декана:

— Вы с ума сошли, Фрэнсис, так бросаться в… в бой?! Это же тролль!

Мистер Лонгботтом — впрочем, тогда Гермиона понятия не имела, кто этот катастрофически высокий мужчина — посмотрел на МакГонагалл льдисто-зелеными глазами и среагировал с профессиональной аврорской быстротой:

— А я отец-одиночка. Троллями меня не напугаешь.

После чего по-королевски небрежным движением поправил чуть растрепавшиеся пепельные волосы, красиво обрамлявшие его скуластое лицо, и добавил:

— Уж поверьте, Невилл даст фору даже Волдеморту, не то, что каким-то троллям.

Размышляя над этими словами позднее, Гермиона пришла к выводу, что Невилл Лонгботтом и в самом деле был способен дать фору не только темным волшебникам, но и паре-тройке василисков. Один его талант падать на ровном месте чего стоил. Что при таком отце было даже удивительно.  
Интересно, будут ли они на матче? Или мистер Лонгботтом слишком занят в Аврорате?

Впрочем, Невилл, в отличие от отца, нигде занят не был — как не была занята и по меньшей мере половина хогвартских учеников, встреченных ими по пути к колонке, — поэтому Гермиона совсем не удивилась, наткнувшись сначала на Симуса Финнигана, а затем и услышав впереди жуткий грохот — Невилла всегда было сначала слышно, и только потом видно — и радостный хохот в три мальчишеских голоса и один женский. Смеявшейся женщиной была совершенно незнакомая Гермионе красавица с длинными светло-карамельными локонами, одетая — как на подиум, а не на пикник — в тонкие белые брючки и блузку из просвечивающего золотистого шифона, а мальчишками оказались сам Невилл и двое ребят на курс младше. Рон с царственным видом кивнул одному из них — медно-рыжему и синеглазому мальчику с бледным лицом, — а Гарри невольно попытался отступить в тень ближайшей палатки при виде второго — голубоглазого мальчишки с непропорционально длинным тонким носом и растрепанными светлыми волосами. Колин Криви, впрочем, этот маневр проигнорировал, как и самого Гарри, поскольку хохотал над какой-то выходкой Невилла, к счастью оставшейся неизвестной для Гермионы. Когда Невилл принимался творить не пойми что, находиться рядом с ним становилось крайне опасно. Но Колин, по всей видимости, так не считал, раз даже не пытался найти себе какое-то укрытие.

— Нев, ты меня, конечно, извини, но руки у тебя…

— Кривые! — радостно согласился Невилл и точно таким же, как у отца, королевским жестом поправил короткие, каштановые с пепельным отливом волосы, ложившиеся красивой волной над высоким лбом. Невилл при здравом рассуждении был очень симпатичным для нескладного четырнадцатилетнего подростка. Если что и могло испортить его неширокое скуластое лицо, то разве что чуть вздернутый кончик длинного прямого носа. Да и ростом он обещал быть не намного ниже, чем его отец, уже сейчас возвышаясь над большинством однокурсников по меньшей мере на полголовы.

— О, привет, ребята! — звонко поздоровался младший Лонгботтом, заметив неразлучную троицу, и подарил им одну из своих коронных ослепительных улыбок, от которой у большинства хогвартских девчонок немедленно начинали подкашиваться ноги. Младшая сестра Рона и вовсе дышала через раз и могла только глупо хлопать ресницами. На взгляд Гермионы, совершенно неадекватная реакция, тем более что улыбке Невилла было далеко до отцовской.

— Привет, Невилл, — ответила Гермиона первой и уже собиралась спросить, с кем он приехал на Чемпионат — вопрос был особенно животрепещущим из-за того, что мать Невилла представляла собой неразрешимую загадку, ни разу не виденную ими ни в Хогвартсе, ни в Косом переулке, ни на платформе 9 и ¾, — как в разговор немедленно вклинился Рон.

— Чудишь? Э-э-э, здрасьте, мэм, — запоздало заметил он холеную блондинку в легкомысленной блузке — наверное, она и была таинственной матерью Невилла, хотя Гермиона совершенно не представляла себе, чтобы мистер Лонгботтом был когда-то женат на подобной… женщине, — и та ответила Рону почти царственным кивком, прежде чем спросила:

— Это твои друзья, дорогой?

— Ага, — согласился Невилл, и женщина окинула их цепким взглядом, совершенно не сочетавшимся с ее тонким аристократичным лицом. Глаза у нее были ярко-зеленые, малахитового цвета, и густо подведенные черным.

— Не буду вам мешать, — сказала женщина таким тоном, словно делала им одолжение, и скрылась в палатке с почти неправдоподобным изяществом, напомнив этим небезызвестного Драко Малфоя. Тот тоже вел себя так, будто ему принадлежал весь мир.

— Ну вот, — недовольно фыркнул Колин Криви, резанув им слух чудовищным ирландским акцентом. — Вы ее спугнули.

И весело засмеялся, когда Невилл в шутку показал ему кулак:

— Ладно, ладно, я только в целях эстетического любования.

— Вот и любуйся издалека, — велел Лонгботтом притворно-раздраженным тоном и повернулся к однокурсникам, демонстративно поправив уже запачканные чем-то — по виду землей и травой — длинные рукава футболки с эмблемой какой-то музыкальной группы, по всей видимости волшебной. — А вы давно приехали?

— Пару часов назад, — ответил за всех троих Рон. — А вы?

— А мы тут вторую неделю уже торчим, — хмыкнул Невилл. — То с отцом, то с дядей Гидеоном. Дядя Фабиан отмазался, сказал, что его старые кости ни в какой палатке ночевать не будут.

Рон весело хохотнул — братья Прюэтт в действительности приходились дядьями ему, а не Невиллу, называвшему их так лишь потому, что они оба были давними друзьями его отца — и спросил:

— А чего так? Это ж самые дешевые билеты.

— Иди ты, — фыркнул молчавший до этого момента Флинн Прюэтт. Он вообще был странным ребенком, сказывалась врожденная легиллименция, унаследованная, по словам Рона, от отца. — Места на одном ряду с самим Министром, дядя Фрэнк фигни не купит. Просто этот придурок довел его до ручки, за что и был сослан на свежий воздух.

— Папа считает непедагогичным бить детей за криворукость и прочие врожденные косяки, — весело согласился младший Лонгботтом, явно не огорченный своей ссылкой. — Тем более, что он всё равно тут каждый вечер появляется, так что это и наказанием назвать стыдно.

Возможный бойкот со стороны отца пугал Невилла сильнее, чем любая иная кара.

— Боюсь представить, что ты натворил, — хмыкнул Гарри, запустив пятерню в растрепанные черные волосы. Рон согласно поддакнул. Терпения и спокойствия мистеру Лонгботтому было не занимать, не зря же он работал не где-нибудь, а в Аврорате.

— Правильно боишься, — зловеще отозвался Невилл. У него за спиной вновь показалась из палатки светловолосая женщина, увлеченно листающая записную книжку в красивой обложке из темно-красной кожи, и спросить, кем она всё-таки приходится Невиллу, Гермиона не решилась.

— Да мать его, наверное, — пожал плечами Рон, когда они отошли на значительное расстояние от палатки.

— Не похож он на нее, — не согласился Гарри.

— Да он и на отца-то не слишком похож, — фыркнул Рон. Гермиона решила в мыслях, что друг всё же не прав. Сходство Невилла с отцом бросалось ей в глаза с первого же взгляда: те же льдисто-зеленые глаза с длинными, по-девичьи пушистыми ресницами, тот же длинный нос с чуть вздернутым кончиком, тот же широкий тонкогубый рот. Разве что волосы у Невилла были темные, а не пепельные, и подстриженные куда короче, чем у отца, да лицо поуже и более вытянутой формы, из-за чего Рону и казалось, что Невилл совершенно не похож на мистера Лонгботтома.

Рон, впрочем, об этом уже не думал, а махал рукой кому-то впереди, едва не задевая при этом Гермиону:

— Здрасьте, дядя Гидеон!

Гермионе пришлось поискать взглядом в толпе, прежде чем она наконец заметила характерную огненно-рыжую голову. Причем не одну. Рядом с мистером Прюэттом — тоже ухитрявшимся походить на маггла куда больше, чем все окружавшие его волшебники вместе взятые — почему-то обретался и Билл Уизли, что-то говоривший и отчаянно при этом жестикулировавший. Мистер Прюэтт в ответ только негромко посмеивался и вставлял одну-две короткие фразы, расслышать которые издалека было невозможно.

  
Рона это, разумеется, не смутило. Тот пошел через толпу напролом, как танк, и немедленно вклинился в чужой разговор, спросив Билла:

— А ты чего это не дома? Спать же собирался.

— Выспался, — ответил старший брат таким тоном, что становилось очевидным: это произошло по независящим от самого Билла причинам.

— Не бери в голову, — туманно вставил мистер Прюэтт приятным низким голосом, подтвердив подозрения Гермионы. — Или пни Фабиана, он разрулит. Доброе утро, молодые люди.

  
— Пинать дядю Фабиана опасно для жизни, — не согласился Билл, пока Гермиона с друзьями здоровалась с другим его дядей. — Он может пнуть в ответ, причем легиллименцией. Не говоря уже о том, что я давно не в том возрасте, чтобы так делать.

— Тогда ничем не могу помочь, — хмыкнул мистер Прюэтт. — Тебя Молли в жизни слушать не станет. Если подумать, Молли вообще никого не слушает, но, как ты верно подметил, у Фабиана в арсенале есть легиллименция. С ним спорить опасно.

— А дядя Фабиан на матче будет? — вновь влез в разговор Рон. Гермиона мысленно закатила глаза.

— Нет, — качнул головой мистер Прюэтт. — Ему с Доркас на вечернюю смену заступать. Фрэнк только часам к восьми появится, а остальные либо уже здесь, либо вообще не придут.

Это хорошо, подумала Гермиона, что мистер Лонгботтом придет посмотреть матч. Можно будет спросить его о заклятьях Забвения.

— О, а мы Невилла с остальными видели, — тоже вспомнил Рон.

— Они Джанет еще не замучили, пока я тут хожу? — спросил мистер Прюэтт, улыбнувшись краем рта.

— Да вроде нет, — хмыкнул Гарри, тоже подключаясь к разговору. Гермиона подумала и решила узнать ответ на интересовавший ее вопрос на месте:

— Это его мама?

— Кого? — не понял мистер Прюэтт. — Невилла? — и на его улыбчивое лицо с россыпью едва заметных веснушек на носу и скулах набежала непонятная тень. 

— Нет, Гермиона, это не его мама, — ответил за дядю Билл. — Странно, что ты этого не знаешь, если вы с Невиллом знакомы уже, ни много, ни мало, четвертый год.

Гермиона даже растерялась от такой неожиданной и совершенно незаслуженной отповеди. Откуда она могла знать, если Невилл за всё это время не обмолвился о матери ни словом?

— Ладно, молодые люди, я пошел, — вновь заговорил мистер Прюэтт. — И ты, — добавил он, обращаясь к старшему из племянников, — идешь со мной.

— Можно подумать, в одиночку Флинн тебя съест, — немедленно съехидничал Билл, но дядя на него совершенно не обиделся.

— Да он же копия Фабиана в его возрасте! От этого ребенка можно чего угодно ожидать!

Зная старшего из братьев Прюэтт, с этим трудно было не согласиться. Не будь ему почти тридцать девять лет и не требуй воспитание Гермионы уважать старших, она бы без раздумий заявила, что у характер у Фабиана Прюэтта даже хуже, чем у небезызвестного Драко Малфоя. Для самого Фабиана это, впрочем, загадкой не было: врожденный легиллимент прекрасно знал, что о нем думает маленькая ханжа.

  
Солнце уже подползало к зениту, когда они возвращались от колонки, выстояв длиннющую очередь и наконец набрав воды в походный чайник. Народу вокруг заметно прибавилось — если такое вообще было возможно в палаточном лагере, рассчитанном на сотни, если не тысячи болельщиков, — и знакомые даже магглорожденной Гермионе лица теперь встречались едва ли не каждом шагу. Рон же и вовсе здоровался с каждым встречным британцем, к тому же немедленно обращавшим внимание на сверкавшего очками и шрамом Гарри. Поэтому один из близнецов — Гермиона никогда их не различала — при виде возвращающихся друзей сделал вид, будто трубит в невидимую трубу, а второй начал размахивать, словно флагом, запасной рубашкой из числа тех, что были уложены в рюкзаки заботливой миссис Уизли. 

— Вот они, наши бесстрашные герои, одолевшие колодезного монстра! Мы уж было уверились, что вы пали в неравном бою с коварным механизмом!

Джинни весело захихикала, а мистер Уизли шутливо пригрозил сыновьям пальцем. Чарли и Перси всё еще не было. Или же они, как и Билл, предпочли сбежать от этих шутников в общество одного из дядюшек.

— Ой, заткнитесь, — буркнул Рон в ответ на приветствие близнецов, но себе под нос, чтобы те не услышали. — Пап, а мы дядю Гидеона видели.

— В самом деле? — искренне удивился мистер Уизли. — А что же он нас не нашел?

— Наверное, он и не искал, потому что наша семейка его вконец задолбала, — вполголоса фыркнул кто-то из близнецов и немедленно принял невинный вид, наткнувшись на недовольный взгляд Гермионы. Школа дяди Фабиана, судя по широко раскрытым глазам и картинно сложенным вместе ладоням. 

— Слушай, пап, — продолжил Рон, попытавшись повесить чайник на палочку над неразведенным костром и чуть было не расплескав всю воду. Гермиона молча отобрала у него чайник, пока не пришлось идти к колонке еще раз, и занялась кипячением воды сама. Без магии толку от семейства Уизли было немного, но Гермиона, разумеется, этого говорить не стала. — А что там с матерью Невилла?

— В каком смысле, сынок? — спросил мистер Уизли, куда больше заинтересованный разведением огня при помощи спичек, чем вопросами Рона.

— Да он тут с какой-то… — Рон замялся, раздумывая, как лучше охарактеризовать увиденную ими красавицу, — дамой, но дядя Гидеон сказал, что это не его мать, а Билл добавил, что мы вообще таких вопросов задавать не должны.

— Ты смотри, — весело хмыкнул левый близнец. — Билли тоже нас кинул.

— Он не догадался прихватить с собой Перси? — задал риторический вопрос правый и тоже состроил невинное лицо в стиле Фабиана Прюэтта в ответ на недовольный отцовский взгляд. Мистер Уизли поправил очки и ответил младшему из сыновей:

  
— А разве Невилл вам не рассказывал? Странно, вы ведь с ним не первый год учитесь. Впрочем, Фрэнк, насколько я знаю, вообще о ней почти не говорит.

Последнюю фразу мистер Уизли пробормотал себе под нос, разговаривая скорее с самим собой, чем с детьми.

— Возможно, он и Невиллу ничего рассказывать не стал. Неправильно, конечно, но его тоже можно понять.

— Да что случилось-то? — не выдержал Рон этих непонятных размышлений вслух. Мистер Уизли моргнул, будто очнувшись, и ответил:

— Кэтрин погибла незадолго до окончания Первой Магической. Невиллу тогда и года, кажется, не было.

— Она тоже была мракоборцем? – спросила Гермиона, невольно охнув. Понятно, почему Невилл не рассказывал о матери, он же совсем ее не помнит!

— Да какой там, — махнул рукой мистер Уизли. — Обычная девчонка, ничего сложнее Экспеллиармуса сотворить не могла. И зацепили-то ее, как я слышал, случайно, во время очередного Пожирательского рейда. Не то шальная Авада, не то еще что-то в этом духе. Самое страшное, что Фрэнк в тот момент был в Аврорате. И соответственно в… как это у них называется, дайте вспомнить… ах да, отряд быстрого реагирования. Говорили, будто он же на нее первым и наткнулся. Страшные вещи тогда творились. И продолжали бы твориться, если бы не Гарри.

Тот только пожал плечами, мол, не стоит, что хвалить меня за подвиг, которого я даже не помню. Гермиона подумала, что Гарри, конечно, спас очень многих, но и заслуг таких людей, как мистер Лонгботтом, это не отменяло, ведь они сдерживали Пожирателей годами, пока не случилось чудо. А по нему ведь и не скажешь, что он, оказывается, похоронил жену. До этого разговора Гермиона была уверена в совершенно ином развитии событий.

В следующий раз она наткнулась на Невилла уже после заката, когда их шумная компания шла через лес к огромному стадиону, обзаведясь сувенирами и зелеными розетками, выкрикивающими имена ирландских игроков. Невилл же начал новую встречу с того, что запнулся об корень какого-то дерева и рухнул на землю с глухим, но тем не менее весьма смачным звуком. И начал хохотать, не обращая внимания на протянутые к нему руки.

— Вставай, балда!

— О! — заявил вместо этого Невилл, перевернувшись на спину. — А тут звезды видно.

— Тебе помочь? – взволнованно спросила Гермиона, почти подбегая к однокурснику. Так ведь и сломать себе что-нибудь можно, если неудачно упасть. Впрочем, откуда Гермионе было знать, что, взявшись за воспитание сына, Фрэнк Лонгботтом первым делом научил его правильно падать? Когда понял, что это клинический случай.

— Да всё нормально, — отмахнулся Невилл, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая футболку. — Здравствуйте, мистер Уизли.

Тот поздоровался в ответ и немедленно спросил:

— Мальчики, вы что, одни? 

«Мальчики» в количестве четырех штук — к ним откуда-то добавился светловолосый и голубоглазый мальчишка, которого Гермиона прежде не видела, но который удивительным образом походил на Колина Криви, щеголявшего теперь со светящейся зеленой краской на лице — синхронно замотали головами.

— Дядя Гидеон где-то впереди, — ответил Невилл.

— Мы просто тормознутые, — добавил Колин, вновь резанув Гермионе слух своим кошмарным ирландским акцентом.

— Не мы, а Невилл, — поправил его Флинн. Лонгботтом повернул к нему растрепанную голову и с ехидным видом показал приятелю язык.

— Хорошо, — ответил мистер Уизли, — тогда я вас доведу.

«Мальчики», судя по появившимся на их лицах одинаковым выражениям, перспективе быть отконвоированными на стадион не обрадовались, но промолчали. Гермиона же, напротив, была почти счастлива, потому что вскоре увидела впереди не только высоченные, яркого золотого цвета, стены огромного стадиона, но и характерную белобрысую макушку. Макушка обернулась — как чувствует! — и явила им бледное надменное лицо.

— Какие люди, — протянуло лицо не менее надменным голосом. — Что, Лонгботтом, никого, кроме магглов, тебе в пару не осталось?

Гермиона вспыхнула, заметила краем глаза, как все Уизли, не сговариваясь, подобрались, а Гарри с Джинни и вовсе рефлекторно потянулись за палочками, но Невилл только растянул тонкие губы в точно такой же надменной усмешке и ответил:

— А для тебя, я смотрю, и их не нашлось.

Малфой демонстративно фыркнул и продолжил пикировку, начав подниматься по длинной, устланной бордовым ковром лестнице.

— Не знал, что ты так интересуешься квиддичем. А что в факультетскую команду не попробуешься? И вам, гриффиндорцам, хватает смелости только на то, чтобы наблюдать за чужими успехами?

Близнецы подобрались еще раз, мистер Уизли попытался осадить их взглядом, а Невилл перестал надменно ухмыляться и ответил с искренним весельем:

— Етить твою налево, Драко! Ты видел, как я по твердой земле хожу! Представляешь, что будет, если я на метлу сяду? Хочешь, чтобы на поле было три бладжера?  
Малфой обернулся, тоже резко прекратив строить из себя не пойми кого, и отозвался с непритворным ужасом:

— Ни в коем случае!

— Вот то-то и оно! — гаркнул Лонгботтом и с улюлюканьем погнался за слизеринцем вверх по ступенькам. Остальные закричали ему вслед с не менее искренним ужасом, что был в голосе у Малфоя:

— Невилл!

— Нев, ты долбанутый или как?! Костей не соберешь, если свалишься!

— А ты ведь свалишься!

— Флинн!

— Извините, мистер Уизли, — демонстративно отозвался тот. — Я не виноват, что у Невилла такие проблемы с координацией движений.

Торопясь вверх по ступенькам, Гермиона отстраненно подумала, что у Флинна Пруэтта характер был, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем у его отца. А возжелавший слизеринской крови Невилл нашелся всего в паре пролетов ниже предназначенной для Министра и высокопоставленных чиновников верхней ложи, одновременно хохочущий и пытающийся отдышаться.

— Улепетнул, гаденыш, — пожаловался он и пополз дальше вверх по лестнице.

— Невилл, - недовольно сказал мистер Уизли, — я буду очень тебе благодарен, если впредь ты не будешь бегать по лестнице. Это опасно для любого человека…

— А не только для такого растяпы, как я? — немедленно сострил Невилл, но мистер Уизли юмора не оценил. Как и Гермиона.

— Это не смешно, Невилл, — возмутилась она, гневно сведя брови в одну линию. — Сам подумай, что скажет твой отец, если…

— Здравствуй, человек-армагеддон! — перебил ее попытки воззвать к разуму Невилла низкий хорошо поставленный голос, и младший Лонгботтом с хохотом преодолел последний лестничный пролет, то спотыкаясь о ковер, то начиная перепрыгивать через ступеньку.

— А почему вдруг армагеддон? — спросил он, выскочив на площадку верхней ложи, заставленной двумя ровными рядами кресел, и едва не налетев на мистера Прюэтта и уже виденную Гермионой прежде блондинку в легкомысленной золотистой блузке.

— А это строчка из песни, — ответил мистер Лонгботтом — высокий, шесть с половиной футов росту, широкоплечий, с растрепавшимися на ветру волнистыми светло-пепельными волосами, — сидя на высоких, ограждающих ложу перилах и покачивая ногой в ковбойском ботинке. Мистер Лонгботтом был, как и всегда, не в мантии, а в куда более практичных для его работы свободных брюках и легкой кожаной куртке поверх темной футболки. А вот чего Гермиона от него не ожидала, так это того, что он может пропеть, отбивая ритм каблуком о металлические перила, жутким, почти нечеловеческим голосом, больше походившим на рычание какого-то зверя. — He’s the man-armageddon! Walking through fire! Metal messiah!*

Невилл хлопнул по-девичьи длинными ресницами и расхохотался. В то время как уже успевший устроиться на своем месте рядом с парой таких же светловолосых волшебников Малфой демонстративно поморщился — волшебники, впрочем, тоже, подтвердив подозрение, что это его родители, — а Колин Криви и похожий на него мальчик помладше неожиданно поддержали, но не такими рычащими голосами.

— He’s the one, the father, the son! Creater, destroyer, metal messiah!

— О! — обрадовался мистер Лонгботтом уже нормальным голосом. — Магглорожденные в теме!

— Обижаете, сэр! — звонко ответил мальчик помладше. — Это ж Judas Priest!

— Классика хэви-металла! — согласился Колин. Даже палец поднял. После чего добавил полным неподдельного восхищения голосом. — И я должен сказать, сэр, что это был просто охрененный гроул. Amon Amarth нервно прикурили.

Мистер Лонгботтом рассмеялся своим звонким, совсем мальчишеским смехом и ответил, скорее для сына, чем для его приятелей:

— Спасибо. А Кейт терпеть не могла, когда я так делал. В первый раз ее вообще чуть удар не хватил, когда она это услышала. 

— Меня не хватит, — невозмутимо отозвался Невилл. — Можешь продолжать, у тебя отлично получается. 

— Спасибо, сынок, — рассмеялся мистер Лонгботтом еще раз. — Я учился у оборотней. Им нет равных, когда нужно грозно порычать.

— Ну-у-у, — весело протянул мистер Прюэтт. — Я смело могу сказать, что Сивого ты превзошел.

— Эта скотина мне еще пару пальцев должна, так что пусть не расслабляется, — ответил мистер Лонгботтом совершенно не вяжущимся с его словами легкомысленным тоном, рефлекторно согнув в кулак пальцы левой руки. Безымянный и мизинец тускло поблескивали в неярком свете, словно были отлиты из серебристого металла. Отлиты небрежно и будто наспех, со смазанными очертаниями ногтей и костяшек.

— Мальчики, не толпитесь, — недовольно проворчал за спиной у Гермионы пропустивший всё представление мистер Уизли. — Садитесь на свои места, там снизу еще кто-то поднимается. Гидеон, Фрэнк, — поздоровался он и уставился на молчаливую блондинку с искренним и даже каким-то неприятным удивлением. — О. Не знал, что ты с Джанет.

Блондинка повернула к мистеру Уизли свое холеное личико и ответила холодным надменным голосом, окончательно записав себя в неприятные личности сродни Малфою:

— Не знала, что Фрэнк должен перед тобой отчитываться.

Гермиона даже покраснела от того, насколько оскорбительное равнодушие прозвучало в голосе женщины. Как будто с недостойным ее внимания червем говорит.

Но мистер Лонгботтом только рассмеялся вновь и попросил на удивление миролюбивым тоном:

— Прекрати.

— Прекратить? Я еще даже не начинала, — ответила блондинка и демонстративно отвернулась от мистера Уизли. Ну и стерва, зло подумала Гермиона. Точно ничем не лучше Малфоя.

— А вы ее знаете? — спросила она едва слышным шепотом, усаживаясь на свое место.

— Конечно, — так же тихо ответил мистер Уизли. — Она бывшая сторонница Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Не знаю уж, была ли она сама Пожирательницей Смерти, но у нее совершенно точно был… как бы тебе это объяснить… друг из числа наиболее приближенных.

— Любовник? — уточнила Гермиона — ей всё-таки почти пятнадцать, о таких вещах она знает, — и мистер Уизли, кажется, смутился еще сильнее. — Он теперь в Азкабане?

— Нет, его убили еще в Первую Магическую. Но… Не понимаю, Фрэнк ведь не может этого не знать. Хотя бы потому, что он командор Аврората.

Но мистеру Лонгботтому, казалось, не было никакого дела до прошлого этой надменной блондинки, он повернул к ней голову — так, что Гермионе был виден тонкий багровый рубец на его правой щеке, тянувшийся от скулы к нижней челюсти и чуть загибавшийся в сторону тонкогубого рта — и что-то говорил вполголоса и с мягкой полуулыбкой на губах. Женщина улыбалась в ответ, а потом и вовсе подняла руку и погладила его по щеке. Гермиона скосила глаза на Невилла. Тот уткнулся вздернутым носом в программку, одновременно с этим яростно шепча что-то Колину с Флинном. Наверняка спорили о предстоящем матче.

— О, — вновь заговорил едва слышным шепотом мистер Уизли. — А вот и Министр с сыном. И с ними Людо Бэгмен, это он достал нам такие отличные билеты.

Гермиона вновь скосила глаза, теперь уже на поднимавшихся в ложу последних гостей. С Министром Магии Бартемиусом Краучем она в некотором роде уже встречалась, а вот его сына — светловолосого мужчину немногим младше мистера Лонгботтома — видела впервые. И вид у него был какой-то неприятный. Мистер Лонгботтом тоже был чистокровным и занимал не последний пост в Департаменте Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка — командор, если она верно понимала, был высшим чином в Аврорате и по словам Рона этих самых командоров никогда не было больше четырех, — но при этом мистер Лонгботтом никогда не смотрел на других людей свысока. Конечно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что сын самого Министра Магии оказался немного заносчив, но в том, каким взглядом он смерил ложу и сидящих в ней волшебников, было что-то неприятное. А мистер Лонгботтом этого будто и не заметил.

— Добрый вечер, Министр. Привет, Барти.

— И вам хорошего вечера, командор, — согласился мистер Крауч, а его сын ответил почти дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Как служба, Фрэнки?

— Ой, не спрашивай, — отмахнулся мистер Лонгботтом, забавно наморщив длинный вздернутый нос, и наконец спрыгнул с перил. Невилл отвлекся от спора с друзьями и полез в карман джинсов. 

— Я печенье захватил. Хочешь?

— Хочу, — согласился мистер Лонгботтом, садясь рядом с сыном, и пристроившаяся по другую руку от него блондинка негромко рассмеялась.

За матчем Гермиона следила разве что краем глаза, куда больше возмущенная тем, что происходило через несколько кресел от нее. Невилл продолжал азартно спорить и даже переругиваться с друзьями, почти не отрывая глаз от поля, а его отец всё больше отвлекался от игры на эту надменную сторонницу Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, а потом и вовсе начал ее целовать. Да еще и так… нескромно. Как будто рядом не было ни единой живой души. 

После этого настроение у Гермионы испортилось окончательно. Даже Рон заметил. Правда, не сразу и полдороги до палаточного городка пел дифирамбы болгарскому ловцу.

— Нет, вы видели, как он обдурил ирландского ловца! Дважды!

— Это был не самый разумный из моих соотечественников, — мрачно согласился Колин, похрустывая половинкой последнего имевшегося у Невилла печенья. Тот щедро поделился печенюшкой с другом — остальное они с отцом уничтожили еще в начале матча — и теперь неторопливо дожевывал вторую половинку.

— Гермиона, ты чего такая тухлая? — наконец обратил на нее внимание Рон, но ответить девушка не успела, потому что бесчувственный чурбан уже уставился куда-то вперед и заявил: — Ого, кажется, ирландцы разошлись не на шутку. Вон как веселятся!

Невилл тоже поднял глаза и даже остановился, вновь запнувшись о какой-то корень и уставившись на зарево над палатками.

— Рон, это не веселье.

— Чего?

— Ты что, не видишь? Там пожар!

 _Не может быть,_ отстраненно подумала Гермиона, тоже глядя на желтые, рыжие и даже багровые отсветы впереди. Пожар, когда вокруг столько волшебников? Она поняла, что в лагере и в самом деле что-то не так, когда услышала пронзительные крики. И увидела выплывающие из темноты тени в длинных мантиях и будто светящихся в темноте масках. Вокруг теперь тоже кричали, Джинни испуганно вцепилась в ее руку, Невилл схватился за ворот футболки так, словно что-то висело у него на шее под одеждой, и выбросил вперед руку с волшебной палочкой.

— Протего!

Но тени засмеялись хриплым каркающим смехом, и защитное поле лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, после первого же удара. А Гермиону с Джинни вдруг с силой толкнуло в спину, почти швырнув их обеих на землю. Кто-то из мальчишек убрал их с линии атаки и рявкнул полузнакомым голосом в ответ на попытку вновь подняться на ноги.

— Не вставайте, идиотки!

Воздух рассекла ядовито-голубая вспышка, разбила еще один поспешно выставленный щит и вдруг погасла с мерзким змеиным шипением всего в дюйме от лица Невилла. Одновременно с раздавшимся где-то совсем рядом хлопком трансгрессии.

— Пап, там…!

— Невилл, назад! Авада Кедавра!

Гермиона лежала на земле, обхватив руками оцепеневшую от ужаса Джинни и боясь пошевелиться, но ослепительно-яркую зеленую вспышку увидела даже сквозь зажмуренные веки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Каюсь, это анахронизм. Metal Messiah вышла только в 2001 году. Но под ситуацию очень хорошо подходила, поэтому я не удержалась.


	2. Глава вторая

Сидя на жестком стуле для посетителей и согнувшись так, что ее расцарапанные и перепачканные руки обхватывали подрагивающие коленки в порванных от удара об землю джинсах, Гермиона отстраненно думала о том, что никогда прежде она не слышала тишины более странной и даже жуткой, чем та, что царила на втором уровне Министерства Магии. Разве мракоборцы не должны были прийти в ярость, узнав о чудовищной трагедии на Чемпионате мира? Разве здесь не должны были постоянно звучать торопливые шаги, разговоры, даже крики? Ведь подобных терактов не случалось уже почти тринадцать лет. 

  
Но немногие остававшиеся в Департаменте авроры перемещались между столами и разделявшими отдел перегородками практически бесшумно, отбрасывая густые тени в ярком искусственном свете. И переговаривались вполголоса, а то и вовсе молча подписывали протягиваемые им пергаменты, даже не поднимая на сослуживцев глаз. Эта неестественная, _неправильная_ тишина давила на уши, не позволяя толком вдохнуть и наконец почувствовать себя в безопасности. Гермиона привыкла считать мракоборцев героями, бесстрашными защитниками волшебного мира, всегда готовыми прийти на помощь другим, какой бы незначительной не была чужая беда, но реальность оказалась куда суровее ее ожиданий. Аврорат был холоден и бесчувственен, как лениво свернувшийся на камнях змей, и каждая его чешуйка даже не смотрела на сжавшуюся в комок девочку-подростка, равнодушная к ее страху и отчаянию.

  
Сидящий всего в ярде от нее командор мракоборцев тоже подчеркнуто игнорировал и саму Гермиону, и точно так же съежившихся на соседних стульях мальчишек. Даже головы не поднимал, неторопливо заполняя один за другим какие-то бланки и документы. Крупные кольца густых, рыжих, словно лисий мех, волос падали ему на глаза и бледные — ни единой веснушки — щеки и скулы, не позволяя рассмотреть не только выражение прячущихся в тени глаз, но и лица в целом. При виде этой равнодушной, почти безликой персонификации Аврората, появившейся пару часов назад из кабинета у дальней стены, притихли даже близнецы, которых прежде распирал приступ безудержного истеричного смеха. И теперь они молча следили одинаковыми до последней реснички голубыми глазами за отрывистыми движениями пера в длинных пальцах. На каждом, кроме большого, поблескивало в ярком искусственном свете серебряное или стальное кольцо. 

  
Вторая рука, придерживавшая двумя пальцами край пергамента, была унизана точно так же, как и первая, и на взгляд Гермионы подобное было бы чересчур претенциозно даже для ее однокурсниц — Парвати с Лавандой были теми еще модницами, — не то, что для мужчины в возрасте далеко за тридцать. Увидев эти кольца впервые, Гермиона, тогда еще первокурсница, немедленно спросила — шепотом, разумеется — у гордо надувшегося в присутствии дяди Рона:

  
— Зачем ему столько?

  
— Ты что, это же боевые кольца, — точно таким же шепотом ответил друг, но Гермионе это ничего не объяснило. Как это кольца могут быть боевыми? Кольцо — это украшение, а не оружие. — В основном, защитные и сигнальные артефакты, — продолжил Рон, догадавшись по скептичному выражению на личике девочки, что та не восприняла его ответ всерьез. — Вон тот, — указал он глазами на серебряный перстень с соколиным глазом на среднем пальце правой руки, — реагирует на боевую магию. А вон тот, — теперь Рон кивнул на тонкий ободок из червленого, почти черного серебра, на левом мизинце, — блокирует практически все огненные заклинания. 

— Зачем? — вновь спросила тогда Гермиона, удивившись такому артефакту на руке мракоборца. Он же не пожары тушит. 

— Затем, что огненная магия — одна из наиболее часто применяемых в бою, — зашептал Рон тоном профессора МакГонагалл, объяснявшей им, как превратить спичку в иголку. Судя по выражению веснушчатого лица, друг был невероятно доволен тем, что он в кои-то веки знает больше Гермионы. — Конфринго, Адский Огонь… 

— Адский Огонь не сблокирует, — неожиданно прервал их тихий разговор мистер Прюэтт, даже не повернув головы на шушукающихся первокурсников. Голос у него был, пожалуй, даже приятный, негромкий ровный баритон с легкой хрипотцой. Та была, вероятнее всего, приобретенной, поскольку курил Фабиан Пруэтт чаще, чем дышал. К сожалению, эта же черта была присуща и мистеру Лонгботтому.

  
— И это не ваше дело, мисс Грейнджер, — отрывисто и даже с ноткой легкого презрения в голосе бросил мистер Прюэтт, продолжая исписывать очередной пергамент резким угловатым почерком с длинными тонкими росчерками. Ни единой мягко закругленной связки между буквами, даже петель у букв «y» и «g» не было, а только все те же длинные прямые линии. — Не говоря уже о том, что вам вообще не следует думать… — на красиво очерченных, почти женских губах появилась кривоватая ухмылка, - о подобном. Если вы не хотите, чтобы мои крайне тактичные племянники смеялись над вами до конца ваших дней.

  
Те немедленно встрепенулись. Рон удивленно вскинул брови, а близнецы уставились на дядю полными немой мольбы глазами, наверняка крича в мыслях «Расскажи, расскажи!». Мистер Прюэтт их проигнорировал.

  
— Простите, сэр, — пробормотала Гермиона, невольно почувствовав негодование. Находиться рядом с этим человеком всегда было неприятно. Фабиан Прюэтт знал куда больше, чем следовало ему или кому-либо еще. Рон, впрочем, всегда считал это достоинством любимого дядюшки, а не недостатком, хвалился его талантами, как своими собственными, и часто добавлял, что подобные волшебники с возрастом становятся только сильнее и что лет через десять-пятнадцать дядя Фабиан сможет увидеть содержимое даже головы профессора Дамблдора. Почему-то Рон всегда говорил именно так. Что его драгоценный родственник не читает и не слышит чужие мысли, а именно видит их. В книгах о магии разума это толком не объяснялось, хотя формулировка была та же и присутствовала едва ли не на каждой странице, а спрашивать самого мистера Прюэтта Гермиона не стала. Тот наверняка бы только посмеялся, а может, еще и назвал бы ее невежественной. С такого, как он, станется.

  
Неподалеку открылись ведущие из Департамента высокие двойные двери — почти так же бесшумно, как и всё, что происходило этой ночью в Аврорате, — и мистер Прюэтт вновь заговорил своим негромким хрипловатым голосом, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от очередного пергамента.

  
— Здравствуй, старый пень.

Мистер Лонгботтом остановился в дверях, устало посмотрел на друга льдисто-зелеными глазами, но затем губы у него дрогнули в такой же усталой улыбке. 

— Ну спасибо, что не старый хрен. 

— Ну нет, — отозвался мистер Прюэтт, ставя внизу пергамента такую же угловатую, как и его почерк, роспись, и наконец поднял голову. Из тени от падавших ему на лицо рыжих кудрей появились яркие сапфирово-синие глаза с хитрым лисьим прищуром. — Хрен — это, пожалуй, грубовато будет.

  
Гермиона же считала, что и первое обращение было не намного вежливее. 

— А с каких пор у нас командоров сажают бумажки перекладывать? — спросил мистер Лонгботтом, подходя к столу и медленно, устало стягивая с широких плеч тонкую кожаную куртку. Темная ткань футболки натянулась у него на руках и груди, когда мужчина с хрустом потянулся, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост и закладывая сцепленные в замóк ладони за голову. На левой руке темнела, обвивая длинноперыми крыльями широкое предплечье, серебристо-коричневая татуировка хищной птицы со стилизованной под ацтекские рисунки головой, а правую оплетала от запястья до самого локтя темно-синяя защитная вязь. Волнистые светло-пепельные волосы растрепались еще сильнее, в беспорядке обрамляя бледное, будто разом постаревшее на несколько лет лицо. Гермиона была готова поклясться, что никогда прежде не замечала морщинок вокруг его глаз и горьких складок в уголках губ. 

— Да ни с каких, — фыркнул мистер Прюэтт, берясь за новый бланк. — Я тут героя Магической Британии с подружкой охраняю, чтоб они, упаси Мерлин, на ровном месте не убились. Вдруг со стула свалятся или еще что. Приказ с самого верха.

  
Прозвучало так, будто их с Гарри здесь и не было. Или же они были чем-то совершенно недостойным высокомерного внимания Фабиана Прюэтта. Гермиона рефлекторно перевела взгляд на мистера Лонгботтома, ожидая, что тот сейчас поставит мистера Прюэтта на место, сказав что-нибудь вроде…

  
— Дерьмово, — ответил мистер Лонгботтом и сел, широко расставив длинные ноги в плотных темных брюках, на соседний с мистером Прюэттом стул. — Обожаю, когда мне саботируют работу. 

— Да брось, Фрэнки, в Первую Магическую еще не такая хрень в Департаменте творилась, — отозвался мистер Прюэтт неожиданно умиротворяющим тоном. Мистер Лонгботтом недовольно сжал тонкие бледные губы в неестественную прямую линию, и горькие складки в уголках его рта стали заметны еще сильнее.

  
— Вот именно, Фаб, я помню, что было в Первую Магическую. И если сейчас начнется то же самое, то всё дерьмо опять польется на наши головы, а не на этих ублюдков из окружения господина Министра. 

Гермиона даже поморщилась от того, как грубо это прозвучало. 

— Твоя правда, — согласился мистер Прюэтт, бросая перо и подпирая рыжеволосую голову левой рукой. На широком запястье выглядывала из-под манжета рубашки целая гроздь непонятных амулетов и камней на перепутанных между собой кожаных шнурках. – Но ты не забывай, что Волдеморта победили не мы, поэтому клали эти ублюдки и на нас, и на всех, кого мы похоронили в те годы. А нам с тобой остается только надвинуть капюшоны, чтоб физиономию не заляпало, и терпеть. Хотя я иногда думаю, что мы вообще зря во все это полезли.

  
На лице у Гарри в этот момент явственно было написано «Ну вот и шли бы вы, сэр, заниматься другими делами, раз такая работа вас не устраивает», но даже это мистер Прюэтт счел недостойным хоть какой-то реакции со своей стороны.

  
— Иногда? — вдруг хмыкнул мистер Лонгботтом. — Да я последние лет десять так думаю. 

Мистер Прюэтт сделал задумчивое лицо и спросил:

  
— А чего в отставку не уйдешь? 

— А куда я пойду-то? — усмехнулся мистер Лонгботтом. — Это тебя с твоей легиллименцией везде с руками оторвут, а я только и умею, что оборотней валить да стекла головой вышибать. 

— Стекла? — переспросил мистер Прюэтт. — Тебе всё лавры Майкла Бина покоя не дают? 

Мистер Лонгботтом посмотрел на него, будто не поняв поначалу, о чем вообще речь, а потом вдруг рассмеялся в ответ. Негромко и как-то вяло, даже вымученно, но складки в уголках его рта вновь разгладились и стали почти незаметными. 

— Нет, дело твое, конечно, — продолжил ехидничать мистер Прюэтт. — Но ты учти, что в «Чужих» эту сцену наверняка снимали в несколько дублей. А у тебя будет только одна попытка сделать всё круто.

  
— Да брось, стекло можно простым Репаро восстановить, — не согласился с ним мистер Лонгботтом, откидываясь на спинку стула и расправляя плечи.

  
— Причем здесь Репаро, балда? — хохотнул мистер Прюэтт. — Или ты всерьез думаешь, что после того, как Сивый пробьет тобой стекло, тебе захочется это повторять?

  
После чего с хрустом потянулся, закинув руки за голову и разминая длинное, уставшее от нескольких часов неподвижного сидения тело, прежде чем вновь перевел разговор в серьезное русло. 

— Не дрейфь, Фрэнки, прорвёмся. Когда это мы не прорывались, а? 

— Фаб, там половину палаточного городка спалить успели, — устало ответил мистер Лонгботтом, откидывая голову на спинку стула и прикрывая глаза. В таком положении концы волос почти касались его плеч. — Я подобного месива с восемьдесят третьего не видел. И ладно бы еще Сивый, тот и не такое в свое время устраивал… Хотя Сивый себя тоже ждать не заставит. 

— Фрэнки, - негромко сказал мистер Прюэтт. Намекал, что не стоит вести подобные разговоры при немедленно навостривших уши подростках? Но при этом сам же спросил уже через секунду. — Думаешь, стая опять объявится?

  
Голос у него всё еще был беспечный, но в ярко-синих глазах на мгновение промелькнуло что-то, похожее на беспокойство. 

— Это после теракта на Чемпионате мира, десятков, если не сотен — всех еще не посчитали — жертв из числа не только местных, но и иностранных волшебников, да еще и Черной Метки в небе, непонятно кем запущенной? — глухо ответил мистер Лонгботтом вопросом на вопрос, по-прежнему не поднимая головы, а Гермиона даже вздрогнула при воспоминании об огромном черепе с выползающей изо рта змеей. — Да стопроцентно, Фаб. Ждем старину Фенрира в гости в ближайшее полнолуние. Если не раньше. 

— Справедливости ради, — заметил мистер Прюэтт, — Метка спугнула нападавших.

  
— Да Сивый клал на этих нападавших! — рявкнул мистер Лонгботтом, рывком вскидывая растрепанную голову. — Метка в небе — время охоты! А у нас в лучшем случае две сотни человек. Каким образом мне предлагается выставить кордон от оборотней? Не говоря уже о защите поселений. Усиленные щиты вокруг каждого, причем не только нашего, но и маггловского, да тут не только нас и «животноводов» насмерть загонят, но и всех остальных сотрудников этого долбанного Министерства!

  
Гермиона задала вопрос даже раньше, чем успела подумать: 

— А почему такая защита не стоит постоянно? 

Дело-то, как любит говорить Рон, плевое, поставили щиты и пусть оборотни воют вокруг, сколько им вздумается. 

Оба аврора уставились на нее, как на редкостную идиотку. 

— Гермиона, — недовольно зашипел всё тот же Рон, тонко намекая, что она сказала глупость. Насколько Рон вообще был способен намекать на что-то тонко. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, вас родители не учили, что невежливо влезать в разговоры старших? — одновременно с ним светским тоном поинтересовался любимый ронов дядюшка. 

— Да что ты, Фаб, — сухо ответил за Гермиону мистер Лонгботтом прежде, чем она успела вставить хоть слово в свою защиту. — Мисс Грейнджер просто держит нас за дебилов, которые тут штаны просиживают вместо того, чтобы работать. Или что там Скитер обычно строчит в своих статейках? 

Мистер Прюэтт весело фыркнул и продолжил всё тем же светским тоном: 

— Видите ли, какая штука, мисс Грейнджер. Защита стоит в любом случае, но Министерство физически неспособно поддерживать ее на том уровне, который необходим для того, чтобы остановить рвущуюся убивать и жрать стаю оборотней. Двадцать особей, не меньше. А то и в два раза больше. Вы хотя бы смутно представляете себе, какое количество энергии нам понадобится, чтобы просто поднять такие щиты? Не то, что сдерживать массированную атаку. И где нам эту энергию взять, спрашивается? Чтобы где-то прибыло, надо, мисс Грейнджер, чтобы где-то, в свою очередь, убыло. А наши внутренние резервы отнюдь не безграничны. 

— И наше бравое Министерство нам совершенно не помогает, — бросил мистер Лонгботтом и вновь повернул голову к мистеру Прюэтту. — И к слову, твой хренов зятек уже ляпнул там, чего не следовало.

  
Мистер Прюэтт в ответ вытаращился на него своими ярко-синими глазами. Оказывается, даже легиллимента такого уровня можно было застать врасплох. 

— Чего? — подключился к разговору кто-то из близнецов, решив, что раз Гермиона уже влезла, то и им тоже можно. 

— Он что, с журналистами разговаривал? — одновременно с ним спросил мистер Прюэтт тоном, не обещающим мистеру Уизли ничего хорошего. 

— О да, — с мрачным весельем в голосе согласился мистер Лонгботтом.— Дожили, а? Командоры у нас бумажки перекладывают, пока весь остальной Аврорат пепелище разгребает, но зато всякая шушера, у которой и пяти человек под началом нет, делает официальные заявления перед журналистами из «Пророка». Красота! 

Рон даже побагровел от того, как оскорбительно это прозвучало, но почему-то промолчал. Да и близнецы тоже. Хотя Гермиона бы на их месте немедленно вступилась за своего отца, если бы кто-то вздумал отзываться о нем в подобном тоне. Да и за самого мистера Уизли тоже. Впрочем, Гарри ее опередил. 

— При всем уважении, сэр, мистер Уизли никакая не шушера. 

Мистер Лонгботтом посмотрел на мистера Прюэтта и спросил ледяным тоном: 

— Я не понял, а почему они вообще здесь сидят? Это Аврорат или ясельная группа? 

— Спокойно, Фрэнки, — миролюбиво отозвался мистер Прюэтт, напрочь игнорируя всех остальных участников этого своеобразного разговора. — Я знаю, что ты устал, но нервные клетки не восстанавливаются. А торчат они здесь, потому что Дор еще разбирается с Грейнджером и Дурслем. Раньше некогда было. А раздолбаи Молли решили остаться за компанию.

  
— Охренеть, - ответил на это мистер Лонгботтом и полез в карман брюк. — То есть один командор у нас отчеты пишет, а второй с родителями объясняется. А Скримджер там часом не чаи гоняет у себя в кабинете? Да твою ж мать, — добавил он обреченным голосом, словно это добило его окончательно, и выбросил пустую пачку от сигарет в полное обрывков пергамента ведро возле стола. 

— Нет, думаю, старина Руфус сейчас глушит успокоительное. Ведрами, — хмыкнул мистер Прюэтт и тоже полез в карман за собственными сигаретами. Курили они одну и ту же марку. — Держи. Нет, всю забирай. Тебе нужнее.

  
— Спасибо, — устало поблагодарил его мистер Лонгботтом и щелкнул зажигалкой с откидной крышкой и серебристо-черным изображением какой-то вытянутой хищной морды с узкими миндалевидными глазами. Даже не спросил, не будут ли возражать все остальные. Гермиона невольно поморщилась, почувствовав резкий, с ментоловым холодком запах дыма. 

— Ну что, шарахнул Авадой без специального приказа? — спросил мистер Прюэтт, вновь откидываясь на спинку стула и закладывая руки за голову. На правой руке проступила под тонкой тканью рубашки крупная, во все плечо, татуировка рыжей лисьей морды с хитрющими синими глазами. — Радуйся, что промазал, а то была бы у нас сейчас еще одна проблема.

  
— А ты давно ждал, чтобы это спросить? — заинтересовался мистер Лонгботтом, выпуская изо рта струйку голубоватого дыма. Об остальных присутствующих при разговоре вновь забыли. 

— С самого начала, — ответил мистер Прюэтт с жизнерадостной белозубой улыбкой. – Ты так редко попадаешь впросак, что для меня это настоящий праздник. 

— Зараза, — беззлобно сказал мистер Лонгботтом. — Совсем не паришься, что я за это под трибунал могу пойти? 

— Не смеши меня, Фрэнки, — фыркнул мистер Прюэтт. — Если ты пойдешь под трибунал, то я пойду вместе с тобой и пошлю этот трибунал сам-знаешь-куда. Не говоря уже о том, что ты в жизни не станешь бить Авадой ни за что. А значит, причина была. И очень серьезная. 

— Была, — сухо согласился мистер Лонгботтом. — Ему чуть пол-лица не снесли в тот момент, когда я появился. Ну я и ударил. Даже подумать не успел. 

Мистер Прюэтт внимательно посмотрел на него, сощурив синие глаза и чуть нахмурив широкие рыжие брови, после чего протянул с ноткой легкого неодобрения в хрипловатом голосе: 

— У-у-у. А наорал-то ты на бедного ребенка за что? 

— Да ни за что, — устало ответил мистер Лонгботтом и вновь откинул голову на спинку стула. — Психанул, а он просто первым под руку подвернулся. 

— Обиделся на тебя? — участливо спросил мистер Прюэтт. Душевное равновесие Невилла заботило его куда больше, чем всё то, что они обсуждали прежде. 

— Конечно, обиделся. Он же не виноват, что этим ублюдкам вздумалось повеселиться. Только этого мне для полного счастья не хватало. 

— Забей, Фрэнки, — беспечно посоветовал мистер Прюэтт. — Невилл у нас парень умный, он давно уже сообразил, что тебя на нервной почве переклинило. Так что проспится и всё забудет. 

Гермиона подумала, что это несправедливо. И даже не столько из-за того, что самого Невилла отец-мракоборец давно уже отправил домой, а из-за того, что вместе с ним отправили и Колина Криви с младшим братом. А вот Гарри Поттер и его бессменная подруга оказались слишком важными персонами, чтобы руководство Аврората согласилось отпустить их обратно в Нору. Мистер Уизли из-за этого даже поругался с обоими своими шуринами. 

— Иди к хренам, Артур, — заявил ему тогда старший из братьев Прюэтт самым нетактичным образом, какой только можно было себе представить. — С нас с Фрэнком три шкуры спустят, если мы отдадим Мальчика-Который-Выжил хоть кому-то, кроме его официального опекуна. Пока не покажешь мне документы о его усыновлении, можешь даже не заикаться.

  
Гермиона подозревала, что ее саму оставили в обществе безразличных ко всему мракоборцев не иначе, как из вредности. Она-то не была Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Но было в этом и что-то хорошее. Надменная блондинка по имени Джанет удалилась почти сразу после мальчишек, обменявшись с мистером Лонгботтомом всего несколькими фразами. Тот посмотрел на нее льдисто-зелеными глазами и вдруг негромко спросил: 

— Может, ты в мэнор переберешься, раз тут такое дело? Мне было бы спокойнее. 

Женщина посмотрела на него в ответ с какой-то непонятной, затаенной грустью, и мистер Лонгботтом добавил: 

— Я не настаиваю. 

Значит, они всё же… не вместе? 

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — тихо ответила блондинка и, приподнявшись на носочки — роста она была высокого, но всё равно ниже мистера Лонгботтома на целую голову, — поцеловала его в рассеченную тонким багровым шрамом щеку. После чего трансгрессировала с негромким хлопком, а следом за ней повели — прямо как под конвоем — к наскоро сооруженному порталу и Гарри Поттера с друзьями. 

— Очень надеюсь, что забудет, — отозвался мистер Лонгботтом мрачным тоном, отвлекая Гермиону от раздумий. — Ненавижу, когда он на меня злится. 

Где-то неподалеку открылась дверь одного из кабинетов, и Гермиона наконец услышала негромкий женский голос. 

— Аврорат благодарит вас за сотрудничество. 

— Я рад, что всё обошлось… командор, — ответил отец нервным, с плохо скрываемым беспокойством и даже паникой, тоном. Говорил он куда громче, чем мракоборцы, и невольно запнулся перед званием женщины, но второй мужчина — крупный толстяк с гладко прилизанной темно-русой шевелюрой — даже этого не сделал, а только смерил разом притихшего Гарри разъяренным взглядом. 

Мистер Прюэтт повернулся на стуле, разворачиваясь лицом к рослой женщине с недлинным — немногим ниже плеч — волнистым медно-рыжим хвостом, и проникновенно сообщил: 

— Дор, я кончил. 

Мистер Лонгботтом поперхнулся сигаретным дымом и зашелся нервным кашляющим смехом, а мистер Дурсль даже побагровел от негодования, уловив и совершенно неприличный подтекст, и ставшую почти интимной хрипотцу в голосе мракоборца. 

— Извините, господа, — сухо сказала командор Доркас Медоуз, но ее яркие тонковатые губы дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. — У моего мужа на редкость отвратительное чувство юмора. 

— А еще у меня рука тяжелая, — добавил мистер Прюэтт совершенно иным тоном, и Гермиона даже опешила поначалу, решив, что он по-прежнему говорит с женой. — Поэтому если с мистером Поттером вдруг приключится какое-то несчастье, синяк там появится или еще что, то мы с командором Лонгботтомом обязательно зайдем к вам в гости справиться о самочувствии этого милого молодого человека. 

Мистер Лонгботтом кивнул в знак согласия, выбросил окурок в мусорное ведро и снова заложил руки за голову. Рукава футболки вновь натянулись на бицепсах и обрисовали перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы. Впечатление произвело не только на мистера Дурсля. 

Доркас дождалась, когда за магглами и их надоедливыми отпрысками закроются высокие двойные двери Департамента, и хмыкнула с притворным недовольством в негромком голосе: 

— Бандиты. 

Фабиан пожал широкими плечами и напустил на себя невинный вид. Доркас этим не удовлетворилась. 

— Мерлин, Прюэтт, тебе скоро тридцать девять лет стукнет, а мозгов у тебя ровно столько же, сколько было на первом курсе. 

— А тебе скоро сорок один, — парировал Фабиан. — Ну и что нам теперь, превратиться в пару зануд вроде Молли и ее благоверного? 

— Не скоро, а в марте! — возмутилась Доркас и смерила недовольным взглядом племянников мужа, подавившихся совершенно непочтительным смехом. — Так, а вы почему еще здесь? Дорогу до министерских каминов не знаете? 

— Они Поттера с Грейнджер пасли. А то вдруг я их съем, — плотоядно облизнулся Фабиан. 

— Отлично, —сухо согласилась Доркас. — Свободны. До каминов сами доберетесь. 

Все трое Уизли, судя по всему, и сами давно были рады убраться из крайне негостеприимного Аврората, поэтому ретировались так быстро, что наверняка догнали Поттера и Грейнджер еще на этом же уровне. В крайнем случае, на ведущей в Атриум лестнице. Лифты в полчетвертого утра в Министерстве не работали. 

— Фрэнки, ты как вообще? — спросила Доркас, подходя вплотную к столу. Фабиан цапнул ее за руку и усадил к себе на колени, ткнувшись губами в медно-рыжую макушку. 

— Как труп, — честно ответил Фрэнк, вынимая из пачки новую сигарету. — И не слишком свежий. Подрался, наорал на Невилла, потом на Артура… 

— А что еще он сделал? — спросил Фабиан, мгновенно уловив, что это никак не связано с выступлениями его незадачливого зятя перед волшебной прессой. 

— Ляпнул, что для того, чтобы найти Пожирателей Смерти, далеко ходить не надо. Я ему чуть в морду не дал, Джанет остановила. 

— Тьфу, — бросил Фабиан. — Вечно у него шило в заднице. То с Малфоем в магазине подерется, то в чужие штаны нос совать начинает. 

— А вы как будто с Малфоем никогда не дрались, — фыркнула Доркас и взъерошила ему и без того живописно растрепанную рыжую гриву волос. 

— Дрались, — согласился Фрэнк, глубоко вдыхая сигаретный дым. — Только вот мы клоунаду из этого не делали. 

Доркас посмотрела на него еще раз — видимо, оценивала, насколько отвратительно он выглядит — и сказала: 

— Слушай, Фрэнки, иди домой. Мы уж, так и быть, тебя прикроем в случае чего. А то ты уже почти сутки на ногах, того гляди свалишься здесь же. 

— Какой «домой», Дор, мне еще объяснительную писать, с какой это радости я Непростительные заклятья против честных британских магов применяю. Да еще и будучи не при исполнении. 

Доркас нервно хихикнула, услышав про честных магов, и спросила, понизив голос еще сильнее: 

— Есть идеи? 

— Есть, — согласился Фрэнк. 

— Тогда пиши свою объяснительную и иди спать, — велела Медоуз не терпящим возражений тоном. — Как проспишься, обсудим. 

— «Иди спать», — фыркнул Фрэнк себе под нос и одолжил брошенное Фабианом перо. — Как бы не так. Если я где и отосплюсь, то только на том свете. 

Свет в главном зале Департамента горел до самого утра.


	3. Глава третья. I

Солнечный свет проникал сквозь темные, неплотно задернутые шторы, тянулся к огромной двуспальной кровати с несколько вычурной и даже архаичной резьбой на темном дереве изножья и ложился широкими полосами на смявшееся покрывало и длинную полусогнутую в колене ногу в темной штанине. На свету неторопливо кружились в воздухе едва заметные взгляду крошечные пылинки, напоминая такие же мелкие, на удивление больно коловшие лицо снежинки.

  
Снежинки таяли в растрепавшейся прическе тоненькой черноволосой девочки, хорошенькой, но выглядевшей невероятно нелепо в длинном шелковом платьице. Еще тогда он подумал, что джинсы подошли бы ей куда больше. И крепости из снега она строила намного лучше, чем танцевала в своих жутко неудобных туфлях.

  
— _Да вы знаток средневековой фортификации, мисс!_

 _— Джульет,_ — ответила девочка одними губами, и глаза у нее — яркие, зеленые, красивые — сверкнули, как у испуганного зверька. — _Можно просто Джульс._

  
Незапертая дверь в комнату осторожно приоткрылась, и образовавшийся сквозняк шевельнул волнистую пепельную прядь на щеке. 

Лицо у девочки неуловимо изменилось, стало чуть старше, а глаза заблестели, словно пара мокрых изумрудов. Она сидела, горько всхлипывая, в каморке завхоза из числа тех, что прячутся едва ли не в каждом школьном коридоре, а они смотрели на худенькие вздрагивающие плечи под черной мантией и не знали, что сказать. Фабиан тогда нашелся первым. 

— _Ты чего ревешь-то? Кто обидел?_

Кто уже успел? И дня ведь не прошло после Распределения. 

— _Д-д-дурацкая Шляпа!_

_— Да ладно? А Шляпа-то чем не угодила?_

_— Слизерин,_ — всхлипнула девочка, пряча от них заплаканное лицо. А он не придумал ничего умнее, чем встряхнуть ее за подрагивающие плечи и рявкнуть по-детски смешным, еще даже не начавшим ломаться голосом:

  
— _Да что за чушь, Джульс? Мы же друзья! И наплевать, Слизерин или Гриффиндор! А кто скажет иначе, будет иметь дело с нами обоими!_

  
И тогда она вдруг повисла у него на шее, неловко уткнувшись носом в плечо, и разрыдалась в голос. 

— _Мне страшно, Фрэнки. Мне так страшно!_

Следом за сквозняком в комнату просочилась, стараясь ступать как можно осторожнее и бесшумнее, длинная нескладная фигура. 

— _Боишься?_ — с лукавой улыбкой прошептала, выдохнув клуб белого пара, молодая женщина — красивая, гладкие черные волосы собраны на затылке, зеленые глаза сияют в холодном лунном свете — и пихнула его локтем в бок. 

— _Вот еще!_

Фигура обогнула кровать, заслонив собой пробивающееся сквозь шторы солнце, и мгновенно замерла, услышав резкий, рваный выдох. Широкая грудь на мгновение приподнялась и опала вновь. 

— _Мне не страшно, Фрэнки,_ — шептали окровавленные губы, и эта же кровь клокотала у нее в горле, выплескивалась толчками на разорванный синий мундир и растекалась по мокрому снегу в отпечатках когтистых лап. — _Это даже… легко. Ты только… не отпускай меня._

  
Ему тоже стало легко, когда одна из тварей развернулась и посмотрела на него янтарно-желтыми глазами. Даже когда его швырнуло лицом в снег, согнуло от боли и по располосованному ударом животу потекло горячее, это было не так страшно, как видеть застывшие, в не тающих снежинках зеленые глаза. Мертвое стекло, теперь лишь отражающее холодный белый свет. 

И взорвавшееся с жалобным звоном бьющейся керамики. Фрэнк дернулся, рефлекторно выбросив руку к пустой кобуре от волшебной палочки на левом бедре, вскинул голову, поворачивая лицо к противнику, и они уставились друг на друга одинаковыми льдисто-зелеными глазами. 

— Да твою ж бабушку, Невилл! Кто так будит?! 

— Я, — смущенно ответил сын и бросился поднимать покатившуюся куда-то под кровать кружку.

С прикроватной тумбочки с негромким журчанием стекали черные дымящиеся струйки, щекочущие ноздри запахом крепкого, только сваренного кофе. Невилл высунул встрепанную голову обратно из-под кровати, посмотрел на тумбочку скорбным взглядом и обреченно сказал:

— Я сейчас новый сделаю. 

— Сделай, — согласился Фрэнк, зная, что если начать спорить или — упаси, Мерлин! — предлагать оставить это домовикам, то сын расстроится только сильнее. — А я пока душ приму. Который час? 

— Без двадцати девять, — по-прежнему понуро ответил Невилл и попытался вытереть черные потеки манжетом рубашки. Совсем парню жить надоело, знает же, что любящая бабушка его за это в бараний рог свернет. 

— Возьми палочку, — сказал Фрэнк. Впрочем, спасать сына было уже поздно, тот успел поставить на бледно-зеленом рукаве дивное расплывающееся пятно сочного, почти черного с коричневатым отливом цвета. — Подожди, как это девять? 

Он пришел только в половину одиннадцатого — и рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь и пропустив мимо ушей все нотации матери, — а сейчас, судя по положению солнца за окном, совершенно точно было утро. Не мог же он… 

— Ты проспал почти сутки, — подтвердил опасения Невилл, вытаскивая из кармана волшебную палочку, и на секунду замер с поднятой рукой, не то пытаясь сконцентрироваться, не то просто убеждая самого себя, что заклинание плевое и получится с первого раза даже у первокурсника. Большинство заклятий сын осваивал позднее сверстников, но Фрэнк, в отличие от любящей бабушки, трагедии в этом не видел. Тем более, что не получалась у Невилла, как правило, всякая ерунда вроде Вингардиум Левиосы, а вот серьезные чары давали сбой крайне редко. 

— Меня никто не искал? — спросил Фрэнк, нехотя спуская ноги на пол и потирая лицо руками. Стоило ему убедиться, что опасности нет — если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что Невилл в любой момент мог ее найти, — как глаза вновь начали слипаться. 

— Дядя Фабиан вчера вечером заходил, — ответил сын, избавляясь от кофейных потеков и возвращая на место острый неровный осколок, отбившийся от края кружки. — Сказал «Ну ладно, пусть спит» и ушел обратно. А, и просил тебе передать, что… — Невилл нахмурил широкие темные брови, пытаясь припомнить в точности, что именно ему сказали, потом зажмурил левый глаз, наморщил нос и наконец процитировал. — «Имеет смысл подключить транспортников и выбить запрет на ночную блокировку каминов в пабах и магазинах. Иначе мы либо сдохнем лепить порт-ключи на каждые полмили, либо опоздаем». А зачем нужен такой запрет? 

— Оборотни, — глухо ответил Фрэнк, по-прежнему не убирая руки от лица. Виски ныли не то от пересыпа, не то просто по привычке. — Если атакуют поселение, где есть кто-то из наших, то быстрее всего будет добраться туда через каминную сеть. Не говоря уже об антитрансгрессионной сетке. Сивый — хитрая… кхм… личность, с него станется отрезать людям наиболее простой путь к отступлению, прежде чем трансформироваться. А если они не смогут трансгрессировать, то и мы в свою очередь туда не пробьемся. 

— Это как в Хогвартсе? — деловито спросил Невилл. 

— Почти, — согласился Фрэнк. — Разница только в том, что хогвартская сетка постоянно подпитывается изнутри, поэтому и висит над школой уже не одно столетие. А пожирательских всегда хватало максимум на несколько часов, особенно если их принимались ломать. Другое дело, что за несколько часов стая оборотней может вырезать население небольшого города. 

Премерзкое будет зрелище. Жаль, что нельзя показать его всем борцам за права оборотней, кричащим, что запирать кого-то раз в месяц в клетке из-за вырастающего у него пониже спины хвоста — это негуманно и попросту недостойно цивилизованных людей. 

— Слушай, пап... — начал Невилл, явно намереваясь сказать одну из тех фраз, из-за которых его бабушка хваталась за голову и принималась возмущаться, что Лонгботтомы не бегут от опасности, а встречают ее с волшебной палочкой в руке. А дедушка немедленно парировал с ехидной улыбкой, что бабушка вообще-то урожденная Фоули* и не ей судить, а Лонгботтомов за то и уважают уже не одно столетие, что они поступают так, как считают нужным, и не спрашивают всех остальных. — А тебе обязательно...? 

— Да, — оборвал его Фрэнк куда резче, чем хотел. Невилл помолчал, заглянул в пустую кружку и ответил ровным голосом: 

— Пойду еще заварю. 

— Невилл, — позвал Фрэнк ему в спину. Куда там! В ответ разве что дверью не хлопнули. Что ж такое-то, а? 

Он посидел еще немного, а потом всё же заставил себя подняться с кровати и прошел в смежную со спальней ванную, на ходу стягивая футболку и бросая ее прямо на пол. Зеркало над раковиной отразило багровый синяк на половину груди, длинные рваные шрамы с правой стороны живота, тянущиеся вверх по боку и заканчивающиеся на спине чуть выше поясницы, и… 

У-у-у, какая морда. Такие морды тактично называют «бывалыми», но эпитет «помятая» в его случае будет куда честнее. Все морщины невооруженным глазом видно — не то, чтобы их было больше, чем у любого другого мракоборца в возрасте под сорок, так, незначительные мелочи в уголках глаз и губ, — да еще и щетина в полдюйма отрасти успела. При виде такого отражения немедленно возникали сомнения, кто кого в действительности напугал: Невилл его или он Невилла. 

Из закрепленного на стене душа хлынула обжигающе холодная вода, заставив невольно передернуть плечами, ударила в подставленное под струи лицо и потекла тонкими струйками с облепивших шею волос. 

Холодная вода, холодный мокрый снег. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох — даже воздух, казалось, успел стать холодным — и склонил голову, уткнувшись лбом в точно такую же холодную плитку на стене. 

Джульс всегда любила снег. Могла выскочить из дверей замка в одной футболке и рухнуть в самый глубокий сугроб, из которого ее приходилось откапывать уже синюю и стучащую зубами, но всё равно хохочущую своим резким хрипловатым смехом. 

— _П-п-пустите м-м-меня, за-за-зануды! Я х-х-хочу играть в с-с-снежки!_

Он знал ее почти тридцать лет. Маленькую тоненькую девочку со взглядом испуганного зверька, сжимавшегося при виде протянутой к нему руки и ждавшего лишь удара. Нескладную язвительную школьницу с густой черной подводкой вокруг глаз, придававшей ей сходство с вороватым енотом, и отборными ругательствами через слово, всем своим видом кричащую, что ей не нужен никто, кроме лишь пары мальчишек-гриффиндорцев. Бесстрашную молодую женщину, рвавшуюся в самый безнадежный бой, не боясь умереть за тех, кто поверил в нее. Они были друзьями четырнадцать долгих лет. И еще шестнадцать она была мертва. Но по-прежнему стояла у него за спиной тенью давно сгоревшего прошлого. 

— _Не отпускай меня, Фрэнки._

Кейт вытащила его тогда с этого пепелища, на котором они с Фабианом бессильно выли, оплакивая оборванную жизнь, и каждый думал «Это должен был быть я». Кейт пришла, когда ее никто не звал, встряхнула его пьяного от боли и тоски, и что-то надломилось еще раз, от чего вдруг вновь заболело в груди. От чего становилось одиноко, когда она приглаживала растрепавшиеся темные локоны и тщательно застегивалась на все пуговицы. Зачем ей это было нужно? Вокруг хватало мужчин, которым не нужно было подолгу смывать с себя кровь, и свою, и чужую. И которые не говорили часами о другой, пусть и называя ее только другом. Он никогда не любил Джульс, как женщину, но это не значило, что он не мог любить ее, как человека. Но даже если Кейт этого не понимала, она не отказала, когда он наконец решился спросить:

_— Ты выйдешь за меня?_

_— Выйду, почему нет?_

  
Только для того, чтобы тоже оказаться не в то время и не в том месте. И страшнее всего было то, что он почти не почувствовал боли, когда увидел засохшую кровь и остекленевшие серые глаза. Лишь цепенящую пустоту. И заполнить эту пустоту мог только Невилл. 

Даже если его заносило, как ураганом, в ванную, когда отец собирался бриться, успев только натянуть рабочие брюки и щеголяя с белой пеной на лице. 

В такие моменты особенно. 

— Слушай, пап, а что нужно для подключения к каминной сети? 

Неожиданный вопрос. Но хоть не дуется. 

— В общих чертах, — ответил Фрэнк, глядя на заинтересованное курносое отражение сына в зеркале, — нужна заявка в Департамент Магического Транспорта. 

Невилл моргнул, явно ожидая другого ответа, и прыснул, чуть не выронив чашку еще раз. 

— Так, осторожней с кофе! 

— Держу, держу, — выдавил сын, но судя по тому, как чашка задрожала у него в руке, и эта порция кофе рисковала вот-вот оказаться на полу. 

— А если тебе нужны подробности, — продолжил Фрэнк, одновременно с этим поворачивая голову и пытаясь не оставить на щеке еще пару шрамов, — то лучше спросить специалиста. А это ты к чему? Собрались Колина подключать? 

— Ага, — согласился Невилл. — Хотя для самого Колина это бесполезно. У него аллергия на летучий порох. 

— В самом деле? — спросил Фрэнк, даже перестав бриться. — Не знал, что так бывает. 

— Мы тоже, — ответил Невилл таким тоном, что стало очевидно: его бедовый ирландский друг в очередной раз ухитрился отличиться не хуже, чем на своем первом курсе. — Ты бы видел, как это выглядит, когда он одновременно ржет и чихает так, будто вот-вот выплюнет парочку внутренних органов. 

— А он целителю показаться не думал? — задал Фрэнк наиболее очевидный вопрос, но судя по отразившемуся в зеркале взгляду, сын такому предложению искренне удивился. 

— А поможет? — спросил Невилл, посмотрел на поднятую отцовскую руку с парой тускло поблескивающих искусственных пальцев и задумчиво кивнул. — Надо будет ему сказать. А то мы как не соберемся, так он из своей Ирландии по полгода добирается. 

— И куда вы опять собрались? — спросил Фрэнк, открывая кран, чтобы смыть с лица белые хлопья пены. 

— В Хогсмид, «Три Метлы» сегодня открылись, — ответил сын и продолжил без паузы. — Да ладно, пап, я там полгода не был. С тех пор, как тебя паранойя взяла, что Блэк прячется неподалеку от школы. И если что, я сразу оттуда уберусь. 

— Может получиться так, что ты просто не успеешь среагировать на это «если что», - сухо парировал Фрэнк. Паранойя его взяла, надо же. Каких-то тринадцать лет назад для таких, как Невилл, это была не паранойя, а едва ли не единственная возможность выжить. Равно как и для таких, как он сам. Аврорам били в спину куда чаще, чем гражданским. Пожирателям, впрочем, тоже. 

— Ладно, — спокойно согласился Невилл. — Тогда я сегодня просто в Хогвартсе посижу, хорошо? 

— Где, прости? – спросил Фрэнк, поворачиваясь и вытирая лицо полотенцем. 

До первого числа же еще шесть дней. Нет, пять, вчерашний он проспал. С чего это у Невилла вдруг возникла такая любовь к школе, что он даже собрался туда на каникулах? 

— Профессор МакАлистер монтирует в Запретном лесу загоны для драконов, — ответил Невилл, без труда предугадав ход отцовских мыслей. — Ну, для Турнира Трех Волшебников. Мы хотели ей помочь. Всё равно делать больше нечего, пока эта массовая истерия не пройдет. 

Массовая истерия после теракта на Чемпионате Мира проходить не желала, совершенно не облегчая работу Министерства. Департамент Магического Правопорядка завалили сотнями ложных вызовов о пробравшихся в дом Пожирателях Смерти — на деле оказывавшихся уронившей вазу кошкой — и требований предоставить охрану из числа мракоборцев для семейного похода в немногие работавшие магазины Косого переулка. В таких условиях всё менее значительное было немедленно отодвинуто на второй план, а в последний раз Фабиан и вовсе рявкнул на подчиненных, чтобы те «даже не заикались об этом блядском турнире, если не хотят заработать себе неизлечимое слабоумие». А теперь… Мантикору им всем в задницу, какие драконы на школьных соревнованиях?! А главное, кому в случае чего придется этих драконов осаживать, чтобы те не разорвали участников? Или испепелили. Последнее, пожалуй, вернее будет. 

— Профессор МакАлистер говорила, что до участия в Турнире допустят только совершеннолетних, — сказал Невилл, но, судя по глазам, делалось это только для того, чтобы успокоить отца. Самому Невиллу подобная идея казалась совершенно несправедливой. 

— Как-то лихо ваш профессор разглашает подобную информацию, — заметил Фрэнк, решив не сообщать сыну, что тот его копия в четырнадцатилетнем возрасте и точно так же готов лезть в самое пекло при любом удобном случае. — Предполагалось, что студенты не узнают о Турнире до первого сентября. Не говоря уже о том, что «совершеннолетний» не синоним «драконоборцу». 

— Предполагалось! — фыркнул Невилл и протянул ему чашку. Кофе уже успел немного остыть. — Да мы с июля еще знаем. Так что у нее просто не осталось выбора, когда мы пришли с вопросами. 

— Что, насели на бедную женщину всей своей компанией, поганцы? Подожди, а она что преподает-то? 

С преподавателями в этой школе последние несколько лет творилась чертовщина, и касалось это не только Защиты от Темных Искусств. Не иначе как прóклятой каким-то доброжелателем. 

— Ничего профессор не бедная, — фыркнул Невилл. — Она классная! Надо будет, и дракона уложит. 

Так, вот это уже интересно. 

— Уход за магическими существами она ведет, — продолжил Невилл, прислоняясь спиной к дверному косяку. — Ее в том году МакГонагалл пригласила, когда Хагрид опростоволосился с Малфоями. А вообще профессор МакАлистер, по слухам, очень крутой магозоолог, в экспедиции ездит, книги пишет… 

Фрэнк немедленно вспомнил Гилдероя Локхарта, тоже славившегося любовью к писательству. И отметил, что ни лесничего, ни собственного декана Невилл «профессорами» не поименовал. 

— Но занимаемся мы по утвержденным Министерством учебникам, — немедленно развеял его опасения о втором Локхарте сын. — Хотя профессор пишет так, что даже Рон во всей этой зоологии разберется. Если соизволит хотя бы открыть одну из ее книг, — фыркнул сын таким тоном, будто младший Уизли нанес смертельную обиду лично ему. Фрэнк молча поднял левую бровь. 

— Пап, он идиот, — честно ответил Невилл. — И Гарри тоже. Гермиона один раз заикнулась, что Министерству стоило бы пересмотреть учебную программу, так они тут же на нее вызверились, что она чуть ли не предательница, раз ей нравится ходить на занятия к профессору МакАлистер. 

— А в чем связь между уроками и предательством? — не понял Фрэнк, делая еще один глоток из кружки. Кофе рисковал остыть окончательно. 

— Ну… — даже растерялся Невилл. — Не знаю, наверное, это из-за Хагрида. Он же их друг, поэтому... 

— А я твой отец, — перебил его Фрэнк, поняв ход мыслей. — Но согласись, если я начну рассуждать на какую-нибудь гербологическую тему, причем не связанную с моей работой, то ты поднимешь меня на смех. 

— Не подниму, — ответил Невилл и сделал честные глаза. 

Ну-ну. 

— А ты разве ее не помнишь? — продолжил сын разговор о любимом — судя по тому, как он о ней отзывается — преподавателе. 

— А я должен? — спросил Фрэнк. Кофе стремительно заканчивался, а после этого придется начать собираться на работу. Хотя чего там собираться, оделся, палочку взял и, считай, готов, всё остальное есть в кабинете. 

— Дядя Гидеон сказал, что профессор с ним на одном курсе училась. И даже на одном факультете. Они тогда даже дружили. 

Вспомнить бы еще всех девчонок, с которыми Гидеон дружил в школе. А может, и не только дружил. 

— А вот профессор тебя помнит, — с невинным видом ввернул Невилл. Фрэнк замер с поднесенной к губам кружкой. 

— Стесняюсь спросить, что именно она тебе рассказала. 

А рассказать-то можно было очень многое, и далеко не всё эти истории предназначались для детских ушей. Конечно, ни одна нормальная преподавательница вряд ли станет делиться подобными вещами со своими студентами, но мало ли чем он отличился в ее отношении в школьные годы. Сам при этом совершенно ее не запомнив. 

— Да ничего такого, — весело фыркнул маленький — всего-то под шесть футов ростом — поганец, довольный произведенным эффектом. — Я просто пришел на первый урок без учебника, а когда начал извиняться, профессор ответила, что после того, как ты на пятом курсе приехал в школу без чемодана, ничего другого она от Лонгботтома и не ожидала. 

И добавил притворно обиженным тоном. 

— А мне ты этого не рассказывал. 

— Надо будет мне зайти в школу и потолковать с твоим профессором, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы облегченно выдохнуть. — Чтоб она мне авторитет не подрывала. 

Впрочем, чемодан — это еще полбеды. Было бы куда страшнее, если бы, к примеру, Невилл услышал историю о Старосте Школы, которого МакГонагалл поймала в коридоре одним поздним зимнем вечером, сняла с него пятьдесят баллов и немедленно вызвала родителей, чтобы те объяснили отпрыску, почему всем без исключения студентам Хогвартса запрещено распивать алкогольные напитки в радиусе двадцати миль от школы. К счастью, пришел только отец, посмотрел на давящегося хохотом придурка-сына и заявил: 

— Профессор, да вы что? Он не пьяный, а накуренный. Вы же преподаватель с двадцатилетним стажем, должны видеть разницу. 

После чего смилостивился над доведенной до белого каления МакГонагалл и добавил: 

— А с тобой, болваном, я поговорю, когда ты хихикать перестанешь. Фабиан где? Успел удрать? 

— Не скажу, — только и сумел тогда выдавить Фрэнк, начав хохотать в голос. Из отработок он после этого не вылезал до самой Пасхи. 

Невилл, впрочем, никогда не создавал проблем намеренно — и хотелось надеяться, что он не станет делать этого и в будущем, — понимая, что у отца и без того чересчур… нервная работа. После пары-тройки суток на ногах, проведенных в лучшем случае в Аврорате, а в худшем — в погоне за оборотнями — или от оборотней, это уж как не повезет, — любому нормальному человеку хотелось только спать, а не выслушивать, каким разгильдяем растет его сын. И не доказывать на повышенных тонах, что если в спальню учеников пробирается разыскиваемый всем Департаментом Магического Правопорядка убийца, то проблема в первую очередь заключается в плохо организованной защите, а не в потерявшем бумажку с паролями третьекурснике. Впрочем, срывать зло на третьекурсниках, безусловно, было проще. Вместо того, чтобы послушать умных людей и отправить в школу дюжину-другую парней из Отдела по Борьбе с Неправомерным Использованием Магии. Хотя бы для простого патрулирования коридоров по ночам. 

Впрочем, эта претензия у Фрэнка была уже не к бывшему декану. Долорес Амбридж тоже считала себя умнее мракоборцев и только хихикала, если кто-то говорил, что дементоры не имеют ровным счетом никакого отношения к квалифицированной защите нескольких сотен бестолковых подростков. Мракоборцы же при всем желании не могли разорваться. 

Хотя иногда очень хотелось. Было бы весьма неплохо, если одна его часть могла остаться дома и бессовестно проспать еще несколько часов, даже если это грозило невыносимой головной болью, другая — пойти на работу, а третья — отправиться в незаметный домик в ничем не примечательной маггловской деревушке и всё-таки суметь убедить одну упрямую женщину, что дело начинает принимать серьезный оборот. 

— Пап, — осторожно позвал Невилл, когда с кофе было покончено и теперь требовалось отыскать в шкафу футболку поприличнее. В этом шкафу, если подумать, еще со школьных времен чего только не завалялось, особенно в дальних углах полок. А что-то уже перекочевало в шкаф к сыну, поскольку мода, в особенности мужская, на удивление циклична, а драконья кожа и вовсе вечна. Невилл не был бы Невиллом, если бы не наложил на нее лапу.— Я хотел спросить. 

— Да? 

— А мне в Косой Переулок в этом году одному идти? 

Так, четвертая часть тоже не помешает. В конце концов, не с бабушкой же его отправлять в четырнадцать лет. Но и одного тоже не отпустишь, особенно сейчас. А вдвоем с дедушкой их не отпустит уже бабушка. Да еще и сыну заодно разнос устроит. 

Тут надо подумать. 

— Посмотрим, как видно будет. 

Проблемы лучше решать по мере их поступления. До первого сентября еще пять дней. До очередного полнолуния, впрочем, почти месяц. Но в Аврорате и без оборотней проблем хватало. Та же Долорес Амбридж. Она вообще была головной болью половины Департамента. 

— Осторожней там, — негромко попросил Невилл, топчась у Фрэнка за спиной и глядя, как отец выуживает из-под кровати и на всякий случай встряхивает темно-серую куртку с нашивкой DMLE* на левой стороне груди. Волшебному камуфляжу, конечно, никакая грязь нипочем — сколько раз они ползали по самой слякоти ранней весной или поздней осенью, вымазываясь с головы до ног, а потом всё равно мгновенно сливались с окружающим пейзажем, — но появляться в запыленном виде в приличном обществе — это моветон. Как и не глядя бросать одежду на пол, вваливаясь в спальню после безвылазного трехсуточного дежурства. Интересно, а куда он в прошлый раз закинул свой командорский мундир? 

— Кто бы говорил об осторожности, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, поправляя воротник куртки. — Это не я собрался в Запретный Лес монтировать драконьи загоны.  
Невилл посмотрел на него почти обиженным взглядом исподлобья, словно хотел сказать, что это совсем не смешно, а потом шагнул вперед и порывисто обнял, уткнувшись вздернутым носом в отцовское плечо. 

— И пожалуйста, смотри под ноги, — попросил Фрэнк, касаясь щекой встрепанной макушки. Невилл буркнул в ответ что-то невнятное и ткнулся в плечо всем лицом, явно не собираясь отпускать отца куда бы то ни было. 

Министерству придется подождать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фоули — одна из волшебных семей, вместе с Лонгботтомами входящая в число так называемых "Священных двадцати восьми" истинно чистокровных. По канону девичья фамилия Августы неизвестна.
> 
> *DMLE — Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Департамент Магического Правопорядка.
> 
> Если верить лунным календарям, то полнолуние в августе 1994-ого приходилось на 21 августа, за одну ночь до Чемпионата мира по квиддичу.


	4. Глава третья. II

Запретный Лес всегда казался застывшим во времени. Проходили дни, месяцы, годы, одни ученики сменялись другими, раз за разом входили и выходили из высоких двойных дверей замка, сначала в самый первый раз, робкими, удивленно крутящими головами по сторонам детьми, а затем в самый последний, почти взрослыми юношами и девушками, замирающими на несколько долгих минут на широком каменном крыльце. Но возвращаясь сюда спустя десятилетия, они с удивлением обнаруживали, что и замок, и шумящий листвой на ветру лес остались неизменными, живя какой-то своей, медлительной умиротворяющей жизнью, тщательно скрываемой от чужих глаз. 

  
И чтобы проникнуть в нее, мало было просто войти в лес. Нужно замереть, осторожно прислушиваясь к едва различимым шорохам и скрипу древних, видевших еще самих Основателей деревьев с темными, густо заросшими мхом стволами. Вдохнуть полной грудью легкие терпкие запахи лекарственных и ядовитых трав, порой растущих так близко друг к другу, что невозможно было сорвать одну из них, не потревожив другой. Слиться с полумраком под тесно переплетенными ветвями и дождаться, когда глаза начнут различать десятки чужих настороженных взглядов из-под ветвей и зарослей кустарников. И только тогда лес откроется незваному гостю, позволит увидеть среди травы чуть примятые стебельки там, где каких-то полчаса назад пробежал дикий зверек, и услышать, как пыхтит неподалеку, увлеченно копая землю в поисках съедобных корений, пара нюхлеров. И изредка с шумом втягивает носиками воздух в надежде почуять хоть одну случайно завалявшуюся монетку в карманах у сидящей на поваленном дереве женщины. 

Легкие дуновения ветерка изредка трогали ее короткое каре гладких каштановых волос и полы длинной клетчатой рубашки, накинутой на тонкую футболку. Чтобы не замерзнуть от порой налетающих откуда-то с гор сильных холодных порывов, мгновенно пробирающих до костей. При каждом новом порыве женщина недовольно передергивала плечами, но доставать из кармана светлых, песочного оттенка, брюк волшебную палочку не спешила. Тонкие пальцы в ажурных, будто мелкое кружево, татуировках черных колец лишь рассеянно постукивали по полусогнутому колену, а дымчато-голубые, аккуратно подведенные черным глаза внимательно следили за копавшимися неподалеку — в точности, как нюхлеры — мальчишками на редкость разнообразного вида. 

— Ничего вы, господа волшебники, без своей магии не можете, — ворчал один из них с сильным ирландским акцентом, при первой встрече производившим впечатление, что парень набрал в рот камней и напрочь забыл их выплюнуть прежде, чем заговорить. — Отбери у вас палочки, отправь на необитаемый остров, и вы загнетесь там через два дня, если не… Держи это хреново бревно, лепрекона тебе в печень! 

Бревно, бывшее на самом деле металлическим столбом высотой в пятнадцать футов, опасно накренилось в выкопанной для него яме, но устояло, подхваченное поспешно брошенным заклинанием. 

— Что и требовалось доказать! Извините, профессор! 

Алиса молча пожала плечами, не став устраивать студенту разнос на пустом месте и — чего студенту знать уже не следовало — с трудом удержавшись от улыбки. В экспедициях она, бывало, и куда более интересные пожелания от коллег слышала. И сама говорила, когда при переходе через реку ее хватал за ногу какой-нибудь каппа и пытался утащить в омут поглубже. 

— А ты мне предлагаешь руками это твое бревно ловить?! — возмутился второй мальчишка, высокий для своих лет и порой неуклюжий настолько, что был способен в одиночку и без малейших усилий устроить погром как от пронесшегося на всем скаку стада кентавров. — И не надо мне тут про необитаемые острова, ты там тоже загнешься в течение недели. 

— Вот еще! Я первым делом построю себе уютный домик! 

— Да? Без молотка и гвоздей? А еще без топора, пилы… 

— Ну, может, не домик, а шалаш! 

— Чего вы разорались, придурки? — фыркнул третий, на уроках предпочитавший прятать глаза за завесой из темно-рыжих волос. — Сюда сейчас все Акромантулы сбегутся на ваши вопли. 

— Хуже! — радостно гаркнул Колин Криви и взъерошил, растрепывая еще сильнее, длинноватые золотисто-светлые волосы. — Сюда сбегутся все твои кузены. И даже одна кузина. 

— Не сбегутся, - одновременно с ним заспорил Невилл Лонгботтом, упирая полусложенные в кулаки руки в бока. — Через закольцованный вокруг Хогвартса барьер может пройти только родственное человеку существо, да и то не каждое, поэтому… 

— Слушай, Нев, — с сомнением протянул Флинн Прюэтт, — я тоже этих придурков не люблю, но тебе не кажется, что называть их нелюдями — это немного перебор? 

Колин весело расхохотался, хлопнув себя по обтянутым выцветшими джинсами коленям и выдавив что-то вроде «Засчитано!». Невилл вздохнул, закатил глаза, полюбовавшись сплетением ветвей и слабо различимым сквозь него небом, и сказал больше для очистки совести: 

— Вообще-то я про Акромантулов. 

— Мы поняли, — сдавленно просипел Колин и попытался вновь заняться установкой очередного столба. Разумеется, при помощи волшебной палочки, подрагивавшей у него в руках из-за распиравшего мальчишку хохота. Что бы ни говорил юный мистер Криви о зависимости от магии, с ней дело продвигалось намного легче и быстрее. Юный мистер Лонгботтом, впрочем, был иного мнения. Но не о магии в целом, а о способностях двоих почти третьекурсников и одного почти четверокурсника. 

— Профессор, а вы уверены, что оно не рухнет?

  
— Я в вас верю, Невилл, — ответила Алиса и всё же запахнула рубашку. С приближением вечера — стрелки наручных часов показывали уже десять минут пятого — дующий откуда-то с гор ветер становился всё холоднее. 

— В Колина с Флинном или конкретно в меня? — не удовлетворился таким ответом старательный, но не слишком везучий студент, заставив ее невольно улыбнуться. 

— Во всех троих. 

Проверять их работу придется в любом случае — а то и переделывать после того, как мальчишки отправятся по домам, — но вид у них был до того гордый и довольный, что стоил любого погрома. К установке первых двух загонов несовершеннолетних помощников подпускали разве что в стиле «там подержи, тут подай крепеж», а вот третий должен был стать целиком и полностью их детищем, возведенным после дюжины-другой проб и ошибок. 

— Угол девяносто градусов, балда! 

— Это девяносто! 

— Это восемьдесят девять! Если этот чертов дракон вылезет отсюда, ты будешь первым, кого он сожрет! Это я тебе гарантирую! 

— Whe-e-en I found myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me-е-е! 

— Speaking words of wisdom: Let’s be eaten! 

Алиса негромко рассмеялась — МакГонагалл бы немедленно назвала это непедагогичным — и подперла щеку рукой, окидывая профессиональным взглядом очередной вкопанный в землю металлический столб. Угол был девяносто с половиной. 

— Идиоты, — вновь закатил глаза отпрыск Фрэнка Лонгботтома, смутно напомнив Алисе, как двадцать с лишним лет назад сам Фрэнк с точно таким же выражением лица вправлял мозги Джеймсу Поттеру. Во всяком случае, пытался. — Это же классика! А вы «Так пусть сожрут». 

— Помирать — так с музыкой! 

— Ну уж нет, я слишком хорош, чтобы меня сожрали! 

— Еще бы! Тобой даже василиск подавился! 

— Я не пойму, я один буду этот загон собирать, а?! 

— Ну да, чтоб он потом на нас рухнул! Я иногда вообще не понимаю, что у вас с дядей Фрэнком общего. 

— Хук слева, умник! Хочешь, покажу? 

— Эй, господа придуркозавры, это слишком высоко! По футу между перекладинами, а тут целый дюйм лишний! 

— Придурко-кто? 

— Лучше не спрашивай. А то он сейчас и не такое выдаст. 

— И правильно сделаю, потому что мы и в самом деле придуркозавры. Нужно было действительно согнать сюда всех твоих кузенов. Сколько рабочей силы впустую пропадает, а? 

— Ты шутишь, что ли? Если их позвать, то через полчаса об этих драконах будет знать вся Британия. Скорости их болтовни позавидует даже последняя модель Нимбуса! 

Ветер задувал всё сильнее, напрочь растрепав взбудораженным мальчишкам волосы. Первый предвестник идущего со стороны моря шторма. На восточном берегу Шотландии уже вовсю бились о скалы свинцово-серые волны и сплошной стеной лилась с неба ледяная вода. К ночи ураган дойдет до замка, вспенит черную воду озера и примется гнуть вековые деревья и выкорчевывать из земли стволы помоложе и слабее. 

Давно пора. Этим стенам не помешает буря посильнее. А она тем и хороша, что не оставляет времени на вопросы. На сомнения. На воспоминания. Даже если эта буря обернется одним лишь школьным турниром, этого хватит до конца года. Турнир был единственной причиной, по которой она вообще согласилась остаться в школе еще на один учебный год. 

— Я не могу вас отпустить, Алиса, — качала гладко причесанной головой МакГонагалл и хмурила брови, словно хотела спросить, как ее бывшей ученице вообще могла прийти в голову мысль оставить школу. — Вы совершенно необходимы Хогвартсу в этом году. 

МакГонагалл, верно, считала, что, придя в школу в качестве временной замены, Алиса останется на скучной должности преподавателя до самой старости. Или же бывший декан продолжала видеть в ней «маленькую мисс всезнайку», никогда не создававшую МакГонагалл проблем, поскольку предпочитавшую целыми днями сидеть над книгами и оставаться почти незаметной на фоне своих ярких и шумных однокурсниц. Да и не только однокурсниц. Лили Эванс и Марлин МакКиннон были на целых три года младше, но все вокруг знали их имена, даже когда эти девчонки еще учились на четвертом курсе. Все смеялись над их шутками, звали посидеть вечерами у камина — даже старшекурсники, из-за чего Джеймс Поттер сходил с ума от ревности, — а порой даже подражали их манере одеваться. Про Алису МакАлистер же вспоминали, лишь когда нужна была помощь с тестами. Она не обижалась и не ревновала к более ярким гриффиндоркам, слишком погруженная в любимую магозоологию и уже тогда понимающая, насколько это утомительно — постоянно быть у всех на виду, не имея права на тишину, одиночество и возможность молча глотать слезы без чужого фальшивого сочувствия. Алиса никогда не стремилась быть звездой школы. 

Фрэнка Лонгботтома, помнится, так и называли. Даже спустя несколько лет после их выпуска все немедленно понимали, о ком речь, если слышали словосочетание «Звезда Школы». Впрочем, Алиса помнила его весьма смутно, да и то скорее потому, что таких парней невозможно было упустить из виду, даже если поднимать глаза от книги всего лишь раз в сутки. Чистокровная семья, блестящий табель, в котором, казалось, не было ни одной оценки ниже «Превосходно», привычка прыгать с метлы на высоте семи футов под радостный визг болельщиц. Лонгботтом никогда не казался позером, но вместе с тем он совершенно очевидно не мог не звездить каждую свободную секунду, и Алиса даже удивилась, увидев на первом занятии у третьего курса неуклюжего мальчишку, смущенно признавшегося, что он забыл в спальне учебник. Вид у него был настолько расстроенный, что новоиспеченный профессор решила пожертвовать этой пресловутой педагогичностью, о которой постоянно твердила ей МакГонагалл, и припомнила один из тех редких и крайне забавных случаев, когда Звезда Школы всё же ухитрялась попадать впросак. Но, в отличие от сына, смеялась над собственной промашкой едва ли не громче всех остальных. 

Огорченный студент от этого расцвел на глазах и, несмотря на все предупреждения МакГонагалл, что «Невилл Лонгботтом безнадежен во всем, кроме Гербологии, и ни капли не похож на своего блестящего отца», довольно быстро выбился в число лучших учеников. Алиса почти не сомневалась, что в этом году он обойдет и Гермиону Грейнджер. Невилл Лонгботтом был талантливее всех своих однокурсников, если в него верили. И слишком напоминал ей другого мальчишку. 

Даже жаль, что она уже не увидит успехов Невилла в следующем году. И, быть может, он тоже расстроится, узнав, что она сбежала из школы, не вынеся необходимости постоянно видеть десятки и даже сотни веселых детских лиц. 

Но так будет легче.


	5. Глава четвертая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Башня Астрономии — прозвище Фрэнка еще со школьных времен. Он еще на четвертом курсе ухитрился добраться до отметки в 185 сантиметров, а Фабиан, разумеется, этого так не оставил.
> 
> Disturbed — Open Your Eyes. 
> 
> Возможно, оно не слишком подходит Невиллу по содержанию, но идеально - по звучанию. Лонгботтомы жгут.

Чемодан не закрывался. Одежда была сложена аккуратными стопками, учебники, пергаменты и прочие школьные принадлежности за исключением котла — упакованы в специальные карманы с Заклятьем Незримого Расширения, сам котел — не стандартный оловянный, а изготовленный на заказ медный с дополнительными чарами термоустойчивости — занял законное место в левом углу, накрыв собой флаконы и футляр с ингредиентами. Казалось бы, вещи были собраны правильно и наиболее компактным способом. Но проклятый чемодан всё равно не закрывался. 

Конечно, можно было выложить пару-тройку книг по Гербологии… Ну нет уж! Оставить их пылиться на полке на несколько месяцев, где их никто не будет открывать и читать, да еще и с перспективой таскаться в школьную библиотеку, чтобы написать банальное эссе?! В библиотеку ради эссе по Гербологии, стыд и позор! 

Еще можно было оставить дома наиболее громоздкую одежду — драконья кожа даже в тщательно сложенном и утрамбованном состоянии занимала куда больше места, чем так любимые бабушкой рубашки, — но уж где-где, а в Хогвартсе без нее точно не обойтись. Особенно когда у тебя талант попадать впросак каждые десять минут, обе ноги левые, и звать тебя Невилл Фрэнсис. 

Хотя последний пункт Невилла в общем-то не беспокоил, и проблемы с именем в семье всегда были только у отца. Собственно, Невилла звали Невиллом именно поэтому. Фрэнк Лонгботтом по неизвестным сыну причинам терпеть не мог собственное полное имя и перестал отвечать на него цензурной и не очень руганью, только когда разменял три с половиной десятка. То есть, всего года три как. А по молодости и вовсе ненавидел, когда его называли Фрэнсисом, поэтому без зазрения совести поименовал сына еще более… оригинальным вариантом, к тому же переводившимся с французского как «Новый город». Но зато честно это признал, когда Невилл вздумал поинтересоваться, почему его зовут именно так: 

— Извини, сынок, но в этом доме должен быть хотя бы один человек с более идиотским именем, чем у меня. 

Став постарше и познакомившись с некоторыми другими отпрысками чистокровных, Невилл искренне порадовался, что обычно заковыристая папина фантазия в тот раз не ушла дальше населенного пункта. Тому же Драко Малфою приходилось намного хуже, а миссис Уизли и вовсе представлялась всю сознательную жизнь, как «Молли». Этот момент Невилл тоже выяснил случайно, когда в свойственный всем маленьким детям период «почемучки» спросил, почему дядю Фабиана зовут Фабиан Корнелиус, если дедушку Игнациуса зовут, собственно, Игнациусом. Дядя Фабиан растянул губы в любимой ехидной улыбке и ответил: 

— Игнациус у нас Молли. Мирабелла Игнация Прюэтт, прошу любить и не смеяться слишком громко. Да-да, парень. Или тебя совсем не смущало, что у нас в семье есть Фабиан, Гидеон и вдруг Молли? 

— Слышь, — весело ответил на это дядя Гидеон, — его Новой Деревней обозвали. Он после такого уже ничему не удивляется. 

— Правильно, — невозмутимо согласился дядя Фабиан. — А для чего, ты думал, люди заводят детей? — и радостно гаркнул на всю гостиную за несколько секунд до того, как в дверном проеме появился отец Невилла. — Флинн, скажи «Башня Астрономии»! 

— Бафня Афтланомии, — послушно повторил младший Прюэтт, в этот момент как раз пытавшийся прожевать огромный кусок шоколадного кекса. Отец на пару секунд остановился в дверях, с осуждающим видом покачал головой, а потом прошел к дивану и, положив руку дяде Фабиану на плечо, отчеканил хорошо поставленным командорским голосом: 

— Му. Ди. Ла. 

Дядя Фабиан радостно заржал, а отец подумал и добавил: 

— Сынок, ты этого не слышал. 

Невиллу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как тоже покивать. Тем более, что тогда он и не понял толком, чего именно не слышал и что бабушка за такие словечки гоняла бы отца метлой по всему мэнору. Даже несмотря на то, что отцу тогда было уже двадцать девять, а бабушке и вовсе пятьдесят пять и она при любом удобном случае начинала жаловаться на больные суставы и таинственный ревматизм. Выглядя при этом вдвое моложе собственного возраста. 

Бабушка вообще любила вводить потенциального противника в заблуждение, притворяясь беспомощной женщиной. А отец — напротив, выводить бабушку из себя, делая всё наперекор бабушкиным представлениям о том, как должен был вести себя добропорядочный Лонгботтом. При сыне он, впрочем, ругался редко, да и то случайно. Последнее такое «случайно» произошло во время установки последнего драконьего загона, когда на плечо Невиллу внезапно спикировал серебристый ястреб и заявил: 

— Слушай, я тут волшебную палочку расху… кха-кха! — птица зашлась фальшивым кашлем, пытаясь скрыть оговорку, и подытожила. — Сломал. 

Профессор МакАлистер издала непонятный звук, больше всего походивший на придушенный смешок, и отвернулась, сделав вид, что любуется лесным массивом. 

— Так что бросай своих драконов, — продолжил ястреб, еще не подозревая о произведенном на любимого сыновьего преподавателя эффекте, — и дуй в лавку Олливандера, я буду там через десять минут. 

Невилл уже успел похолодеть от такого заявления — мракоборцы палочки просто так не ломают, — но стоило ястребу развеяться, как следом за ним появилась еще одна струйка серебристого дыма, принявшая очертания пушистого лиса и радостно сообщившая ехидным голосом дяди Фабиана: 

— Слышь, ты там не верь этому придурку, если он вдруг начнет заливать про то, какой он великий аврор, с честью выстоявший в неравном бою с десятком Темных Лордов одновременно. Мы только что в очередной раз убедились, что кривизна рук у тебя в папашу! 

Отец, как раз испытывавший одну из предложенных палочек, когда Невилл вывалился из камина в лавке Олливандера, и в самом деле выглядел таким же целым и невредимым, как и за несколько часов до этого. А встретившись с сыном взглядом, и вовсе сказал, сделав страшные глаза: 

— Не спрашивай. Вообще. У меня психологическая травма, я хочу забыть об этом позоре как можно скорее! И у Фабиана спрашивать тоже не вздумай! Лишу наследства! 

— Ладно, ладно, — покладисто согласился Невилл, решив, что он, конечно, сможет неплохо прожить и без этого самого наследства, но усугублять человеку психологическую травму — это моветон. Тем более, собственному отцу. 

Собственный отец, впрочем, был далеко не так милосерден, когда заявил, что раз в списке этого года указана парадная мантия, то она должна быть и в чемодане. 

— Ну па-а-ап, — страдальчески протянул Невилл, увидев, как мадам Малкин обрадованно сверкнула глазами. — Надо мной и так половина школы смеется. 

Парадные мантии — это же пережиток прошлого века. Тем более, мужские. Доспехи бы еще надеть предложили. 

— В доспехах, — невозмутимо отозвался на этот вполне резонный довод отец, — на балы никого не пускали. 

— Я на этот бал сам не пойду, — отрезал Невилл, — если для этого придется надевать парадную мантию. Что я там буду, — пробурчал он уже себе под нос, — как лох педальный. 

— То есть, Дафна будет танцевать с кем-то еще? — немедленно ввернул заботливый родитель, прекрасно всё расслышав. Невилл подумал, что это жестоко, бесчеловечно, и вообще он уйдет из дому, раз его тут совсем не ценят. Вот. К тому же он вообще не был уверен, что Дафна согласится пойти хоть куда-то с таким растяпой, до сих пор проваливающимся в ступеньки на школьных лестницах. 

— Ладно, — смилостивился отец, перестав подтрунивать над надувшимся отпрыском. — У меня где-то была «парадная» панковская косуха. Если сумеешь ее найти, то обойдемся без прадедушкиных мантий. 

— И ты молчал? — возмутился Невилл, разом позабыв, что еще секунду назад собирался уходить из дому и отправляться в странствие по миру в поисках более отзывчивых людей. 

— Она совершенно точно была тебе велика, — ничуть не устыдился отец. — И очень может быть, что она и сейчас тебе еще велика. 

— Плевать! — запальчиво ответил Невилл. От таких подарков судьбы не отказываются, даже если они малость широки в плечах. 

Мадам Малкин пришлось довольствоваться лишь продажей трех стандартных школьных мантий и всю примерку вздыхать о том, что такому обаятельному молодому человеку отлично подошла бы та чудесная парадная мантия темно-зеленого оттенка. Обаятельный молодой человек считал иначе, поскольку с чудесной парадной косухой шансы на положительный ответ Дафны мгновенно вырастали вдвое. У мантий такого волшебного эффекта не было. 

Косуха нашлась не сразу — но, разумеется, нашлась, поскольку Невилл был готов перевернуть сверху донизу все три этажа мэнора плюс подвал — и превзошла все его ожидания. Мерлин, какие заклепки на ремне! Какие шипы на плечах! Папа, за что ты меня так не любишь, если столько лет прятал от меня такую шикарную вещь?! 

Бабушка, впрочем, находку не оценила. Демонстративно возвела к потолку красивые прозрачно-серые глаза и сказала: 

— Мерлин всемогущий! Фрэнсис, я надеялась, что ты давно выбросил этот ужас. 

Невилл в ответ так же демонстративно прижал косуху к груди — «Не отдам!», — а отец сделал вид, что ранен этими словами в самое сердце. Можно снять шипы и драконью кожу и спрятать их на самую дальнюю полку в шкафу, но панк останется панком до конца своих дней. 

— Выбросил?! Мама, такие вещи не выбрасывают, их передают из поколения в поколение, от отца к сыну! 

— Прекрасно, — мрачно согласилась бабушка, судя по выражению ее холеного лица, гадавшая в мыслях, как это у нее, Леди с большой буквы, мог вырасти такой бунтарь. Даже два бунтаря. — Надеюсь, тебе хватит совести остановиться на передаче одних только курток? А то ваши с Фабианом накрашенные глаза в свое время стали ударом для профессора МакГонагалл. Еще и Невилла в таком виде она точно не переживет. 

Невилл поперхнулся смехом, представив себе феерическое зрелище в лице двух отпрысков чистокровных семейств в рваной одежде и с подведенными глазами, а отец отозвался с совершенно невозмутимым видом: 

— Между прочим, у нас получалось лучше, чем у половины наших однокурсниц. Помнится мне, Фабиан даже кого-то из них учил. 

Бабушка вновь возвела глаза к потолку, сама уже с трудом удерживаясь от смеха, и заявила: 

— Мужчина, Фрэнсис, должен быть чуть красивее обезьяны. А не как вы двое. 

— Да? — ничуть не смутил отец. — Тогда позволь поинтересоваться, почему ты вышла замуж за моего отца, а не за Скримджера? Уж старина Руфус точно не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как правильно завязывать шейный платок. 

Невилл тоже не имел, но здраво рассудил, что в ближайшие лет пять ему это умение точно не понадобится. А то и все десять. Пока что будем брать шипованными косухами и талантом спотыкаться о порог обеими ногами сразу. Второе, пожалуй, даже действеннее, косуху-то кто угодно раздобыть сможет. 

Что, впрочем, не решало проблемы с чемоданом, не закрывающимся от набитых в него курток и прочих крайне важных вещей из драконьей кожи. Вторую сумку что ли взять? И забыть ее потом на платформе вместе со всем этим богатством. 

— Па-а-ап! 

— А? — отозвался отец, сидящий на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и вяло, без малейшего энтузиазма на лице, просматривающий какие-то документы. Невилл потоптался на пороге комнаты и решил признаться сразу. 

— Я чемодан закрыть не могу. 

— Попрыгать на нем не пробовал? — спросил заботливый родитель, даже не подняв глаз от очередного пергамента. Невилл сдавленно хрюкнул, представив себе эту картину, и услышал со стороны кровати точно такой же звук. — Ладно, сейчас сделаем, - смилостивился отец, кусая губы, и потянулся за лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке волшебной палочкой. — Точнее, делать будешь ты. Я только покажу. 

Лучше бы сделал сам, потому как процесс обучения затянулся до такой степени, что бабушке пришлось выгонять их из дома в последний момент с криками, что Лонгботтомы не опаздывают на поезд. 

— Ой, подумаешь, — бурчал Невилл себе под нос, таща чемодан вниз с холма, на котором возвышался, коршуном обозревая окружающий их лес, Лонгботтом-мэнор. — Ничего страшного бы не случилось, если бы опоздали. 

— Нет уж, — в кои-то веки согласился с бабушкой отец, прикуривая от зажигалки с откидной крышкой и гравировкой хищной вытянутой морды. Дым он всегда выдыхал в противоположную от Невилла сторону. — Тогда мне пришлось бы напрячь дядю Фабиана, чтобы тот напряг дедушку Игнациуса, чтобы тот напряг кого-то из еще не ушедших на покой коллег из Транспортного, чтобы организовать тебе персональную доставку в Хогвартс. Чуешь, какая сложная схема вырисовывается? 

Невилла ответ не убедил. Можно подумать, кто-то стал бы отказывать в такой пустячной просьбе командору мракоборцев. Тем более, что на платформе они появились аж за десять минут до отправления поезда, а значит, не сильно-то и опаздывали. Половина его однокурсников еще даже не занесла чемоданы в вагон и болталась на перроне, перекрикиваясь со знакомыми студентами с других курсов. И не только они. Невилл отыскал взглядом две знакомые макушки, светлую и медно-рыжую, и вкрадчиво поинтересовался, зайдя по спины: 

— Скучали по мне? 

— Да не дождешься! — немедленно отбрил его Флинн, оборачиваясь. Для легиллимента во втором поколении появление Невилла на платформе, разумеется, тайной не было. — Здрасьте, дядь Фрэнк. 

— Доброе утро, сэр, — поздоровался следом за ним Колин и стукнул по поднятому Невиллом кулаком. 

— Здорóво, — ответил отец обоим мальчишкам и спросил: — Так, а где наш самый бдительный аврор? 

— Спит, конечно же, — весело хмыкнул Флинн. Дядя Фабиан был не только талантливым ментальным магом, но еще и неисправимой совой, не способной, по словам отца, «оторвать свою рыжую башку от подушки раньше двух часов дня». Даже ради спасения всей Магической Британии от очередного Темного Лорда. 

— Недолго ему спать осталось, — зловещим тоном отозвался отец. — Сейчас я его загружу по самые уши, до следующего утра не откопается.  
— Это правильно, — ничуть не проникся Флинн грозящей его собственному отцу бедой. И съехидничал в точности, как дядя Фабиан. — А то он думает, что раз я в Хогвартсе, то можно расслабиться. 

— Наивный человек, — согласился с ним отец и сказал, обращаясь уже к Невиллу и кивнув в сторону ближайшей открытой двери в вагон. — Ну что, грузись давай, пока поезд не ушел. А то мне действительно придется напрягать половину Министерства. 

Голос у него при этом дрогнул. Всего на мгновение, как дрогнули и поднятые в кривоватой улыбке уголки губ, но Колин с Флинном тут же тактично испарились, сделав вид, что страшно торопятся затащить в вагон свои чемоданы. 

— Осторожней там, — негромко попросил Невилл, прекрасно понимая, что если случится что-то серьезное, отец бросится в самое пекло первым, ни на секунду не задумавшись о самом себе. Потому что не может по-другому. 

— Ты тоже, — ответил отец и улыбнулся совсем иначе, чем прежде. Так тепло и безмятежно, как не улыбался никому другому. Невиллу от этой улыбки всегда становилось спокойно, даже если сам он этого и не хотел. Ему было стыдно чувствовать себя в безопасности, зная, что пока он сидит в стенах школы, отец рискует жизнью ради других людей. Это каждый раз отражалось у него на лице, и каждый раз к нему протягивали теплую руку, взъерошивая ему волосы. 

— Не бери в голову. Всё будет хорошо. 

Невилл молча кивнул, уткнувшись носом в широкое плечо, а потом всё же разжал руки и нехотя потащил чемодан к двери в вагон. За спиной раздался негромкий хлопок. Всё правильно. Станет только хуже, если прощаться слишком долго. 

— Порядок? — осторожно спросил Колин и взялся за тяжелый чемодан со второй стороны. Флинн высунулся обратно из вагона и поднял брови, безмолвно задавая тот же вопрос. Невилл показал им обоим большой палец и ответил нарочито грубоватым тоном: 

— Да зашибись. Уже предвкушаю эти долбанные ступеньки. 

Он говорил так каждый год, словно его и в самом деле волновало, сколько еще раз он провалится на очередной лестнице. И каждый год думал, что будь его воля, он бы остался дома.


	6. Глава пятая. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duran Duran — Come Undone.

За обеденным столом Норы велся спор вполголоса, сопровождаемый постоянными поглядываниями в сторону ведущей вглубь дома двери. Прямое доказательство того, что матриарху семейства суть этого спора не понравится.

— Что опять случилось? — спросил Гидеон без лишних блужданий вокруг темы разговора, садясь на один из пустующих стульев и снимая солнцезащитные очки. Первая неделя сентября выдалась на редкость теплой и солнечной, словно погода пыталась развеять неприятное ощущение сгущающихся над головой туч с возникающими из них Черными Метками. Но поскольку большинство обывателей продолжало бояться каждого ночного шороха, а мракоборцы работали по двадцать часов в сутки — почти как в Первую Магическую, — теплом и солнцем теперь наслаждались единицы. 

— Да мы тут думаем, — ответил Чарли, задержавшийся в гостях у родителей и предающийся блаженному безделью в ожидании Турнира Трех Волшебников, — что делать с Рональдом. 

— Он же всего неделю, как уехал, — заметил Гидеон. Что, впрочем, не сильно его удивило. Рон с раннего детства был проблемным и откровенно недолюбленным ребенком, из-за чего постоянно пытался привлечь к себе хоть чье-то внимание. И с годами ситуация становилась только хуже. Потому как перед глазами у пацана постоянно разгуливали, цитируя Фабиана, «красавчик-неформал», «укротитель драконов», «гений с непомерно раздутым самомнением» и «два придурка, которых всё равно любят, потому что они смешные». Если у Рона и были выдающиеся таланты — сродни той же фабиановой легиллименции, — то они оказались благополучно погребены под множеством комплексов из-за превосходства братьев. Молли устранению этих комплексов особо не способствовала, Фабиан в принципе не любил никаких детей, кроме своего собственного — во всяком случае, не настолько, чтобы превращаться из «дяди» в «замену отца», — самого Гидеона тоже на всех не хватало, а Артур… На Артура Прюэтты давно махнули рукой, и в семье лишь изредка продолжали удивляться, как это «бедняжку Молли угораздило связаться с таким простофилей».

  
— Нет, — вяло хмыкнул Билл в ответ на дядины опасения, рассеянно дергая себя за болтающуюся в ухе сережку-клык. — Натворить крошка Ронни еще ничего не успел. Мы думаем, что делать с его парадной мантией. 

— Дайте угадаю, — предположил Гидеон. – Уцененка? 

И после этого Молли еще удивлялась, почему младшенький отпрыск растет таким замкнутым и порой грубит окружающим. Вспомнить хотя бы историю с мисс Грейнджер и горным троллем. Будешь тут вежливым и общительным с какой-то магглорожденнной, когда на тебя поставили клеймо неудачника собственные родители. Да еще и постоянно заставляют донашивать чужое. Мантия от Билла, палочка от Чарли, крыса от Перси. Притом, что и Билл, и Чарли предлагали вложиться в экипировку братца галеонами, а не только поношенными вещами, никак не добавлявшими престижа и без того проблемному первокурснику. Но Молли с Артуром в последние годы чудили настолько, что отказывались от денежной помощи даже со стороны собственных детей. 

— Да если б только уцененка, — пробурчал Чарли. — Бордовый цвет и побитые молью рюшечки везде, где только можно представить. 

— Второго такого лоха не найдется во всем Хогвартсе, — поддержал Билл обреченным голосом, оставляя сережку в покое и подпирая голову рукой. — А у парня и так с мозгами беда. То трехголовые собаки, то дерущиеся деревья. Того гляди, не выдержит и сиганет к дракону в пасть. Чтоб убило наверняка. 

— К дракону, — утешил его Чарли, — не сиганет. Тут уж я прослежу. 

— А кто проследит, чтоб он в Запретный Лес не сбежал на поиски очередного Сириуса Блэка? — резонно поинтересовался Гидеон. — И чего вы раньше-то молчали, пока он в школу не уехал? 

— Да мы эту мантию вообще случайно увидели, — заступился и за себя, и за брата Билл. — В последнее утро, потому что наш дятел Вуди опять тянул со сборами чемодана. Там уже поздно было что-то делать. Я вот думаю, может, забрать его из Хогвартса на полдня — на тех же выходных — и сводить в Косой переулок? От одной мантии мы уж точно не обеднеем. 

— Да зачем забирать? Пусть вообще без парадной мантии идет, — предложил Гидеон куда более простой выход из ситуации. Не такая уж это и трагедия. Главное только, чтоб никто племянничка в этой мантии не увидел, а то ведь действительно доведут своими шуточками до нервного срыва. — Невилл тоже без нее уехал, да и в случае чего может… 

— Как?! — охнула, всплеснув руками и кипенно-белым полотенцем матриарх семейства, появляясь в дверном проеме. Гидеону иногда казалось, что у нее не иначе, как чутье на подобные разговоры. — У Невилла нет парадной мантии?! 

_Засада,_ сказал Билл одними глазами, на мгновение скосив их на дядю. 

_Не то слово,_ согласился Гидеон, подняв левую бровь.

  
— А я давно говорила, — продолжила Молли, — что бедному мальчику нужна мать! Фрэнк, конечно, человек хороший, но с самого начала было понятно, что в одиночку он с воспитанием ребенка не справится! Вот и теперь не уследил! 

Сногсшибательную Августу Лонгботтом сестра в расчет явно не принимала, считая, что возраст у Мэм уже весьма почтенный и толку от нее будет мало. А Гидеон пожалел, что при разговоре не присутствует Фабиан. Тот бы немедленно и не стесняясь в выражениях рассказал Молли, как Фрэнк еще в Хогвартсе ухитрялся справляться с целым факультетом, поэтому проследить за одним-единственным ребенком он уж точно в состоянии. Сестра же, по-видимому, считала иначе и только что записала Лонгботтома в безответственные отцы из-за какого-то куска ткани. Племянники благоразумно помалкивали, но вряд ли соглашались. Авторитет «дяди Фрэнка» не ставил под сомнение даже Перси, всегда равнявшийся на людей несколько иного склада характера. 

На взгляд самого Гидеона, Фрэнк был бы куда более безответственен, если бы женился только для того, чтобы у Невилла была мать. Или, вернее будет сказать, мачеха. Вряд ли подобное бы сделало счастливым хоть кого-то из Лонгботтомов. 

— Причем тут «уследил» или «не уследил», Молли? У Невилла нет мантии, потому что он не захотел ее покупать. 

— Как это «не захотел»? — вновь ахнула сестра. — Она же была в списке! 

— Вот так. Не захотел, — пожал плечами Гидеон. — По-твоему, без нее Невилла не пустят на Святочный Бал? Не смеши меня, парень наденет отцовскую косуху, добавит к ней драные джинсы и любимую футболку с черепами и просто снесет дверь Большого зала, если кто-то вообще решится закрыть ее у него перед носом. Он же Лонгботтом. Лонгботтомов попробуй не пусти. 

Молли, судя по выражению лица, от такой перспективы пришла в ужас. И даже не столько от снесенной двери, сколько от того, что Невилл собирается пойти по стопам отца и еще долго радовать профессора МакГонагалл многочисленными дырами в одежде. 

— Это всё потому, — повторила сестра, поджав губы, и гневно бросила полотенце на стол, — что мальчику нужна женская рука. Какая мать позволит сыну ходить в… подобном виде? 

Гидеон поднял левую бровь еще раз и быстро скосил глаза сначала на старшего племянника, а затем в сторону двери. На языке мимики и жестов семейства Прюэтт-Уизли это означало «Беги, Билли. Сейчас тебя снова попытаются подстричь». Билл сложил пальцы домиком, прячась за ними от матери, и недовольно наморщил нос. 

  
— Мне, конечно, очень жаль Кэтрин, — тем временем продолжала разошедшаяся не на шутку Молли, — но Фрэнку действительно уже давно следовало жениться вновь. И на порядочной женщине! А не водить в дом всяких вертихвосток вроде этой Джанет Ричардсон. Артур рассказывал мне о ее последнем… визите в Департамент Магического Правопорядка! Сказать по правде, я вообще удивлена, как особу с подобным прошлым пускают в Министерство Магии, но даже без этого… Подумать только, до чего вульгарная женщина! 

_Еще бы_ , хмыкнул про себя Гидеон. В свой последний визит Джанет запрыгнула на Фрэнка прямо посреди Главного зала Департамента. С разбегу. После чего они оба очень быстро куда-то испарились. И теперь практически все мужчины в Департаменте искренне ненавидели Лонгботтома, потому что хотели так же. Надо полагать, Артур тоже был в их числе. 

Чарли не удержался и съехидничал, невольно согласившись с дядиными мыслями. 

— Сногсшибательная женщина. 

— Мне б такую, — поддержал Билл. Молли ответила обоим сыновьям таким взглядом, что кто-то менее стойкий и не знакомый с приступами ее ярости так хорошо, как Билл и Чарли, уже искал бы себе укрытие. 

— Хочу вам напомнить, мальчики, что вы говорите о Пожирательнице Смерти! 

— Молодые люди, — сказал Гидеон, почти не разжимая губ и больше для очистки совести, пока сестра метала глазами молнии. — Выключите своего внутреннего Фабиана. И немедленно, — после чего сделал невинное лицо и заговорил уже обычным голосом. – Да брось, Молли, это не было доказано. Ты не можешь обвинять Джанет в пособничестве Волдеморту только потому, что она тебе не нравится. 

— А тебе, надо полагать, она нравится, — сестра вновь всплеснула руками и демонстративно отвернулась от него, начав греметь посудой в одном из своих многочисленных настенных шкафчиков. — Конечно, куда до нее такой умнице и красавице, как Гестия! 

Гидеон молча сделал жест рукой — «Срочно покиньте эпицентр взрыва» — и ответил, только когда оба племянника понятливо выскочили за дверь. Как любил острить Фабиан, «с удивительной для таких лосей прытью». 

— Извини меня, Молли, но вот это тебя вообще не касается. 

— Конечно! — возмутилась та. — Ты же не мой брат. 

— А то! Я, по словам Фабиана, вообще был для родителей форс-мажором, — пошутил Гидеон невпопад, всё больше жалея, что самого Фабиана здесь нет. Уж он-то всегда знал, как закончить подобный разговор одним словом. Пусть и не всегда приятным слуху Молли. У Фабиана, если подумать, было столько природной наглости, что он не стеснялся ругаться не только с Молли или возглавлявшим Аврорат Скримджером, но и с самим Краучем. С другой стороны, что ему какой-то Министр Магии после десятков боев с Пожирателями, в которых летели во все стороны убивающие заклятия, фонтаном брызгала кровь, а стихийные выбросы рвали на части и самих магов, и всех, кто находился в радиусе десяти ярдов. Выбросы и оборотни. 

Гидеон разучился бояться смерти в ту ночь, когда увидел крупные, не тающие снежинки на остекленевших зеленых глазах и приоткрытых синеватых губах. 

— А ведь Гестия тебя любила, — продолжила напирать Молли, оборачиваясь и грозно упирая руки в бока. Порой она становилась удивительно бесчувственной. — И вы… 

В этом, пожалуй, заключалось самое неприятное. Видеть, что кто-то любит тебя и упорно, до последней секунды и подписи на пергаменте, пытается бороться за «вас». Только вот никаких «вы» не было. Потому что ты сделал глупость, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то утешение. Пытаясь обмануть самого себя внешним сходством. 

— Нет, Молли, — ответил Гидеон ровным голосом, отрывистым взмахом руки раскрывая сложенную дужку солнцезащитных очков. — Это была ошибка. И единственное, что вообще было хорошего в моем браке с Гестией — это развод. Поэтому сделай одолжение, прекрати без конца поднимать эту тему, если не хочешь, чтобы мы поссорились. 

Молли смотрела, поджав губы, как он водружает очки обратно на нос и поднимается со стула, рефлекторно одергивая тонкую куртку. Будь ее воля, Молли бы наколдовала им всем по жене — кроме Фабиана, хотя Гидеону порой всерьез начинало казаться, что и Доркас сестре не сильно-то по нраву — и выводку детей. И заставила бы подать в отставку, чтобы перестали понапрасну рисковать жизнями. Не нужно было быть легиллиментом, чтобы это понять. Как и то, почему

Фрэнк уже который год вежливо отказывается от очередного приглашения на семейно-дружеский ужин, которые так любит устраивать Молли. 

— Увидимся. 

— Гидеон, — попыталась сестра в последний раз. — Я ведь стараюсь для тебя. 

— Разговор окончен, Молли. 

Дай ей волю, она всех их задушит своим уютом. 

Гидеон спустился с заднего крыльца, поднимая воротник куртки, вытащил из пачки одну сигарету и прошел, на ходу щелкая зажигалкой, несколько десятков ярдов в сторону пустошей, прежде чем наконец трансгрессировать. 

В Косом переулке теперь царило почти что запустение. После того потока школьников с родителями, бурлившего на не такой уж и широкой улочке всего несколько дней назад, видеть редкие, по большей части одиночные фигуры покупателей было едва ли не жутко. Словно переулок вымер в ожидании следующего знаменательного для всех события. Хотя в это Рождество большинство учеников наверняка останутся в Хогвартсе и во время зимних каникул здесь будет почти так же уныло, как и в осенние месяцы. 

Порой ему не хватало этого бурлящего ощущения жизни, всегда такого отчетливого в маггловском Лондоне, но едва ощутимого в волшебном. Настолько, что ему нравилось представлять — почти видеть — смутный темный силуэт где-то впереди или даже совсем рядом, идущий нога в ногу с ним. Путающиеся на ветру черные волосы и полуулыбку на темных от помады губах. Выглядывающую из выреза на груди татуировку шипящей змеи. Темно-зеленую, кажущуюся совсем темной на бледной, с синеватыми венами, коже. Стук стальных каблуков о крупные камни мостовой. Волшебную палочку на правом бедре. И пару длинных ножей на левом. 

_О чем задумался?_

_Я старею, тебе не кажется?_

Улыбка сделалась отчетливее, и между темными приоткрывшимися губами блестели ровные белые зубы. 

_Это хорошо. Когда ты можешь сказать, что стареешь. Я вот не могу._

_Ты скажешь, что я эгоист, но мне было бы проще, случись всё наоборот._

_Ты прав. Ты эгоист. Но и я тоже. Я не соглашусь поменяться._

Поменяться. Странное, почти неуместное здесь слово, но она бы сказала именно так. Словно речь шла о карточках со знаменитыми волшебниками, которые все они собирали в детстве, хвастаясь друг перед другом своими коллекциями. 

_Да. Определенно стареешь. Раньше мы бы уже дрались подушками за очередную шоколадную лягушку, а не делали из нее предмет философских размышлений._

Гидеон усмехнулся и выбросил догоревший окурок в урну возле аптечной двери. Прежде, чем толкнуть ее рукой и услышать негромкий перезвон колокольчика. 

— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовала его, не оборачиваясь, женщина в тонком мешковатом свитере и таких же мешковатых синих джинсах, расставлявшая ингредиенты в одной из аптечных витрин. Но первым, что бросилось в глаза, был карандаш, торчащий в скрученных в небрежный пучок золотисто-каштановых волосах. — Желаете чего-то конкретного? 

— Желаю, — согласился Гидеон. Доркас накатала извечный список в пару локтей длиной с такой же извечной просьбой купить хотя бы половину, иначе они рискуют загнуться в первое же полнолуние. 

Женщина повернулась на звук его голоса, бросив возиться с ингредиентами, и заинтересованно уставилась на вошедшего темно-карими, почти черными глазами сквозь очки в широкой овальной оправе. Лицо у нее было совсем молодое, не старше тридцати, и неуловимо напоминающее чертами индианку, а в обманчиво-неряшливых дырах на джинсах виднелись расцветающие на ногах татуировки крупных ярких цветов. У Гидеона возникло стойкое и наверняка верное ощущение, что она из магглорожденных. 

— А я вас знаю, — сказала женщина с приветливой улыбкой. — Вы из Аврората. Мистер Пруэтт, верно? — и добавила после секундной заминки. – Гидеон. 

_Забавно_ , хмыкнул он про себя. Фабиан запоминался другим — и в особенности женщинам — куда чаще. На то он и Фабиан. 

— Так точно, — согласился Гидеон с коротким отрывистым кивком. — А я не видел вас здесь прежде, мисс… 

— Эделин Тейлор, — ответила женщина, протягивая руку. На внутренней стороне ладони у нее был еще один цветок, яркая розовая фуксия с уходящим под растянутый рукав свитера стебельком. 

Гидеон протянул в ответ собственную ладонь и пожал теплые пальцы с короткими ногтями под цвет татуировки, второй рукой снимая закрывающие глаза очки и с негромким щелчком складывая одну дужку. Знакомство обещало быть любопытным.


	7. Глава пятая. II

Голень распухла, и теперь сломанная кость неестественно выпирала под кожей, отзываясь острой болью в ответ на малейшее касание. Фабиан разрезал узкую штанину заклинанием — иначе она не снималась, натягиваясь на месте перелома и заставляя судорожно стискивать зубы, — цокнул языком и спокойно сказал:

  
— Я принесу обезболивающее. 

Доркас ожидала как минимум шуточки на тему прыжков с крыш и «Дорогая, напомнить тебе, кто из нас двоих безбашенный придурок, а кто — ответственный командор?», поэтому растерялась и проводила его до двери удивленным взглядом. А затем обратно, от двери к кровати. С рыжим чудовищем определенно было что-то не так. 

— Можем вызвать целителя, — предложил муж всё тем же аномально спокойным и ровным голосом, вручая ей один из дюжины хранящихся в аптечке в ванной комнате пузырьков с точно рассчитанной дозой обезболивающего зелья. 

— Не надо, — мотнула Доркас растрепанной головой, отрывая ее от подушки, и выпила пузырек залпом. — Пустяковый же перелом. 

— Ну-ну, — скептично отозвался Фабиан, осторожно дотрагиваясь до распухшей голени. Глаза при этом у него были мрачнее некуда, а между рыжими бровями пролегла глубокая складка. 

— Не делай такое скорбное лицо, — не выдержала Доркас и попыталась легонько пихнуть чересчур серьезного мужа в бок здоровой ногой. Фабиан поймал ее за лодыжку — кольца на его пальцах приятно холодили кожу — и ответил: 

— Я тренируюсь. А то вдруг в следующий раз придется тебя хоронить, а у меня страдальческая мина на этот случай не заготовлена. 

— Фу, — возмутилась Доркас и выдернула здоровую ногу, попытавшись пихнуть его снова. На этот раз с бóльшим успехом. — Отставить черный юмор. 

— Не поверишь, но это не юмор, — буркнул Фабиан, вяло отмахиваясь от одной ее ноги и ощупывая вторую. Обезболивающее уже действовало, поэтому Доркас чувствовала только забавную легкую щекотку в онемевшей голени и куда больше ее беспокоила эта «страдальческая мина». Поскольку рыжее чудовище обладало весьма раздражающей способностью переводить в шутку практически любую ситуацию — кроме тех случаев, когда в них летела Авада — и совершенно не умело быть серьезным вне поля боя. Чего только стоил тот единственный раз, когда МакГонагалл вызвала их обоих в Хогвартс и начала в красках расписывать, как Флинн огрел второкурсника со Слизерина по голове железным подносом из-под хэллоуинского печенья. Доркас молилась про себя, чтобы у слизеринца не случилось сотрясения мозга, сам Флинн безуспешно пытался сделать вид, что ему очень стыдно, а Фабиан в ответ на многозначительный взгляд жены демонстративно хлопнул рыжими ресницами и спросил невинным тоном: 

— Извини, я не понял. Мне на него наорать или похвалить за находчивость? 

После чего Флинн уполз куда-то под кресло со сдавленным хрюканьем, а Доркас так же демонстративно закрыла лицо рукой, мысленно костеря Фабиана самыми отборными мракоборческими ругательствами. Чтоб легиллимент, да чего-то не понял? 

— Да брось, Дор, — уже откровенно веселилось рыжее чудовище. — Ты этого Гойла видела? Он же в два раза больше Флинна. Тут радоваться надо, что ребенок может за себя постоять, а не ругаться. 

— Дебил, — ответила Доркас больше для очистки совести. 

— Ладно, — невозмутимо согласился муж. — Я дебил. Но ты-то в таком случае кто, если ты от дебила детей рожаешь? 

Хрюканье со стороны кресла стало откровенно издевательским — хотя Флинн наверняка пытался сдержаться, — а МакГонагалл после этого случая вела все беседы о воспитании младшего Прюэтта — и «чудовищных пробелах» в оном — с одной только Доркас. Саму же «миссис Прюэтт» — Мерлин, да ее в жизни никто, кроме бывшего декана, так не называл — искренне удивляло, почему МакГонагалл не выбрала подобную тактику сразу. С Фабианом и его отношением к жизни всё было понятно еще в те годы, когда он сам учился на первом курсе. 

Поэтому «страдальческая мина» мужа теперь вызывала у Доркас откровенный диссонанс. Тем более, что саму мину вызывал всего лишь перелом, с которым справился бы за секунду даже самый захудалый стажер в Департаменте. А значит, дело было не в переломе. Имея за плечами восемнадцать лет боевого стажа, Фабиан давно привык к тому, что порой целителям — да и им самим тоже, когда речь шла на секунды — приходилось собирать товарищей из разрозненных частей. Последний раз Доркас видела у мужа такое выражение лица еще в восемьдесят втором, когда они загоняли в угол остатки Пожирателей Смерти. 

— Эй. Да что случилось-то? 

— Пока что ничего, — по-прежнему мрачно ответил Фабиан, бросая волшебную палочку на покрывало и пристраивая залеченную ногу жены у себя на коленях. — Но нас того гляди накроет еще одной гражданской войной. А мне очень этого не хочется. 

_Проклятье,_ выругалась про себя Доркас и сползла вниз с подушки, обхватывая его голыми ногами и слегка стискивая ребра под мягкой тканью фланелевой рубашки. Фабиан не то охнул, не то недовольно фыркнул, но отпихивать не стал, положив ладонь ей на колено. Пальцы очертили бугристые линии шрамов, тянущиеся от колена к лодыжке. 

— Иди ко мне, чудовище ты рыжее, — пробормотала Доркас и зарылась пальцами в растрепанные кольца густых волос. У Фабиана дрогнули губы, внезапно напомнив не о недовольно нахмуренных бровях, а о настоящем ужасе, до белых глаз и трясущихся рук, который Доркас видела лишь однажды. Когда Фабиан, еще совсем чужой ей мальчишка немногим старше двадцати, сидел на мокром от талого снега диванчике в белом больничном коридоре, и на одежде у него расплывались пятна светящейся крови.

  
 _Медоуз, сделай с ним что-нибудь!_ — рявкнул тогда Грюм, но она только и могла, что смотреть на эти пятна.   
_Где ты взял… кровь единорога?_  
 _Убил,_ — ответил Фабиан дрожащими губами. Лицо у него было мокрое не то от тающего в волосах снега, не то от слез. — _Ты.. не видела… его. Разорвало почти пополам. А мне… ничего другого в голову не пришло._   
Доркас так и не решилась спросить, ни тогда, ни после, верил ли он в проклятье. Может, оно и не действовало, если убивать … не для себя.

  
Фабиан молчал, уткнувшись лицом ей в шею. Рыжие волосы щекотали кожу над воротом футболки, а пальцы гладили ее руки от плеч до запястий. Прекрасно слышал — или _видел_ , в таких тонкостях, завязанных на личном восприятии, Доркас разбиралась плохо, — о чем она думает. Потом медленно, будто с ленцой, шевельнулся всем телом и отодвинулся. 

  
— Пойду дверь открою. 

— Уже? — удивилась Доркас, но не столько самой фразе, сколько появлению Фрэнка раньше времени. С ее точки зрения было бы куда страннее, если бы Фабиан по какой-то причине не сумел уловить приход человека, которого знал с шестилетнего возраста. И тогда впору было бы задуматься об Оборотном зелье и нехороших подозрениях о том, куда, собственно, мог деться оригинал, если к ним заявилась подделка. 

В этот момент Доркас не впервые пришла в голову мысль, что как бы ни костерили порой легиллименты свою магию, та всё же не раз спасала от неприятностей и их самих, и окружающих. В Первую Магическую способность мгновенно понять, друг перед тобой или враг под Оборотным, были куда ценнее, чем свойственная большинству людей нелюбовь жестокой правды, в те годы и вовсе означавшей «Твой друг уже мертв». Но потом война закончилась, а правда никуда не делась. Как не девалась она и до войны. Быть может, именно поэтому за всю свою жизнь Фабиан мог назвать друзьями только двоих людей. А последние шестнадцать лет — и вовсе одного. 

Доркас и самой порой хотелось, чтобы он не знал, о чем она думает. А Фабиан молчал и только улыбался каждый раз, когда у нее проскальзывала мысль, что это неправильно — заставлять его чувствовать ее недовольство, злость или страх. И в такие моменты, видя эту мягкую улыбку — настоящую улыбку, а не ехидную усмешку вечно острящего раздолбая, каким Фабиан предпочитал выглядеть в глазах других, — она любила его едва ли не сильнее всего. 

Но когда Доркас, натянув чистые и целые джинсы, спустилась на кухню, рыжее чудовище уже успело вновь нацепить излюбленную маску балагура и паяца: 

— Прекрати занудствовать, пессимист несчастный! Можно подумать, первый раз собираешься отвесить Сивому пинка под хвост. А еще командор. Фе! 

Режущая ингредиенты для зелья Джанет приподняла тонкую бровь, не отрывая взгляда от разделочной доски, и едва заметно качнула головой. Подвитые на концах светло-карамельные волосы скользнули по блестящей темно-зеленой ткани блузки, на мгновение прикрыв низкий вырез на груди. Джанет ухитрялась выглядеть так, будто собиралась соблазнить всех мужчин в радиусе тридцати миль, даже когда занималась приготовлением кровевосстанавливающего зелья, держа в наманикюренных пальцах внушительный разделочный нож. Доркас порой казалось, что бывшая однокурсница делает это специально и приходит в искренний восторг от того, что большинство женщин при виде нее начинает исходить ядовитой слюной, опасаясь, как бы кокетливая блондинка не отбила себе пару-тройку чужих кавалеров. 

— Ничего я не занудствую! — глухо возмутился Фрэнк, сидевший рядом с Джанет и уронивший пепельную голову на сложенные на столе руки. Судя по всему, был близок к тому, чтобы отключиться здесь же. Доркас не признавалась себе даже в мыслях, но вместе с тем прекрасно его понимала. Одно дело не спать по трое суток, когда тебе двадцать три, и совсем иное – когда тридцать восемь. Такими темпами Лонгботтом рисковал заработать себе нервный срыв, а после этого еще и выговор от непосредственного начальства. Скримджеру тоже было не видать покоя с самого Чемпионата Мира, поэтому большинство мракоборцев теперь ходило мимо его кабинета на цыпочках. Чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. 

— Ой, не смеши меня. Не занудствует он! Да я всю жизнь только и слышу, что «Фаб, ну я Лонгботтом», «Фаб, ну я староста», «Фаб, ну я аврор», «Фаб, ну я командор». А потом ты еще удивляешься, почему это в наше время по Хогвартсу тролли не ходили и василиски не ползали. Да они дохли от скуки, едва заслышав, как ты нудишь! 

— Жаль, что этот волшебный эффект не действовал на ваших Поттера и Блэка, — ввернула Джанет, стряхивая мелко порубленные корни в один из стоящих на столе небольших котлов и наконец подняла ярко-зеленые глаза с длинными ресницами — накладные небось, не удержалась от ехидной мысли Доркас — и черными стрелками. — Привет, Медоуз. Как нога? 

Фрэнк поднял руку с тускло блеснувшими на свету искусственными пальцами, не подняв при этом головы, и вяло присоединился к приветствию. 

— Жить буду, — ответила Доркас, оглядела царящий на кухонном столе хаос из пузырьков и аптечных пакетиков и спросила. — Что мне делать? 

— Пока что можешь последовать примеру нашего бравого командора и вздремнуть, - немедленно съехидничало рыжее чудовище, процеживая щупальца растопырника над собственным котлом. 

— Я не сплю, — вяло парировал Фрэнк. — Я жду, когда Гидеон принесет гвозди. 

— Зачем? — заинтересовалась Джанет, принимаясь помешивать зелье ножом. Видел бы это Слизнорт, вновь съехидничала в мыслях Доркас. 

— Разорался бы на всё подземелье, — согласился Фабиан, немедленно увидев в ее мыслях круглое усатое лицо старого моржа. Впрочем, моржом профессора называли только девчонки. Парни предпочитали еще менее почтительное «старый хрен». 

— Что? — не поняла Джанет. Или, наоборот, прекрасно поняла, но привычно притворилась глупенькой блондинкой. Доркас порой жалела, что не умеет также. Умной быть хорошо, но еще лучше — и удобнее — быть умной, когда окружающие при этом считают тебя полной дурой и сами дают тебе все карты в руки, будучи в полной уверенности, что ты не сумеешь правильно ими воспользоваться. 

— Ничего, — качнул головой Фабиан. — Это мы о своем. А гвозди нужны для картечи от оборотней. Берешь стеклянную бутылку, зелье взрыва и дюжину гвоздей и бросаешь как можно дальше от себя. 

— О, — ответила Джанет, резко перестав строить из себя недалекий стереотип о блондинках. — Знаю про такую. Антон ее часто делал. Только называл «картечью от мракоборцев». 

Из ее уст это прозвучало как-то слишком легко и непринужденно, внезапно напомнив Доркас о тех статьях, что писали журналисты «Пророка» на протяжении всей войны. Без конца называя Пожирателей Смерти террористами, убийцами и бездушными монстрами. Джанет этого, пожалуй, и не отрицала. Террорист. Убийца. И мужчина, чье имя она произносила с затаенной нежностью даже спустя почти тринадцать лет после его смерти. А Доркас думала, что будет лучше, если никто, кроме них, этих интонаций и не услышит. Одни не поймут, а другие… поверят, и у них дрогнет рука, когда нужно будет остановить еще одного подобного монстра. Куда легче бороться с бездушными чудовищами, чем убивать, зная, что за блестящей маской скрывается живой человек, которого тоже кто-то ждет. 

— Передай мне пузырек с бадьяном, — попросил Фабиан, нарушая повисшую на кухне тишину. 

— А где он? — спросил Фрэнк, которому и предназначался вопрос, наконец подняв голову и продемонстрировав сонное лицо с вновь пробивавшейся на щеках и подбородке светлой щетиной. 

— В шкафу на нижней полке. 

— Это мне вставать, что ли? — не оценил идею Лонгботтом. Фабиан смерил его скептичным взглядом и ответил: 

— А палочка тебе на что, господин волшебник? _Акцио, бадьян_ , нет? Ты смотри, Фрэнки, поаккуратнее, а то так до какого-нибудь инфаркта доработаешься. 

— А обиднее всего то, — согласился Фрэнк, нехотя вытаскивая волшебную палочку, - что я здесь самый молодой. 

— Сейчас придет Гидеон и украдет у тебя это почетное звание, — утешил его Фабиан. Входная дверь щелкнула, а затем хлопнула в подтверждение его слов, и из коридора донесся бодрый голос младшего Прюэтта: 

— Извините, опоздал! 

— Что за девушка?! — заинтересовался Фабиан, поворачивая голову в сторону дверного проема и доносящихся оттуда приближающихся шагов. 

— Отстань! — ответил Гидеон, появляясь в проеме, посмотрел на вяло пытающегося сотворить Акцио Лонгботтома и сказал. — Я должен кое в чем сознаться. 

— Мерлин, — устало выругался Фрэнк. — Что еще у нас случилось? 

— Я случайно сдал тебя Молли, — виновато сказал Гидеон и опустил голову в знак еще большего раскаяния. 

— Балда, — ввернул Фабиан, мгновенно увидев все подробности. Джанет удивленно подняла брови и встретилась взглядом с Доркас. С миссис Уизли Джанет была практически незнакома, чему Доркас порой втайне завидовала. Впрочем, она подозревала, что самой Молли это «незнакомство» ничуть не мешает и она давно уже выяснила всю подноготную об очередной спутнице командора Лонгботтома. 

Куда там Рите Скитер. 

— В смысле, ты сдал меня Молли? — Фрэнк от такого заявления аж проснулся и уставился на Гидеона своим коронным ястребиным взглядом, не сулившим младшему Пруэтту ничего хорошего. 

— Ну, — пробормотал Гидеон и поставил очередной пакет на единственный свободный уголок стола. Тянул время. — В общем, она случайно услышала, что у Невилла нет парадной мантии. Поэтому если Артур вдруг придет читать тебе нотации… Нет, я всё понимаю, но ты уж не бей его слишком сильно.

  
— Это уж как получится, — мрачно ответил Фрэнк и демонстративно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. Джанет усмехнулась — у края накрашенных карминно-розовой помадой губ на мгновение появилась складка — и положила ему на плечо руку с парой тонких золотых колец. 

— Как будто мало мне Невилла, — продолжил ворчать себе под нос Лонгботтом, но руку с плеча не стряхнул.Фабиан весело фыркнул и открыл один из нижних ящиков, чтобы выставить на полу у стола заранее припасенные бутылки. 

— Уже что-то случилось? — удивилась Доркас, берясь за гладкую круглую ручку настенного шкафчика. Взрывное зелье стояло на верхней полке, замаскированное заклинанием под обыкновенную пластиковую бутыль с водой. Впрочем, Флинн уже давно разобрался, что это за жидкость и с чем ее едят, и таскал по нескольку капель на свои подростковые нужды. 

— А я не рассказывал? Фаб, дай мне ножницы по металлу. В общем, дело было так, — начал Фрэнк, получив желаемое и принявшись с щелчком отрезать шляпки у длинных блестящих гвоздей. — Сижу я в ночь с первого на второе в кабинете, никого, как говорится, не трогаю, и тут влетает Патронус с криком «Пап, не волнуйся, у меня всё хорошо! Конец связи!». Думаю, ну началось. И как в воду глядел! Проходит несколько часов, и ко мне прилетает уже письмо от МакГонагалл. «Фрэнсис, довожу до вашего сведения, что ваш сын уронил на школьного завхоза рыцарские доспехи». 

Оба Прюэтта поперхнулись смехом. Доркас пихнула мужа ладонью в плечо и подумала, какова вероятность, что Невилл был в том коридоре не один. А точнее, что нарушителей спокойствия было трое. 

  
— Более того, — продолжил Фрэнк, — я готов голову дать на отсечение, что ронять доспехи Невилл и не собирался. Тем более, на Филча. Но у МакГонагалл, как всегда, своя версия событий, спорить с которой бесполезно. Очень хотелось написать ей в ответ, что я не вижу в ситуации с доспехами ничего удивительного, поскольку даже спустя девятьсот лет после Нормандского Завоевания в роду Лонгботтомов по-прежнему сильны гены долбанутых французских рыцарей. 

Фабиан весело хохотнул и плюхнулся на табурет, пододвинув к себе ближайшую бутылку. 

— Но ты, конечно же, не написал. Вот я же говорю, зануда. Дор, подай мне, пожалуйста, канистру с зельем. 

— Я побоялся, что она не поймет и отыграется на ребенке, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, закидывая очередной обрезанный гвоздь в горлышко бутылки. — Да куда ты так резко льешь?! Хочешь, чтоб здесь же и рвануло?! 

— Спокойно! — запальчиво ответил Фабиан, и не подумав остановиться. — Я знаю, что делаю. А будешь говорить под руку, вылью его тебе на голову! 

— Вот только не здесь, пожалуйста, — ввернул Гидеон. — Мы тоже хотим жить. 

Джанет вновь приподняла бровь в знак согласия и вернулась к своему зелью. 

— Дайте мне уже чем-нибудь заняться! — не выдержала Доркас. — Я не могу бездельничать, когда остальные работают. 

Фабиан поднял на нее синие глаза — честные и невинные, как у пятилетнего ребенка — и ответил: 

— Хочешь, кофейку нам сделай? 

— Дебил, — вздохнула Доркас. Муж изобразил на лице удивление пополам с сомнением и протянул задумчивым голосом: 

— По-моему, мы этот вопрос уже обсуждали. 

— Мы обсуждаем этот вопрос каждый раз, когда Флинн принимается чудить, — согласилась Доркас. — И этим он пошел не в меня. 

— Сказала женщина, которая сегодня прыгала с крыши. 

— Я ловила преступника! 

— Дорогая, для этого необязательно ломать себе ноги. 

— Вам никто не говорил, что вы очень милые, когда ругаетесь? — невозмутимо ввернула Джанет, не отвлекаясь от котла с зельем. 

— Нет, — пошутил окончательно проснувшийся Фрэнк. — Мы это от них скрываем. 

А Доркас задумалась, не было ли в словах бывшей однокурсницы какого-то скрытого смысла. От этой женщины стоило ожидать чего угодно. Недаром шпионская сеть Руквуда, оплетшая в Первую Магическую всё Министерство, вызывала уважение даже у Аластора. Врагов Грюм хвалил нечасто. И не зря, судя по тому, как легко Джанет ухитрилась завести роман с командором мракоборцев и теперь варила для него лекарственные зелья. 

Джанет думала о том же, но предпочитала не обсуждать этого при всех. И даже выйдя на крыльцо и натягивая на ходу легкую куртку из тонкой, золотисто-светлой драконьей кожи, заговорила ни о чем. 

— Луна красивая. 

Фрэнк проследил за направлением ее взгляда и согласился: 

— Две недели до полнолуния. 

По накрашенным губам скользнула ехидная улыбка. 

— Это всё, что ты в ней видишь? 

Мимо прошла по улице, смеясь и громко разговаривая, компания молодых магглов, не замечая ни дома на пересечении двух улиц, ни спускающихся с его крыльца людей. 

— Последнее время — да. Если позволишь, я тебя провожу. 

— Это не обязательно, — качнула головой Джанет. Светлые, серебрящиеся под луной локоны змеями шевельнулись на ее плечах. — У меня есть порт-ключ. 

— Зарегистрированный? — съехидничал Фрэнк, заранее зная, каким будет ответ. 

— Конечно, нет. 

— Тогда тем более провожу. А то вдруг за тобой вышлют кого-нибудь из Департамента Магического Транспорта. 

— Будешь драться со своими же? — спросила Джанет, опуская руку в карман куртки, и улыбка на мгновение сделалось какой-то… горькой. — Зря ты так. 

— Как «так»? 

Вокруг заплясали пятна и искры сработавшего портала, и повисла почти неестественная после шумного лондонского пригорода тишина. И темнота. Очертания другого дома, куда меньше предыдущего и имевшего лишь один этаж, терялись в длинных, отбрасываемых деревьями тенях. 

— Связываешься со мной, — в полумраке ночного леса ее глаза казались черными, лишенными зрачка, а лицо приобрело нечитаемое выражение. — Всегда найдутся те, кто скажет… 

— Пусть говорят. Их это всё равно не касается. 

Джанет усмехнулась вновь и зазвенела ключами от входной двери. 

— Я не за себя опасаюсь. Потому что я могу исчезнуть в любой момент. 

Точно так же, как исчезла почти тринадцать лет назад, попросив не искать. Фрэнк и не искал до тех пор, пока ему не понадобился совет кого-то, кто мог знать о дневнике Волдеморта больше, чем он сам, Аластор и даже Дамблдор. И кому можно было доверять. Даже если все остальные полагали иначе. 

Даже если все остальные сбежали бы после — видит Мерлин — самого безобидного вопроса, какой он только слышал от Джанет: 

— Останешься? 

Порой ему самому не верилось, что эта же женщина когда-то смотрела на него полными ненависти глазами и спрашивала таким же голосом: 

— _Это ты? Ты его убил?_

И разрыдалась — словно от облегчения, — когда он ответил «Нет».

  
А теперь эта же женщина гладила пальцами его лицо и целовала колючий подбородок. Смеялась и негромко выдыхала, приоткрыв губы и чутко отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Обвивала его ногами и дрожала под ним, откидываясь на подушку. И волосы рассыпа́лись вокруг ее головы, длинные, мягкие на ощупь, тонко пахнущие цитрусовыми духами. Хотелось зарыться в них лицом и просто лежать, ничего не говоря и ни о чем не думая. 

— Мне всё же придется ненадолго исчезнуть, — она говорила тихо, чтобы не разрушать этого молчаливого очарования ночи с шелестом листвы за окном и полосами ложащимся на пол и кровать холодным белым светом. Свет выхватывал из падавшей от его тела тени округлую грудь с острым соском, плавный изгиб длинного бедра и полусогнутое колено, но тонкое нежное лицо оставалось скрыто полумраком, делавшим его куда более юным и ранимым. Пробуждавшим смутные воспоминания о девочке-семикурснице в неизменных туфлях на шпильке, торопливо цокавших по каменным плитами хогвартских коридоров. 

— Тогда лучше возвращайся после полнолуния. 

— Это смешно, — фыркнула Джанет, на мгновение растеряв весь свой аристократизм, не покидавший ее даже тогда, когда на ней была лишь тонкая льняная простынь, прикрывавшая одну ногу и стыдливо собиравшаяся складками на чуть округлом животе. — Если Сивый и в самом деле захочет добраться до меня, то ничто не помешает ему переплыть Канал* за пару дней до полнолуния. И это будет куда опаснее. Не принимай меня за беспомощную куклу, я в состоянии за себя постоять. Но мне проще это сделать, когда нужно защищать только себя. 

— Джан… 

— Нам больше не о чем поговорить? 

— Да я только об этом и думаю последнюю пару недель, — честно ответил Фрэнк. Длинные, блестящие от лака ногти шутливо царапнули горло, а затем к коже, будто извиняясь, прижались теплые губы. Помогло слабо. — А еще о Чемпионате по квиддичу и этом проклятом Турнире Трех Волшебников. Там одно участие студентов Дурмстранга чего стоит. У них же все женщины чистокровные, блюдут себя до свадьбы, а у нас целая прорва магглорожденных девчонок. Упаси Мерлин, представят себя Золушками, а потом выяснится, что прекрасные принцы о них несколько иного мнения. 

Они не говорили о Дурмстранге прежде — как знать, что она чувствует при его упоминании? — и теперь у Фрэнка появилось стойкое ощущение, что нужно было молчать и дальше. Джанет шевельнулась, приподнимаясь на локте — простынь негромко зашелестела от движения тела, — и уставилась ему в глаза настороженным взглядом, разом перестав напоминать наивную девочку-семикурсницу. Но вопрос задала совершенно неожиданный. 

— А кто их привезет? 

— Кого? — не понял Фрэнк. — Студентов? Понятия не имею, это вне моей сферы деятельности. Но, наверное, либо директор, либо его заместитель. Если рассуждать логически. 

— Каркаров — Пожиратель Смерти, — резко ответила Джанет. Настолько резко, что смысл ее слов дошел до него не сразу. 

— Что, прости? 

— Директор Дурмстранга Игорь Каркаров — бывший Пожиратель Смерти, - повторила Джанет всё тем же непривычно резким тоном. А он-то всё гадал, где в этой красивой женщине прятался шпион Руквуда, годами водивший за нос весь Департамент Магического Правопорядка. Вот он, холодный, циничный — сдала своего и даже не поморщилась, — мгновенно вычленивший из потока чужой речи главную проблему и тут же ткнувший в нее носом мракоборца, который эту проблему проглядел. — Каркаров бежал незадолго до исчезновения Лорда, поэтому вы и не взяли его вместе с остальными. 

Фрэнк помолчал, пытаясь осмыслить полученную информацию, а потом осторожно спросил: 

— Извини за прямоту, но…? 

— Да, — спокойно ответила Джанет. — Он еще в Дурмстранге ходил хвостом за Антоном, потом перебрался следом за ним через Канал, а потом сбежал в ту же ночь, когда вы… — она осеклась и перевела взгляд на качающиеся на ветру ветви за окном. — И предвосхищая ваш следующий вопрос, командор: нет, Каркаров — это последний человек на земле, которому я буду доверять. 

Если она и пыталась скрыть напряжение за полушутливым официозом, то попытка провалилась с первого же произнесенного слова. 

— И чего нам ждать от этого Каркарова? — спросил Фрэнк. Надо же, какое удивительное совпадение. Сначала Черная Метка в небе, а следом за ней и целый Пожиратель Смерти. И не такой, как Джанет или Снейп, которые пусть и со смутными рубцами на предплечьях, но всё же «свои». 

— Проблем нам от него ждать, — честно ответила Джанет, переводя взгляд обратно на его лицо. — Игорь придумает, как их создать, даже под носом у Дамблдора, можешь не сомневаться. Хм. Раз так, то планы несколько меняются. 

— В каком смысле? — уточнил Фрэнк. 

— От Каркарова нужно избавиться, — безжалостно ответила Джанет. — Грех не воспользоваться такой удачной возможностью. И я знаю еще пару выпускников Дурмстранга, которым это будет на руку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *британцы называют Ла-Манш Английским Каналом.


	8. Глава шестая

От долгого чтения при свете дрожащего огонька свечи болели глаза. Черные, отпечатанные на желтоватой бумаге строчки начинали расплываться и путаться, сливаясь в сплошное полотно разрозненных, теряющих смысл букв. Гермиона недовольно потерла рукой глаза и перевернула тонкую — только тронь, и она сама рассыплется в пальцах — страницу. Весь следующий разворот занимала одна-единственная статья с гремящим названием «ТРИУМФ АВРОРАТА».

  
Гермиона торопливо пробежала взглядом ровные ряды строчек, пестрящие постоянными ссылками на «источники, пожелавшие остаться неизвестными», выискивая среди них знакомые имена, и пришла к выводу, что название у статьи было совершенно неподходящее. Какие-то работники Аврората накрыли логово каких-то последователей Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, понеся «незначительные потери» — как это вообще следует понимать? Никто не был убит, или было убито так мало, что Министерство сочло эти смерти незначительными? — и ликвидировав, по словам различных «неизвестных» источников, не то шестерых, не то восьмерых противников. И в чем, спрашивается, заключался триумф? Может, тогда все подробности операции были на слуху, но хоть бы написали в статье, кто приложил к этому триумфу руку, чтобы десятилетие спустя читателю не приходилось ломать голову в попытках понять, насколько полезной может оказаться эта статья. Напечатали бы хоть список «ликвидированных» и «задержанных до выяснения обстоятельств». 

Никакой конкретики, одна вода и «пожелавшие остаться неизвестными». Даже убитые Пожиратели Смерти, и те, видно, желали сохранить свои личности в тайне.

Гермиона порывисто сложила газету, помяв верхний край и вымещая на тонких пергаментных листах охватившее ее раздражение, и взялась за следующий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка», датированный двумя днями позже. Почему-то выпусков за восемнадцатое и девятнадцатое октября 1981 года в школьной библиотеке не было. А газета за двадцатое и вовсе пестрела через страницу очередными никому не нужными статьями о подготовке к Хэллоуину. Можно подумать, в те дни журналистам больше не о чем было писать. 

Гермиона торопливо пролистала, уже не скрывая раздражения, еще несколько выпусков и собиралась было бросить это бесполезное занятие — тем более, что стрелки библиотечных часов неумолимо подползали к девяти вечера, — когда внезапно наткнулась на притаившуюся внизу страницы крохотную заметку, датировавшуюся уже третьим ноября.

«Мэнор семейства Ричардсон выставлен на продажу». 

И снова никакой конкретики. Из того, что Гермиона уже успела узнать о чистокровных за годы обучения в Хогвартсе, в первую очередь ей в глаза бросалось то, как они тряслись над наследием предков. Но в заметке не было даже намека, почему продавалось, ни много, ни мало, целое поместье, наверняка заваленное этим наследием до самой чердачной крыши. Зато наконец-то появилось имя.

Джанет Ричардсон.

И совсем крохотный снимок молодой женщины с потухшим взглядом, совершенно не вязавшийся с той надменной красавицей на Чемпионате Мира. Волосы, скорее светлые, чем темные — насколько вообще позволяла судить об оттенке черно-белая фотография — не завиты, черты осунувшегося лица заострились, отчего ее длинный прямой нос с острым кончиком — классический греческий профиль на зависть любой модели с обложки так любимого однокурсницами «Ведьмополитена» — превратился в откровенный недостаток, а бледности позавидовали бы даже инферналы. Гермиона видела их изображения в новом учебнике по Защите от Темных Искусств и в первую очередь поразилась именно прозрачной белой коже, туго обтягивавшей остро выступающие кости. Тринадцать лет назад у Джанет Ричардсон было в точности такое же лицо.

Глядя на этот старый снимок в «Пророке», никто в здравом уме не назвал бы запечатленную на нем женщину красивой. Как так вышло, что в сорок лет она казалась более привлекательной, чем в двадцать семь? Нет, поправила себя в мыслях Гермиона, не так. Как вышло, что тогда она выглядела такой измученной?

У семейства Уизли, помнится, ответов на расспросы не нашлось.

— Джанет Ричардсон — женщина дурного толка, — заявила миссис Уизли на удивление агрессивным тоном, когда Гермиона наконец сумела отделаться от чрезмерной родительской опеки и вырваться в Нору. Но ничего конкретного к этому заявлению мать Рона прибавить не смогла. Мистер Уизли сказал чуть больше, но — опять же — не о самом предмета расследования.

— Всё, что я знаю о Джанет, так это только то, что она несколько лет работала в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка. В Отделе по Борьбе с Контрабандой, если быть точным. Последний раз я видел ее на работе в октябре восемьдесят первого, прежде чем она резко уволилась и попросту исчезла из страны. 

— Что только доказывает… — начала было миссис Уизли, но муж качнул головой, безмолвно прося не перебивать его. 

— Ничего это, дорогая, не доказывает. Всё, над чем она работала в Министерстве, находится в засекреченных архивах Аврората. Не буду отрицать, что ее имя часто связывают с Антоном Долоховым, но это началось уже после его смерти. И это не означает, что она имела хоть какое-то отношение к его… делам. В конце концов, Джанет очень красивая женщина, а подобные мужчины всегда… впрочем, это неважно.

Что именно подобные мужчины всегда делали с красивыми женщинами, Гермионе предстояло додумать самой.

— А кто такой этот… Долохов? — непонимающе наморщила она лоб, но и на этот вопрос мистер Уизли мог ответить очень немногое. 

— Долохова считали одним из самых опасных Пожирателей, и не сомневаюсь, что вполне заслуженно. Ходят слухи, что взрыв в Косом переулке весной семьдесят второго — это его рук дело. Десятки погибших, и все они, как любят говорить мракоборцы, были из гражданских. Помню, половину Департамента тогда мобилизовали разгребать последствия. Месиво было страшное, — горько сказал мистер Уизли, потом опомнился, что говорит с девочкой-подростком, и вновь закачал головой. — Впрочем, неважно. Долохов был убит еще в октябре восемьдесят первого и давно уже не может… никому навредить.

Октябрь восемьдесят первого, повторила про себя Гермиона, разглядывая крохотный снимок Джанет Ричардсон в нижнем углу страницы. Меньше, чем через месяц после смерти Долохова она выставила на продажу мэнор своей семьи — интересно, почему не возмутились остальные родственники? — и, по словам мистера Уизли, вскоре исчезла из страны. 

Иными словами, сбежала. Но от кого? От мракоборцев или от Пожирателей Смерти?

Гермиона оглядела стопку еще непросмотренных газет и подумала, что, возможно, ей стоит попытать счастья в кабинете их нового преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств. Мистер Уизли, помнится, отзывался о нем с большим уважением, называя Аластора Грюма лучшим мракоборцем за последние пятьдесят лет. Хотя Гермиона пришла в искреннее недоумение, когда «лучший мракоборец» начал первый урок с фразы «Да твою налево, Невилл, убери руки от моих вредноскопов, я же знаю, что они у тебя растут из той же задницы, что и у твоего отца!». Невилл радостно гоготнул и послушно попятился от преподавательского стола, наступив себе на подол мантии. 

— А папа всегда говорил, что…

— Ты такой криворукий, потому что он в свое время пережрал ускорителей реакции? Да врет твой папаша, как сивый мерин, у меня ни один аврор в боевой группе так часто палочки не ломал!

Да и внешний вид профессора Грюма — которого Невилл и Флинн Прюэтт постоянно норовили назвать то дядей, а то и вовсе дедушкой Аластором — был колоритнее некуда и как-то не располагал к общению со студентами за чашечкой чая. Один только стреляющий во все стороны — странно, что не заклинаниями — волшебный глаз чего стоил. Жуть какая, неужели волшебники не могут делать менее пугающие протезы? 

Стрелки часов уже подобрались вплотную к девяти часам, когда за спиной замаячила, отбрасывая тень на стопку газет, фигура мадам Пинс и над ухом противно забрюзжал ее голос:

— Я закрываю библиотеку через пять минут. Вас это тоже касается, молодой человек! — гаркнула библиотекарша, поворачивая голову в сторону, как почуявший кровь вампир. Гермиона рассеянно подумала, что она слишком увлеклась чтением нового учебника по Защите от Темных Искусств. 

— Да-да, — пробурчал в ответ недовольный голос, и из-за стеллажей появился едва ли не последний человек, которого Гермиона ожидала увидеть в библиотеке в такой поздний час. Фред — или Джордж? — Уизли с учебным талмудом наперевес, на обложке которого виднелась витиеватая надпись «Расширенный курс Нумерологии, 4-е издание». — Привет, Гермиона. Над чем корпишь?

— Неважно, — отмахнулась девушка, начав торопливо раскладывать газеты по порядку. Двадцать второе октября, двадцать третье, двадцать четвертое…

— Помочь? — предложил Фред или Джордж, кладя свой талмуд на край стола. Мадам Пинс помаячила у них за спиной еще немного, убедилась, что студенты и в самом деле собираются на выход, и вновь исчезла где-то в недрах библиотеки.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Гермиона, не зная, как реагировать на неожиданную помощь, и подсознательно ожидая очередного подвоха. С этими близнецами никогда нельзя расслабляться, только отвернешься, и они тут же превратят тебя в Гигантского Кальмара. — Извини, а ты…?

— Джордж, — ответил близнец без паузы — заранее обдумал, каким именем представиться, или в кои-то веки сказал правду? — и направил волшебную палочку на ближайшую к нему стопку газет, чтобы вернуть их обратно на полку. — Ого! Зачем тебе восемьдесят первый год?

— Надо, — отмахнулась от него Гермиона, но Джордж — она решила допустить, что это действительно Джордж — заинтересовался всерьез.

— Это из-за Чемпионата? — спросил близнец неожиданно серьезным голосом. — Да не бери ты в голову, в Министерстве разберутся. Отец сказал, что этими уродами занялся дядя Фрэнк собственной персоной, а уж он если берется копать, то не остановится, пока не засадит всех виновных.

— Чемпионат здесь не причем, — вновь отмахнулся Гермиона, торопливо складывая очередную газету.

— А что причем? — продолжил расспрашивать Джордж и скользнул взглядом по газетному развороту, который Гермиона читала последним. Заинтересованно сощурил голубые глаза и протянул руку, касаясь газеты двумя пальцами и пододвигая ее поближе. _Школа дяди Фабиана,_ раздраженно подумала Гермиона, когда близнец, лишь мельком проглядев ровные строчки напечатанных статей, уставился на снимок Джанет Ричардсон. А затем поднял вороватые глаза на совершенно не желающую участвовать в этом разговоре собеседницу. — Ну и зачем тебе это?

— Тебе какая разница? — буркнула Гермиона. — Может, я хочу разобраться, кто она такая?

— А просто спросить у нее нельзя было? — фыркнул Джордж с таким видом, будто именно это она и должна была сделать в первую очередь. Поскольку Гермиона не знала, что дядя Фабиан учил племянников не только почаще шевелить мозгами и в случае необходимости прикидываться невинной овечкой, но и не совать свои длинные носы в чужую частную жизнь без разрешения. У близнецов это получалось едва ли не хуже, чем у всех остальных, но это не означало, что они не старались. 

— Спросить? — тоже фыркнула Гермиона с таким видом, будто услышала полнейшую чушь. — Конечно, так она и признается в том, что она Пожирательница Смерти! Да еще и какой-то… грязнокровке!

Достаточно было вспомнить, каким тоном эта женщина разговаривала с мистером Уизли. А ведь он-то чистокровный и уважаемый волшебник. Перед магглорожденными Джанет Ричардсон уж точно отчитываться не станет.

— И тебе самому не кажется странным, — добавила Гермиона, испытывая неожиданно сильное желание поделиться с кем-нибудь давно сидящей в голове мыслью, — что она появилась всего за несколько часов до этого кошмара на Чемпионате Мира?

  
Джордж, вопреки ее слабым надеждам, не счел мысль хоть сколь-нибудь существенной. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, когда она появилась? Или дядя Фрэнк теперь перед тобой отчитывается, где, когда и кого он… — близнец весело присвистнул и ехидно усмехнулся, увидев мгновенно заливший ее щеки румянец. А потом склонил голову набок, разглядывая старый снимок в газете, задумчиво пожевал губами и позвал неожиданным вкрадчивым голосом:

— Гермиона-а!

— Что? — буркнула девушка, пытаясь сложить лежащие на столе номера «Ежедневного Пророка»в ровную стопку. Те упорно расползались и торчали во все стороны углам страниц.

— Скажи честно, ты действительно думаешь, что ты умнее командора мракоборцев?

Гермиона остановилась на середине движения и раздраженно уставилась на вновь прикинувшегося невинным близнеца. Да почему все вокруг упорно считают ее каким-то несмышленым ребенком, лезущим в слишком сложные и запутанные для нее дела? Она разберется с этим так же, как разгадала загадку чудовища в Тайной комнате и выяснила, что профессор Люпин был оборотнем.

Она докопается до всех секретов Джанет Ричардсон, чего бы ей это ни стоило.

***

Из приоткрытого окна одной из квартир на втором этаже — тонкие белые шторки с мелкими бледными розочками слабо колыхались на легком ветру — доносился негромкий старушечий голос, фальшивящий на высоких нотах:

— Aux Champs-Elysées, aux Champs-Elysées! Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit! Il y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Elysées!*

Мадам Леклерк, престарелая школьная учительница, промучившаяся в Шармбатоне больше пятидесяти лет, напевала любимую песню, суетясь на своей уютной кухоньке с маленькими шкафчиками на стенах и обоями в мелкую розочку под стать развевающимся шторкам. У окна ее силуэт с неизменной косой, уложенной короной на голове, появлялся дважды: когда приоткрылись ворота во внутренний дворик — слуху мадам позавидовала бы даже старая грымза МакГонагалл — и когда по закручивающейся винтом металлической лестнице застучали каблуки белых босоножек.

— Bonjour, Жаннéтт! — поздоровалась мадам, приоткрывая створку окна чуть сильнее и выглядывая наружу. Бьющие из-за крыши соседнего дома лучи солнца осветили ее морщинистое лицо и старомодную, как всегда безупречно отутюженную блузу со сколотым брошью высоким воротом.

— Bonjour, мадам! — вежливо ответила Джанет, преодолевая последний виток лестницы. Соседка проводила ее цепким взглядом, выискивающим малейший огрех во внешнем виде. Лишнюю складку на белых брюках или легкой вязаной кофточке из тончайшей голубоватой шерсти, растрепавшийся завиток волос у виска и смазавшуюся линию подводки на нижнем веке. Разумеется, не нашла. 

Замок на двери с номером «24» привычно заклинило перед вторым оборотом ключа — Лен каждый раз грозился починить его сам, но, видимо, стеснялся признаться, что его заклинания не держатся дольше трех дней, — и полутемный коридор встретил ее тишиной и ночной прохладой, задержавшейся в лишенных окон стенах. Джанет сбросила босоножки — в первое мгновение пол показался ледяным, — поставила сумку на тумбочку под высоким зеркалом и прошла по комнатам, подмечая беспорядок цепким взглядом сродни тому, каким ее только что наградила мадам Леклерк. В раковине немедленно обнаружилась немытая кружка с разводами газировки, в пепельнице — следы свежей гари — опять курил тайком, бандит, — а в одной из комнат царил настоящий бедлам, наведенный, по всей видимости, за вчерашний вечер. На столе были кучей свалены альбомы вперемешку с упаковками угольных карандашей для рисования, плед почти сполз на пол — а вот и следы пепла на джинсах, точно курил и опять стряхивал на колено, — а чемодана не было вообще. Нигде.

— Лен, — сказала Джанет, прислоняясь плечом к косяку и складывая руки на груди. Никакой реакции. — Лен, проснись сейчас же.

Куда там, даже ресницы не дрогнули. Либо наконец-то научился притворяться, либо…

— Валентин!

Сын испуганно дернул ногой, окончательно сбив плед на пол, и сонно захлопал глазами, часто моргая и пытаясь понять, кому и какого Салазара понадобилось от него в такую рань. Нет, притворяться так и не научился.

— Мам, ты чего? — страдальческим тоном спросил Валентин, опознав в полумраке — окно в комнате выходило на запад — силуэт матери с пышными светлыми волосами. — Восемь утра же.

— Во-первых, доброе утро, — ответила Джанет. — А во-вторых, где твой чемодан?

— В школе остался. У нас же Турнир на носу, я его даже не разбирал толком, всё равно через месяц опять куда-то ехать. К слову, бабушка уверена, что ты вернулась домой еще вчера вечером…

— Не переводи тему.

— И она обещала зайти с самого утра, — всё же закончил малолетний бандит. Что-то, а расставлять приоритеты он всегда умел правильно. Следующие полчаса мать суетилась, готовя традиционный английский завтрак — который все равно подгорел, да и в принципе смотрелся весьма комично в квартире на Монмартре* — и заодно избавляясь от всего, что могло вызвать недовольство у педантичной мадам Энцелады Ричардсон, в девичестве Блэк. Впрочем, дражайшая матушка всё равно нашла, к чему прицепиться. 

— Не понимаю, чего ради тебе понадобилось забирать Валантена из школы после первой же учебной недели, — заявила мадам едва ли не с порога и провела пальцем по светлой столешнице, пытаясь отыскать хоть одну пылинку.

— Его зовут Валентин, а не Валантен, — ответила Джанет, помешивая кофе ложечкой с тонким серебристым узором. Сын забавно наморщил нос — мамин, прямой, с аристократичным острым кончиком, — когда звяканье ложечки о край кружки стало слишком агрессивным, и якобы рассеянно запустил обе пятерни в волосы. Руки у него были отцовские, красивые, с длинными сильными пальцами.

— Дорогая, это французское произношение, — с вымученной улыбкой ответила мадам Энцелада и наградила неодобрительным взглядом встрепанные волосы внука, торчащие во все стороны, как перья нахохлившейся птицы. Наверняка хотела сказать, что мальчика давно пора подстричь, а то с такой гривой он вылитый… отец. Разве что грива была белокурой, а не светло-каштановой. — Впрочем, — подумала мадам и решила сконцентрироваться сначала на дочери, — у тебя всегда были трудности с языками.

— Oui, madame, — ответила Джанет с безукоризненно-вежливой улыбкой. — Je suis une femme très stupide.*

— Не ерничай, — мать недовольно поджала накрашенные броской красной помадой губы. Джанет едва ли не в тысячной раз подумала, что сама она с таким цветом выглядела бы вульгарной шлюхой. Еще одна причина, по которой дражайшая матушка порой вызывала у нее невыносимое раздражение: при утреннем полумраке — окна на кухне тоже выходили на запад, — с безупречной сложной прической и ярко-накрашенными губами мадам казалась почти копией дражайшей кузины Беллатрикс. Та, верно, успела подурнеть за годы в Азкабане, но проверять Джанет не спешила, и без того регулярно видя ее тень в собственном доме. После каждой такой встречи нежелание лицезреть саму Беллатрикс становилось только сильнее.

— Можно мне добавки? — попытался разрядить обстановку Валентин. Не получилось, мадам немедленно припомнила любимой дочери, как часто драгоценный внук «был вынужден голодать из-за того, что его безответственная мать уже год мечется между двумя берегами Английского Канала».

— Почему бы тебе не выйти замуж, раз уж ты так… увлечена? — спросила мадам с очередной вымученной улыбкой. А Джанет с внезапной отчетливостью увидела другую, кривую усмешку на тонких губах. И тлеющий кончик наполовину выкуренной сигареты.

_И не стыдно тебе, стерве, жить в свое удовольствие и трахаться со всеми, кто приглянется? Пожалела бы несчастную матушку._

  
— Что ты смеешься?! — возмутилась мадам, ожидавшая совершенно иной реакции. – В твоем положении, да еще и с таким прошлым, Фрэнсис Лонгботтом — это очень хорошая партия.

 _Конечно,_ весело подумала Джанет. _Дались Фрэнку жена-Пожирательница Смерти, пасынок-малолетний бандит и теща, которая будет пытаться контролировать каждый его чих._

— Извини, мама, но в моем, как ты выразилась, положении хорошая партия — это последнее, что меня волнует.

— Оно и видно, — процедила мадам, принявшись постукивать по столу длинными ногтями. — Ты ославила нас обеих на всю магическую Британию, лишила меня привычного круга общения…

— Лен, иди к себе, — велела Джанет ровным голосом. — И собери хоть какие-нибудь вещи, раз уж тебя угораздило оставить чемодан в школе. Я сегодня же напишу твоей тете...

— Не-е-ет! — страдальческим тоном взвыл Валентин, разом позабыв про завтрак. — Мама, пожалуйста! Я не хочу в Сибирь!

— Лен.

— Там холодно! — продолжал надрываться сын на радость любящей бабушке. — Ладно бы еще летом, но осенью?! Я русский только наполовину, я же окоченею!

— Валентин! — не выдержала Джанет. Сегодня все не иначе как вознамерились довести ее до белого каления. 

— Ладно, — мгновенно сдулся сын и со скорбным видом поднялся из-за стола. — Пойду собираться.

— Позволь узнать, что ты задумала? — немедленно перехватила инициативу дражайшая матушка, демонстративно складывая руки на груди. — Учебный год только начался, да и впереди Турнир Трех Волшебников. Сейчас не время отправлять мальчика в гости к родственникам. Не говоря уже о том, что эти личности…

— Эти, как ты выразилась, личности — родные брат и сестра его отца, — напомнила Джанет, рефлекторно принимая ту же позу, что и мадам. — Поэтому хочешь ты того или нет, но Валентин будет с ними общаться. И он не поедет на Турнир.

Слава Мерлину, что Фрэнк решил об этом заговорить, иначе она бы и не вспомнила о Турнире. При первом упоминании — вспомнить бы еще, от кого она вообще услышала новость — школьные соревнования не показались Джанет чем-то существенным, а ведь Валентин наверняка счел иначе. Да он переберется через пролив вплавь и пройдет через всю Англию пешком, чтобы только попасть в Хогвартс. 

И столкнется нос к носу с Игорем Каркаровым.

— Не поедет? — возмутилась мадам, как всегда думая о престиже и прочих наименее существенных вещах. Подумаешь, перспектива встретиться с Пожирателем Смерти, главное ведь, что о них подумают знакомые и соседи. — Это отличный шанс для мальчика наконец-то познакомиться с его ближайшей родней! Твоими стараниями, моя дорогая, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о своих английских корнях.

А потому не общается с Малфоями, Гойлами и прочими весьма сомнительными личностями.

— Ему вполне хватает школьных друзей, — сухо ответила Джанет. — А если ты сама так соскучилась по привычному кругу общения, то никто не мешает тебе вернуться в Англию. Только будь готова к тому, что все твои прежние знакомые не пустят тебя даже на порог, не желая иметь ничего общего с женой одного Пожирателя Смерти и матерью еще двоих.

Особенно сейчас, когда спустя тринадцать лет спокойной жизни в ночном небе вновь появилась Метка Темного Лорда. И — в чем Джанет не решилась признаться даже Фрэнку — начала изредка покалывать ее собственная, на внутренней стороне левого предплечья. Возможно, поэтому Фрэнк и решил поначалу, что она относится к происходящему недостаточно серьезно. Она так старалась скрыть тревогу, что вновь начала производить впечатление бестолковой, ничего не понимающей куклы. 

— Никто не считал бы меня женой Пожирателя Смерти, дорогая, если бы ты не вздумала бежать из страны! — парировала мадам, невольно повысив голос. — Да этим побегом ты самолично расписалась в том, что была преступницей. И смени тон, когда разговариваешь с матерью.

— Побегом? — возмущенно переспросила Джанет. — И это после того, как я вытащила всех нас из того кошмара, в котором мы оказались по милости отца? Я, а не он или Трент, которых, если ты помнишь, запаковали в черные мешки из-за их собственного просчета.

— Не смей так говорить о своем отце, Джанет! Он был…

— Садистом и психопатом! А брат — безмозглой свиньей, способной только просаживать деньги в карты! Но ведь вас это всегда устраивало, не правда ли? — спросила Джанет, не задумываясь о том, сколько соседей может ее услышать. Мадам Леклерк наверняка уже приникла ухом к стене, пытаясь понять, что тут творится. — Это же так удобно, когда у вас такие красивые и такие тупые дети. Их же можно втравить в любую мерзость, а при малейших сомнениях совать сыну в руку бутылку, а дочери — журнальчик с красивыми платьями. Чтобы больше думала о сочетании цветов и не задавала неудобных вопросов. 

— Джанет, — сказала мадам, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией. Ей было куда привычнее нападать, чем защищаться.

— Ты поэтому так его ненавидишь, верно? Его и всю его семью? Поэтому не хочешь, чтобы Валентин с ними общался? Дело ведь не в том, что Антон был чужаком. Тебя просто бесит, что он научил твою бестолковую дочь думать своей головой, а не слепо подчиняться мамочке с папочкой! 

— Джанет!

Она осеклась и замолчала, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не выплеснуть всю злость разом. На мгновение прикрыла глаза, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем улыбнулась и добавила напоследок:

— А еще тебя бесит, что отцу никогда не было до тебя дела. В то время, как кому-то другому было дело до твоей тупой и ревущей по любому поводу дочери. Какая несправедливость, а?

— Довольно, Джанет! — велела мадам с видом ни в чем неповинной и оскорбленной до глубины души жертвы обстоятельств. — Я не желаю больше выслушивать твои жалобы!

— Тогда сделай одолжение, покинь мой дом!

Хлопок двери показался оглушительным. Джанет опустилась на высокий табурет с обтянутым светлой кожей сидением, сцепила пальцы в замок, подпирая ими щеку, и подумала, что мадам Леклерк наверняка была удовлетворена. Теперь прожужжит любимому сыночку все уши о том, каким ужасным тоном их соседка разговаривает с собственной матерью. Бедняга Сезар только и делал, что возникал на пороге при любом удобном случае с цветами наперевес и заверениями «Жаннетт, я не в силах забыть ту волшебную ночь», а его благообразная матушка, конечно же, была не в восторге от увлечения Сезара какой-то английской вертихвосткой. Которая, к тому же, не слишком стремилась к повторению волшебных ночей.

_Знаешь, как это называется в России, Жаннетт? А я тебе скажу. Это называется «зажралась»._

Джанет усмехнулась в ответ и поднялась из-за стола, выпрямив спину и поправив волосы. Те были и без того безупречны, но этот жест всегда придавал ей уверенности. 

— Лен, поторопись!

— Да, мама, — осторожно ответил сын из собственной комнаты. Даже слишком осторожно. Наверняка ломает голову над планом «Как убедить мать, что эта авантюра будет абсолютно безопасна».

Кладбище Сент-Женевьев-де-Буа — четырнадцать с половиной миль от Парижа, один трансгрессионный прыжок — встретило ее ярким солнцем и сильным ветром, от порывов которого шумно шелестела листва на деревьях. Джанет шла, негромко цокая каблуками, по посыпанной красным гравием широкой дорожке мимо ровных рядов могил с восьмиконечными крестами, скользя взглядом по давно знакомым именам никогда не виденных людей. Князья, графы, офицеры. Гвардейцы императорских полков.

Мужчины в моей семье всегда служили в Преображенском полку. Те, кому повезло стать офицерами до Революции. 

Следующий могильный крест был из темно-красного гранита, с высеченной внизу короткой надписью на кириллице.

_**Князь Антон Матвеевич Долохов** _   
_**8.IV.1944 – 16.X.1981** _

Джанет остановилась перед самой могилой и наклонилась, чтобы положить на нее принесенные цветы. Постояла в тишине, нарушаемой только шумом листвы на ветру, глядя на крупные аккуратные буквы и одними губами повторяя высеченные на камне слова. Потом заговорила. По-русски, с акцентом, от которого никак не могла избавиться и который всегда заставлял его весело ухмыляться. Может, потому и не могла.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Собственный голос показался неожиданно гулким. Лишним в этом безмолвии длинных рядов восьмиконечных крестов. А акцент — и вовсе глупым. Вполне заслуживающим еще одну усмешку и снисходительный взгляд темных, полуночно-синих глаз. 

Хотелось дотронуться. Только не до гранитного креста, а до руки с боевым перстнем на безымянном пальце. Переплести пальцы, сжать, чувствуя тепло кожи и пульсацию вен на тыльной стороне ладони, и больше не отпускать. 

— Но я знаю, что бы ты сказал. Что я не могу… трястись над ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. И даже если я попытаюсь… Это будет неправильно.

И его не спрятать от всех. Он слишком похож, слишком привлекает внимание своим хищным треугольным лицом. Пусть подбородок у него не так угловат, волосы светлые, а глаза и вовсе ярко-зеленые. Фамильная черта всех Ричардсонов, которой они так гордятся и которую Джанет ненавидит уже четырнадцать с лишним лет. Она хотела видеть его глаза на лице сына, а не свои. 

Особенно сильно хотела после того, как ей остались только разговоры с могильным крестом.

— А ты бы его отпустил, — продолжила Джанет сдавленным голосом, часто моргая накрашенными ресницами. — И посмотрел бы, как он заткнет всех… недоброжелателей, — она опустила ресницы еще раз, смахнув пальцем слезу, и обхватила себя руками за плечи, попытавшись усмехнуться. — Некоторые вещи не меняются. Я по-прежнему реву по любому поводу.

Ветер зашумел вновь, пробирая до костей и бросая в лицо завитые волосы, а затем по гравию негромко зашуршали приближающиеся шаги. Сын остановился рядом, засунув руки в карманы и ссутулив плечи. Еще одна черта Ричардсонов, которую Джанет почти ненавидела. Так всегда стояла Джульс, лопая ярко-розовые пузыри маггловской жвачки и ехидно косясь по сторонам из-под длинной угольно-черной челки. Пока оборотни не разорвали ее шестнадцать лет назад. Валентин никогда ее не знал, но порой напоминал Джульс даже сильнее, чем собственного отца. Словно в наказание.

_Прости меня, девочка. Я допустила твою смерть._

— Мам… — осторожно начал нахохлившийся на ветру сын.

— Это не обсуждается.

Валентин пожал плечами, посмотрел на надгробие и сказал:

— Знаешь, я, наверное, уже не раз говорил, но единственное, что я помню, так это то, как он курил и одновременно с этим делал взрывчатку. Хотя тогда я понятия не имел, что это взрывчатка.

— А это здесь причем? – не поняла Джанет. Резкая смена темы застала ее врасплох.

— Притом, что у него в любой момент могло рвануть от случайной искры, — объяснил сын с коронной долоховской ухмылкой краем рта. — Но его это не останавливало.

— До сих пор не пойму, как ты вообще ухитрился это увидеть, — пробормотала Джанет, тоже пытаясь увести тему разговора как можно дальше от Хогвартса и Турнира Трех Волшебников.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Валентин. — Наверное, я опять ползал, где не надо. Хотя что тебя так удивляет? Я ж по жизни ползаю, где не надо.

Джанет устало вздохнула — привычка ползать, ходить и дебоширить, где не надо, у Долоховых была фамильной чертой — и покачала головой.

— Да ладно, мам, этот ваш Каркаров и так прекрасно знает о моем существовании. А там будут и наши, и хогвартские учителя. А по слухам, еще и мракоборцы. Он же не настолько псих, чтобы бросаться в меня заклинаниями на глазах у такой толпы? А даже если его и переклинит, то ты ж меня знаешь. Две секунды, и меня там нет, — запальчиво заявил Валентин, вытаскивая из ворота шнурок с просверленной в центре монеткой-порт-ключом. И добавил, словно это могло окончательно убедить ее в безопасности авантюры. — За базар отвечаю!

Да кто его знает, переклинит Каркарова или нет, мрачно подумала Джанет. Ему и в Первую Магическую случалось принимать… неадекватные решения, после которых Антон по десять минут орал на него благим матом, ни разу не повторяясь. А уж теперь, когда единственный, кто мог осадить Игоря, лежал в земле… 

Ничего хорошего из этого Турнира не выйдет. Особенно если там окажется один русский бандит с французским прононсом.

Валентин сделал шаг в сторону матери и порывисто обхватил ее руками, неловко ткнувшись носом в пахнущие духами волосы. Белокурая прядка защекотала ей висок. Он уже был выше неё, сильно раздался в плечах за лето, но лицо все равно выдавало, что ему только четырнадцать. Джанет повернула голову и устало посмотрела на сына, немедленно встретившись взглядом с вороватыми зелеными глазами и успев заметить скользнувшую по губам ехидную улыбку. Она всегда с гордостью думала, что у них получился красивый мальчик.

Красивый и дурной на всю голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джо Дассен — Les Champs-Élysées.
> 
> * Монмартр — холм на севере Парижа и один из самых известных районов города. По моему хэдканону там находится главный магический квартал города.
> 
> *Да, мадам. Я очень глупая женщина. (фр.)
> 
> Кладбище Сент-Женевьев-де-Буа — преимущественно русское православное кладбище, основанное в 1927 году. Возьму на себя смелость утверждать, что большая часть русской аристократии, иммигрировавшая во Францию после Октябрьской революции, похоронена именно там.


	9. Глава седьмая. I

Листья растущих вокруг дубов и тополей негромко шуршали на ветру, заглушая и без того едва слышные шорохи вечернего леса. Нимфадора Тонкс недовольно ежилась, когда за шиворот ее камуфляжной куртки задувал очередной порыв ветра, вяло пыталась прислушиваться к перешептываниям ветвей и кустарников и изредка косила по сторонам ярко-голубым глазом из-под падавшей на него челки маскировочного темно-зеленого цвета. На взгляд Тонкс, это было самое бездарное применение, которое только можно придумать ее редким — один волшебник на тысячу! — способностям метаморфа. 

  
Она могла бы с куда бóльшим успехом находиться сейчас на каком-нибудь рауте или банкете и под личиной светской львицы из числа наиболее чистокровных следить за оппозиционерами, готовящими заговор против… Против… Против самого Министра Магии! Вот подходящее занятие для мага с ее талантами, опасный, будоражащий кровь шпионаж за государственными преступниками! 

Или хотя бы за каким-нибудь скользким типом вроде Люциуса Малфоя.

Под Малфоя, по ходившим среди рядовых мракоборцев слухам, копали уже не первую неделю, выискивая малейшие неточности в показаниях сотен свидетелей теракта на Чемпионате Мира. Тонкс, если бы ей кто-то позволил, давно бы уже сумела без малейшего труда втереться в доверие к этому павлину и вытянуть из него всю необходимую информацию, но вместо этого ее и еще девятерых несчастных сослали в лес Дин наблюдать за подходами к Вудкрофту и Татсхиллу. А то вдруг оборотни выберут одно из этих поселений — смешанных, с населением в равной степени состоящим из волшебников и магглов — местом своей охоты. 

В то время, как делом Малфоя и еще десятка сомнительных чистокровных личностей занимался лично Фрэнк Лонгботтом, успевший, по всё тем же слухам, просмотреть уже сотни свидетельских воспоминаний и восстановить картину событий едва ли не по-секундно. Как и перемещений подозреваемых. Впрочем, подозреваемых — это сильно сказано, большинству из этих личностей нельзя было предъявить ничего, кроме давних — еще времен Первой Магической Войны — и к тому же совершенно недоказанных подозрений в пособничестве Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Было-Называть. 

Сомнительные чистокровные личности сидели слишком высоко и хранили слишком большие суммы в Гринготтсе, чтобы старые пни из Визенгамота решились выдвинуть против них хоть какие-то обвинения. Даже короткий арест без предъявления обвинения — стандартные тридцать шесть часов — в случае с такими типами, как Нотт и Малфой, рисковали обернуться куда бóльшими проблемами для самого Аврората, чем для этих типов.

— Да пара суток наедине с дементорами, и эти чистокровные ублюдки сами всё нам выложат, — ругался непосредственный начальник Тонкс Джонатан Эрхарт, тоже сосланный в лес присматривать за подходами к поселениям. — Распишут нам пошагово весь план своего теракта: кто и что делал, и на какой срок их теперь можно закрыть.

— Не имеем права, — философски ответил на это Энджел Стормборн, белокурый красавчик на пару лет старше Тонкс, подпиравший плечом один из стволов. — Лонгботтом скорее подаст в отставку, чем начнет оправлять людей в Азкабан без суда и следствия.

— Ты, парень, плохо знаешь Лонгботтома, — фыркнул в ответ на это Эрхарт и проверил сигнальные чары с восточной стороны. Остальная часть оперативной группы давно уже разбрелась по лесу, патрулируя все возможные подходы к поселениям. — Сириуса Блэка, как думаешь, закрыли? Правильно, без суда и следствия! Один короткий допрос, и мужику влепили пожизненное. И угадай, чьи подписи стояли на приказе? Крауча и Лонгботтома! Наши поговаривают, что в прошлом году Блэк приходил в Хогвартс для того, чтобы убить отнюдь не парнишку Поттеров. 

— Это кто у нас такой осведомленный о планах Блэка? — сухо поинтересовался Стормборн, ясно давая понять, что он думает обо всех этих сплетнях. — Не говоря уже о том, что в Первую войну Блэк устроил магический взрыв посреди бела дня, убил тринадцать человек, да еще и именно он был Хранителем Тайны у Поттеров. Я бы больше удивился, если бы Лонгботтом дал ему уйти.

— Вот именно, — сухо согласился Эрхарт. Тонкс подозревала, что он попросту недоволен своей ссылкой в лес. Потому и ворчит теперь в адрес командора, это придумавшего. — Лонгботтом никому не давал уйти. Настолько, что даже самые матерые Пожиратели Смерти начинали молиться всем возможным богам одновременно, чтобы попасть на допрос к кому угодно, но только не к Лонгботтому. А почему, спрашивается? Вы, ребята, молодые и зеленые, в Аврорате недавно, вот и не видите дальше обертки. Ладно еще Пруэтт, этот хотя бы не скрывает, что сволочь. А вот Лонгботтом всегда любил строить из себя благородного. Хотя на деле тварь почище Лестрейнджей и покойного Долохова. Разница только в том, что Лонгботтом на стороне Министерства, поэтому Крауч без вопросов спускает ему любое превышение полномочий.

— А ты при этих его допросах лично присутствовал или просто министерские байки пересказываешь? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Стормборн, а Тонкс подумала, что Эрхарт забывается. Пусть и сама она командора Лонгботтома толком не знала. Родители, хоть и учились в Хогварсте почти в одно время с ним, были знакомы с командором разве что шапочно, и Тонкс за всё свое детство не могла припомнить ни одного случае, когда бы она видела Лонгботтома у них в гостях. А уж в Аврорате командор тем более держал дистанцию. Но даже с того расстояния, на которое подпускались зеленые, только из училища, новобранцы, «тварью почище Лестрейнджей» он не выглядел.

Но Эрхарт в ответ на этот довод только презрительно фыркнул.

— Конечно. Бабы его всегда любили. Что с вас, дур, взять-то?  
Тонкс невольно вспыхнула, отчего ее маскировочно-зеленые волосы начали стремительно наливаться краснотой, и мысленно пожелала Эрхарту быть сожранным каким-нибудь не слишком привередливым оборотнем. Поскольку на вкус он наверняка был такое же дерьмо, как и на вид.

Стормборн поправил сползшие ему на кончик носа очки в квадратной оправе, проверил сигнальные чары и сказал:

— Я что-то засек. Кажется, О’Мэлли возвращается.

***

Листы пергамента покрывали собой всю пробковую доску на правой стене кабинета. На первый взгляд они были хаотичным набором заметок, исписанных никому не понятными сокращениями и приколотыми к доске без какой-либо схемы. Автор этого оригами, смотревший на доску по несколько часов каждый день и постоянно добавляющий очередной лист или попросту клочок с набором цифр, видел происходящее так же четко, как если бы смотрел на него в Омуте памяти. 

22:30 — Болгария ловит снитч. Первые зрители начинают покидать трибуну примерно в 33-37 минут одиннадцатого. 

22:55 — группа египетских болельщиков видит Люциуса Малфоя с семьей, выходящих со стадиона. 

По показаниям самого Малфоя, он немедленно трансгрессировал в мэнор и не покидал его до следующего утра. Запрос на разрешение допросить Малфоя с применением легиллименции был приколот в левом верхнем углу доски, сложенный так, что было видно один только бордовый штамп Визенгамота:

«Отклонено».

Если запросить выписку со счета Малфоев в Гринготтсе, то там наверняка обнаружится списание весьма крупной суммы, датируемое или тем же днем, что и Чемпионат Мира, или следующим. Скорее, следующим. Другое дело, что гоблины скорее удавятся, чем позволят хоть кому-то постороннему — и уж, тем более, человеку — получить доступ к документации по чужим счетам. Вероятнее всего потому, что в основном с гоблинским сообществом работает пресловутый ДРК — Департамент Регулирования Магических Популяций и Контроля над Ними. На министерском жаргоне парней с самого основания Департамента называют «животноводами», поэтому неудивительно, что гоблины не в восторге от такого сотрудничества. Как и от запрета на использование волшебных палочек. 

23:07 — загораются первые палатки с северной стороны. У Малфоя было предостаточно времени, чтобы добраться туда всеми возможными способами, кроме, собственно, пешего. Но как тогда объяснить, что…

23:15 — спасающийся от пожара ирландский болельщик видит в толпе Драко Малфоя. Теряет из виду через десять секунд, но еще через пятнадцать его замечают трое немцев.

Вариантов было немного. Возможно, Люциус готов рисковать собственным сыном и наследником ради теракта и Черной Метки во славу давно сгинувшего неизвестно куда Лорда. Что вряд ли. При таком раскладе куда логичнее, что мальчик оказался там случайно, по досадной оплошности или его самого, или того, кто должен был за ним присматривать. Или же третий вариант: Люциус понятия не имел о том, что готовится теракт, и его сын действительно поддался панике вместе со всеми, потому что не знал, куда еще ему бежать.

Джанет, помнится, сказала именно это.

— Малфой? Сомневаюсь, он слишком… Как бы тут лучше выразиться? Люциус незаменим, когда нужно дать взятку. Но в остальном он достаточно посредственен. Он может быть исполнителем, да и то не всегда, потому что… Скажу тебе честно, — накрашенные губы сложились в жесткую, совершенно чуждую им ухмылку. _Чужую_ ухмылку. — Куколке Люци не хватит яиц провернуть такую операцию. Здесь нужен профессионал, опытный боевик, участвовавший еще в рейдах Первой Магической. Тот, кто умеет убивать не только банальной Авадой. Ты ищешь хладнокровного убийцу, Фрэнк. И ему очень не понравится, если ты его найдешь.

  
Эйвери? Нотт? Неучтенный, по-прежнему остающийся неизвестным для них Пожиратель? Про Долохова они тоже не знали наверняка до той самой ночи, когда он встретил боевую группу из двенадцати мракоборцев на пороге мэнора Лестренджей. И оставил шестерых из них лежать мертвыми, прежде чем сам наконец захлебнулся кровью. Беллатрикс едва не ушла от них в ту ночь. Как ушла Джанет, сбежала через черный ход и засыпанный первым снегом ночной лес, унося на руках маленького ребенка. Как бы ни относились к Долохову мракоборцы, Министерство и вся Магическая Британия в целом, на взгляд Фрэнка он заслуживал уважения хотя бы потому, что купил своей смертью немного времени для любовницы и сына. Достаточно времени, чтобы Джанет успела найти еще одну лазейку и избежать Азкабана. В одиночку она бы там не выжила.

Даже если ей действительно было место в ледяной клетке посреди океана, он не смог ее туда отправить. Человеческий фактор, который теперь — вполне возможно, даже слишком _вероятно_ — не позволял ему увидеть главного. 

Дверь открылась без стука, не дав додумать мысль. Впрочем, мысль давно уже была додумана, просто он никак не мог заставить себя ее озвучить.

— Всё сидите, командор?

— Сижу, мистер Крауч. Что у вас?

— Фу, какой официоз, — демонстративно поморщился Барти, так же демонстративно присаживаясь на край стола. — Я, может, со всей душой, а ты…!

— А я работаю.

_Точнее, жду сигнала от патрулирующих подходы к поселениям. Будем надеяться, что у Сивого не хватит ресурсов, чтобы послать своих собратьев несколькими отрядами в несколько разных мест. Иначе мы просто разорвемся на части._

— И как продвигается расследование? — заинтересовался Барти, снимая невидимую пылинку с щегольского рукава темно-синего пиджака. Сын Министра Магии отдавал предпочтение почти маггловскому деловому стилю, чем неимоверно раздражал высокопоставленного отца.

— _Да брось, Барти,_ — хохотал в таких случаях Глава Департамента Магического Правопорядка. — _Скажи спасибо, что твой парень хотя бы не был панком. Да, Фрэнсис?_

_Да, пап. Потому что я Лонгботтом, а не какой-нибудь Крауч. Что хочу, то и ворочу. А кому не нравлюсь, те могут не смотреть._

Барти расценил молчание по-своему и уставился на доску в листах и клочках пергамента. Ничего, разумеется, не понял, но прозрачные, обманчиво-невинные голубые глаза хитро сощурились.

— Что, государственная тайна?

— Следственная, — ответил Фрэнк.

— У русских информацию запросить не пробовал? — ввернул Барти с самым невинным видом, который только мог принять мужчина в возрасте слегка за тридцать.

_Так. Началось._

— О чем это ты? — спросил Фрэнк ровным голосом, поднимая глаза. Барти — человек неглупый, Барти занял доминирующую позицию, вынуждая смотреть на него снизу вверх. При таком раскладе имеет смысл встать. С другой стороны, это покажет, что прежде его собственное положение казалось Фрэнку неудобным. Лучше уж вообще не двигаться.

— Я? — улыбнулась хитрая змея в синем пиджаке, заставив невольно задаться вопросом «Чем думала Шляпа, когда засунула ЭТО в Когтевран?». — Да ни к чему я не клоню. Мне просто стало любопытно, не доводилось ли тебе наводить справки о женщине по имени Жанна Долохова. Она, к слову, тоже была на Чемпионате Мира. В компании командора мракоборцев.

Час от часу нелегче. Либо они были женаты, либо Джанет… Нет, Джанет, безусловно, отличается и всегда отличалась сентиментальностью. Пожалуй, даже излишней. Но то, что Джанет так спокойно афиширует эти отношения и называется его фамилией, — это никакая не сентиментальность, а угроза прямым текстом.

— У тебя есть доказательства?

— Того, что она Долохова? Или того, что она водит тебя за нос? — Барти вновь сощурил глаза и растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке. — При твоей-то должности, Фрэнки, стыдно не уделять должное внимание проверке очередной подружки. Особенно, когда за этой подружкой числится шпионаж в военное время. 

_Дожили. Сынок Министра учит командора авроров делать работу аврора. И ладно бы еще по делу учил. Хотя нет, это было бы вдвойне обидно._

— Если бы я был так беспечен, как ты думаешь, то уже давно бы не сидел в этом кресле, а лежал шестью футами ниже поверхности земли.

— Или тебе просто не нравится мысль, что она может тебя не хотеть. Согласен, большинство мужчин предпочитают избегать подобных мыслей в принципе. Мы слишком… уязвимы в том, что касается сексуальной привлекательности, — принялся рассуждать Барти, одновременно с этим цепко разглядывая широкую темную столешницу и все лежащие на ней предметы, что могли привлечь его внимание. — Хотя я, прямо скажем, удивляюсь, как тебе не противно. После Долохова-то.

— Ты закончил? — вежливо спросил Фрэнк. Барти многозначительно поднял светлую бровь, одернул пиджак и поднялся.

— Я тебя предупредил. Ты ищешь не там.

 _Предупредил,_ согласился в мыслях Фрэнк под звук закрывающейся двери. И пододвинув поближе чистый лист пергамента, написал:

_Бартемиус Крауч-младший пытается перевести стрелки на Джанет Ричардсон. Зачем?_

Дверь открылась еще раз. Распахнулась во всю ширь, потому что Фабиан открыл ее плечом и ввалился внутрь, затягивая ремни камуфляжа на груди.

— Королевский лес Дин, три мили севернее Татсхилла. Эрхарт со Стормборном засекли девятерых, но подозревают, что несколько оборотней взяли еще севернее и направляются к Вудкрофту.

Одновременно с этим, заглушая его последние слова, по всему Департаменту завыли модифицированные, сигнализирующие о переходе на боевое положение Воющие Чары.


	10. Глава седьмая. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond The Black — Million Lightyears

В Запретном Лесу темнело быстро. Между сплетающимися, словно сеть, искривленными ветвями с рыжеющей листвой еще проникали редкие одинокие лучи солнца, но тропинки внизу, петляющие среди вырывающихся из-под земли узловатых корней, уже тонули в сумраке и текущем откуда-то из глубины чащи ночном тумане. Сизые полупрозрачные щупальца тянулись к идущему между деревьями тонкому невысокому силуэту и обвивались вокруг лодыжек в грубых кожаных голенищах высоких ботинок. 

  
_Хруп-хруп,_ потрескивали под ногами мелкие веточки и облетающая с деревьев листва. Та срывалась с тянущихся во все стороны, слепо ищущих что-то в полумраке ветвей и медленно падала на землю, кружась и с шорохом задевая гладкие, коротко подстриженные волосы и плечи в темном свитере крупной вязки. В сыром воздухе качались на слабом, едва ощутимом в глубине леса ветру обрывки белой паутины. Алиса остановилась, едва заметив блеснувшие на ближайшем дереве нити, и подняла волшебную палочку с горящим на ее конце белым огоньком, высвечивая сложный, оплетающий ствол и разорванный в нескольких местах узор.

  
Интересно. И странно. Акромантулы не плетут сети так близко к защитному Барьеру замка.

За спиной глухо завыло где-то вдалеке — заставив нахмурить брови, прежде чем бросить короткий задумчивый взгляд через плечо, — и между узловатыми ветвями в засыхающей листве отчетливо блеснуло первым лучом поднимающейся из-за линии горизонта луны.

Волки — знахари леса, убивающие больных и слабых, они не приближаются к логовам волшебных тварей. И они уж точно не могут быть причиной, по которой Акромантулы покидают старые логова и перебираются всё ближе к людям.

В тишине слабо поскрипывающих деревьев отчетливо зазвучали тяжелые шаги и шумное прерывистое дыхание. Из клубящегося полупрозрачным туманом сумрака возникла размытая фигура полувеликана с массивным, тускло поблескивающим сталью арбалетом на плече.

— Чавой-то вы тут бродите, профессор? Да еще и совсем одна. Неровён час, ухнете в какую-нибудь яму, мы ж вас не найдем потом.

— Не волнуйся, Хагрид, не ухну, — вежливо ответила Алиса, продолжая рассматривать разрывы в узоре паутины. Нити в сетях Акромантулов прочнее стальных, иначе не выдерживали бы веса ни самих пауков, ни их наиболее частой добычи в этом ареале обитания — благородных оленей и рыжих шотландских коров. 

— Идемте, что ль, в школу, — упрямо торопил ее лесничий. — Чегось на нее смотреть-то, на енту паутину?

— Действительно, — согласилась Алиса, опуская палочку и подсвечивая петляющую среди корней тропинку. — Нужно не смотреть, а вызывать Аврорат. Пусть проверят Барьер на прочность.

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Хагрид, всколыхнув сырой воздух своей огромной лапищей, — чавой-то вы удумали? Его всего пару месяцев как обновляли, я сам ходил, смотрел. Авроров тут теперьча до самых каникул не будет, да оно и правильно. Детишки еще увидют, перепугаются.

 _Пусть лучше «детишки» пугаются авроров, чем того, что может прорваться с этой стороны Запретного Леса,_ думала Алиса, перешагивая через очередной торчащий из-под земли узловатый корень. Сети Акромантулов так просто не рвутся, но Хагриду с его любовью ко всяким чудовищам не объяснишь, что далеко не каждое из них можно приручить или хотя бы посадить на достаточно прочную цепь.

— Не ходили б вы тут лучше, профессор, — продолжал басить за спиной лесничий, продираясь через лес, как табун кентавров, и заглушая своим топотом практически все звуки. — Меня-то местные звери давно знают, а вас и испужаться могут. А им жеж не объяснишь, как человеку, они ежели боятся, так сразу нападают. А вам ж и оборониться толком нечем, вы ж даже ножа с собой не носите. Нехорошо получится, нехорошо.

— Спасибо, Хагрид, я учту, — по-прежнему вежливо, не повышая голоса, ответила Алиса и погасила белый огонек на конце волшебной палочки. На опушке леса было чуть светлее, и в неподвижной воде Черного Озера отражалась широкая багряная полоса между линией горизонта и собравшимися на небе грозовыми тучами. В застилающей небо темно-серой пелене светлела, как крупные мазки краски на холсте, пара прорвавшихся сквозь тучи угасающих солнечных лучей. И в ближайшей к замку теплице — рукой подать до распахнутых настежь высоких дверей — по-прежнему горел свет. Либо профессор Спраут надумала ужинать среди растений, либо…

— Мистер Лонгботтом, что вы здесь делаете?

Незадачливый студент испуганно дернулся, не ожидав такого подвоха, и чуть не выронил склянку с узким горлышком, из которого в крупный цветочный горшок медленно капало лиловое зелье.

— Цветы выращиваю. Новый сорт вот… придумал. То есть, вывел. То есть, пытаюсь. Должно получиться неплохо.

Алиса вежливо подняла бровь, намекая, что этого объяснения недостаточно, чтобы закрыть глаза на его пребывание за пределами школы во время ужина, и Невилл, помявшись, признался:

— Я девушку пригласить хочу. Ну, на Рождество, когда там будет Святочный Бал. А если я этот горшок в спальне поставлю, мне его тут же или уронят, или зальют чем-нибудь, или… В общем, там одни таланты живут, загубят мне всю идею на корню, извините за каламбур.

— Мистер Лонгботтом, я понимаю вашу любовь к Гербологии, — ответила Алиса, решив не изображать из себя помешанную на дисциплине МакГонагалл, и прислонилась плечом к дверному косяку, сложив руки в закатанных по локоть рукавах на груди. — Но это всё же не повод выходить из замка на ночь глядя. Отсюда до леса рукой подать, и никогда не знаешь, что из этого леса может выйти. Это я вам как магозоолог с семнадцатилетним стажем говорю.

— Да у меня сигнальный артефакт есть, — заспорил Невилл чисто для виду, не забыв одновременно с этим принять пристыженный вид. Умный мальчик. И хороший, чтобы ни говорила о нем МакГонагалл.

— Разумеется, мистер Лонгботтом, — согласилась Алиса. — И я видела, как он только что сработал.

— Так вы ж не оборотень, — ответил Невилл, и губы у него разошлись в улыбке, показав ровные белые зубы и внезапно напомнив Алисе смутную, почти стершуюся из памяти улыбку другого Лонгботтома. — Или еще какая-нибудь дрянь в этом же духе. Поэтому на вас и не срабатывает. 

— Уж простите за нескромный вопрос, Невилл, но что вам мешает обзавестись артефактом, который бы срабатывал на всех?

— Так ведь, — хмыкнул мальчик, окончательно перестав стесняться ее вторжения в святая святых школьных гербологов. — Такая штука должна будет еще и распознавать этих всех. Иначе отца каждые три минуты будет в Хогвартс дергать, он все мои артефакты «привязывает» к своим. Да и в артефакторике он, в общем-то, несилен, но я вам этого не говорил.

— Так он же аврор, — удивилась Алиса, вновь приподняв левую бровь. Чтоб Фрэнк Лонгботтом, да чего-то не умел? В школьные годы этим словам поверили бы единицы.  
— Аврор, — согласился Невилл. — Только у него специализация — «ликвидатор», они по большей части лишь с боевыми артефактами работают. Причем с чужими, свои им и делать-то толком некогда.

— Интересно, — ответила Алиса без притворства. О работе Департамента Магического Правопорядка она знала лишь понаслышке, а о существовании подразделений в самом Аврорате и вовсе слышала впервые. 

Невилл помялся для виду, пожевал губами и всё же решился спросить, вновь начав осторожно капать в горшок свое лиловое зелье.

— Профессор, а вы на этот Святочный Бал пойдете?

— Да куда ж я денусь, — хмыкнула Алиса. Никто же не оставит детей одних, чтобы они разнесли в свое удовольствие половину школы.

— А с кем? — вкрадчиво спросил Невилл, заинтересовавшись этим вопросом всерьез. Темнит, решила Алиса.

— Мистер Лонгботтом…

— Нет, ну правда. Я никому не скажу, если это тайна.

Алиса с трудом подавила уже начавшую расплываться на губах улыбку. Вот всё же права была МакГонагалл со своей педагогичностью. Но теперь уже однозначно поздно пытаться держать необходимую дистанцию. Да и к чему обижать мальчика? Его и так собственный декан на дух не переносит. Словно злится на него за то, что он так мало похож на отца, хотя самого отца, судя по обмолвкам Невилла, этот момент не волнует ни капли.

— Пока что никто не приглашал.

— О, — мгновенно оживился мальчик. — Если так и не пригласят, вы мне скажите, у меня на примете есть отличный вариант!

— Да неужели? — спросила Алиса с негромким смешком. Ей всё же будет не хватать этого мальчишки в следующем году. Очень не хватать.

— Конечно! Я вам серьезно говорю, очень хороший человек! Он и с чувством юмора, и это… надежный, вот. В Аврорате уже восемнадцать лет работает… Да что там, у него даже Орден Мерлина есть! За боевые заслуги и, по-моему, даже первой степени. Правда, он сам давно уже не помнит, куда он этот орден дел, — признался Невилл, запустив пальцы в короткие растрепанные волосы, и задумчиво потер затылок. Алиса не удержалась и всё же позволила себе негромко рассмеяться. — Но ради такого случая мы его обязательно найдем.

— Это всё, без сомнения, прекрасно, Невилл, — согласилась Алиса, решив не огорчать мальчика тем, что наличие или отсутствие Ордена Мерлина на ее мнение никак не повлияет. Старается ведь, нахваливает. — Причем настолько прекрасно, что я просто обязана спросить, в чем подвох такого замечательного варианта.

— Он идет в комплекте со мной, — честно признался Невилл, разведя руками с притворно виноватым видом, и она рассмеялась вновь в ответ на такую непосредственность. Стоит сказать «спасибо» тому, кто научил его так философски относиться к собственным недостаткам и даже шутить о них.

— В таком случае, Невилл, подвох не в этом. Он идет в комплекте с вашей бабушкой.

— О-о-о, — весело протянул мальчик, кивнув и задорно встряхнув упавшими на лоб волосами. — А вы знаете мою бабушку?

— Да кто ж не знает Стальную Августу, — хмыкнула Алиса. Легендарная женщина, иначе не скажешь. — А вы, молодой человек, знаете, как это называется?

— Знаю, — по-прежнему весело согласился Невилл. — Сводничество. Но мне, уж простите, совсем не стыдно. Я давно хочу пристроить его в хорошие руки.

 _Прямо как котенка,_ подумала Алиса и улыбнулась, не разжимая губ и не показывая щербинку между передними зубами, придававшую ей еще более девчоночий вид, чем обычно. _Если, конечно, бывают котята ростом в… Сколько? Шесть с половиной футов? Для магозоолога, если подумать, самое то. Для магозоолога ростом в пять футов и три дюйма — тем более._

— Не всё так просто, Невилл, — ответила Алиса уже другим, ровным тоном без намека на веселье, и губы сами собой сложились в гримасу, в перевернутую улыбку с опущенными уголками. 

Если бы было просто, если бы достаточно было щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы всё исправить или просто сделать всё, как надо… То её бы сейчас здесь не было.

***

Свет бил со всех сторон — яркий, белый, не только жгущий дюжины налившихся кровью глаз с вертикальными зрачками, но и слепящий даже сквозь толстые затемненные стекла защитных очков, — и тени превращались в густо-черные кляксы под самыми ногами, словно каждый из них наступил в лужу жидкого битума и при каждом шаге или прыжке разбрызгивал всё новые смолистые кляксы. И со всех сторон кричало, кипело, рвало, разрезая воздух бесконечной радугой свистящих заклятий. 

— Слева! Слева, твою мать!

— Авада Кедавра!

— Нужна помощь с северной стороны! Щиты не выдерживают, нас сейчас сметут!

— Держите их, сукины дети! Как хотите, но держите! Мы здесь слишком увязли!

— Редукто!

— Из Вудкрофта по-прежнему ничего! Похоже, что они все здесь!

— Тонкс, хватит церемониться! Оторви этой мрази башку, пока она не оторвала твою!

Длинные поджарые тела метались из стороны в сторону, то бросаясь вперед с рычанием и мерзким клацаньем зубов и выпущенных когтей, то вновь отпрыгивая назад или пригибаясь, прижимая к лобастым головам острые уши и почти зарываясь мордами в землю, чтобы спастись от пролетающего совсем близко заклятия. Кого-то слева — одну из дюжины одинаковых силуэтов в закрывающем всё тело кожаном камуфляже и надвинутом на голову капюшоне — снесло огромной рыже-черной тушей, бросившейся из-за покореженного заклятиями дуба. В какофонии свиста и рычания хлестнуло коротким криком, и длинные, пожелтевшие, но по-прежнему крепкие зубы окрасились кровью прежде, чем хоть кто-то успел развернуться и ударить по смыкающимся на шее челюстям. По земле покатилась, слабо разбрызгивая кровь, откушенная голова. 

Вдох. Удар. Волшебная палочка развернулась в ладони — ощущаемая привычно и совершенно отчетливо даже сквозь плотную кожаную перчатку, — и следом за первой головой покатилась вторая, вытянутая морда с почти вылезшими из глазниц красно-желтыми глазами. Выдох. Слух хлестнуло коротким отрывистым рыком, и обломанные почти наполовину, но по-прежнему опасные клыки щелкнули почти у самого лица. Сомкнулись на руке, сдавили запястье, с визжащим звуком царапнув защитную стальную пластину на куртке, и зажатый в правом кулаке нож вошел в багровый глаз по самую рукоять. Разрывающий в клочья шкуру, мышцы и сосуды невербальный удар по горлу — контрольный, потому что с четырьмя дюймами стали в мозгу не живут даже оборотни — превратил шею в еще булькающее и сочащееся кровью — агонизирующее последние несколько секунд — месиво.

— Прорыв периметра с севера!

— Фаб, держи оборону!

— Фрэнки, твою мать! Я ей всё про тебя расскажу!

_А другого времени, чтобы это сказать, ты, конечно же, не нашел._

Впрочем, раньше было хуже. Раньше Фабиан вообще мог выскочить на толпу Пожирателей со словами «Здорóво, мужики! А вы чего тут делаете?». Следовало поблагодарить Годрика, Мерлина и всех прочих уже за то, что Фабиан научился не бросаться, очертя голову, прямо под Аваду.

Экстренная переброска — одноразовый порт-ключ с радиусом действия в триста-четыреста ярдов — мигнула синим, и темные стекла в защитных очках мгновенно посветлели до совершенно прозрачных. Пришлось вогнать нож обратно в ножны на правом бедре и открепить от ремня один из коротких фальшфейеров, вспыхнувший в темноте ярким красным огнем. 

Темноте это не понравилось. Темнота выждала всего несколько ударов сердца, и красное пламя высветило первую оскаленную морду, налетевшую лбом на поднятый одним отрывистым взмахом щит. Оборотень отшатнулся, осоловело помотал головой и бросился снова, как маггловская заводная игрушка, которой повернули ключик и раз за разом направляют в сторону стены. Веером разошедшаяся между деревьями волна огня превратила оборотня в жалобно взвизгнувший и почти мгновенно обуглившийся кусок спекшегося с шерстью мяса. Справа метнулся еще один зверь, целя не то в горло в наглухо застегнутом вороте с металлическими вставками, не то в лицо, закрытое плотно прилегающими очками и огнеупорной балаклавой. И захрипела, когда широко раскрытую пасть забило мгновенно выжегшим горло изнутри фальшфейером. Факел намертво встал у оборотня в глотке — не то, чтобы Фрэнк собирался выдернуть его обратно, но оставаться без источника света даже на несколько секунды было опасно, — и тварь заметалась в агонии, слепо налетая на деревья. 

Самое страшное начнется, когда зайдет луна. И эти обугленные и изувеченные трупы зверей начнут превращаться в исхудавших от голода стариков и подростков.

— Периметр восстановлен! Еще одна мразь где-то внутри!

_Знать бы еще, где именно._

Деревья вокруг вновь осветило жутковатым красным светом. Доносящиеся издалека крики мешали, не давая толком прислушаться, и даже собственное, глубокое и почти не сбившееся, но всё равно слишком шумное дыхание заглушало возможные крадущиеся шаги. Пусть оборотни и не умели красться, слепо бросаясь на всё, что пульсировало кровью и пахло добычей, но Аластор «Грозный Глаз» Грюм вдолбил командору Лонгботтому в голову одну простую мысль, еще когда тот был неопытным курсантом только со школьной скамьи.

Даже если чего-то не случалось уже сотню раз подряд, оно всё равно может случиться в сто первый.

_Ну и где же ты? Неужто хватило ума затаиться и выжидать, пока противник ошибется или попросту повернутся спиной? Если так, то сюда не иначе, как пожаловал Фенрир Сивый собственной персоной. Его волки в большинстве своем тупы даже в человеческой ипостаси, но Сивый — хитрая тварь, даже когда трансформируется в зверя._

Нет, не Сивый. Даже не самец, судя по размерам. Поджарая серебристо-серая самка, которая действительно сообразила затаиться. И сообразила атаковать всем весом, попытавшись сбить с ног, но не учтя амортизацию камуфляжа. Правое плечо заныло, приняв на себя основной удар, о защитную пластину лязгнуло зубами, и взмах волшебной палочки оторвал длинную нижнюю челюсть.

До захода этой прокля́той луны оставалось еще почти четыре часа.


	11. Глава восьмая. I

Крошащиеся каменные ступени круто уходили вниз, рассекая склон холма почти вертикальной грязно-серой линией, особенно заметной по весне, когда на месте пожухлой буреющей травы вырастала свежая зеленая. Перил на этом детище средневековой архитектурной мысли, разумеется, не было, и половине студентов Хогвартса хотя бы раз да закрадывалась в голову мысль, что в прежние времена отсюда сталкивали приговоренных к смерти. Из числа наиболее опасных преступников, потому что такую неприятную смерть с раздроблением всех костей от падения с этих ступенек еще нужно было заслужить. 

— Лонгботтом, шевели граблями! Там сейчас пол-урока пройдет, пока ты тут ползешь! 

— А ты сейчас вообще полетишь, раз так боишься опоздать! Придурок! 

— Невилл! — немедленно возмутилась идущая впереди Гермиона, оборачиваясь через плечо и бросая на него возмущенный взгляд. 

— Вперед смотри, Грейнджер, а не на меня! Свалишься еще, костей не соберешь, а виноват опять я буду! 

Сзади донесся негромкий грудной смех. Гермиона вновь гневно засверкала глазами, но на Дафну Гринграсс ее взгляд василиска действовал еще слабее, чем на самого Невилла. 

— Спасайся, кто может, Лонгботтом сегодня не с той ноги встал! — продолжил острить Нотт. 

— А есть разница? — удивилась Паркинсон. — Они же у него обе левые! 

— Да пошли вы, — глухо ответил Невилл, не поддержав шутку, и смешки за спиной стихли.

Чертова лестница всё никак не заканчивалась, и желание попросту сигануть вниз с каждой секундой становилось всё сильнее. Хотя ему, пожалуй, было не сравниться с желанием разнести Бомбардой каждую из скользких растрескавшихся ступеней. И выложить лестницу заново, вдоль склона холма, а не разрезая его пополам, чтобы сделать спуск более пологим и попросту безопасным. 

— Лонгботтом, да ты издеваешься, что ли?! Урок начался три минуты назад! 

_Ты сейчас точно кубарем спустишься,_ зло подумал Невилл, ставя ногу с последней ступеньки на влажную от утренней росы траву. Очень скользкую траву. _Твою ж! Держим равновесие!_

Как всегда говорил отец, не надо стесняться по-дурацки взмахнуть руками. Это лучше, чем распластаться на траве в задравшейся до подбородка мантии. Тем более, что под мантией свитер из числа тех, что приводили к шоку у МакГонагалл и получасовой лекции о нравах современной молодежи. 

Дафна, по-видимому, была аналогичного мнения о падениях и тоже взмахнула рукой, хлестнув по воздуху широким рукавом мантии. Вздрогнула, когда ее поймали за запястье — других, увы, ловить всегда было проще, чем самого себя, — и улыбнулась, не разжимая асимметричных бледно-розовых губ. Нижняя губа у нее была заметно полнее верхней. 

— Спасибо, Невилл. 

— А… Э… — путанно ответил Невилл и неловко, дергано кивнул. — Да не за что. 

Гермиона вновь обернулась на него через плечо и изобразила очередной взгляд василиска. Идущий рядом с ней Рональд тоже. Но если первая хотела не иначе, как намекнуть, что нехорошо опаздывать на уроки, то второй наверняка думал что-нибудь вроде «Чистокровки! Нетерпимые расисты! Чума на оба ваши дома!». Иными словами, портрет Вальбурги Блэк наоборот. С которым Невилл имел честь познакомиться несколько лет назад, когда многочисленная родня Сириуса Блэка наконец-то сумела добиться конфискации его имущества и принялась с упоением грызться из-за дома на площади Гриммо. Дедушка, будучи преданным сыном почившей незадолго до этого прабабушки Каллидоры Блэк, тоже не отказал себе в удовольствии прийти на семейную встречу и весь вечер отпускал ехидные комментарии в адрес родни в перерывах между рассказами внуку о той или иной завалявшейся в доме интересной вещице. После чего отец попросил больше так не делать, назвав блэковскую родню «помешанной», а особняк — «крысиным логовом», и добавив, что у него совершенно нет желания отгонять от дома всех желающих сговорить Невилла с какой-нибудь девчонкой пострашнее. Близкородственные браки в таких количествах, как у Блэков, даром не проходили, и девчонки, как правило, были не только страшными, но и напрочь сумасшедшими. Некую Беллатрикс сама семейка до сих пор вспоминала с содроганием. Отец на все расспросы только отмахнулся, но явно знал об этой личности больше, чем все Блэки вместе взятые. 

Отец, который даже Патронуса ему не прислал. Луна зашла в половину восьмого утра — в семь тридцать четыре, когда спальню четвертого курса вовсю оглашало смачным храпом Рональда, — и с тех пор Невилл только и делал, что беспрестанно оглядывался, ища глазами серебристый росчерк крыла. Ястреб не появлялся. 

Что-то случилось. А он сидит в отрезанной от мира школе и не может даже послать этого чертового Патронуса сам, потому что тот рискует свалиться отцу на голову в самый неожиданный и неподходящий момент. Мало ли, что там сейчас творится. 

В таком взвинченном состоянии его не порадовали даже нюхлеры, копошащиеся в устланных засушенной травой переносках из гибких ивовых ветвей. Девчонки при виде пушистых зверьков с утиными носами немедленно завизжали и захлопали в ладоши в теплых перчаточках, а Гермиона ожидаемо наморщила нос. 

— Поменьше экспрессии, мисс Браун, — попросила профессор МакАлистер ровным голосом без малейшего намека на недовольство, но Лаванда послушно залилась бледно-розовым румянцем и сложила губы в трогательную улыбку. 

— Извините, профессор. Просто они такие хорошенькие. 

— И очень падки на всё блестящее, — ответила профессор, указав тонко подведенными глазами сначала на крупные овальные серьги в ушах Лаванды, а затем на ближайшего к ней нюхлера, заинтересованно тянущего вверх длинный утиный нос. — Так что берегите пальцы и уши. Да, мисс Гринграсс, это тоже лучше снять. 

Невилл вяло бросил короткий взгляд через плечо. Дафна остановилась в полуярде от шуршащих в переносках зверьков и поймала себя за кончик длинной черной косы, свешивавшейся до самой талии. Волшебная заколка на ее конце переливалась голубым и зеленым и блестела крошечными прозрачными камешками. 

— Работать будете в парах, — продолжила профессор, легонько щелкнув по носу другого любопытного зверька, потянувшегося к ее наручным часам. Невилл пропустил распределение мимо ушей, лишь вяло хмыкнув на «Лонгботтом с Гринграсс». Сбылась мечта идиота, да только не тогда, когда идиот этого хотел. 

— Не положишь к себе? — попросила Дафна, расстегивая заколку и перевязывая косу временным заклинанием одним отрывистым, доведенным до автоматизма взмахом волшебной палочки. — У меня карманов нет. 

— А… Э… — вновь проявил чудеса красноречия Невилл и неловко сжал пальцами вложенное ему в ладонь украшение. Это было очень… мило, но совершенно не вовремя. Еще вчера его бы от счастья удар хватил, не меньше, но сегодня… — Я могу потерять. 

Дафна пожала плечами, словно ожидала такого ответа с самого начала. И что, спрашивается, мешало ей положить заколку в сумку с учебниками? 

— А Манящие Чары нам на что? 

_Логично,_ подумал Невилл. опуская заколку в карман, и огляделся по сторонам, прежде чем взять распределенного в его не самые прямые руки нюхлера. Ястреба по-прежнему не было. 

Профессор расценила его замешательство по-своему. 

— Смелее, мистер Лонгботтом. Он вас не съест. 

— Да, я… 

Профессор смерила его внимательным взглядом — склонила голову чуть набок, и по ее гладкому каре каштановых волос побежали яркие золотистые блики — и спросила, понизив голос до едва слышного шепота. 

— Вас что-то беспокоит, Невилл? 

_Да. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, куда подевался мой отец. И мне это очень не нравится. Когда такое случилось в последний раз, я все каникулы просидел под дверью охраняемой палаты в Мунго. Бабушка до самого лета сетовала про испорченное Рождество._

— Нет, профессор. Я просто… не выспался. 

Профессор подняла красиво изогнутую бровь — _не поверила_ — и попросила все тем же едва слышным голосом: 

— Задержитесь после урока. 

Невилл даже растерялся. Посмотрел на нее совершенно тупым взглядом и почти сразу опустил глаза, уставившись на притихшего в переноске нюхлера. Тот заинтересованно потянул носом, почуяв серебряную цепочку на шее и блестящую заколку в кармане. 

— Эм… Хорошо, профессор. 

Нюхлер завозился в переноске с новой силой, пытаясь просунуть лапку между ивовыми прутьями. 

— Итак, кто мне расскажет… — начала профессор, раскрывая блокнот в красивой обложке из золотисто-зеленой кожи. — Мисс Грейнджер, опустите руку. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы выучили параграф, но кроме вас здесь есть еще дюжина человек, которых тоже нужно аттестовать. 

Гермиона недовольно нахмурила брови и демонстративно обхватила прижимаемый к груди учебник обеими руками. 

— Мисс Паркинсон, можете ли вы определить, к какому подвиду относится ваш нюхлер? Хотя бы в общих чертах. 

Пэнси наклонилась к самой переноске, внимательно рассматривая уставившегося на нее в ответ зверька, и неуверенно протянула: 

— Ну-у-у… 

— Минимальное количество внешних признаков, необходимых для классификации? — пришла ей на помощь профессор. 

— Три. Количество пальцев, форма мордочки и… оттенок шерсти? 

Гермиона оглушительно фыркнула. 

— Совершенно верно, — невозмутимо согласилась профессор, принципиально игнорируя всех, кроме Пэнси. 

— Так, — пробормотала немного воодушевившаяся Паркинсон, пристально рассматривая лапки нюхлера. — Четыре пальца — это, кажется, один из… европейских подвидов. Серебристо-серый оттенок шерсти указывает на… Горы, верно? У них шерстка такого цвета, чтобы сливаться с… с окружающими их… 

— Это маскировочный окрас, необходимый для защиты от хищных птиц, — скороговоркой оттарабанила Гермиона, закатывая глаза и еще крепче прижимая к себе учебник. Не выдержала такой вопиющей медлительности и неспособности четко сформулировать ответ.

Профессор тяжело вздохнула — Нотт сдавленно фыркнул в кулак, делая вид, что внимательно рассматривает своего нюхлера — и ответила всё тем же ровным голосом: 

— Мисс Грейнджер, я говорила об этом еще в прошлом году и продолжаю говорить на каждом занятии. Не мешайте однокурсникам отвечать. Минус пять баллов факультету Гриффиндор. Продолжайте, мисс Паркинсон. 

— А родители мне не верили, когда я рассказывал, что с нас снимают баллы за правильные ответы, — фыркнул Рональд себе под нос, тоже делая вид, что крайне заинтересован своим нюхлером. Тот, впрочем, ответной радости при виде Рона не проявлял. Вероятно, чуял, что поживиться особенно нечем. 

Профессор, разумеется, услышала. 

— Одну секунду, мисс Паркинсон. Мистер Уизли, я снимаю баллы не за правильные ответы, а за отсутствие дисциплины на моих уроках. Если студенты факультета Гриффиндор не в состоянии вести себя, как подобает, то я вынуждена принять меры. Вы не на первом курсе, чтобы вам прощались подобные выкрики с места. 

— Это нас тут дрессируют, что ли? 

Тишина повисла гробовая. Как на семейном кладбище с завывающим между деревьями ветром. Невилла от такого невольно пришедшего на ум сравнения даже передернуло. В свете последних событий метафоры с кладбищами казались ему никакими не метафорами, а предчувствием настоящей катастрофы. 

Первым среагировал Нотт. Профессор успела лишь поднять бровь в вежливом недоумении. 

— Уизел, ты головой что ли ударился? Извините, профессор, Гриффиндор сегодня осенним обострением накрыло. 

— Да Хагрид никогда бы не снял с Гермионы баллы! — насупился в ответ Рон. 

У профессора едва заметно дернулся уголок губ, и дымчато-голубые глаза блеснули каким-то странным многозначительным выражением. Будь Невилл старше, сообразил бы, что это выражение означает «Мальчик хочет сказать девочке, что она ему нравится, но не знает, как». 

— Да у вашего Хагрида всё образование — это два жалких курса! — немедленно фыркнул Малфой. 

— Вообще-то три! — присоединился к спору Гарри. 

— Мальчики, — зашипела Гермиона. Имела в виду, скорее всего, только Рональда с Гарри, поэтому Малфой ее ожидаемо проигнорировал. 

— Да какие три, если его с третьего и выперли?! Разве он сдавал экзамены? 

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер, прекратите немедленно, — в нежном мелодичном голосе появились едва заметные металлические нотки. _А ведь и в самом деле дрессирует,_ отстраненно подумал Невилл. Отец как-то обмолвился, что главное в этом деле — выбрать правильную интонацию, а заклятия и прочие примочки — это уже дело десятое. Правда, речь шла о столкновении с оборотнем за пару ночей до полнолуния, а не о волшебных животных, но с другой стороны, оборотни в шаге от трансформации — это уже не люди, а практически звери. 

_Где этот чертов Патронус? Где?_

На Гарри с Малфоем дрессировка подействовала, а вот Рональд разошелся не на шутку. 

— Да какая разница, сколько у него полных курсов?! Хагрид — наш друг! 

Профессор вздохнула еще раз. _Сейчас будет буря,_ понял Невилл. Бури не хотелось. В ее исполнении особенно. Что бы там ни думал Рональд, она была последним человеком в этой школе, заслуживающим подобное отношение. Стоило вмешаться. Даже если это было неуместно и неправильно, но чисто по-человечески — стоило. 

— Рон, осади, а? То, что Хагрид — ваш друг, еще не означает, что из него выйдет хороший учитель. У меня отец, помнится, так и сказал. Что он, конечно, мой отец, но если он начнет рассуждать на тему Гербологии, то я его на смех подниму. Я, конечно, не подниму, но… 

— Никогда не сомневалась в рассудительности командора Лонгботтома, — неожиданно ввернула профессор, и у Невилла так же неожиданно расплылась на лице улыбка. 

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Рон, поворачивая к Невиллу веснушчатое лицо. — То-то он с Пожирательницами Смерти… того. Нам про эту Джанет Ричардсон отец много чего рассказывал. И про твою мать тоже. 

_Что?_

— Мистер Уизли, — мелодичный голос сделался холодным, как ключи на дне Черного Озера. Она всё же преподаватель и годится Рональду в матери, а потому всегда будет держаться подчеркнуто вежливо. Но даже Рон должен был понять, что ей не понравились эти его слова.

— Вы забываетесь. И вам следует извиниться. 

_Почему она не сказала этого, когда Рональд хамил ей? Почему она…? Да кто посмел рассказывать Рональду...?!_

  
Гарри с Гермионой шипели что-то наперебой, но Невилл почему-то не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что они говорят. Как будто его разом оглушило, залепило уши заклятием глухоты, и перед глазами медленно опускалась красная пелена.

  
 _Где его Патронус?! Если он сейчас же не появится, я… Я…_

— Да было бы за что! Его самого не слишком-то волнует, что его мать мертва из-за таких, как эта Ричардсон, иначе он давно уже сказал бы своему папаше, что…! 

Если Рон и говорил что-то еще, то Невилл этого уже не слышал. И не слушал, как визжат Парвати с Лавандой, как кричит вцепившийся ему в плечо Нотт. Даже не пытался услышать, думая лишь о том, чтобы как можно сильнее вколотить в веснушчатое лицо звенящую в голове мысль, и не чувствуя ответных ударов. 

_Заткнись! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ты не смеешь…!_

В грудь толкнуло с совершенно неожиданной для такой миниатюрной женщины силой. Не магией и даже не кулаком, одной лишь раскрытой ладонью, не ударившей, а коснувшейся совсем легко, но вдруг заставившей отступить на целый шаг назад. 

— Довольно, — процедила профессор, и тонкие ноздри на мгновение раздулись от самого настоящего гнева. — Двадцать баллов. С каждого. О количестве отработок узнаете у своего декана. 

В голове зазвенело с новой силой, ослепляя горькой обидой и непониманием, и перед глазами предательски поплыло. 

_С каждого? И с меня? Но вы же… вы же слышали, вы же сами видели, что он…_

— Я разочарована, мистер Лонгботтом, — ответила профессор всё тем же ледяным тоном. — Я ожидала, что ваш отец научил вас применять силу с умом, а не срывать занятия безобразной дракой. В следующий раз, прежде чем что-то сделать, спросите себя, стал ли бы ваш отец поступать подобным образом? Я сомневаюсь, что ему понравится ваша сегодняшняя выходка. 

Наверное, она хотела сказать, что разобралась бы с этим сама. И куда лучше, чем это сделал Невилл. Вот только у него уже не было сил на это проклятое бездействие. 

— Простите, профессор, — глухо ответил Невилл, уставившись в землю и часто моргая, чтобы не дать таращащимся на него однокурсникам еще одного повода для глумливых шуточек. —Я… — воздух со свистом ворвался в легкие, заставив поперхнуться и с силой закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы вместе с ним наружу не вырвались обида и отчаяние. 

_Я всё испортил. Если с ним что-то случилось, а я… Я сделал только хуже._

*** 

Августа недовольно поморщилась, в очередной раз услышав негромкое звяканье помешивающей чай ложечки, и прошипела, понизив голос до почти беззвучного шепота:

— Я же просила тебя не шуметь. 

— Драгоценная моя, — парировал муж тоже шепотом, но чуть более громким, — не хочу тебя огорчать, но от тебя сейчас шуму гораздо больше, чем от меня. Не говоря уже о нашей пресловутой профдеформации. Голоса разбудят его куда быстрее, чем… — шумный, отчетливо прозвучавший в тишине комнаты вдох заставил Альфреда осечься на полуслове и смерить внимательным взглядом затылок в растрепанных вихрах светло-пепельных волос. Тяжелая, давящая Августе на колени голова чуть шевельнулась, смяв щекой гладкий шуршащий шелк домашнего платья, длинные девичьи ресницы слабо, едва заметно дрогнули, но запавшие глаза с почти черными тенями под ними так и остались закрытыми. Августа прижала два пальца к мускулистой шее, считая пульс — левой рукой, потому что правая лежала поперек груди в темной фланелевой рубашке и на запястье несильно, но вместе с тем ощутимо смыкались в кольцо холодные пальцы, — выждала немного, прислушиваясь ко вновь выровнявшемуся дыханию, и продолжила всё тем же свистящим шепотом: 

— Лучше бы вызвал целителя. 

— Он тебе спасибо за это не скажет, — ответил Альфред, выглядя при этом куда более заинтересованным содержимым своей чашки, чем самочувствием сына. — И ничего нового мы от этого целителя не услышим. Лично мне и без целительского образования понятно, что от передозировки ускорителями реакции ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. Согласись, в его возрасте отделаться одной только интоксикацией печени — это самое что ни на есть чудо. 

— Чудо, — недовольно фыркнула Августа, осторожно кладя ладонь на холодный, чуть влажный лоб. — В тебе есть хоть капля сочувствия к ребенку, или у тебя тоже профдеформация? 

Альфред поднял на нее прозрачные льдисто-серые глаза, вскинув контрастирующие с ними угольно-черные брови так, словно был поражен этими словами до глубины души, и ответил: 

— К ребенку? Драгоценная моя, я не спорю, что счастливые не наблюдают не только часов, но и лет, если не целых десятилетий. Но присмотрись как следует, наш с тобой ребенок — давно уже не ребенок, а здоровенный мужик, без труда сворачивающий шеи оборотням! Да на нем рубашка трещит по всем швам разом, неужели ты этого не видишь?! 

— Не шуми! — в очередной раз зашипела Августа, недовольно сжимая губы в тонкую бледную линию. 

— Знаешь, — продолжил муж, не обращая на ее тон ни малейшего внимания, — какие бы разногласия у нас порой не случались, я всегда считал и буду считать, что женитьба на тебе — это одно из счастливейших событий в моей жизни. Хотя бы потому, что последние двадцать лет я регулярно вижу, как ты смотришь на этого двухметрового дуболома и каждый раз говоришь с таким искренним умилением: «Мой мальчик». А он тебе отвечает басом, от которого аж стекла дрожать начинают: «Ну ма-а-ам!». 

Лежащая на груди у сына рука тоже задрожала одновременно с зазвучавшим в тишине сдавленным вибрирующим смехом. Августа на мгновение возвела глаза к потолку — этот взгляд лучше всяких слов выражал переполнявшее ее раздражение — и убрала с холодного лба пару волнистых пепельных прядок. 

— Вот! — обличающе ткнул пальцем муж, отставляя в сторону, на прикроватную тумбочку, чашку с недопитым чаем. — Ты слышишь, как он смеется? Это же землетрясение в миниатюре! Хорош ребенок, ничего не скажешь! 

— Сами виноваты, — сипло ответил сын, не открывая глаз, и повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к ее коленям. — Надо было лучше строгать. 

— Фрэнсис! — притворно возмутилась Августа, всплеснув свободной рукой. Попыталась было обеими, но холодные пальцы на запястье сжались чуть крепче при первой же попытке поднять руку с его груди. Второй не последовало. 

— Что и требовалось доказать, — подытожил Альфред. — Я уж молчу про то, что у него давно уже есть свой ребенок, который его самого скоро дедом сделает. 

— Фред! — возмутилась Августа еще раз. — Ему же всего четырнадцать! 

— Не «всего», — просипел Фрэнк, соглашаясь с отцом, — а «уже». Я в этом возрасте как раз начал курить. 

— Нашел, чем гордиться, — фыркнула Августа и заправила ему за ухо спутанные пепельные вихры. 

Домовик появился у изножья кровати с негромким хлопком и вежливо склонил голову на пару секунд, прежде чем заговорить негромким тоненьким голосом. 

— Вести из волшебной школы, хозяин. Декан МакГонагалл хочет говорить с молодым хозяином по каминной сети. 

Альфред среагировал первым. Посмотрел на замершего в ожидании указаний эльфа, затем вновь повернул голову к зашевелившемуся сыну — в аккуратной бородке-эспаньолке блеснули на свету ниточки седины — и сказал мрачным обличающим тоном: 

— Ты забыл послать Невиллу Патронуса. 

— Да чтоб тебя, — просипел Фрэнк, выпустив из пальцев тонкое запястье в гладком шелковом манжете, и медленно сел, опираясь рукой на кровать. — То есть, меня. 

— Куда это ты? — опешила Августа, никак не ожидав от сына такой прыти. Вид у него и без того был совершенно вялый, с заторможенными и откровенно деревянными движениями, и не располагал даже к прогулке из одного конца комнаты в другой. Какое уж тут блуждание по целым коридорам и лестницам? — Фрэнсис, ты в своем уме? Вернись сейчас же! 

— Вот уж верно, — согласился Альфред, не делая, впрочем, никаких попыток пресечь сыновний побег из-под их контроля. — Отец-дебил — горе в семье. Боюсь представить, что бедный ребенок наворотил в этот раз. Рубашку заправь, Фрэнсис, а то мадам деканша сейчас и тебя отчитает! За компанию! 

Августа молча смерила его многозначительным взглядом — муж даже не попытался притвориться напуганным ее сведенными в одну линию бровями и сжатыми в ниточку губами — и бросилась догонять сбежавшего к ближайшему камину сына. Подоспела как раз к самому началу выяснения отношений, упустив разве что взаимные приветствия. 

— Это возмутительно! — верещал из камина смутно помнимый еще со школьных времен голос Минервы — «Занозы Минни» — МакГонагалл. — Подраться с собственным однокурсником, с гриффиндорцем, да еще и во время урока! 

— Действительно, — сипло согласился сын и сел прямо на пол, прислонившись спиной к дивану и широко расставив длинные ноги в плотных темных брюках. Рубашку, с гордостью отметила про себя Августа, заправил. — Надо было драться на перемене и с каким-нибудь слизеринцем. Тогда все были бы счастливы. 

— Не ерничайте, Фрэнсис! 

— Не забывайтесь, Минерва! — парировала Августа, подходя и присаживаясь на край дивана.

Жаль, что нигде поблизости не было зеркала, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в своем безупречном внешнем виде. Мадам Лонгботтом и ликвидатор проклятий в отставке — это не какая-нибудь полукровка-трансфигураторша. 

— Мама! — не оценил ее вмешательства сын. — Можно я сам разберусь? 

— Можно! — согласилась Августа, но демонстративно скрестила руки на груди, давая понять, что она с места не сдвинется. А в случае необходимости с радостью выскажет всё, что она думает по поводу неспособности Минервы держать факультет в узде, не допуская подобных драк и прочих не раз случавшихся в Гриффиндоре эксцессов. 

— Профессор, вы от меня чего хотите? — продолжил сипеть Фрэнк. — Чтобы я в школу пришел? Обязательно приду, буквально через пять минут. Как раз успеете вызвать Артура Уизли, если вы, конечно, уже этого не сделали. 

_И будет там еще одна драка, только уже в кабинете декана,_ подумала Августа. Минерва не иначе, как пришла к такому же выводу и ответила как-то даже слишком поспешно: 

— В этом нет необходимости, Фрэнсис, мне будет вполне достаточно того, что вы… 

— А мне, — сухо ответил Фрэнк, — не будет. И я желаю знать, что такого наговорили моему сыну, раз он полез в драку, прекрасно помня, что прошлой ночью было полнолуние и что я сейчас, вероятнее всего, не в состоянии разбираться еще и с его проблемами. Вызывайте Артура, или я сам это сделаю. Даже не сомневаюсь, что здесь не обошлось без его привычки молоть языком, не думая о последствиях. 

Минерва недовольно буркнула себе под нос короткое «Жду вас», и пламя в камине погасло с негромким шипением. 

— Фред, иди сюда сейчас же! Он собрался в Хогвартс! В таком-то состоянии! 

— Неужели?! — донеслось откуда-то из коридора. — Извини, дорогая, ты была права. Нужно вызвать целителя, наш мальчик явно не в себе. 

— Может, хватит уже, а? — не выдержал Фрэнк, не торопясь, впрочем, подниматься с пола. Но упрямо мотнул головой, когда Августа протянула к нему руку и попыталась пригладить чересчур взъерошенные волосы. — Мам, я серьезно, прекрати. Мне не пять лет. И никто, кроме меня, с этим не разберется. Невилл — это моя головная боль и ничья больше. 

— Да никто и не спорит, — согласился появившийся на пороге малой гостиной Альфред, вновь помешивая уже изрядно остывший чай негромко позвякивающей ложечкой. — Просто ты почему-то всё время забываешь, что не только Невилл — твоя головная боль, но и ты сам — наша с матерью. И нам совсем не хочется видеть тебя не дома, а на больничной койке в Мунго. Да и Невиллу, я думаю, тоже. Он вообще парень чувствительный. 

— Да в том-то и проблема, — глухо ответил Фрэнк, устало потерев руками по-прежнему бледное, приобретшее болезненный сероватый оттенок лицо. — Если я сейчас не объявлюсь, он расчувствуется еще больше. 

— Милый, я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — заспорила Августа, — но лично мне, да и твоему отцу тоже, твое самочувствие куда дороже тонкой душевной организации Невилла. Он уж как-нибудь переживет, если вместо тебя увидит деда. 

— А мне не надо «как-нибудь», мне надо, чтобы он не изводил себя, думая, что вы специально ему ничего не говорите, чтобы не отвлекать от учебы и прочей ерунды. 

— Фред, ну скажи ему! 

— Аластору привет от меня передай, — невозмутимо ответил муж и отпил из чашки, перестав наконец звенеть ложечкой. 

— Фред!


	12. Глава восьмая. II

Рональд Уизли мялся перед столом декана под прицелом трех взглядов. Первые два его не слишком-то и пугали — профессор МакГонагалл разве что сняла бы с него еще десяток баллов, а отца не боялись даже садовые гномы, — но вот третий… Льдисто-зеленые глаза смотрели в упор, не моргая и не отводя взгляд даже на пол-дюйма в сторону. Рон думал о том, что если бы взглядом можно был препарировать, его бы уже вскрыли, выпотрошили и методично разложили все органы по белым металлическим лоткам. По слухам, именно так поступали министерские судмедэксперты, да и командору мракоборцев навыков в разделывании кого-либо было не занимать.

  
— Молодой человек, мы вас внимательно слушаем. Не отнимайте у вашего отца и декана еще больше времени, им обоим и без того есть чем заняться, — низкий хриплый голос звучал ровно и устало, но этот цепкий пристальный взгляд придавал сходство с залегшим в засаде хищником. И бледное, почти серое лицо с резко проступившими морщинками в уголках глаз и губ казалось маской, скрывающей звериный оскал.

_Ра-зор-вет._

_За что? Я просто школьник. Я же ничего не сделал._

— Да спросите у Невилла, — буркнул Рон, опуская глаза и принимаясь гипнотизировать столешницу. Из бронзовой чернильницы торчало, приковывая к себе взгляд, крупное белоснежное перо.

— Спрошу, — невозмутимо согласился сидящий в одном из кресел — _на расстоянии лишь вытянутой руки_ — мужчина. — И у Невилла, и у преподавателя по Уходу за Магическими Существами. У меня, молодой человек, работа такая — спрашивать и сопоставлять полученные показания.

— Показания? — повторил отец. _Никак вспомнил, что он отец,_ подумал Рон, продолжая таращиться на белое перо. — Мерлина ради, Фрэнк, это же не допрос. Не дави на ребенка. Ты бы еще сыворотку правды предложил.

— Да ты, я смотрю, — сухо ответил Лонгботтом, — ни разу в жизни не видел, как я давлю. Иначе радовался бы сейчас, что твой сын так легко отделался. Итак, я повторяю вопрос. Что произошло?

— Мы подрались, — буркнул Рон, решившись на секунду поднять собственные глаза от белого пера. Льдисто-зеленые сверкнули чем-то, похожим на слабое одобрение. 

_Молодец, не стал валить всё на одного только Невилла. Значит, еще не всё потеряно._

— Кто начал?

— Невилл, — ответил Рон с вызовом. Это подтвердят все однокурсники, здесь он совершенно — абсолютно — чист и к нему не может быть никаких претензий. Лонгботтом и не стал эти претензии выдвигать.

— Почему?

_Потому что я сказал, что его отцу, выражаясь языком близнецов, не стоит потрахивать на досуге Пожирательницу Смерти._

— Можем вызвать легиллимента, — по-прежнему невозмутимо предложил Лонгботтом, когда пауза затянулась. — Фабиан, конечно, не обрадуется, что его разбудили из-за такой ерунды, но…

— Мерлина ради, Фрэнк, — повторил отец. — Какой еще легиллимент? Это обычная школьная драка, один мальчик поссорился с другим из-за девочки или еще чего-то…

— И я хочу знать, чем именно было это «еще что-то». Потому что интереса к магглорожденным Невилл уж точно не проявляет.

— Фрэнсис! — возмущенно вмешалась МакГонагалл. — Факультет Гриффиндор рад любым студентам, и вы последний, от кого я ожидала услышать подобное заявление!

— Факультет Гриффиндор может быть рад кому угодно, профессор, — сухо ответил Лонгботтом. — А мой сын прекрасно знает, из какой семьи он происходит и какой ответственности это от него требует. Не говоря уже о том, что за последние двадцать лет Гриффиндор действительно превратился в то еще… собрание. В данный момент я вижу, что ваши студенты разучились даже отвечать за свои поступки, раз мы до сих пор не услышали, что такого сказал мистер Уизли, чтобы спровоцировать моего сына на драку.

— Никого я не провоцировал, — обиженно вскинул голову Рон. _Этот придурок сам полез, ему и сказать-то толком ничего не успели._

— Конечно, — согласился Лонгботтом. — Ему самому вздумалось подраться. Скучно стало, не иначе. Я повторяю вопрос в последний раз, молодой человек. Что произошло?

А потом он действительно вызовет легиллимента. И дядя Фабиан действительно выпотрошит Рона, как лягушку. Дядя Фабиан всегда на стороне Лонгботтомов, и ему не иначе, как глубоко наплевать, что Рон его родной племянник.

— Я просто… — начал Рон и невольно сглотнул. Ладони предательски вспотели. — Извините, сэр, но… но… Пожирателям Смерти нечего делать рядом с мракоборцами, это любому будет понятно! — выпалил Рон на одном дыхании и снова уставился на белоснежное перо в бронзовой чернильнице.

Он просто школьник. А это просто слова. Ему ничего за них не будет. Ну снимут еще баллов, ну назначат очередную отработку, ну… В конце концов, не отчислят же его за то, что…

— Свободен, — всё тем же ровным голосом ответил Лонгботтом. Рон вскинул голову и уставился на него круглыми от удивления глазами. — Молодой человек, вы оглохли? Вон дверь, вышел и закрыл ее с той стороны.

Рыжее недоразумение судорожно сглотнуло еще раз, не веря, что так легко отделалось, и выскочило за дверь одним прыжком, не дожидаясь разрешения от собственного декана. Фрэнк повернул голову нарочито медленно — давая лишние несколько секунд, чтобы придумать оправдание, — и сказал:

— Я жду объяснений.

— От меня? — растерялся Артур.

— А от кого еще? Или он эту чушь про мракоборцев и Пожирателей Смерти сам придумал? Хотя, — усмешка ощутимо исказила шрам на лице, подняв вверх уголок губ, — чего еще ждать от человека, которого половина Министерства называет только «Арти-долбоёб» и никак иначе? 

— Фрэнсис! — вновь возмутилась МакГонагалл и недовольно поджала губы. У второго рыжего недоразумения гневно побагровела лысина. — Я бы попросила вас не выражаться подобным образом в моем кабинете. Не говоря уже о том, что речь идет не о работе Артура, а о поведении вашего сына.

— Я вам не Фрэнсис, а командор Лонгботтом, — ответил Фрэнк, не повышая голоса. _Орать, командор, будете на подчиненных. А здесь вы сама вежливость._ — И выражаться я буду так, как посчитаю необходимым. Потому что вы, профессор, имеете привычку забывать одну очень важную деталь. Я давно уже не ваш ученик, с которого вы можете снять дюжину-другую баллов. Я отец вашего ученика. И я знаю его гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Я знаю, что он может сделать со злости, а чего не сделает никогда даже на эмоциях. Поэтому даже не пытайтесь убедить меня, что вина за эту драку лежит только на моем сыне. Я в любом случае поверю ему, а не вам. Тем более, что конкретно вы при этой драке и не присутствовали. 

— Мне вполне достаточно того, что я уже услышала, — сухо парировала МакГонагалл, сжимая губы еще сильнее. Зеленые глаза грозно сверкнули за стеклами круглых очков. Декан Гриффиндора встала на защиту очередной бестолочи в красно-золотом галстуке. И сразу же перешла в нападение в лучших традициях своего факультета. — И я ожидала, что за три года проживания в одной комнате ваш сын сможет подружиться с однокурсниками.

— Дети, — вкрадчиво ответил Фрэнк, — удивительные существа, профессор. Они не умеют дружить потому, что «надо». Или потому, что «выгодно». Они дружат только с теми, кто им действительно нравится, и лично для меня еще три года назад стало совершенно очевидно, что Невилл относится к своим однокурсникам в лучшем случае нейтрально. Хотя я его вижу только на каникулах. Куда страннее то, что вы, наблюдая эту компанию практически каждый день, до сих пор не заметили, что ни о какой дружбе там речи и не идет. И я всё же хочу услышать от Артура, почему его совершенно не смущает привычка сына совать свой нос в чужие дела.

— Чужие? — возмутилось позабытое рыжее недоразумение. — Я не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, Фрэнк, но вы с Невиллом нам не чужие!

— И поэтому твой сынок позволяет себе обсуждать мою личную жизнь, пока я не слышу? — спросил Фрэнк, демонстративно подняв левую бровь. — Я ему кто? Школьный приятель? Даже если и так, это было бы как минимум невежливо. Только вот я не приятель, Арти, я, если ты запамятовал, командор мракоборцев и гожусь твоему отпрыску в отцы. Ты не пробовал для разнообразия учить детей манерам, а не посвящать все двадцать четыре часа в сутках ковырянию в маггловских розетках? И не надо пытаться играть на моих эмоциях. Вы с Молли можете считать меня кем угодно, но это в любом случае не дает вам права лезть в мою жизнь и указывать мне, с кем я могу спать, а с кем — нет. 

Авроры не женятся на милых и пахнущих сдобными булочками — таких невыносимо правильных — домохозяйках. Аврорам, если подумать, не стоит жениться совсем, потому что…

Он помнил ее лицо лишь по старым колдографиям. Хрупкие пальцы, щекочущие плечи пушистые темные локоны, ощущение той теплоты внутри — в самой ее глубине, — что есть у каждой женщины, но у каждой она своя, особенная — всё это осталось с ним. Пусть лишь смутным, призрачным ощущением, но осталось. А вот лица не было. И каждая попытка вспомнить — действительно вспомнить, а не просто взглянуть на снимок в альбоме —приносила с собой одну и ту же мысль.

Привыкнуть можно ко всему. К свисту проклятий за спиной, к тому, что ты можешь умереть в любую секунду, даже не успев этого понять. Даже к тому, что твой друг может умереть в любую секунду. Но страшнее всего — когда приходится хоронить женщину.

Объяснять это таким, как Артур, было бессмысленно.

— Твое поле деятельности, Арти, — это кусающиеся дверные ручки, а Джанет, по счастью, настолько далека от твоей юрисдикции, насколько это вообще возможно. Поэтому будь добр, держи язык за зубами. И научи этому своих многочисленных детей. Или тебе попросту нравится мысль закрыть одного из них в Азкабане?

— Мерлина ради! — воскликнула теперь уже МакГонагалл. — Мальчики поссорились из-за ерунды, а вы теперь угрожаете одному из них Азкабаном?! Да как вам…?!

— Я, профессор, — по-прежнему вкрадчиво ответил Фрэнк, — никому не угрожаю. Я хочу напомнить и вам, и Артуру, что на этом факультете уже был один студент, слишком любивший говорить всё, что придет ему в голову, и устраивать драки на потеху всей школе. Лично мне он особенно запомнился привычкой задирать факультет Слизерин и в частности одного будущего преподавателя Зельеварения. Слышал я от Лили, что этот идиот устроил в конце пятого курса при поддержке Джеймса Поттера. А потом один из них погиб в жалкие двадцать лет, а второй отправился гнить в Азкабане, когда в очередной раз не смог вовремя остановиться. Не подскажете, кто будет следующим дураком, которого закроют с дементорами благодаря попустительству его родителей и декана? 

— Между прочим, эту драку начал твой сын, а не мой, — почти процедило в ответ рыжее недоразумение.

— С Невиллом я разберусь сам, без ваших с Молли советов, — в голосе невольно прорезались почти угрожающие нотки. — Ты лучше за своим выводком последи. Ты же понимаешь, что они не смогут вечно прятаться за стенами Хогвартса, где добрый декан всегда будет рада исчерпать любой конфликт, ограничившись снятыми баллами и парой-тройкой отработок? Рано или поздно они выйдут из этой школы в большой и очень недружелюбный мир, который не будет относиться к их выходкам со снисхождением школьных учителей. И нарвутся там на меня. А я не посмотрю, что они чьи-то дети и внуки. 

Все заключенные Азкабана были чьими-то детьми и внуками. Некоторые были роднёй ему самому и роднёй достаточно близкой. Некоторые даже старались напомнить ему об этом каждый раз, когда видели по ту сторону проржавевшей от сырости решетки. Но для авроров не существует полутонов. Или всех, или никого. Иначе ты недостоин синего мундира.

_Тебе не кажется… что ты слишком многого от себя требуешь?_

Это были слова Невилла, которых он совсем не ожидал. Невилла, столкнувшегося на следующий день после своего дня рождения с мальчиком в поношенной одежде, тоже пришедшим в Косой переулок купить свою первую волшебную палочку. У мальчика были заклеенные скотчем очки, которые было легко починить одним коротким заклинанием, и зеленые глаза, которые одним коротким взглядом напомнили о дружбе длиной в целое десятилетие.

 _— Это… вот… значит-ца,_ — бубнил тогда полувеликан-лесничий в не по погоде теплом меховом пальто, — _Гарри Поттера сопровождаю. Гарри, поздоровайся, это старый друг твоих родителей._

Матери вообще-то, с его отцом они друг друга на дух не переносили. И…

_Прости, Лилс. Я… не знал. Потому что… я позволил себе оставить всё, как есть, и не вмешиваться._

— _Он правда рос с магглами?_ — удивился Невилл, когда худенький мальчик и сопровождающий его огромный лесничий скрылись в лавке Олливандера. Посмотрел на незажженную сигарету в пальцах отца, к которой тот забыл поднести зажигалку, и осторожно спросил: — _Что-то не так?_

Всё. Всё было не так, потому что…

Но Невилл только фыркнул с неожиданным для ребенка цинизмом, поняв всё по его лицу.

— _И чтоб ты делал с нами обоими, а? Можешь оставить меня без мороженого, но я честно скажу: не хотел бы я расти в одном доме с победителем Волдеморта. С моими-то талантами. И тебе не кажется… что ты слишком многого от себя требуешь? О нем вроде есть кому позаботиться, нет?_

Порой Невилл становился очень похож на своего дедушку, заявившего ему в точности то же самое.

— _Это не твоя забота, Фрэнк. И ты не обязан брать на себя ответственность за этого ребенка. Можешь, если сам того захочешь, но ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, насколько неблагодарным порой бывает воспитание даже своих собственных детей. Что уж говорить о чужих? Не делай из себя мученика, тебе не стало бы легче, если бы ты взвалил себе на плечи еще одну проблему в память о Лили._

Пожалуй, здесь не существовало единственно верного ответа. Потому что вопрос не в том, как будет правильнее. Вопрос в том, кому нужнее. С точки зрения мальчика-сироты, выросшего с родственниками, которым не было до него дела. С точки зрения мальчика, никогда не знавшего матери и всегда понимавшего, что за пределами дома мало кто будет ждать его с распростертыми объятиями.

С точки зрения отца, пытавшегося находить время не только для любимой работы и дать как можно больше, даже если им выпадало лишь несколько свободных минут. С этой точки зрения Невиллу было куда нужнее, чем кому-либо другому. Особенно когда Невилл замирал на самом пороге, не решаясь ни подойти, ни поднять глаза.

— Наедине, профессор. Мистера Уизли это не касается, а вы, я не сомневаюсь, уже успели сказать моему сыну всё, что хотели. 

_Да уж, судя по тому, как он теперь смотрит в пол, наговорили вы знатно._

И продолжает смотреть даже после того, как дверь закрывается с недовольным скрипом и негромким хлопком.

— Так и будешь там стоять?

Встать бы еще самому, чтобы не выглядеть в его глазах… развалиной. Впрочем, это удалось с первой же попытки. Как любят говорить магглы, есть еще порох в пороховнице. Еще повоюем.

— Нет, — глухо ответил сын, упорно не поднимая глаз. — Не буду.

— Подойди.

Невилл в ответ пошел так медленно, словно его вели на поцелуй с дементором. Быстрее было встретиться с ним на середине этого не так, чтобы очень большого кабинета, чем ждать, пока он наконец дойдет до стола. С другой стороны… за свои поступки нужно отвечать.

— Прости, — выдавил сын, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки и по-прежнему глядя куда-то в пол. Прятал глаза за падавшими на лоб темными, слабо отливающими пепельным волосами. — Я не хотел, чтобы…

— Ты не передо мной должен извиняться. Я-то уж как-нибудь переживу.

_Вообще не высплюсь, но переживу._

— Я… извинился.

— И что тебе ответили?

— Что надеются… — выдавил Невилл со старательно сдерживаемым всхлипом, — что впредь такого не повторится.

— Ты что, плачешь?

— Нет, — ответил Невилл и опустил голову еще ниже, начав нервно заламывать пальцы. 

_Ну и что же мне с тобой делать? Пожалуй, для начала поменять интонации, а то от такого безэмоционального голоса у тебя того гляди начнется истерика._

— Иди сюда.

Из-под свесившихся на глаза темных волос робко блеснуло льдисто-зеленым, и сын порывисто уткнулся носом в плечо, вцепившись обеими руками так, что без магии и не отдерешь. Небритый подбородок защекотало мягкими волосами на его макушке.

— Ну прости дурака, — попросил Фрэнк, кладя руку на мелко вздрагивающую спину в колючем свитере. — Сам знаю, что виноват. Забыл. Да не реви ты в самом деле, нашел, из-за чего расстраиваться.

— Я не реву, — буркнул Невилл и отчетливо хлюпнул носом.

_Ну-ну. Вот правильно твой дед сказал. Отец-дебил — горе в семье._

— Пап, я правда не хотел, я…

— Я знаю. 

— С-с-совсем плохо?

— Нет. Сам видишь, жить буду. Если конечно, твой преподаватель мне сейчас голову не оторвет за то, что ты вытворяешь у нее на уроках.

— Но я же извинился, — обиженно протянул сын, надавив щекой прямо на оставшиеся от зубов оборотня синяки на правом плече.

— Невилл… — от резко стрельнувшей в руку боли вышло еще более хрипло, чем прежде, и сын вскинул голову так поспешно, что если бы не хваленая аврорская реакция, то челюсти бы не поздоровилось от такого удара.

— Ты чего?

— На плечо… не дави, — прошипел Фрэнк, морщась и растирая ноющее плечо второй рукой.

Невилл в ответ уставился на эту руку так, словно вместо нее видел оскаленную пасть. И схватил отца поперек ладони, одновременно с этим оттянув чуть выше темный рукав рубашки. Заметил багровые кровоподтеки на запястье.

— Это… что? У… укусил?

— Укусил, да не прокусил, — буркнул Фрэнк, не без труда высвобождая ладонь из цепких пальцев. — Ну ты еще попробуй мне руку оторвать. Чтоб уж наверняка.

— Пап…

— Молодой человек, не переводите тему. В данный момент меня интересует местонахождение твоего преподавателя, и даже не надейся, что я передумаю.

— Профессор была снаружи, — буркнул Невилл, недовольно сверкая зелеными глазами. Того гляди, через пару лет возьмется за палочку и на каждый синяк будет отвечать заклятием в голову и принудительным лечением в Мунго. Не дай Мерлин. — На опушке Запретного Леса. Недалеко от хижины Хагрида.

Час от часу не легче. А он-то надеялся ограничиться короткой прогулкой по замку и не устраивать себе полноценную экскурсию по местам былых школьных попоек.

В тот момент Фрэнку захотелось малодушно отложить все разговоры со школьными преподавателями в максимально долгий ящик. В конце концов, у него даже было оправдание для этого.

***

Занятие с третьим курсом прошло крайне напряженно. Алиса говорила в неизменной спокойной манере, исправляла ошибки, не повышая голоса даже на полтона, но студенты постоянно косились на нее так, словно ждали проклятия поубойнее, способного оставить выжженное дотла пепелище на месте поляны на самой опушке леса. А она не находила в себе сил отрицать, что желание использовать такое заклятие у нее действительно было.

Еще сложнее стало улыбаться, когда за спиной, со стороны Хогвартса, послышались характерные, спотыкающиеся о все имеющие в лесу корни шаги. Мерлину не иначе, как вздумалось довести ее до белого каления, раз он так очевидно попустительствовал попыткам Невилла Лонгботтома добиться того же.

— Профессор МакАлистер! Простите, пожалуйста, я тут… это… — бодро начал и смущенно закончил незадачливый студент, выбираясь на поляну с таким шумом, что ухитрился заглушить все остальные лесные звуки. 

— Ты меня в гроб загонишь, честное слово, — хрипло ответил низкий мужской голос, и Алиса не вздрогнула от неожиданности только благодаря выработанному в экспедициях рефлексу. Она не услышала еще одних шагов за топотом Невилла. И обернулась нарочито медленно, как при столкновении с голодным хищником, способным напасть из-за малейшего слишком резкого движения. Чтобы не выдать своего неуместного любопытства. Ей было очевидно, зачем он пришел, но всё же интересно… узнать, многое ли изменилось.

— Добрый день, командор.

— Добрый, — почти так же медленно согласился — протянул, будто задумавшись — Фрэнк Лонгботтом, и в мыслях шевельнулось запоздалое узнавание. Как будто всплыло с самого дна Омута Памяти, накладывая на лицо и мгновенно угаданное имя полустертое воспоминание двадцатилетней давности. Шесть с половиной футов, длинный нос с чуть вздернутым кончиком, вихры пепельных волос, куда больше подходившие мальчишке в семнадцать лет, чем мужчине в тридцать восемь. Чересчур бледное скуластое лицо и тонкий багровый шрам на правой щеке — _этого не было в школьные годы,_ — тянущийся от самого уха и загибающийся к краю рта. Звезда Школы постарела, лишившись своего веселого, почти беспечного взгляда с хитринкой, но в уголках губ и льдисто-зеленых глаз отчетливо виднелись тонкие росчерки морщинок. Не от возраста, интуитивно почувствовала Алиса, а от того, что привычка часто улыбаться не изменила ему и спустя столько лет работы в Аврорате.

— Простите за вторжение, профессор, — заговорил старший Лонгботтом, стряхнув свое странное оцепенение, и уголок тонкогубого рта действительно дернулся в короткой полуулыбке. — Найдется минутка?

— И даже не одна, — согласилась Алиса, и он повернул голову к притихшему в ожидании сыну. Улыбка на мгновение сделалась отчетливее.

— Иди-ка погуляй.

— Ладно, — недовольно фыркнул младший Лонгботтом — почему-то Алисе показалось, что разговор отца с преподавателем не имеет к этому недовольству никакого отношения — и послушно потопал обратно в сторону замка.

— Простите, профессор, можно вопрос? — вновь заговорил старший и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. — А как вы разнимали этих дуболомов? Преподавателям же вроде запрещено применять магию против студентов. Не поймите неправильно, мне чисто с профессиональной точки зрения интересно.

— Да я бы не сказала, что их пришлось разнимать, — ответила Алиса, ничуть не обидевшись.

— Могу ошибаться, но мне показалось, что Невилл куда сильнее испугался того, что могу разозлиться я, чем МакГонагалл.

Зеленые глаза сощурились всего на долю секунды, но она заметила. 

— Он извинился?

— Да, хотя… Разумеется, как преподаватель, я осуждаю подобные… способы решения конфликта, но как человек… Я понимаю, почему он это сделал, и мне трудно с ним не согласиться. 

Зачем она это говорит?

— И… не знаю, сказал ли вам Невилл, но его конфликт с мистером Уизли начался скорее из-за меня, чем по еще какой-то причине. Ему не следовало вмешиваться, но я не хочу, чтобы ему делали выговор из-за этого. Пусть Невилл был не во всем прав, но мотивы у него более чем… благородные. 

Взгляд льдисто-зеленых глаз вновь сделался каким-то рассеянным. Он смотрит на нее, но не слушает. Как будто видит что-то… по меньшей мере необычное. По бо́льшей же… За те полминуты, что они простояли в ярде друг от друга, было еще рано делать выводы о бо́льшей мере.

— Я понимаю, почему это произошло, профессор, — наконец ответил Лонгботтом, и в этот раз губы у него даже не дрогнули в новой улыбке. — Он растет без матери, и ему, разумеется, очень хочется, чтобы она была. Поэтому он и… перенес это на вас. Я поговорю с Невиллом, но... Не стану отрицать, мне будет непросто объяснить ему, что именно он делает не так, не задев его при этом. Возможно, ему потребуется время, чтобы понять, почему так нельзя.

Слова вырвались сами прежде, чем она успела даже подумать.

— В этом нет необходимости. 

Зеленые глаза странно блеснули в луче пробивающегося сквозь листву солнца, и Алиса решила продолжить. После такого заявления отступать было уже поздно.

— Он хороший мальчик, и… Я понимаю, в чем моя ошибка, командор, я сама не должна была переходить границы. Но если я могу помочь ему не только, как преподаватель магозоологии, то я предпочту оставить всё, как есть.

_Мне нравится этот мальчик. Я не хочу его потерять._

В первые несколько секунд ей показалось, что… Она сама толком не поняла, какой именно реакции ждала, какую реакцию успела разглядеть в этих светлых прозрачных глазах, но затем они чуть сощурились вновь, и бледное скуластое лицо сделалось странно-задумчивым.

— Спасибо, — негромко ответил Лонгботтом. — Нет, я не прошу вас воспитывать его за меня, ни в коем случае. Но я благодарен, что вы отнеслись к нему именно так. Ему порой не хватает… понимания.

— Боюсь, что с профессором МакГонагалл вообще мало кому из нас хватало понимания, — не удержалась от шпильки Алиса и увидела, как у него вновь дрогнул уголок губ. — Но раз уж вы здесь, могу я попросить об одолжении?

— О каком?

— Прошлым вечером я видела в лесу порванные сети Акромантулов. Аврорат сможет прислать кого-нибудь в ближайшие несколько дней, чтобы укрепить защитный барьер?

От улыбки не осталось и тени. Льдисто-зеленые глаза сощурились совсем иначе, чем прежде, и в хриплом голосе появились металлические — _мракоборческие_ — нотки.

— Вы помните, где именно?

— Разумеется.

— Показать сможете?

— Сейчас? Не сочтите за дерзость, командор, но вид у вас…

— Что поделать, — невозмутимо согласился Лонгботтом, — не молодею. Но пока что мною даже оборотни давятся, так что Акромантулам я тем более не придусь по вкусу.

Алиса не стала спорить. В конце концов, взрослый человек должен и сам быть в состоянии оценить свое самочувствие. Как знать, может, такая бледность для него и вовсе в порядке вещей.

Привлекшую ее внимание паутину Алиса отыскала без труда. Та по-прежнему дрожала от малейшего движения воздуха, извиваясь неровными клочьями разорванного узора, но Лонгботтом первым делом посмотрел вниз, на торчащие из земли узловатые корни и огромные глубокие следы.

— Да, Хагрид, конечно же, всё затоптал.

Потом поднял глаза на оплетающие широкий ствол дуба серебристые нити и протянул к ним руку с волшебной палочкой. Один из клочков паутины послушно шевельнулся, приподнимаясь в воздухе и распадаясь на отдельные волокна. При свете дня было куда отчетливее видно, что разрезы рваные, не как от заклятия или заговоренного ножа, а как от… когтей.

— А вы не замечали в лесу чего-нибудь… странного?

— Вчера или в принципе в последнее время? — уточнила Алиса, перебирая в памяти существ, способных так легко порвать прочнейшую паучью сеть.

Лонгботтом неопределенно пожал плечами и вновь опустил взгляд на землю, пристально рассматривая оставшиеся возле дерева следы полувеликана. Быть может, надеялся увидеть сквозь них хоть что-то.

— Да ничего особенного, — ответила Алиса, обдумав вопрос, и добавила больше для очистки совести. — Волки выли, только и всего. Но в полнолуние…

Лонгботтом замер, устремив взгляд в одну точку — словно в голове у него что-то щелкнуло при этих словах, — и уточнил, продолжая рассматривать корни дуба:

— Вы были в лесу уже после того, как взошла луна?

— Да. Полагаете, что это важно?

— Полагаю, — согласился Лонгботтом и повернул голову, глядя куда-то в сторону поверх ее головы. — Большинство обывателей путают вой оборотня с волчьим.

— Обывателей? — уточнила Алиса, вежливо подняв левую бровь. Он моргнул, перевел взгляд на ее лицо — в такой близи разница в росте становилась особенно ощутимой — и ответил:

— Я… не это имел в виду. Простите, неудачно выразился. Но волки и оборотни действительно воют очень похоже, человек без определенного опыта может вообще их не отличить.

— Хотите сказать, что…?

— Вас вон те кусты не смущают? — спросил Лонгботтом, не дав ей договорить, и вновь поднял глаза. Алиса обернулась через плечо и проследила за его взглядом. Несколько поломанных веточек висело на тонких кусочках коры, слабо сочась голубоватым древесным соком.

— Ветви сломаны.

— Ломилось что-то немаленькое, — продолжил Лонгботтом, первым делая широкий размашистый шаг по направлению к зарослям.

— И Хагрид там не проходил, — закончила Алиса, проследив краем глаза за извивающейся вокруг цепочкой огромных следов. 

— Зато кое-что другое проходило, — мрачно подытожил Лонгботтом, мгновенно различив отпечатавшийся на рыхлой земле след. Опустился на одно колено и протянул левую руку, не глядя перебросив палочку в правую. Алисе бросилось в глаза широкое стальное кольцо на указательном пальце. И неестественный серебристый блеск безымянного и мизинца. 

— Тварь, — неожиданно процедил Лонгботтом, измерив след пальцами и прищелкнув языком. — А я-то всё голову ломал, где ж ты был прошлой ночью.

И добавил, не столько увидев, сколько почувствовав направленный на его профиль вопросительный взгляд:

— Профессор, не поймите меня неправильно, но я просто умоляю вас больше не ходить в Запретный Лес по ночам. Даже на опушку. Прошлой ночью здесь бродил Фенрир Сивый, я эти следы узна́ю из тысячи.

Алиса поперхнулась уже готовым сорваться с губ ответом. Обыкновенными вервольфами магозоологов не напугаешь. А вот Сивым… Этим прозвищем шотландского оборотня Дугласа О’Лафлина пугали даже опытных мракоборцев.

— И судя по всему, вы разминулись буквально чудом, — закончил Лонгботтом, вновь поднимая на нее прозрачные зеленые глаза. 

Словно его предыдущих слов было недостаточно для того, чтобы обеспечить любому нормальному человеку кошмары на ближайшие две-три ночи.


	13. Глава девятая. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Doors Down — Pages. 
> 
> Maybe it's not worth what he gives away. (c)

С высокого черного потолка капала вода. Сочилась из растрескавшегося камня на стенах, собиралась в пахнущие ржавчиной лужицы под ногами, и по их поверхности плыли мертвые ночные бабочки с бледно-серыми крыльями. Темнота шелестела тысячей шорохов, и каждый из них был непохож на все остальные. Дрожащие в агонии крылья, тяжелые черные плащи, скользящие по ржавым решеткам серые пальцы с обломанными, изъеденными грибком ногтями. 

Каждое лицо, смотрящее сквозь черно-рыжие прутья — исхудавшее, изборожденное морщинами и изуродованное язвами, — было знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Каждый голос — родным и чужим. 

_Пришла? Всё же посмела? Ну и каково видеть свою семью такой? Не нравится? Что отворачиваешься? Отводишь взгляд, будто за этой решеткой не твоя кузина, а вон там, в третьей камере слева, не муж твоей тетки. Все здесь, все. А кто не здесь, тот давно в могиле, в сырой земле шестью футами ниже поверхности. Твой отец, твой брат, твой любовник. И эта маленькая предательница Джульет... Слышал я, Беллатрикс смеялась, когда оборотни рвали эту девчонку, возомнившую, что она может поставить одного мужчину выше целой семьи. Любопытно, что она думает теперь, наша маленькая беспутная шлюха, когда этот мужчина раз за разом просыпается в твоей постели? Плачет там, во мраке и одиночестве посмертия? Проклинает? Смеется, как смеялась, срывая банкеты и приемы? Едва-а-а ли,_ — насмешливо тянет голос, который есть и которого нет одновременно. — _С чего ей смеяться, если она больше никому не нужна? Как бы она ни кричала, семья уже не откликнется._

В этой темноте говорят даже сами стены. Шепчут холодными голосами не обретших покоя, не нашедших пути на Авалон. Поглощенных ненасытными стражами, утративших самую суть, но по-прежнему замурованных в черном камне, годами впитывавшем их отчаяние и крики. Воды под ногами становится всё больше. 

Холодная, склизкая, словно и не вода вовсе, она просачивается повсюду, затекает во все щели, поднимается всё выше и выше. И от нее не сбежать. 

_Твое место здесь. Всегда было. Ты же не... веришь, что он станет защищать тебя, когда в ночном небе вновь зажгут дюжину Черных Меток разом?_

Сведенные судорогой пальцы были первым, что она почувствовала, распахнув глаза и слепо уставившись на сплетение теней на потолке. И левая рука резко заныла от запястья до самого локтя. Не нужно было смотреть, не нужно было напряженно вглядываться в темноту, чтобы понять: _она_ становится всё четче. 

Джанет поднялась с постели с трудом, всё еще чувствуя пронизывающий холод каменных стен и серого моря. Пошла, сама не понимая, куда и зачем идет, что пытается найти, если он давно в земле и ничем не поможет, даже если захочет. И остановилась только когда наткнулась взглядом на безликую серую папку на своем кухонном столе, чашку с дымящимся черным кофе и удивленные, почти растерянные льдисто-зеленые глаза. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Ноги подкосились, и она бы рухнула на пол, если бы не хваленая аврорская реакция. А так лишь вцепилась пальцами в его руки чуть выше локтей, почувствовав, как они напряглись под рубашкой. 

— Так, спокойно. Всё хорошо, дыши глубже, — низкий голос прозвучал совсем близко — губы почти коснулись ее уха, — и она поняла, что действительно задыхалась всё это время, с трудом втягивая лишенный запахов воздух. _Безвкусный, словно застоявшийся на нижних уровнях дух Азкабана._ Обмякла, как кукла, уткнувшись лицом в мускулистую шею и едва чувствуя прикосновение руки к спутанным волосам, холодную искусственную кожу табурета и гладкую керамику сунутой в ладонь кружки. Вода горчила ржавчиной, которой в ней не могло быть, и Джанет зашлась судорожным кашлем, поперхнувшись первым же глотком. 

— Не торопись. Что-нибудь болит? 

— Нет, — выдавила она, чувствуя, как сжимает горло и щиплет глаза. И забормотала, притягивая ближе, перебирая пальцами вихрастые волосы, прижимаясь к ним щекой и чувствуя горячее дыхание на ключицах. — Нет, нет, нет. Это просто... просто... 

— Просто что? — спросил Фрэнк, и ей померещилось подозрение в его голосе. Или не померещилось? 

Аврор всегда следует Уставу. Во всем ищет подвох. Никогда не перестает ждать удара в спину. Даже если она хочет видеть в нем лишь мальчишку, стоявшего в тамбуре Хогвартс-экспресса и говорившего, что ее намеренно запугивают, что ей манипулируют и что она еще может... Нет, этот мальчишка давно погребен под сотнями разрушенных домов и изувеченных мертвецов. Он не смог бы помочь ей тогда и уж точно не сумеет теперь. 

— Я не знаю, кто это. Я бы сказала, но... Я думаю, что знала не всех. Жаль, что я... не успею насолить им еще сильнее прежде, чем они придут за мной. 

— Не говори... — он умудрялся выглядеть уверенно и внушительно, даже когда стоял — растрепанный, как мальчишка, и в полурасстегнутой рубашке — на одном колене. Но она видела в этой уверенности никому не нужную браваду. 

— Дурак! — ответила Джанет, и голос сорвался на визг. — Они придут, это все понимают! Убьют меня и заберут его, решат, что он может быть полезен Лорду, может...! 

Она сама виновата. Но от этого признания ей не легче. 

— Какому, к дьяволу, Лорду?! — вскипел в ответ Фрэнк. Что он слышал в этих криках? Очередную блажь истеричной женщины, собственноручно испоганившей всю свою жизнь? — Да он мертв уже тринадцать лет и... 

Джанет молча подняла руку, поворачивая ее внутренней стороной предплечья вверх. _Посмотри. Разве ты не видишь? Не замечаешь, как змеиная чешуя медленно наливается чернотой? Как пустые глазницы черепа оборачиваются бездонными, лишенными всякого света провалами?_

И всё же прошептала одними губами, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе: 

— Она становится четче. Только... он может так сделать. 

Фрэнк молчал почти полминуты, не отрывая взгляда от Метки. Потом спросил — совсем сухо, по-аврорски, — вновь напомнив ей, что он давно разучился жалеть Пожирателей. 

— Ты уверена? 

— Да. Ты... хотя бы дашь мне поговорить с сыном, прежде чем отправишь в Азкабан? 

— Что? 

Джанет была готова поклясться, что он действительно растерялся от этого вопроса. И вдруг посмотрел на нее глазами того мальчишки с Гриффиндора, тайком курившего в тамбуре школьного поезда. 

— Да черт возьми, Джан, я не собираюсь... 

— Чушь, — прошипела Джанет, ни на секунду не поверив ни взгляду, ни словам. — Я знаю, что ты всегда говоришь. Или всех, или никого. У тебя есть только одно правило, и с чего я должна поверить, что могу стать исключением? С того, что пару раз раздвинула ноги? Ты не дурак, Фрэнк, и не купишься на такую малость. 

Она вдруг подумала о том, что именно это ей всегда и нравилось в нем. Мужчины так легко превращаются в послушных щенков, стоит только красивой женщине поманить их пальцем. Не все, но... Она привыкла, что может ими управлять. Что может заставить самого опасного Пожирателя Смерти забыть обо всех прочих женщинах. Сделать то, что она хочет. Убить того, на кого она укажет. Она пыталась сотворить то же самое с командором мракоборцев, когда он появился на ее пороге с вопросами и изорванной тетрадкой, от одного прикосновения к которой ее левая рука будто вспыхнула огнем. И остался до утра. 

Даже если она не задумывалась об этом, даже если убеждала себя, что ей просто... хочется вспомнить того хорошего, серьезного и одновременно такого наивного мальчика, которого она знала почти двадцать лет назад. Чушь. Не нужны ей никакие воспоминания о школьнике, когда перед ней стоит командор. Она хотела _загнать его под каблук_ точно так же, как и всех остальных. 

И заранее была уверена, что не сможет. Или всё же...? 

— Я не стану отправлять тебя в Азкабан за то, что ты натворила глупостей в Первую Магическую. Наверное, я был обязан сделать это тогда. Но теперь уже поздно. 

Нет, он всё же дурак. Такой же, как все, не видящий дальше обертки, не понимающий, что она гораздо больше, чем очередная живая кукла. Шлюха Долохова — это не просто слова, не просто попытка задеть и свести всё, что было между ними, к одной лишь похоти. Она научилась у него слишком многому. Приняла слишком многое, как единственно правильное. И крови на ее руках не меньше. 

— А ты уверен... что я не продолжаю творить то, что ты называешь глупостями? 

На мгновение ей даже показалось, что он сейчас улыбнется. 

— Да. Я не настолько плохо разбираюсь в людях. Может, ты и шпионила в Министерстве, может, убивала людей, но что бы о тебе ни говорили, ты никогда не была шлюхой. А большинство из тех, кто утверждают обратное... просто понимают, что смогли бы получить тебя лишь за деньги. Но ты не продаешься. 

Глаза защипало с новой силой. 

— Почему? 

Откуда такая уверенность? С первого взгляда, с первого слова. С первого прикосновения к Метке, за которую она схватилась рефлекторно, не задумываясь, едва дотронулась до разорванной черной обложки и вновь почувствовала это мерзкое жжение. А затем — теплоту чужих пальцев, очертивших едва различимый узор на коже. 

Она должна была казаться ему отвратительной. Там, где другие видели красивое лицо, он сразу разглядел змею и череп. И девочку-семикурсницу, которая плакала в тамбуре школьного поезда, не зная, что ей делать и у кого просить помощи. 

— Я не смогу, — прошептала Джанет, не дождавшись ответа. — Не... дам того, что тебе нужно. 

Она слишком привыкла брать и совсем забыла, как нужно отдавать. Что-то сломалось в ту ночь, когда горел мэнор Лестренджей. А может, всё гораздо проще. Ей никогда не был нужен... хороший. Хорошие бывают слишком доверчивы. Это их и губит. 

— Я знаю, Джанет. 

Как знает и то, насколько всё это хрупко и недолговечно. Аврор и Пожирательница Смерти? Так бывает только в дешевом любовном романе, отпечатанном на такой же дешевой желтоватой бумаге. Они и не любят. Они оба помнят, что нельзя. 

— А если... я всё же притворяюсь? Если однажды признаюсь, что... 

— Не признавайся. 

Нет, она бы не смогла. Предать такое доверие еще раз.


	14. Глава девятая. II

Подаренный родителями на День Рождения блокнот — присланный с совой и красивой глянцевой открыткой внутри — распух от вложенных между его листами копий статей и заметок. Она собрала всё, что только нашлось в старых журналах и газетах, начиная с января 1954 года — короткого упоминания о рождения еще одного ребенка в семействе Ричардсонов — и заканчивая совсем недавней трагедией на Чемпионате Мира. Восстановила, как смогла, почти полную хронологию жизни, скопировала при помощи магии фотографии, в том числе из статьи о свадьбе старшего брата — донельзя смазливого блондина с надменным выражением лица, — и теперь внимательно изучала край одного из снимков. На который даже не обратила бы внимания, если бы в глаза не бросилось перечисление имен под фотографией. 

_...Майлз Эйвери, Рудольфус Лестрендж, Эдгар Ричардсон с супругой, мисс Ричардсон и неизвестный._

Но как Гермиона ни старалась, разглядеть этого таинственного «неизвестного» ей не удалось. Он попал в объектив колдокамеры еще на паре снимков — Гермиона узнала его по приметным темным волосам, завивающимся в крупные тонкие кольца, — но упорно не поворачивался к фотографу лицом. Стоящая рядом с ним молодая женщина — девчонка не старше двадцати со сложной высокой прической — тоже предпочитала становиться вполоборота к объективу, но всё же Джанет Ричардсон в ней узнавалась безошибочно. А вот на ее таинственного спутника словно наложили заклятие рассеивания внимания. Гермиона слышала, будто нечто подобное применяется для отвлечения магглов. Очередная чистокровная гадость, если так подумать. Дались кому-то их мэноры и древние нестабильные артефакты, которые уже и в руки не возьмешь без опасения получить проклятие. 

Но вот ведь странность: почему журналист просто не попросил список приглашенных, чтобы не писать это таинственное «неизвестный»? Или автор статьи был обыкновенным папарацци, пробравшимся на свадьбу тайком? Трудно сказать, Гермиона никогда не интересовалась желтой прессой и всеми этими тонкостями охоты за знаменитостями. Она в принципе не находила сплетни о светской жизни любопытными. Подобное было подходящим времяпрепровождением для таких, как Лаванда или эта Гринграсс со Слизерина, но уж точно не для нее. 

— Опять корпишь над чьими-то секретами, Герми? Хоть бы сэндвич съела, а то скоро через стены проходить начнешь. 

— Отстань, Фред, — отмахнулась Гермиона, не поднимая головы от снимка. 

— Я Джордж, — обиделся близнец, но она даже не обратила на это внимания. Фред, Джордж... Да хоть Перси, ей-то какая разница? 

— Ермиона уфлеклась ифторией, — прочавкал Рон, решивший не иначе как налегать на сэндвичи за двоих, чтобы те не почувствовали себя обделенным. — Фсё чифает фто-то и выпифывает целыми днями напрофет. 

Гермиона поморщилась и захлопнула блокнот. 

— А ты бы тоже мог. Уверена, твои родственники много чего знают о Первой Магической Войне и... 

— Знают, — согласился Джордж, потому что Рон уже был слишком занят поглощением тыквенного сока. — Только сливать информацию всем подряд не станут. 

— Но, между прочим, ваш отец... 

— Ну ты сравнила, Герми, — фыркнул Джордж, с насмешливой улыбкой отсалютовав ей стаканом с соком. — Папаня всю жизнь со штепселями балуется и про первую войну с Пожирателями знает только то, что тогда писали в газетах. Если хочешь настоящей жести, то нужно трясти дядю Фабиана или дядю Гидеона. Только тебе они вряд ли что расскажут. 

_Неплохая мысль,_ решила про себя Гермиона. Гидеон Прюэтт, в отличие от старшего брата, был человеком отзывчивым и вряд ли отказал бы подруге своего племянника в такой пустячной просьбе. Но... Нет, как же всё-таки обидно, что профессору Люпину пришлось уволиться из-за того, что наговорил о нем Снейп. Аластор Грюм учил студентов без фантазии, требуя четкого исполнения всех его требований — что в иной ситуации искренне бы порадовало Гермиону, — но не допуская ни малейшего отклонения от намеченного им плана. Вот вам, господа студенты, материал, который нужно усвоить, и будьте добры отвечать и задавать вопросы только по этой теме, не отвлекаясь ни на какие другие. Всё остальное — после уроков, в тесном кабинете, заставленном кучей едва понятных жужжащих и вращающихся штуковин. Туда еще не каждый решится войти. Да и этот глаз... Как Гермиона ни старалась, а привыкнуть к постоянно вращающемуся в глазнице протезу не могла.

А профессор Люпин всегда был рад обсудить с учениками любые интересовавшие их вопросы, да и кабинет при нем выглядел в разы уютнее. Гермиона не слишком жалела, что из Хагрида не вышло хорошего учителя — хотя порой не понимала, чем руководствовалась профессор МакАлистер, закончившая в свое время Гриффиндор, но совсем не походившая в этом плане на профессора МакГонагалл, — а вот профессора Люпина ей действительно не хватало. Он был самым понимающим. 

Что не всегда можно было сказать о других преподавателях. 

— Профессор МакАлистер, простите, я хотела спросить! 

Идущая по проходу между столами преподавательница — вошедшая в Большой Зал через двойные двери, а не куда менее приметную дверь позади стола для профессоров — остановилась, обернувшись через плечо, дождалась, когда Гермиона выберется из-за стола, неловко запихнув свой распухший блокнот в карман мантии, но заговорила со студенткой совершенно равнодушным голосом: 

— Что-то случилось, мисс Грейнджер? 

— Я хотела узнать, нельзя ли мне брать дополнительные занятия по Уходу за Магическими Существами? 

Профессор подняла темную бровь, но и в этом движении не было ровным счетом никаких эмоций. 

— Для чего, мисс Грейнджер? У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не испытываете ни малейших трудностей с усвоением школьной программы. 

— Но в следующем году мы будем сдавать СОВ, и я хотела бы... 

— Совершенно верно, мисс Грейнджер, — ответила профессор МакАлистер, не дав ей договорить, и в равнодушном голосе отчетливо прозвучали усталые нотки. — Вы будете сдавать СОВ лишь в следующем году. Подойдите к вашему преподавателю в начале пятого курса. 

Почему-то Гермионе показалось, что эта фраза прозвучала как-то двусмысленно. Словно предполагалось, что в следующем году Уход за Магическими Существами будет преподавать другой человек. Но зачем? 

— Профессор... — снова попыталась Гермиона, но ту уже отвлек голос со стороны преподавательского стола. Мракоборцы предпочитали подниматься в зал по лестнице для учителей. 

— Ба-а, Алис, ты что ли?! 

— Привет, Гидеон, — ответила профессор с неожиданной теплотой в голосе, оборачиваясь через плечо. — Давно... не виделись. 

— Да уж лет десять! — согласился мистер Прюэтт, подошел широким размашистым шагом и стиснул ее в медвежьих объятиях. Профессор звонко рассмеялась и стукнула его ладонью по плечу. Явно в шутку. Гермионе не оставалось ничего другого, как попятиться обратно к гриффиндорскому столу. И замереть возле него, нервно потирая ладони друг от друга. 

Мистер Лонгботтом ее даже не заметил. Обменялся коротким кивком с мистером Прюэттом, уже окликнувшим поднимавшуюся из-за стола профессора МакГонагалл, вынул изо рта тлеющую сигарету, выдохнув дым в сторону, и сразу начал с вопроса: 

— День добрый. Профессор, у вас сегодня планируются занятия в лесу? 

— Здравствуйте, командор, — вежливо ответила профессор МакАлистер. — Да, у шестого и второго курса. 

— Хорошо бы перенести их в замок. Мы собираемся двигать Барьер, и будет лучше, если никто не станет... путаться у нас под ногами. Я таки выбил у начальства карт-бланш на создание новой линии обороны вокруг замка. 

Последнюю фразу он произнес таким тоном, словно хотел похвастаться. 

— Могу я спросить, куда конкретно вы хотите его перенести? — немедленно уточнила профессор. 

— Пока что на пятнадцать-двадцать ярдов южнее, а там посмотрим. 

— Помощь нужна? 

Мистер Лонгботтом, казалось, всерьез задумался. Смерил ее откровенно оценивающим взглядом — считал слишком миниатюрной? Надо полагать, что да, если даже Гермиона в свои пятнадцать была одного роста с профессором МакАлистер, — но потом всё же кивнул: 

— Если хотите. Нам лишние руки никогда не помешают. 

Дверь у него за спиной открылась еще раз, и каждый уголок Большого Зала наполнился звучным голосом профессора Грюма: 

— Мерлинова борода, и здесь Лонгботтом! Уже и до Хогвартса добрался! 

— От меня не спрячешься! — рассмеялся мистер Лонгботтом своим звонким мальчишеским смехом, поворачиваясь к Грюму лицом, и спросил откровенно ехидным тоном. — Как нога? 

— Еще не отросла, — цинично ответил профессор, ничуть не обидевшись на подкол. — А как печень? 

— Еще не отказала, — также цинично хмыкнул мистер Лонгботтом. — Хотя на днях пыталась. 

— Ускорители реакции надо меньше жрать. Пятьсот раз тебе говорили: что пей, что не пей, а Сивый всё равно быстрее. 

— Не скажи, я лучше выпью и увеличу шансы на свое выживание хотя бы процентов на пятнадцать. 

— На пять максимум, умник! Так что не расслабляйся там особо. Грейнджер! Мать не учила, что греть уши — это не культурно?! 

Прислушивавшаяся к разговору девица хлопнула глазами и ретировалась под глумливый хохот слизеринцев, немедленно обернувшихся на недовольный окрик. 

— Хлебом не корми, дай чего-нибудь вынюхать, — буркнул Грюм, провожая взглядом очередное гриффиндорское недоразумение в красно-золотом галстуке. — Профессор, как вы с ней на уроках справляетесь? Меня она — честно скажу! — просто бесит. А я ведь старый человек, столько всего повидал, что меня уже даже удивить трудно. Не то, что разозлить. 

— Да учу... — многозначительно протянула любимая невиллова преподавательница. — Потихоньку. Зря вы так, профессор, хорошая девочка, любопытная... 

— Да она не любопытная, — вновь буркнул Аластор и смерил взглядом еще одного студента, тоже попытавшегося прислушаться к негромким, заглушаемым какофонией Зала голосам. Потом подумал и, судя по движению волшебной палочки в исполосованной шрамами руке, повесил Заглушку в пару ярдов диаметром. Резко стихшие вокруг крики это подтвердили. — Она самоуверенная, недисциплинированная, твердолобая, как и все гриффиндорцы, и, к тому же, на редкость пронырливая девица. Причем не по делу. Что ты мне тут глаза закатываешь, умник? Загляни как-нибудь вечером в школьную библиотеку и посмотри, чем она там занимается. 

— А мне на что эта информация? — не понял Фрэнк и снова затянулся наполовину выкуренной сигаретой. Легкие наполнились холодным ментоловым дымом. 

— Затем, что она перерыла все газеты за последние сорок лет и завела отдельный блокнотик, в который вклеивает статейки про твою нынешнюю любовницу. Теперь таскается везде с этим блокнотиком и, видишь ли, анализирует. Вот как ни крути, парень, но правильно говорят, что есть магглорожденные, а есть грязнокровки. Думай, что хочешь, а я в эту дамблдоровскую теорию о всеобщем равенстве не верю. 

Профессор МакАлистер на мгновение вскинула брови. Но промолчала, будто предлагая Фрэнку догадаться самому, что именно ей не понравилось. 

— Даже так? — протянул он, решив пока что не уточнять. — Нет, то, что у мисс Грейнджер мозги набекрень и мужика своего возраста она найти не в состоянии — это не новость. Но такого я от нее не ожидал. 

Профессор подняла брови еще раз и всё же заговорила: 

— Прошу прощения, командор. Вы хотите сказать, что мисс Грейнджер... 

— Вбила себе в голову, что у нее большая и чистая любовь с отцом ее однокурсника, — согласился Фрэнк. Цинизм не произвел на стоящую рядом женщину никакого впечатления. А другая бы уже нос наморщила и начала доказывать, что девочки-подростки — существа ранимые и что нужно относиться к их слабостям как-то... снисходительнее. — Причем вбила давно, но копать под моих женщин раньше не пыталась. Черт возьми, как же это всё не вовремя! 

— Ну, — сменил гнев на милость Аластор, — я не думаю, что она найдет что-то действительно серьезное... 

— Да мне плевать, что она там найдет, — отмахнулся Фрэнк. — Меня сам факт раздражает. Если она полезет с этим ко мне или Джанет, то пусть пеняет на себя. 

Джанет и без того не в себе последнее время. Если к ней в таком состоянии явится бестолковая девица и начнет расспрашивать, что у нее там было с Антоном Долоховым, которого она оплакивает до сих пор... То, что останется от мисс Грейнджер после такого разговора, легко поместится в одном совке. 

— Скажите мне, — вновь вмешалась профессор. — У меня, как у женщины, куда больше шансов донести до мисс Грейнджер мысль, что она не права, вмешиваясь в вашу личную жизнь. Если вы попробуете... поговорить с ней сами, то она легко может решить, что вас просто настраивает против нее... другая женщина. Потому что боится молодой соперницы, вот и внушает вам, что мисс Грейнджер всего лишь... будем откровенны, маленькая девочка. А я лицо незаинтересованное. 

— Да было бы куда вмешиваться, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, одновременно с этим оценив размах некоторых женских мыслей. — Какая уж тут личная жизнь, когда оборотни изо всех щелей прут. Слушай, Аластор, а сделай доброе дело. Расскажи им пару баек про Сивого. В первую очередь, Поттеру и его компании. Только пострашнее, чтоб они по ночам боялись с кровати лишний раз встать, чтоб отлить. Извините, профессор. 

— По-вашему, обязательно запугивать детей? — а вот теперь в голосе у нее прорезались недовольные нотки. Детей — даже если это не дети, а здоровые пятнадцатилетние лбы без малейшего проблеска разума в глазах — она, надо полагать, любит. 

— Профессор, вы меня не так поняли. Фенрир Сивый — каннибал, причем независимо от ипостаси. 

И судя по появившемуся на ее лице выражению — которое, к тому же, совершенно... не подходило к этому на редкость очаровательному лицу, вызывая подсознательное желание извиниться и сказать, что это была всего лишь неудачная шутка, — судя по этому выражению, о таких наклонностях Сивого профессор не подозревала. То, что оборотни убивали людей в полнолуние, было известно даже третьекурсникам, но представить, что кто-то мог питаться человечиной, когда и сам выглядел почти как человек... Для многих это оказывалось слишком большим потрясением. 

— Да, профессор, — продолжил за него Аластор, — Сивый жрет людей за милую душу. Как мертвечину, так и вполне живых. Фрэнк так без двух пальцев остался, эта мразь их попросту откусила, как кусок бекона. Повезло еще, что дело было не в полнолуние, иначе наш бравый командор давно бы выл на луну вместе с другими несчастными. 

— Не выл бы, — ответил Фрэнк. Наверное, слишком коротко и сухо, потому что она отчетливо передернула плечами, как от холода. — Так что, извините, профессор, но лучше уж этих детей запугаем мы, чем они в очередной раз полезут ночью в лес на поиски на какого-нибудь Сириуса Блэка и их там съедят заживо. Сивого невозможно ни подкупить, ни разжалобить. Если он чует мясо, то думает только о мясе и не остановится, пока не вцепится зубами. Да и после этого... не остановится. 

Она побледнела. Едва заметно, но авроры с восемнадцатилетним стажем и не такие мелочи подмечают. 

— И вы... — спросила профессор, обращаясь к ними обоим и стараясь — явно стараясь изо всех сил — звучать спокойно и уверенно, — полагаете, что его можно остановить одним только Барьером? 

— Обижаете, — хмыкнул Фрэнк и поднес сигарету к губам в последний раз. Та уже успела прогореть до самого фильтра, пока он рассуждал об оборотнях. — Для начала мы выроем волчьи ямы на месте прежней линии Барьера. 

Потом подумал и добавил, не удержавшись от хвастливых ноток в голосе: 

— Ярдов так в двадцать шириной, чтоб наверняка. 

И искренне — пусть и не слишком уместно — порадовался тому, что рядом не было Фабиана. Тот бы уже десять раз сострил очередной фразочкой в стиле «Что я вижу?! Да это же Фрэнк Лонгботтом и его классический подкат!». 

Просто чтобы другие не расслаблялись.


	15. Глава десятая. I

К половине шестого вечера во дворе собралась вся школа, напряженно крутившая головами и высматривавшаяся в сгущающемся над лесом и озером сумраке иностранных гостей. Или мракоборцев, которые, по слухам, появлялись в Хогвартсе чуть ли не каждый день и по-прежнему занимались чем-то таинственным в Запретном Лесу. В глаза их мало кто видел, но слухи упорно ходили. Прошлое полнолуние, в ночь с девятнадцатого на двадцатое октября, половина школы и вовсе встретила с замиранием сердца, вздрагивая от каждого подозрительного шороха в спальне, но так и не услышала волчьего воя в лесу. Гермиона фыркала при виде однокурсников, собравшихся в тот вечер в гостиной и травивших для храбрости всякие байки до самой полуночи. Алиса же знала, что ночью мракоборцы потеряли еще двоих, а над замком еще с полудня висел плотный кокон чар, заглушавших все звуки со стороны леса. Паника среди студентов и учителей Аврорату была не нужна. 

— У него большая стая? — спросила Алиса за час до рассвета, когда луна наконец скрылась за горизонтом и во дворе школы появились уставшие, перемазанные в грязи мужчины и женщины. Спрашивать, тяжело ли им пришлось, было бессмысленно и, на ее взгляд, не слишком... уместно. 

— Да по сравнению с тем, что было в Первую Магическую, это вообще не стая, — вяло хмыкнул командор Лонгботтом, стягивая с головы кожаный капюшон куртки. Лицо у него вновь было пепельно-серого цвета. — Тогда они бросались вдесятером на одного, а сейчас у Сивого, слава Мерлину, не хватает ресурсов. И это не вся стая, часть ушла к Хогсмиду и попробовала на зуб их барьер. Мерзавец ищет слабые места. 

— Но почему сейчас? — задала Алиса еще один вопрос, пока они поднимались по лестнице к ближайшему школьному камину. 

— Трудно сказать, — пожал плечами Лонгботтом. — Черная Метка в небе. Турнир, на который вот-вот съедется толпа чистокровных из того же Дурмстранга. Боевики из них выйдут куда лучше, чем из большинства хогвартских студентов, да и процент выживания после укуса у чистокровных куда выше, чем у магглорожденных. Не говоря уже о том, что Сивый в принципе предпочитает кусать детей, их легче запугать и выдрессировать. 

Последняя его фраза прозвучала на редкость цинично. 

— Думаете, он нападет еще раз? 

— Не знаю, профессор. Сивый не дурак, он нападает без системы. Может появиться два раза в одном месте, а может совершить одно нападение в Корнуолле, а следующее уже в Шотландии. У него есть целый месяц на то, чтобы передислоцироваться, и что еще хуже, мы понятия не имеем, где у него логово. Не удивлюсь, если он прячется у нас под носом, а мы и не догадываемся об этом. 

Алиса не стала спрашивать, почему Аврорат до сих пор не поймал одного-единственного оборотня, который отравляет им жизнь еще со времен Первой войны. Могли бы, давно бы уже поймали. В этом подразделении дураков и лентяев не держали по определению. А Фрэнк Лонгботтом не казался ей таким и в далекие школьные годы. 

Так или иначе, до следующего полнолуния оставалось почти три недели и Хогвартс вновь гудел, как улей, взбудораженный прибытием гостей из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. 

— Как ты думаешь, на чем они приедут? — спрашивали со всех сторон студенты, оглушая профессоров этой какофонией дюжин голосов. — На поезде? 

— Может, прилетят на метлах? 

— Чушь! На коврах-самолетах! Я слышал, в восточной Европе они очень популярны. 

— Да русские и на... как ты говорил, эта штука называется? Во, и на самоварах могут. 

— Бери выше, на печках! У них даже такая сказка есть! Про парня, который разговаривал с рыбой и ездил на печке. 

— Вот ненормальные! Печи же огромные, сколько в них магии нужно вбухать, чтоб они поехали? 

— Смотрите! Мерлин, что это?! 

Огромная синяя карета, запряженная крылатыми лошадьми, для студентов стала неожиданностью. И то верно, где им было видеть такое чудо, если вокруг замка летали разве что фестралы? Да и те были совершенно невидимы для большинства подростков. Хотя среди преподавательского состава фестралов, надо полагать, видели все. 

Разговор Дамблдора с мадам Максим Алиса пропустила мимо ушей, как не слишком существенный. Зато отметила, как директор Шармбатона вдруг поманила пальцем одного из своих студентов в коротких голубых мантиях и отутюженных черных брюках — рослого мальчика с копной белокурых волос и классическим профилем, как у древнегреческой статуи — и положила свою огромную холеную ладонь ему на плечо. Что именно она сказала Дамблдору, услышал, кажется, только он и МакГонагалл, отчего брови у последней взлетели к самым волосам. И едва делегация Шармбатона скрылась в замке, как бывшая деканша немедленно зашипела, словно рассерженная кошка: 

— Как можно, Альбус... Неужели в ее школе не нашлось других учеников? 

— Будь снисходительна, Минерва. Участвовать в Турнире мальчик всё равно не будет, да и... 

— Это оскорбительно по отношению к тем, чьи семьи... 

— Это ребенок, Минерва, — сухо сказал Дамблдор, не повышая тона. — Он не отвечает за родителей. 

После такого эффектного — с точки зрения учеников — появления шармбатонцев Дурмстранг был просто обязан сделать что-то еще более экстравагантное. Но, на взгляд Алисы, вариант вынырнуть посреди Черного Озера не вошел бы даже в пятерку наиболее удачных идей. Как, впрочем, и летающая карета. 

_Да вы, профессор, стареете,_ вяло съехидничал внутренний голос. Нет уже той привычки радоваться каждой мелочи. Разучилась. 

По рядам студентов тем временем пошел шепоток, стремительно перерастающий в громоподобный гул. 

— Крам! Крам! Мордред и Моргана, это же Виктор Крам! 

Гермиона закатила глаза и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть. Как будто мало этой школе было Мальчика-Который-Выжил — Гарри был ее лучшим другом, а потому она прекрасно видела, как часто его слава обращалась против него самого, — так теперь еще и популярнейший игрок в квиддич, который, оказывается, сам еще подросток. Такие одухотворенные особы, как Лаванда и Парвати, не дадут бедолаге проходу. И такие любители спорта, как Рон, тоже. Тот трещал без остановки — не говорил, а именно что трещал, словно белка, решившая в одну минуту сщелкать все свои запасы орехов — до самого Большого Зала. Да и там не успокоился. 

— Гермиона, это же Крам! 

— Я поняла, Рональд. 

— Ох, Мерлин, Гарри, быстрее! Давай позовем его за наш стол! Да чтоб тебя, Малфой! 

— Успокойся, Рональд. 

— Ну я этому белобрысому...! 

— Рональд! — возмутилась Гермиона, решив не дождаться того славного момента, когда Рону вздумается выставить хогвартских учеников невоспитанными грубиянами. Но одергивать его и не потребовалось. К столу подплыло белокурое создание в голубой мантии — на взгляд Гермионы, француженка подошла самым обыкновенным образом, но судя по мгновенно осоловевшему взгляду Рона, тот считал иначе, — и попросило громким певучим голосом: 

— Будьте доб'гы, пе'гедайте, пожалуйста, буйабес. 

Рон покраснел до корней волос и попытался завязать разговор. 

— А... Э... 

Гермиона пожалела, что не ушла на время ужина в библиотеку. Не так уж она и проголодалась, да и мадам Пинс обещала отыскать для нее пару любопытных книг, посвященных десятилетию перед началом Первой Магической Войны. С каждым днем эта тема увлекала ее все сильнее и сильнее, и речь уже шла не об одной только попытке выяснить, что из себя представляет эта Джанет Ричардсон. 

— Флер, ма шери́, — заговорил незнакомый голос — принадлежащий рослому подростку не старше нее, но звучащий как-то совсем... по-мужски, — и белокурая красавица оказалось в руках у широко улыбающегося шармбатонца, фамильярно обнявшего ее за талию. — Как не стыдно тебе накладывать приворот на бедных английских мальчиков? Бессердечная, они же не знают, как его отразить! 

Рон побагровел еще сильнее. Теперь уже от злости. Не то из-за "мальчика", не то из-за того, что белокурая француженка даже не попыталась оттолкнуть своего... приятеля, надо полагать. Причем такого же белокурого и, пожалуй... уж слишком смазливого. Даже глаза у него были не просто зеленые, а яркие, словно блестящий на свету малахит. До странности знакомые глаза. И Гермиона немедленно отметила, что этот красавчик не грассирует, как другие французы. Да и вообще говорит по-английски без акцента. 

— Какие глупости, Валантен! — возмутилась тем временем француженка, и теперь Рон уже не покраснел, а побледнел от такого удара по его самолюбию. — Я лишь хотела взять блюдо с их стола! Ты же знаешь, как я люблю буйабес! 

— Для этого тебе совсем не нужно было утруждать свои прелестные ножки, мой ангел. Ты же знаешь, что тебе достаточно щелкнуть пальцами, и я достану для тебя луну с неба. 

Гермиона подозревала, что по-английски эти двое говорят из вежливости, чтобы англичане не решили, что над ними тайком насмехаются. Но решила, что парень как-то чересчур фамильярен. Она бы за такие комплименты угостила его Петрификусом Тоталусом. Впрочем, француженке такая манера явно приходилась по нраву: она мелодично рассмеялась и грациозно повернулась на каблучках, как балерина. Словно хотела показать всем присутствующим, как красиво ее голубая мантия облегает эти самые ноги. Рон уставился так, будто до этого момента вообще не представлял, что у женщин есть бедра. 

— Я не хочу луну, мон шер, — капризно заявила красавица и пошла обратно к когтевранскому столу, на мгновение обернувшись через плечо, по которому волнами стекали пышные белокурые волосы. — Я хочу буйабес. 

— Будет исполнено! — гаркнул шармбатонец и повернулся лицом к искренне растерявшимся от такого вторжения гриффиндорцам. — Не обижайся, приятель. Как пишут в умных книжках, приворот вейлы не действует только на истинно влюбленных. Да и то, друзья мои, с такой формулировочкой можно быть уверенным, что этот приворот действует вообще на всех. Хотя моя мамý утверждает, что никакой любовной магией вейлы не владеют и так можно сказать про любую красивую женщину. 

— А-а-а, — многозначительно протянул Рон. 

— Я тарелочку возьму? — уточнил шармбатонец, не дожидаясь еще каких-нибудь умных мыслей. Гермиона кивнула. — Благодарю покорнейше, мадемуазель...? 

— Грейнджер, — представилась Гермиона и попыталась улыбнуться как можно более искренне. В конце концов, первое впечатление часто бывает обманчиво. Сейчас этот парень выглядел вполне дружелюбным. — Гермиона Грейнджер. 

— Рад знакомству, мадемуазель, — пожал ей ладонь шармбатонец, второй рукой забирая блюдо с буйабесом. — Ваше присутствие в этом зале — бальзам на мою душу, поскольку я уж было думал, что в вашей школе не найдется ни одной по-настоящему красивой девушки, — и представился таким беспечным тоном, словно говорил о погоде. — Валентин Антонович Долохов, к вашим услугам. Мой отец был Пожирателем Смерти. Думаю, его здесь еще помнят. 

После чего повернулся на каблуках и пошел к когтевранскому столу, неся блюдо на одной руке и выкрикивая комплименты на французском своей белокурой подруге. 

Гермиона едва ли не впервые в жизни почувствовала себя редкостной дурой.


	16. Глава десятая. II

Дверь жалобно заскрипела от удара. Джанет ойкнула, стукнувшись спиной, попыталась нашарить и повернуть дверную ручку и засмеялась, толкнув его в грудь второй рукой. 

— Подожди. 

— Не хочу. 

Остановиться сейчас было бы слишком сложно. Куда проще — прижать ее к двери еще сильнее и целовать губы, шею, кончики блестящих карамельно-светлых волос, падающих на грудь в полурасстегнутой шелковой блузке. Поднять край узкой темной юбки, очертив пальцами кружевной узор на чулке, и гладить ее под холодным шелковым бельем. Дрожащую, задыхающуюся, жмурящуюся. Теплую и податливую, словно плавящийся под пальцами воск. Чутко отзывающуюся на каждое прикосновение губ к груди и бедрам, на каждое движение в ней, и выгибающуюся на спутанных простынях, с силой вонзая длинные ногти ему в плечи. А потом лежащую у него на груди без движения, будто прислушивавшуюся к чему-то, прежде чем наконец сказать: 

— Однако мы влипли, командор. 

— По уши, — согласился Фрэнк, перебирая пальцами длинные светлые волосы, и от этого им обоим вдруг стало смешно. Легкая интрижка упорно продолжала заходить слишком далеко. Пожалуй, она зашла слишком далеко еще до Чемпионата Мира, но тогда у них над головами не висела Черная Метка. После нее уж точно следовало осторожно свести этот роман на нет. Покрывать своего информатора, не позволяя Скримджеру и прочим отправить ее в Азкабан — это одно. Но когда половина Министерства знает, что ты с ней еще и спишь... Да тут даже такие одаренные, как Артур Уизли, поймут, что дело нечисто. 

Джанет, вероятно, думала о том же. Но всё равно попросила, доверчиво потеревшись щекой о его грудь: 

— Останься до утра. 

— Сейчас пять вечера, — вяло заспорил Фрэнк. 

— Ну и что? Ты сегодня в ночную смену? 

— Нет, но... 

— А, снова в Хогвартс? Так скучаешь по школьным годам? 

— Я серьезно. 

— Я тоже, — хмыкнула Джанет и повернулась, зашуршав простыней и приподнимаясь на локте. Пахнущие духами волосы упали ему на лицо, защекотав нос. — И что же там такого интересного, в нашей старой-доброй школе, что командор мракоборцев самолично мотается туда чуть ли не каждый день? 

— Будешь продолжать в том же духе, и я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь, — пошутил Фрэнк, поднимая руку и убирая несколько прядей ей за ухо. 

— А почему бы и нет? — Джанет пожала голыми плечами и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, когда он провел по этим плечам ладонью. — Что мне, спрашивается, уже и любовника приревновать нельзя? А есть к кому? 

— Нет. 

— Значит, есть. Откровенно говоря, мне даже интересно, к кому тебя вообще можно ревновать в этой школе. Там ведь одни старые перечницы. 

— Я же сказал, что нет. 

— А я по голосу слышу, что да. Зна-а-аю я вас таких, — протянула она и дотронулась губами до его лба. — Сколько я от Антона женщин отваживала, теперь уже и не сосчитать. Где бы мы ни появлялись, так там немедленно находилась хотя бы его бывшая любовница. А то и две. В какой-то момент мне даже стало интересно, сколько их было всего. Так он не смог вспомнить даже приблизительное число. 

— Я тоже не вспомню, — честно ответил Фрэнк во избежание допросов. Считать он, кажется, перестал еще в Хогвартсе. 

— Дай угадаю, ты тоже думаешь, что спать можно хоть с сотней женщин разом, а любить только одну? — в голосе у нее прозвучало что-то такое, от чего невозможно было не задать встречного вопроса. Потому что она этого ждала. 

— А что, он...? 

Малахитовые глаза сделались даже не задумчивыми, а откровенно рассеянными. Словно она была в двух местах разом, здесь и далеко в прошлом. 

— Да, он был неисправимым однолюбом. Просто не признавался, — голос звучал ровно, но глаза... выдавали лучше любых признаний. Первую ночь — день, по правде сказать, — она уже почти не помнила. Последняя же до сих пор стояла перед глазами. Каждое прикосновение, каждое прошепченное в темноте слово. 

_Обними меня. Просто обними. Я... так боюсь за тебя._

И это грубоватое «Дура», которое должно было ее злить, но она всегда слишком легко прощала обиды. Она бы продала душу всякому, кто пожелал бы купить, лишь бы услышать это еще раз. Последнее, что он сказал. Что она едва разобрала среди криков и дыма. Одно короткое «Беги, дура». И побежала, прижимая к груди плачущего ребенка и зная, что больше не увидит его живым. 

_Дура..._

Которая не должна была даже появляться в Министерстве после этого. Не потому что ее раскрыли, а потому что знала: она не сумеет сыграть, как надо. Не сумеет притвориться, что прошлой ночью ничего не произошло. Она пошла вниз, на десятый уровень, понимая, что если кто-то спросит, то она не сможет объяснить. Но она должна была попрощаться. И рыдала во весь голос, найдя его среди других мертвецов в черных пластиковых мешках. Гладила застывшее лицо с ожогом на щеке и закопченные волосы и выла, как зверь, пока не охрипла. Только потом, когда все слезы остались на его прожженном, воняющем дымом и кровью свитере, она поняла, что за спиной кто-то стоит. Но уже слишком устала, чтобы испугаться. 

_— Это ты? Ты его убил?_

_— Нет._

_— Тогда убей меня._

Скажи она что-то другое, и оказалась бы в Азкабане в тот же вечер. Вздумай просить о пощаде, клясться, что она не виновата, что ее заставили... Но эгоизм оказался полезнее. И от этих слов Фрэнк растерялся.

 _— У тебя же... сын. От него?_

Да, сын. От Пожирателя Смерти. Таким безукоризненно правильным, как ты, обычно трудно поверить в подобные вещи. Что кто-то может всерьез любить такое чудовище. Только вот... он был чудовищем лишь для наших врагов. 

_— Да. И если что случится, о нем есть кому позаботиться. А я... не хочу, чтобы он видел, как его мать гниет в Азкабане._

Наверное, ей просто повезло напомнить ему, что он не только аврор, но еще и отец. Иначе он бы не подошел, не поднял бы ее на ноги рывком и не сказал почти шепотом, опасаясь, что кто-то может их услышать: 

_— Порт-ключ сделать сможешь? Тогда забирай его и уходи._

Можно было бы потребовать у Министерства выдать тело официальным путем, через родственников — к которым она не имела никакого отношения и не должна была даже появляться рядом с мертвым Пожирателем Смерти, чтобы не поставить под угрозу всю свою работу, — но в тот момент она не могла даже подумать о том, чтобы оставить его среди других мертвецов. Не в Министерстве, которое похоронило бы его среди убийц и воров. Даже если ему и было там место... Нет, она найдет то, которое ему бы понравилось. Красивое, тихое... В котором он наконец успокоится. И чтобы рядом было место и для нее. 

— Можешь мне кое-что пообещать? — спросила Джанет, ловя руку с искусственными пальцами и прижимаясь к ней губами. — Я знаю, что не имею права и у Валентина хватает родни, кроме меня, но... Если что случится... 

— Я за ним присмотрю. 

— Я просто боюсь, — призналась Джанет и попыталась улыбнуться, — как бы он не ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость. 

С Антоном это происходило постоянно. Он считал, что прожил день напрасно, если не выкурил пачку сигарет, не затащил в постель красивую женщину и не спровоцировал кого-нибудь на драку. И ждать чего-то другого от Валентина было, пожалуй, бессмысленно. Она была готова поклясться, что сын успел натворить с полдюжины глупостей, едва только переступил порог Хогвартса.


	17. Глава одиннадцатая. I

Турнир Трех Волшебников ожидаемо превратился в один большой переполох. Кубок Огня оккупировали толпы несовершеннолетних студентов, пытавшихся обойти проведенную лично Дамблдором возрастную черту, по коридорам без конца сновали как ученики, так и преподаватели Шармбатона и Дурмстранга — первые из любопытства, вторые явно что-то вынюхивали, но их, по счастью, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, — а в Запретном Лесу выясняли отношения драконологи и мракоборцы. Соревнуясь в том, кто кого дальше пошлет.

— Мудозвоны вы траханные, совсем с ума в своих заповедниках посходили! — самозабвенно орал Фрэнк Лонгботтом, когда думал, что женщины его не слышат. — Драконов они собрались через Барьер от Акромантулов таскать, сукины дети! Хотите, чтоб он обвалился на хрен?! Я тогда вас же, уродов, заставлю его заново ставить!

— Турнир у них, блядь! — соглашался старший брат Гидеона, прекрасно помнимый Алисой еще по Хогвартсу. Фабиан Прюэтт вообще был из разряда тех стихийных бедствий, воспоминания о которых не меркли даже спустя пару-тройку столетий. — Вы со своим Турниром можете катиться обратно в свою траханную Румынию, тут полная школа детей! Шустрых, бóрзых и тупых, как мой зять! Путь от школьных дверей до драконьих зубов они преодолеют часа за два, и будете вы потом выковыривать их из задниц! 

Алиса в разборки не вмешивалась — хотя соглашалась, как правило, с мракоборцами, — да ей и этого и не требовалось. При ее появлении в поле зрения бравые авроры немедленно вспоминали, что они благовоспитанные наследники чистокровных семей — одному было уже тридцать восемь, а второму и вовсе тридцать девять, но на статус главы семьи не претендовал ни первый, ни второй, — и начинали расшаркиваться с драконологами с фальшивыми улыбками на губах.

— Могут же, когда хотят, черти, — ворчала себе под нос Доркас Медоуз, тоже неплохо помнимая Алисой по школьным годам. Старостой Медоуз была суровой. Мракоборцем, надо полагать, тоже. — Профессор, вы приходите почаще, глядишь, мои придурки однажды научатся разговаривать с людьми по-человечески.

— Не смеши меня, — фыркал Гидеон, дымя очередной сигаретой. — Фрэнка даже Джанет переучить не смогла. Он на днях такой загиб выдал, что она его аж газетой по голове огрела.

— Джанет притворяется, — хмыкала Медоуз. — Она сама может «выдать такой загиб», что уши завянут у половины Аврората. И, помнится мне, она еще в Хогвартсе как-то раз заехала своему приятелю Малфою прямо по его холеной бледной роже. С чего знатно удивилась вся школа. Тихоня Ричардсон, как мы ее называли, оказалась той еще штучкой. 

Алиса промолчала. Джанет Ричардсон она помнила весьма смутно, но... не удивлялась. Надо полагать, та благовоспитанная девица с надменным выражением лица превратилась в не менее высокомерную женщину, по-прежнему окруженную толпой высокопоставленных мужчин. Алиса не завидовала. Просто знала, что у них... разный круг общения. Дружить с Люциусом Малфоем она тем более бы не стала, ни тогда, ни сейчас — хотя скорее это Малфой не снизошел бы до бесед с каким-то магозоологом, — пусть именно Малфою она и была обязана работой в Хогвартсе. Не начни он требовать назначения на место Хагрида более компетентного специалиста... 

Да лучше бы не начинал.

— Малфою по роже? — заинтересовался Гидеон и воровато огляделся, прикидывая, будет ли свинством с его стороны выбросить окурок в ближайшие кусты. — Это за какие заслуги?

— Да там мутная история, — вновь хмыкнула Доркас. — При участии командора Лонгботтома. Вспоминать ее он не любит, поэтому подробностей я от Фабиана за пятнадцать лет так и не добилась. 

— Я, кажись, знаю, что это за история, — протянул Гидеон, изучая пристальным взглядом спину своего непосредственного начальства в сером свитере. Начальство было занято тем, что орало теперь уже на подчиненных, латавших оставшиеся после драконологов дыры в Барьере от Акромантулов, и размахивало левой рукой с волшебной палочкой, как дирижер, выстреливая красными искрами. То ли для устрашения — хотя когда это авроров можно было напугать банальными искрами? — то ли действительно от злости.

— Гриндилоу криворукие! Дэон, дай закурить! — подытожил Лонгботтом, поворачиваясь лицом, и мгновенно принял смущенный вид. — Эм... Добрый день, профессор.

— Ты смотри, какой он сразу вежливый стал, — тут же ввернула Медоуз с ехидным смешком. — Профессор, мне кажется, вы ему нравитесь.

— Дор! — рявкнул в ответ Лонгботтом, залившись самым натуральным мальчишеским румянцем — чего Алиса никак не ожидала от командора мракоборцев с таким стажем, — а Гидеон хохотнул и полез в карман широких рабочих брюк за сигаретами.

— И не мечтай, Фрэнки, она замужем.

Алиса помедлила — новость давно уже не была новостью для большинства ее сокурсников, но Гидеон, как и прежде, вылезал из Аврората раз в десять лет, — и ответила:

— Вообще-то нет. Мы... разошлись три года назад.

Что подумал при этих словах Лонгботтом, осталось неизвестным — на лице у него не отразилось ни одной эмоции, да и сам он смотрел не на Алису, а куда-то в сторону, раскуривая сигарету и выпуская дым через нос, — а вот Гидеон удивленно вскинул рыжие брови.

— Да ладно?! А Коннор с ним что ли остался? Раз ты в Хогвартсе и...

Глаза предательски защипало. Перехватило дыхание, и лесной массив поплыл, превращаясь в серо-коричневые пятна без четких очертаний.

— Алис, ты чего? — забеспокоился Гидеон, пока она боролась с комом в горле и часто моргала в попытке избавиться от жжения в глазах. Лонгботтом и Медоуз молчали, но молчание это было напряженное.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо ответила Алиса, но ей ожидаемо не поверили. — Коннор... умер четыре года назад. Драконья оспа, — голос задрожал, но всё же каким-то чудом не сорвался на всхлип. — Целители просто не успели ничего сделать.

— Мерлина ради, Алис, прости, — забормотал Гидеон, но извинения — совершенно лишние, ведь он не знал и не хотел причинить ей боли — прервала... даже не просьба, а отрывистый приказ.

— Сядьте.

И она рухнула на трансфигурированный из какой-то ветки табурет, прижимая руку к губам и пытаясь дышать на счет, чтобы успокоиться. Перед глазами мелькнуло белое пятно носового платка.

— С-с-спасибо, командор.

— Может, вам водички? — участливо спросила Медоуз, наклоняясь вперед и мгновенно превращаясь из сурового аврора в... мать. Медоуз... Доркас поняла ее куда лучше, чем мужчины — почувствовала и эту боль, жгущую грудь изнутри, и слепящий ужас, когда представила, что и ее мальчик мог бы... Только вот ее мальчик уже учился в Хогвартсе, а не лежал под белой плитой с двумя датами. Между которыми было всего четыре года. — Или зелье? Хотите, мужа в Хогвартс отправлю, он принесет.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Алиса тонким голосом, пытаясь аккуратно промокнуть глаза, чтобы не испачкать чужой платок черными разводами. — Я в порядке. Мне... Мне нужно идти, у меня скоро урок с...

— Вы б его лучше отменили, — глухо сказал Лонгботтом, и теперь ей пришлось почти запрокинуть голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Нет, Лонгботтом тоже понял. И, возможно, даже лучше, чем мог бы понять любой другой, даже самый близкий человек. Она видела — постоянно, по каждому жесту и каждому взгляду, — как сильно они с сыном цепляются друг за друга. Слышала в каждом слове — даже если этого не слышал сам Невилл — «Никого дороже тебя у меня нет». 

— Боюсь, — ответила Алиса и попыталась улыбнуться, — профессор МакГонагалл не оценит изменений в расписании.

Шутку не поддержали. Медоуз нахмурила рыжие брови, Гидеон едва заметно качнул головой, а Лонгботтом и вовсе парировал всё тем же глухим голосом:

— Да мы ее убедим, если что.

— Не стоит, — отказалась Алиса всё тем же тонким голосом и поднялась на ноги. Те не слушались. — Хорошего дня, господа. Мне нужно идти.

Вышло еще более фальшиво, чем прежде. И стоило повернуться спиной, как они немедленно начали переругиваться вполголоса. Отчетливее всех шипела Медоуз, назвавшая сослуживцев «бессовестными чурбанами». Причем это стоило понимать как вежливое обращение, потому что шаги за спиной зазвучали не сразу после этой фразы, а тридцатью секундами позже. По лесу он ходил со знанием дела: быстро, но практически бесшумно. Не настолько бесшумно, чтобы его не услышал герболог с многолетним стажем, но тише большинства латающих Барьер мракоборцев.

— Если позволите...

— Мне не нужен провожатый, — огрызнулась Алиса, не оборачиваясь, и запоздало прикусила нижнюю губу. — Простите, — продолжила она более мягким голосом, глядя себе под ноги. — Я без труда дойду самостоятельно, можете не беспокоиться.

Да было бы из-за чего. И из-за кого.

— И всё же я настаиваю, — парировал Лонгботтом над самым ухом, и на пожухлую, покрытую подтаивающим инеем листву упала его тень. — Можете считать, что меня здесь и нет.

Алиса подняла глаза, оборачиваясь через плечо — прятаться еще дольше было бы попросту невежливо, хотя... вежливость сейчас была последним, что ее интересовало, — и ответила:

— Простите, командор, но вас очень трудно не заметить.

Тонкие губы дрогнули в подобии мгновенно растаявшей улыбки.

— Тем лучше для вас. Местная фауна десять раз подумает, прежде чем со мной связываться.

Безусловно. Это же их... Как его называли в школе? Патологически честный и ответственный староста? Гриффиндору очень повезло с ним в свое время. Когда Гриффиндор еще был Гриффиндором, а не тем, во что он плавно превращался теперь. Дисциплины родному факультету не хватало очень сильно.

— Расскажите что-нибудь, — тихо попросила Алиса и помедлила, прежде чем принять предложенную руку и перебраться через очередное поваленное дерево. На секунду понадеялась, что ее не услышат, но идти в тишине, постоянно прокручивая в голове одну и ту же мысль, было невыносимо. Лонгботтом помолчал, хмуря пепельные брови, а затем спросил:

— Простите, это не мое дело, но... Как вы вообще ухитряетесь тут работать? Я бы... свихнулся в первый же день.

— Кто-то же должен, — Алиса попыталась беспечно пожать плечами, но голос все равно сорвался вновь. Да и что ей теперь, забиться в угол до конца своих дней? Похоронить себя заживо? Да, и в Хогвартсе бывают трудности, но иногда просто нужно делать то, что делаешь, потому что на тебя рассчитывают другие. — Здесь не так уж и плохо. Господа студенты, как правило, не дают расслабиться ни на минуту.

И школа закрыта для всех желающих поговорить по душам. А таких куда больше, чем хотелось бы. Некоторые, впрочем, пишут длиннющие письма, но конверт всегда можно сжечь, не вскрывая. Последние три года она поступала так со всеми письмами от бывшего мужа. 

— Не надо меня жалеть, командор, — глухо сказала Алиса и получила ответ, которого... не ожидала.

— И в мыслях не было. Я не тот человек, который имеет право лезть к вам с какими-либо утешениями.

Алиса поразилась тому, как метко он подобрал слова. «Лезть». Не «помогать справиться с тяжелым периодом», «не поддерживать в трудную минуту», а именно, что «лезть». Тогда все только и делали, что лезли. Бесконечная череда «Соболезнуем!» от всех мало-мальски знакомых людей. Конечно, так принято, так, пожалуй, правильно, но слышать постоянные напоминания было... невыносимо. В Хогвартсе хотя бы никто не знал. Или почти никто. Спраут помнила всех студентов своего факультета и наверняка поддерживала с ними контакт — но даже не стала уверять Алису, что та «променяла хорошего парня на книжки», поскольку знала, что взрослые люди сами в состоянии разобраться со своими проблемами и что за вмешательство ее не поблагодарят, — а МакГонагалл... Слава Мерлину, МакГонагалл никогда не обращала на нее столько же внимания, сколько на покойную Лили Эванс или всё того же Фрэнка Лонгботтома. МакГонагалл, если так подумать, не так уж далеко ушла от Слизнорта. Невилла Лонгботтома она сразу записала в бесперспективные студенты. Как и саму Алису, хотя и не признавалась.

— Если хотите знать, ваш сын придумал, как обойти возрастную черту у Кубка Огня.

Попытка перевести тему была вялая и слишком очевидная, но Лонгботтом вновь поднял уголок губ в улыбке и так же вяло пошутил:

— По кругу?

— Нет, — качнула головой Алиса и почувствовала, как у нее тоже дрогнули губы. — Попросить кого-нибудь из старшекурсников. Но сам он этого делать не собирается. Спортивный интерес, как я понимаю, — и вдруг подумала, что теперь ее интерес к этому мальчику выглядит... еще более неуместным. — Я... не пытаюсь заменить им своего сына.

— Я и не думал, — ответил Лонгботтом. — Впрочем, даже если бы и пытались... Не так уж много женщин проявляет к Невиллу искренний интерес. Большинство просто старается подружиться с ним из-за меня. Хотя «подружиться» — это, пожалуй, слишком сильно сказано. А он не дурак и прекрасно понимает... откуда дует ветер.

— В таком случае они многое упускают, — пробормотала Алиса. — Невилл бывает удивительно... непосредственен.

— Мерлин! — фыркнул Лонгботтом и вновь предложил ей руку. Искусственные пальцы были холодными наощупь, но сама ладонь — горячей даже несмотря на отсутствие куртки и холодную погоду. Над деревьями вновь собирались низко нависшие темно-серые тучи. — Я стесняюсь спросить, что именно он вам наговорил.

— Почему сразу «наговорил»? — обиделась Алиса за ни в чем неповинного ребенка. 

— Потому что я знаю этого увальня лучше других. Если ему кто-то нравится, он всеми силами старается... удержать этого человека. Но в силу возраста получается очень неуклюже.

С этим трудно было поспорить. Чего стоила одна только фраза Невилла про «пристроить отца в хорошие руки». С учетом того, что у отца на тот момент был — и есть — роман с другой женщиной. То ли Невилла не устраивала кандидатура мисс Ричардсон — но он, разумеется, молчал, не вмешиваясь в чужие отношения, — то ли мальчик уже прекрасно понимал, что там, где замешана политика, нормальных отношений толком и не построишь. Алиса не задавала вопросов — поскольку ее это никоим образом не касалось, — но прекрасно видела — как и вся школа — реакцию МакГонагалл на мальчика по имени Валентин Долохов. Тот, впрочем, и не таился — какие уж тут тайны с таким лицом и такой фамилией? — но и МакГонагалл всем своим видом говорила, что считает, будто по этому ребенку Азкабан плачет. Как и по его матери. Хотя Алиса цинично считала, что за секс с Пожирателями в Азкабан не сажают, а МакГонагалл и сама недалеко ушла от последователей Волдеморта. Травить неугодных она не стеснялась. Даже страшно подумать, что могло случиться с тем же Невиллом в прошлом году, не будь у него отца-мракоборца, в красках расписавшего МакГонагалл, что с ней будет, если она посмеет не пускать мальчика в гриффиндорскую гостиную. С работы бывший декан вылетела бы в два счета. Поскольку это она отвечала за детей, а не они — за безопасность в школе.

А Невилл по-прежнему отвечал за хорошую встряску. Стоило выйти на опушку леса, как он вынырнул из ближайшей теплицы — помнится, Спраут не пускала в нее процентов так девяносто студентов, но младший Лонгботтом был исключением из правил — и завопил на всю округу, немедленно привлекая внимание гуляющих вокруг замка студентов:

— Здравствуйте, профессор! Пап, а ты чего тут делаешь?!

— Работаю! — ответил старший Лонгботтом, рявкнув вдвое громче сына, и добавил почти шепотом: — Я смотрю, дедушкины гены оказались куда сильнее бабушкиных. Через пару лет мы точно доведем МакГонагалл до ручки.

Алиса предпочла никак это не комментировать и попыталась неловко поблагодарить.

— Спасибо, командор, я...

Спокойно дошла бы сама, но всё равно спасибо. Пусть разговор получился каким-то совершенно сумбурным — хотя каким еще он мог получиться? — но Алису не оставляло ощущение, что именно этого ей и не хватало. За двадцать лет легко было забыть, что Фрэнк Лонгботтом всегда был... надежным.

Наверное, поэтому он и смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не скрылась в дверях замка.


	18. Глава одиннадцатая. II

Виски лениво перетекало по стенкам бокала, отливая бледно-золотистым в свете дешевых, постоянно потрескивающих свечей. «Дырявый Котел» опустел — вымер, как сельские дороги в полнолуние — еще в половине десятого вечера, и только в дальнем углу ютился какой-то пьянчужка в залатанной, побитой молью мантии, надеющийся на милосердие бармена и бессменного владельца. Ночи в последнее время стали по-зимнему холодными, а ночевать под мостом, как тролль из старой маггловской сказки — и такой же старой магической были — и летом мало кому нравилось. 

— Шли бы вы домой, майор, — бубнил ночной сменщик Тома, заступивший с полчаса назад, но виски подливал исправно и по первому же знаку. Хотелось напиться в стельку, но с утра бы началось дикое похмелье, да и чтиво в этот раз попалось на удивление интересное. Наслаждаться чужими и собственными размышлениями не мешало даже ворчание бармена и единичные — раз в полчаса, если не реже — припозднившиеся жители магического квартала Вестминстера, предпочитавшие добираться до дома со стороны Косого Переулка. Тем удивительнее было увидеть среди мантий и котелков а-ля замминистра Корнелиус Фадж рваные джинсы и мешковатый свитер под не по погоде легкой джинсовой курткой. И торчащую из скрученных в пучок каштановых волос волшебную палочку.

Эффектно. И, пожалуй, даже эксцентрично. 

— Добрый вечер, мисс Тэйлор. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Прюэтт, — она улыбнулась, подняв темные, почти черные глаза за запотевшими стеклами крупных очков в тонкой оправе, и протянула руку с ярко-розовыми ногтями и таким же ярким рисунком цветка на внутренней стороне ладони. — Не спится? 

Догадалась по ополовиненному бокалу, что к работе его ночные посиделки не имеют ровным счетом никакого отношения. И присела на соседний высокий стул. 

— Мэтт, плесни чего-нибудь тепленького. На твой вкус. 

— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Гидеон. — А вы, простите мое любопытство, куда в такой поздний час? 

— Да я не куда, я откуда, — хмыкнула Эделин, беря с барной стойки щербатую кружку с чаем, и положила одну ногу на другую. В дырах на бедре стали отчетливо видны татуировки крупных цветов. В одном — белом, как молоке, с золотистой каймой на лепестках — Гидеон опознал лилию. — Снимаю второй этаж над лавкой, так что отсюда проще всего добираться до дома. 

— Тоскливо, наверное? — спросил Гидеон. И добавил для уточнения. — Жить и работать в одном месте. 

— И не говорите, — она негромко рассмеялась, поднося чашку к губам, и крупные стекла очков, напоминающие формой сердечко, запотели вновь. — Каждое утро подъем в шесть часов, от криков снаружи никакие заглушки не спасают. Стены старые, магия вообще не держится. А я сова. Первое время хотелось убивать всех, кто приходил в аптеку раньше полудня. Хотя... вам, наверное, тяжелее. 

Гидеон пожал плечами. 

— График, конечно, ненормированный, но... Не знаю, я уже привык к рабочему дню по двенадцать часов. 

— Двенадцать? — Эделин подняла изогнутые полумесяцем — совершенно восточные — брови и сделала еще один глоток. — Беспредел, официально смены же по восемь часов. У меня сокурсник в Аврорат поступать хотел, — добавила она, отставляя чашку. — Засы́пался, правда, еще на вступительных. По росту вроде не прошел. Не знаю, правда, какой там порог... 

— От шести футов, — ответил Гидеон. — Для мужчин. Мне в свое время дюйма не хватило, но Первая Магическая была в самом разгаре и на такие мелочи никто не смотрел. А смены — да, официально по восемь часов. Но пока ты эту смену сдашь, пока начальство прополощет тебе все мозги, — хмыкнул он, слегка взболтнув виски в бокале, и подытожил: — Лишние три-четыре часа набежать успевают. Но... я вам честно скажу, мисс Тэйлор, человеку, который не готов постоянно задерживаться на работе, в Аврорате делать нечего. Мы все-таки не метлы собираем, как любит говорить мой брат. 

Но проблем от этого обычно больше, чем пользы. Они ведь дружили. Сидели за одной партой семь лет и продолжали постоянно переписываться еще года два, если не три. А потом были последние — и самые страшные — годы Первой Магической и послевоенная разруха, многомесячные магозоологические экспедиции в самые отдаленные уголки мира и работа, работа, постоянная работа. В конечном итоге дружба так и осталась на школьной скамье. Но узнать, что твой друг похоронил ребенка, спустя четыре с лишним года — это чересчур даже для вечно занятого аврора. 

— Не мое дело, конечно, — сказала Эделин, не зная, о чем он задумался, — но... с личной жизнью там, наверное, тяжело? 

— Как посмотреть, — Гидеон вновь пожал плечами. — Из высших чинов... да двое только женаты. Друг на друге. Мой брат и невестка. Один вдовец, еще двое — закоренелые холостяки. Я вот тоже в разводе. Не складывается как-то. Хотя я тут не показатель, — хмыкнул он и отпил из бокала. — Женился, потому что все женились, и развелся, потому что понял, что мы совершенно чужие друг другу люди. 

Эделин склонила голову на бок, водя пальцами с яркими ногтями по трещинам на дубовой барной стойке, и осторожно спросила: 

— А зачем же тогда...? 

— Не знаю. Наверное, хотелось семьи. Чтоб как у всех, чинно и правильно. Есть во мне... что-то мещанское. 

— Да неужели... не было никого, кто бы...? — суть она уловила мгновенно. 

— Ну почему же? — хмыкнул Гидеон. Виски в бокале заканчивался слишком быстро, но голос звучал ровно. Это было так давно, что из всех бушевавших тогда эмоций осталось только слабое сожаление. — Была. Ее звали Джульет Ричардсон. Мы работали вместе. И я... никого так не любил. 

— Убили? — осторожно спросила Эделин с искренним сочувствием в голосе. 

— Да. Еще в Первую Магическую. Хотя... у нас бы все равно ничего не получилось. 

— Почему же? — удивилась Эделин, вновь поднимая золотисто-каштановые брови. Чай в ее чашке остывал так же стремительно, как заканчивалось спиртное. 

— Она была особенной, — ответил Гидеон, рассматривая игру света на гранях бокала. — А я такой же, как все. 

— Но если так, — Эделин, кажется, пыталась его подбодрить. Хотя ему этого и не требовалось, — Раз она была особенной, то и выбрала бы тоже... особенного. 

— Так она и выбрала, — согласился Гидеон. — И любила его всю жизнь. Безответно, правда, но иногда я думаю, что ответа ей и не требовалось. Она была вполне счастлива и без этого. Простите, — добавил он, отставляя бокал, — я просто не люблю дождь. Всегда начинаю хандрить на ровном месте. 

— Дождь? — повторила Эделин, и губы у нее дрогнули в улыбке. — Вы живете на острове, который называли Туманным Альбионом еще во времена короля Артура, и не любите дождь? 

— Ненавижу, — честно ответил Гидеон, и ее улыбка стала отчетливее. — И дождь, и сырость, и особенно туман. Хотя снег мне всегда нравился. Где-нибудь в Шотландии, здесь-то зимой не снег, а одна слякоть. 

— Снег в Шотландии — это какой-то кошмар, — искренне ужаснулась Эделин. — Никогда не забуду веселые чистокровные развлечения на пути к школьным теплицам. В первую же зиму я заработала два воспаления легких подряд. Было бы и третье, но, по счастью, вмешался наш декан. 

— А вы...? — осторожно начал Гидеон, и она негромко хмыкнула. Но ответила ровным голосом и без упрека. 

— Грязнокровка во втором поколении и не чета Священных Двадцати Восьми семьям. Так что отношение было соответствующим. 

— Во втором поколении? — переспросил Гидеон, удивившись такой формулировке. — А Священные Двадцать Восемь — это полная чушь, уж поверьте мне. И так считает половина внесенных в этот список семей, всерьез кичатся своей священностью разве что Гойлы с Малфоями. 

— Мой отец — магглорожденный, — ответила Эделин, и уголок рта у нее дернулся в кривой усмешке. — А мать и вовсе маггла. Да еще и иммигрантка со Шри-Ланки. Так что я все семь лет была обладательницей гордого прозвища священной хаффлпаффской коровы. Господа чистокровные думали, что это смешно. 

— Идиоты, — искренне ответил Гидеон. И уточнил: — Слизеринцы? 

— Да нет, — хмыкнула Эделин. — Гриффиндорцы. Факультет отважных, будь он неладен. 

— Простите, — сказал Гидеон. — В семье не без урода. 

— А вы...? — она удивленно вскинула брови и округлила губы. — О. Так вы гриффиндорец? Никогда бы не подумала. Они обычно такие... беспардонные. 

— Да неужели? — хмыкнул Гидеон, ничуть не обидевшись. 

— А то, — согласилась Эделин. — Это, конечно, мой личный опыт, но... Мне еще и этих Мародеров «повезло» застать. Люпин был худшим старостой из всех, кого я видела. Поттер с Блэком постоянно упражнялись в чарах на собственных однокурсниках, а этот придурок ходил с постной миной и молчал. Простите, вы, наверное, дружили, но у меня при всем уважении к покойным и убогим эта компания никогда симпатии не вызывала. 

— Нет, мы не дружили, — ответил Гидеон и не удержался от смешка. — Эта компания на дух не переносила мою компанию. Потому что мой брат все время прокатывался на счет их умственных способностей, а его лучший друг вообще считал, что по Мародерам Азкабан плачет. Фрэнк был у них старостой первые три года, и... Скажем прямо, крови они ему здорово попортили. 

— Боже, — выдохнула Эделин с искренним, как ему показалось, облегчением. — Где же вы были все эти годы? Я понятия не имела, что существуют адекватные гриффиндорцы. 

Гидеон расхохотался, на мгновение откинув голову назад. На глаза упали концы взъерошенной рыжей челки. 

— Да бросьте, — сказал он, еще посмеиваясь, — неужели всё было так плохо? 

— Как посмотреть, — пожала плечами Эделин, прекратив улыбаться. Но голос у нее по-прежнему звучал ровно. — На четвертом курсе мне бросили петарду в котел с наполовину сваренным зельем. Петарда была с сюрпризом, из лавки Зонко, кажется, так что мантия вспыхнула за секунду. Три недели в Мунго, потом еще полгода консультаций у всех возможных целителей, но часть шрамов так и не сошла. А стараниями Минервы МакГонагалл и Альбуса Дамблдора никого даже не отчислили. Детская шалость, видите ли. Не подумали они, что и куда бросают. Каждый ведь заслуживает второго шанса. 

— Мерзость, — искренне ответил Гидеон, тоже перестав улыбаться. Шанса, может, и Волдеморт заслуживал, только это не повод покрывать откровенную уголовщину. Будь они совершеннолетними, и точно заработали бы несколько месяцев в Азкабане. Но с подростков без лицензии на трансгрессию спрос меньше. 

Он помолчал, изучая взглядом выражение смугловатого сердцевидного лица, и осторожно спросил: 

— Так вы поэтому...? 

Взгляд сам скользнул ниже, на татуировки цветов в разрезах мешковатых светло-голубых джинсов. 

— Да, — невозмутимо кивнула Эделин. — Не все, но большая часть. Мне нравится, как выглядит, и шрамов под ними не видно. 

— И никого даже не наказали? 

— Как посмотреть, — она пожала плечами и вновь подняла уголок губ в кривоватой ухмылке. — Отработки, конечно, назначили, но... Скажем так, остальные запомнили. Так что школьные годы у этих весельчаков были... не сахар. Надеюсь, это их хоть чему-то научило. В общем, не понимаю я людей, которые говорят, что их лучшие годы прошли в Хогвартсе. Хотя я и не в Аврорате работаю, — хмыкнула она и украдкой зевнула в кулак. Стрелки часов над барной стойкой уже показывали половину первого. 

— Вас проводить? — спросил Гидеон, закрывая оставшийся без внимания журнал, и темно-карие глаза за стеклами очков приобрели хитрое выражение. 

— Проводите, — согласилась Эделин, поднимаясь с высокого стула и застегивая блестящие металлические пуговицы на джинсовой куртке. 

Снаружи всё еще моросило — мерзко закапало за шиворот с козырька над задней дверью — и было совершенно темно. Даже кирпичной стены, за которой прятался вход в Косой переулок, толком не разглядишь, как ни присматривайся. Зато за ней уже горели яркие фонари с повисшими без фитилька и всякой опоры магическими огнями и во всей красе виднелась подмерзающая, медленно покрывающаяся белым инеем слякоть. Эделин наморщила нос, подняла ворот куртки и зябко потерла ладони друг о друга. Гидеон протянул руку, беря ее пальцы в свои, и наклонил голову, согревая дыханием смугловатую ладонь. 

«Дырявый Котел» с грохотом разлетелся на мелкие щепки, поглощенный ослепляюще-ярким шаром бело-желтого цвета. Кирпичная стена тоже не устояла, но сдержала взрывную волну на доли секунды, и летящие во все стороны кирпичи ударились о полупрозрачный купол. Вырвавшееся следом ревущее пламя пронеслось над головой и с двух сторон разом, обтекая полусферу щита, всё равно сбило с ног, обдирая колени и руки о грязную мостовую, но рефлексы не подвели. Гидеон приземлился на левое колено, привычно уперевшись второй ногой в землю и закрывая плечом неловко рухнувшую и цепляющуюся за его куртку женщину. Над мостовой поднялся еще один щит. 

Эделин успела только вскинуть руку к воткнутой в волосы волшебной палочке — растерянная, с широко распахнутыми глазами и съехавшими на кончик носа очками, ослепленная и оглушенная, не успевшая даже понять, что произошло, — и замерла, глупо — как любой гражданский в эпицентре боевых действий — уставившись на прорезавшую ночной воздух яркую вспышку. Высоко над дымящимися в провале разрушенной стены обломками поднялся зеленоватый череп с медленно выползающей изо рта змеей.


	19. Глава двенадцатая. I

Порядок действий при возникновении чрезвычайных ситуаций был расписан четко — по пунктам, — лаконично — без так любимой всем остальным Министерством воды и канцелярита — и висел на каждом условном столбе в Департаменте, мозоля глаза по дюжине раз на дню. Параграф про Черную Метку из него, правда, убрали еще лет десять назад — что аукнулось им во время Чемпионата Мира, когда половина дежуривших мракоборцев от неожиданности впала в настоящий ступор, — но ветераны Первой Магической помнили каждый пункт так четко, словно только вчера зазубривали его наизусть, готовясь к итоговому экзамену в мракоборческом училище.

Пункт первый: оповестить Аврорат. Всегда, в любой ситуации, даже если у тебя на глазах горит родной дом. Смерть от Авады — это, как цинично говорили преподаватели, дело пары секунд, но если потратить эти секунды лишь на тушение пожара, то вместе с родным домом успеет выгореть половина квартала, прежде чем об этом узнают в Департаменте. Воевать с Пожирателями в одиночку будет лишь полный дурак — или мракоборец в безвыходной ситуации, — но первые в Аврорате не задерживались. Присоединяться ко вторым тоже не хотелось, а потому серебряный росчерк Патронуса растаял в темноте раньше, чем закончили осыпаться кирпичи в проломе стены на заднем дворе «Дырявого Котла». А точнее, того, что от него осталось. И от двора, и от «Котла».

Пункт второй: окопаться под прикрытием какой-нибудь стены или земляной насыпи. На худой конец, сгодится и канава, в которую можно скатиться под рассекающие воздух вспышки заклятий. В официальном регламенте этот пункт, конечно, звучал иначе, но суть была важнее формулировок. Поскольку щитовые чары — вещь полезная, но от всё той же Авады куда лучше спасала каменная стена в пару-тройку футов толщиной.

В его случае за укрытие вполне сгодилась мгновенно выросшая — частично из-за взрыва, частично благодаря его собственной магии — куча битого кирпича. 

Пункт третий: обезопасить гражданских в радиусе поражения вражеских заклятий.

Пункт четвертый: разведка. Которую стоит проводить в одиночку только в том случае, если запаздывает подкрепление из Аврората. И если разведке не мешает третий пункт. Третий пункт мешал, и еще как. Проблема заключалась даже не в том, что третьим пунктом была очаровательная женщина — авроры тоже живые люди, — а в том, что она была в непосредственной близости от этого аврора. Даже если кто-то сейчас умирал в развалинах паба, нуждаясь в немедленной помощи, права бросать Эделин посреди отлично простреливаемой заклятиями улицы у Гидеона не было.   
Но остальные ветераны Первой Магической, по счастью, тоже не успели заржаветь за годы относительно мирной жизни — или успели встряхнуться после погрома на Чемпионате Мира, — а потому десантировались с синхронными хлопками, вспышками щитовых чар и свистом поисковых заклинаний всего через тридцать-сорок секунд после прогремевшего взрыва. В морозном воздухе еще не успела осесть пыль над проломом.

— Твою мать! — раздался за спиной растерянный голос Фрэнка, и Гидеон обернулся через плечо. Судя по выцветшим, явно видавшим лучшие дни джинсам и футболке, сигнал тревоги выдернул командора Лонгботтома прямиком из родного мэнора: камином в Министерство и оттуда сразу в Косой Переулок. Остальные как раз успели распихать по карманам артефакты с зельями и трансгрессировать следом за ним. — А я так надеялся, что ты пошутил!

Когда отправлял Патронуса со словами «Черная Метка над Дырявым Котлом»? Да ему самому хотелось бы пошутить, даже если бы шутка закончилась отставкой с позором и без права восстановления в звании. 

— Если бы, — буркнул Гидеон, выбираясь из своего импровизированного укрытия. — Мисс Тэйлор, оставайтесь здесь. 

Эделин не спорила. Даже выдавить в ответ ничего не смогла, оглушенная и взрывом, и скоростью мобилизации мракоборцев, прошедших нелегкую школу Первой Магической Войны. В одном из окон над ближайшим магазинчиком вспыхнул яркий желтый свет. Ну сейчас начнется.

Фрэнк пошел первым: бросил в пролом еще одно заклятье, убедился в отсутствии засады и перемахнул через остатки стены, едва коснувшись их рукой. Гидеон решил не выделываться — кирпичной кладки, несмотря на взрыв, в проломе еще хватало, и ему могло банально не хватить роста для таких прыжков — и перебрался через стену с куда меньшей эффектностью под аккомпанемент раздавшегося за спиной голоса брата.

— Поднять периметр!

Сидеть в тылу Фабиан, впрочем, тоже не собирался. И бесшумно приземлился на груду досок и кирпичей, чуть согнув ноги в коленях. Шорох и треск заглушило заклинание. 

— Живых нет, — сказал он, понизив хрипловатый голос и развешивая антимаггловские и щитовые чары резкими, со свистом рассекающими воздух движениями волшебной палочки. 

— Вообще? — уточнил Фрэнк, оглядывая развалины на чудом уцелевшем фундаменте и одновременно с этим чутко прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху.

— Я не чувствую.

— А много ли было?

— Хрен его знает, — сказал Гидеон, хотя Фрэнк скорее думал вслух, чем ждал ответа от одного из них. — Я на первом этаже сидел, видел только бармена и какого-то... врать не буду, но, вероятно, завсегдатая. 

— Ну, — мрачно подытожил Фрэнк, — если так, то мы легко отделались. 

На полутемной улице за едва мерцающей в воздухе границей щитов толпились, в растерянности крутя головами, магглы. Они слышали взрыв, но паб и до этого был закрыт полудюжиной магглоотталкивающих чар, а потому растерянным жителям с той стороны Лондона оставалось лишь удивляться сильному запаху гари и погнувшимся фонарям, не находя эпицентра взрыва.

— К магглам ушли, сволочи, — резюмировал Фабиан, глядя на толпу поверх груды развороченных досок и колотой черепицы. — Или сразу трансгрессировали. Дохлый номер.

— Меня больше другое смущает, — сказал Фрэнк, по-прежнему рассматривая руины. — Фундамент уцелел, а крышу разнесло в клочья. Направленный вверх взрыв, да еще и взрывная волна по большей части ушла в нашу сторону. Работал профессионал. Не он ли нам пожар на Чемпионате Мира устроил? А главное, на кой черт?

— Так на Чемпионате...

— Я не про Чемпионат. Там-то как раз всё понятно. А здесь, спрашивается, что? Подрыв национального достояния, причем достояния в кавычках, ради пары трупов? Долохов нас дюжинами мертвецов за один взрыв заваливал, а здесь столько усилий и ради чего? Не вижу логики.

— Слушай, Фрэнки, — протянул Фабиан, и его тон не понравился Гидеону совершенно. — Я ничего плохого сказать не хочу... В конце концов, я не настолько хреновый легилимент, чтоб меня можно было так просто обвести вокруг пальца. Но ты не мог бы расспросить свою красавицу на предмет оставленных потомкам схронов со взрывчаткой?

— Потомок сейчас в Хогвартсе и такой хренью заниматься точно не будет, — ответил Фрэнк на автомате, нахмурился, осмыслив вопрос, и задумался. — Знаешь, Фаб, поспрашивать я, конечно, могу, но мы же оба понимаем, чем это кончится. 

Где-то за спиной сверкнула синей молнией вспышка портала, бросив отсветы на развалины паба, и над проломом загремело усиленным Сонорусом голосом Скримджера:

— ЛОНГБОТТОМ! ЕСЛИ ЧЕРЕЗ ПЯТЬ МИНУТ ТВОЕЙ ШЛЮХИ НЕ БУДЕТ В АВРОРАТЕ, ТО Я ОТПРАВЛЮ ЗА НЕЙ ДЕМЕНТОРОВ! С ПОЛНОЙ СВОБОДОЙ ДЕЙСТВИЙ В ЕЕ ОТНОШЕНИИ!  
  
***  
  
До ужина оставалось от силы полчаса, а потому можно было смело сказать, что Хогвартс стоит на ушах уже четвертый день подряд. Сначала в газетах появилась статья о взрыве в Косом Переулке, и студенты с упоением спорили, кому понадобилось разносить в щепки «Дырявый Котел», а Алиса с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не называть каждого встречного бестолковым ребенком, совершенно не понимающим всю серьезность ситуации. Притихли от таких новостей лишь дети мракоборцев — ожидаемо оказавшись в меньшинстве, — а Невилл Лонгботтом и вовсе ядовито огрызался в ответ на малейшее замечание со стороны преподавателей. МакГонагалл снимала баллы, Алиса жалела — пару раз и вслух, отчего Невилл ненадолго воспрял духом, — поскольку прекрасно понимала: мальчик боялся за отца.

Впрочем, не он один. Валентин Долохов боялся за мать, а потому одно обсуждение последних событий за гриффиндорским столом едва не закончилось безобразной дракой. Долохов за тем столом не сидел — и слава Мерлину! — но на свою беду проходил мимо как раз в тот момент, когда из уст одного гриффиндорца прозвучала, по словам очевидцев, фраза «Отец рассказывал, что подрывником у Пожирателей был Долохов. Помнишь, Герми? Наверняка его баба в этом замешана». Любящий сын на такое заявление ответил, не тратя времени на пустые раздумья, настолько убойными чарами, что впору было принять его за ученика Дурмстранга, а не Шармбатона. И не изувечил противника до неузнаваемости лишь потому, что в дело вмешались даже не преподаватели, а Невилл. Что крайне возмутило МакГонагалл, но даже не удивило Алису. Еще бы младший Лонгботтом не вмешался в ситуацию, в которой так или иначе был замешан старший.

— Лен, твою мать! — рявкнул Невилл совершенно не невилловым тоном, вскакивая на ноги, и с силой пихнул Долохова раскрытой ладонью. Попал точно в солнечное сплетение и наверняка специально. Дыхание горе-дуэлянту не сбил, но заставил отступить. — Ты совсем больной, что ли?! Если ты здесь кого-нибудь насмерть уложишь, тебя даже мой отец не отмажет! И что мы будем делать?!

— Да не ебет, — хрипло огрызнулся Долохов, поперхнувшись со злости слюной, но вмешательство Лонгботтома его отрезвило, и он бросил палочку на пол, не дожидаясь, когда его обезоружат преподаватели. Что очень не понравилось едва успевшему сблокировать — школа дядей-авроров, не иначе, — противнику.

— Лонгботтом, какого хрена ты лезешь?!

Невилл повернулся с поистине королевским достоинством и ответил, четко выговаривая каждый слог:

— Да пошел ты, Уизел.

Алиса совершенно неуместно подумала, что стоит показать эту сцену его отцу. Тот наверняка бы гордился сыном. Даже несмотря на его последнюю фразу.  
МакГонагалл после этого рвала и метала до самой ночи, требуя убрать из школы «ученика с такими проблемами самоконтроля», мадам Максим тоже бушевала, защищая своего студента, и в иной ситуации Алису бы даже позабавило то, как одна апеллировала к кошмарной репутации покойного Антона Долохова, а вторая — к его же дворянскому титулу, имевшему куда больше веса во Франции, чем в родной России. Чем закончились разборки, Алиса так и не узнала — сбежала, сославшись на поздний час и непроверенные работы, — но никаких репрессий по отношению к младшему Долохову так и не последовало, а сам он после стычки сидел тише воды, ниже травы. Но отнюдь не стараниями профессоров. На следующее же утро ему на плечо прямо во время завтрака спикировал серебристый ястреб и выругался разнесшимся на весь Большой Зал голосом Фрэнка Лонгботтома:

— Долбоеб! — заявил ястреб, не делая скидки ни на возраст Валентина, ни на собственное звание, требовавшее тщательно выбирать слова в присутствии стольких ушей. — Совсем мозги отказали?! Я тут пытаюсь не допустить, чтобы твою мать закрыли в Азкабане за «просто так, для общего спокойствия», а ты что творишь?! Она не боевик, но и то половину Министерства на уши подняла! Ты представляешь, что с тобой сделают?! В этой стране, блядь, один умный на десять тупых, и эти десятеро с радостью линчуют тебя из-за одной только фамилии! Ты этого добиваешься?!

Валентин промолчал — разговаривать с Патронусом в принципе было бессмысленно, — а ястреб развеялся серебряной кляксой, но уже через пару мгновений над столом материализовался второй.

— Невилл, я на тебя рассчитываю. Я матери этого придурка обещал, что он не кончит точно так же, как его отец, а для этого нужно, чтобы он хотя бы до конца этого блядского Турнира дотянул. 

Судя по командорскому выбору выражений, дела за пределами Хогвартса обстояли очень плохо. В самом Хогвартсе обстановка, впрочем, тоже продолжала накаляться. После такой емкой отповеди Валентин не реагировал даже на откровенные насмешки — разве что смотрел и на учеников, и на преподавателей, словно на корчащихся у его ног дождевых червей, — а из всех студентов Хогвартса разговаривал лишь с Невиллом. Тот рисковал нарваться на новую драку с каким-нибудь условным мистером Уизли, но тут на школу обрушилось еще одно потрясение. 

За такими бурными событиями все едва не позабыли о Турнире Трех Волшебников — и, собственно, причине, по которой в Хогвартсе оказалось столько посторонних учеников, — и Кубок Огня напомнил о себе весьма оригинальным способом. Церемония объявления Чемпионов Турнира проходила в шуме несмолкающих разговоров отнюдь не о Турнире и вялых аплодисментов — каждому Чемпиону хлопали только свои, — пока Кубок внезапно не выплюнул четвертое имя. «Гарри Поттер».

Эффект был, как от взрыва еще одной магической бомбы. Поттер немедленно разругался с половиной своей школы и со всеми учениками Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, которые до этого проявляли хоть какой-то интерес к его персоне. И в первую очередь, с лучшим другом.

Но, признаться, Алиса ожидала, что этот конфликт так и останется локальным. Миру за стенами Хогвартса явно было не до ученических разборок. Тем удивительнее было увидеть, как на следующий вечер — третий безумный по счету, — как раз за полчаса до ужина, в Хогвартс ворвался Фрэнк Лонгботтом. Злой, как разбуженный посреди зимы медведь, с трехдневной щетиной на осунувшемся лице и багровыми синяками вокруг глаз от трехдневного же недосыпа, в насквозь мокрой от идущего снаружи дождя со снегом футболке без рукавов, намокших едва ли не по колено штанах и совершенно замызганных ботинках, оставляющих черные от грязи следы. Вид у него был до того жуткий, что Алиса не удержалась: догнала на лестнице — пришлось пробежаться, надеясь, что никто из учеников этого не видел, — и спросила:

— Вас ведь не МакГонагалл вызвала?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Лонгботтом, оборачиваясь. Спутанные вихры потемнели от дождя и липли к щекам и шее, а намокшая футболка облепила его, как вторая кожа. Алиса подумала, что стареет. Вместо того, чтобы счесть это сексуальным, она задалась вопросом, а не простудится ли он часом от такой беготни под дождем. — Мне самому делать нечего, вот и ношусь туда-сюда. Надо же держать себя в тонусе.

Алиса не обиделась. Достаточно было один раз взглянуть на него вблизи, чтобы понять: спал он действительно еще до взрыва в Косом переулке, а ел в лучшем случае вчера.

— Вы не против, если я присоединюсь?

Лонгботтом пожал почти голыми плечами, и она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не высушить его одежду. Прямо заботливая мамочка. Впечатление от такого поступка у взрослого, почти сорокалетнего мужчины будет то еще. 

— Ну, если хотите послушать, как мы будем друг на друга орать...

— Не хочу, — согласилась Алиса. — Но думаю, что моральная поддержка вам не помешает.

— Мерлин, как приятно иметь дело с умными людьми, — выдохнул в ответ Лонгботтом, и Алиса не удержалась от смешка. 

— Взаимно, командор. И... простите, но, может, вам... высушиться?

— Ваша правда. Погодка нынче та еще. Простите, я сегодня... не в настроении.

— Тяжелый день? — спросила Алиса из вежливости, притворившись, что его вид вовсе не наводит на мысли из разряда «краше в гроб кладут».

— Тяжелая неделя. 

Моральная поддержка, судя по всему, оказалась как нельзя кстати. МакГонагалл явно решила довести бывшего ученика до белого каления. Обоих учеников, поскольку самым недвусмысленным образом попыталась выставить профессора МакАлистер за дверь. Профессор уперлась, а командор Лонгботтом это решение немедленно поддержал. Но поначалу, впрочем, еще старался быть вежливым с бывшим деканом. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл, вы меня, конечно, извините, но у меня сейчас самую малость аврал на работе. Знаете, так... на уровне Первой Магической Войны. Не хочу каркать, но, по-моему, еще немного, и у нас начнется Вторая.

 _Еще бы,_ согласилась в мыслях Алиса. Вторая Черная Метка за каких-то три месяца. Какие уж тут школьники, когда речь шла об угрозе новой гражданской войны и так любимом Пожирателями Смерти терроре.

МакГонагалл, впрочем, считала иначе. Вид у бывшего декана был крайне недовольный: губы плотно сжаты, глаза за стеклами круглых очков возбужденно сверкают. Будь на месте профессора МакАлистер командор Прюэтт, и он бы добавил «Того гляди, зашипит и выцарапает глаза всем остальным».

— Это вопиющее... вопиющее... — от злости МакГонагалл не находила слов и только раз за разом повторяла то первое, что пришло в голову. — Обвинять моего ученика! В жульничестве! Вопиющее...!

— Профессор, я здесь бессилен, — качнул головой Лонгботтом. Сесть он отказался, не иначе, как опасаясь, что попросту заснет. Даже несмотря на то, что стулья в кабинете МакГонагалл по удобству могли сравниться с гранитной плитой. — Состава преступления нет. За такое дело даже стажеры в Департаменте не возьмутся.

— Как это нет?! Кто-то заколдовал мощнейший артефакт, чтобы моего студента... подставили!  
Лонгботтом поморщился — высокий профессорский голос явно резал ему по ушам, — и ответил почти презрительно:

— Не смешите меня. Этому Кубку не одна сотня лет. И он не Шляпа Годрика, которую захочешь — не перекроишь по собственному желанию. Заклятье Конфундус освоит и третьекурсник, а ваш студент учится на одном курсе с магглорожденной, щелкающей новые заклинания со скоростью, которая не снилась и половине чистокровных.

— Теперь вы обвиняете в этом мисс Грейнджер?! На моем факультете учатся честные люди, которые...!

 _Сказал бы я, кто учится на вашем факультете,_ — явственно читалось на лице Лонгботтома, но МакГонагалл этого будто не замечала. И замолчала, лишь когда Алиса, не выдержав, перебила ее на полуслове.

— Профессор, я преподаю здесь второй год и могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что мисс Грейнджер вполне способна заколдовать Кубок и внушить ему, что в Турнире участвуют четыре школы, а не три.

Помнится, именно такую теорию выдвинул Дамблдор, когда на него набросились директора Шармбатона и Дурмстранга. Правда, Дамблдор напирал на то, что четверокурсникам подобная афера не под силу, но таланты мисс Грейнджер говорили сами за себя.

— Она его взломала, — добавил Лонгботтом, воспрянув духом. — Как компьютерную программу, если вам это о чем-то говорит. Полагаю, что из чистого любопытства. Просто хотела посмотреть, справится она с такой задачкой или нет. Ну а мистер Поттер, в свою очередь, применил ее навыки к собственной выгоде. У пацана адреналиновая зависимость, он три года подряд влипал в неприятности с василисками, оборотнями и прочей дрянью, а теперь просто не сумел смириться с тем, что в этом году все приключения пройдут мимо него. Если вы действительно хотите ему помочь, профессор, то для начала запретите ему участвовать в Турнире. И вызовите из Мунго хорошего мозгоправа. Просить Фабиана заниматься такой ерундой я, уж простите, не буду.

— Это абсурд! Мои студенты...

— Нарушают правила с самого основания школы.

— Но мистер Уизли отрицает, что...

— Кто бы сомневался! Мисс Грейнджер не дура, профессор. Она прекрасно знала, что Фабиан расколет своего племянника в два счета, причем без волшебной палочки. А вот чтобы применить легиллименцию к ней самой или мистеру Поттеру, потребуется разрешение Главы Департамента. А то и Министра Магии. Которым сейчас не до школьных склок. И я бы даже сказал, что мисс Грейнджер не просто не дура, а малолетний гений, которого не стоит надолго выпускать из виду. Не хватало еще, чтобы на последних курсах она сколотила организованную преступную группу, решив, что идти законными путями слишком долго и муторно. Не думаю, что с такими талантами она согласится осесть в Лютном переулке и торговать паленой Обороткой. Минимум контрабанда боевых артефактов.

— Чушь! Вас послушать, Фрэнсис, так вы были последним порядочным студентом на моем факультете!

— Ну почему же?! У вас учится мой сын.

— И он дружит с детьми Пожирателей Смерти!

— Это он в отца пошел, я с Пожирателями сплю!

На этом выпаде аргументы у МакГонагалл резко закончились. Профессор открыла рот, потом закрыла его вновь, потом открыла еще раз, но собраться с мыслями ей не дали. 

— Если у вас больше нет вопросов, то я, пожалуй, займусь своими прямыми обязанностями, — подытожил Лонгботтом и повернулся на каблуках, всем своим видом давая понять, что потратил на бывшего декана достаточно времени и больше не собирается задерживаться в школе ни на минуту. 

Далеко он, впрочем, не ушел. Остановился за первым же поворотом и прислонился плечом к стене, схватившись за правый бок. И без того бледное лицо приобрело совсем уж нездоровый зеленоватый оттенок, а тонкий багровый рубец на щеке, наоборот, сделался еще ярче.

— Вызвать целителя? — спросила Алиса, припомнив циничные аврорские шуточки про еще не отросшую ногу и еще не отказавшую печень, но он только мотнул головой. 

— Нет уж, спасибо, никаких целителей.

— Почему? 

Лонгботтом со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, и Алиса предложила, не дав ему ответить:

— Мой кабинет этажом ниже. Мне кажется... вам стоит передохнýть.

— В свете последних событий у нас скорее половина Аврората передóхнет, причем не от рук Пожирателей, а от банального недосыпа, — вяло скаламбурил Лонгботтом, но отказываться от приглашения не стал. И в этот раз сел на предложенный стул, откинувшись на высокую спинку. А вот на вопрос, не налить ли ему хотя бы чая и не послать ли на кухню хотя бы за парой бутербродов, вновь качнул головой.

— Так почему никаких целителей? — вновь спросила Алиса, не зная, что еще ему предложить. Любой магозоолог обладал базовыми навыками целителя, но обрабатывать раны и накладывать повязки — это одно, а лечить, судя по всему, убитые зельями внутренние органы — совсем другое. Как бы не сделать хуже.

Лонгботтом ответил не сразу и даже прикрыл глаза, пережидая очередной короткий, но очевидно сильный приступ. 

— В Департаменте фиксируют каждое обращение в Мунго. И если это не боевое ранение при выполнении очередного задания... В общем, если таких обращений накопится слишком много, то руководство может поднять вопрос о списании в запас. По состоянию здоровья. Это если по бумагам. А по сути уволят с красивой медалью за заслуги перед Министерством и без права восстановления. Катись на все четыре стороны, раз свое отработал. А целители мне всё равно ничего нового не скажут. Я и без них знаю, что надо больше спать, нормально есть и меньше жрать ускорители реакции. Видели, как мой сын о порог обеими ногами спотыкается? Это как раз один из побочных эффектов и без того веселой аврорской жизни. 

— И что, лучше терпеть?

— Я боевик, профессор. Ничего другого, считайте, не умею, да и не хочу. На гражданке мне делать нечего, а других тренировать... Я еще не настолько старый, чтоб в учителя переквалифицироваться. Вот лет через тридцать-сорок... Если, конечно, оборотни раньше не порвут.

Алиса такой настрой не оценила.

— Не смешно, если хотите знать.

— А я и не шучу. Один раз уже порвали, выжил буквально чудом. В следующий раз уже вряд ли повезет. Да и статистика в Аврорате та еще. До почетной пенсии доживает один из десяти. Да и тот, как правило, не целиком.

О «целиком», насколько понимала Алиса, речи на такой работе вообще не шло. Магозоологи тоже люди рисковые, но стоило только вспомнить весьма колоритный внешний вид Аластора Грюма... Да и самого Лонгботтома тоже, с его искусственными пальцами и шрамом через всю щеку. А ведь... красивый мужчина, чего уж греха таить. Во всяком случае, на ее вкус. Умный. И надежный. Последнее, пожалуй, было в приоритете.

— И не боитесь? 

— За себя? Нет. Можно сказать, что разучился. Но боюсь не успеть.

Спасти других? Он не сказал, но она догадалась. 

— Впрочем, — негромко хмыкнул Лонгботтом, — оборотни — это еще полбеды. Судя по всему, профессор МакГонагалл порвет меня раньше.

— Профессор на него наговаривает, — заметила Алиса, хотя должна была сказать совсем не это.

— Неужели? Я знаю, что их с Валентином нельзя назвать друзьями, но я также знаю, что если заставить его выбирать между Долоховым и Поттером, то Невилл, пожалуй, выберет Долохова. И это плохо. Потому что другие не поймут.

— Неужели? — повторила Алиса его же вопрос. — Это не мое дело, командор, но мисс Ричардсон...

— Дала мне отставку, — закончил за нее Лонгботтом, но расстроенным этим фактом не выглядел. Не то слишком устал, чтобы испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме раздражения, не то наоборот, старался держать лицо. — Полагаю, она права. Мы немного... увлеклись. И чуть не забыли, чем это кончится, если мы оба не будем думать головой. 

— У нее неприятности?

— Нет, пока я жив. И даже если меня убьют, думаю, она успеет сбежать. Она куда хитрее, чем думает Скримджер и все остальные. Но это не главная наша проблема. Каркаров тоже Пожиратель Смерти, вы знали?

У Алисы невольно поползли вверх брови.

— Вы... А профессор Дамблдор...

— Разумеется, знает, за кого вы меня принимаете? Доказательств в виде Черной Метки у меня, правда, нет, но я доверяю Джанет. Хотя она чертовски ревнива, да и если как следует покопаться в прошлом... Скажем так, насколько я понял по ее оговоркам, у Каркарова были непростые отношения с Долоховым. Односторонние, поскольку тот предпочитал исключительно женщин. Но Каркарову на это было наплевать, и он исходил половину Европы, лишь бы только... кхм... быть рядом с Долоховым. Финал у этой истории с любовным треугольником и Черными Метками вышел печальный. А потому я не совсем представляю, чего ждать от Каркарова. На Валентина он, вопреки опасениям Джанет, не бросается, но как он поведет себя в случае реальной опасности, не знает никто, кроме него самого. Мы уже говорили Дамблдору, что нужно перевести всех учеников Дурмстранга и Шармбатона в Хогвартс, чтобы они не шлялись по вечерам между замком и каретой с кораблем, но как быть при таком раскладе с преподавателями, я, скажем прямо, не знаю. Там кроме Пожирателя Смерти найдется еще с полдюжины шпионов, и в первую очередь французских. А в этом замке за последнюю тысячу лет спрятали столько секретов и артефактов, что на перечисление одних только легенд о них уйдет пара дней. Ума не приложу, что со всем этим делать.

Алиса помолчала, обдумывая услышанное, и решила, что не внять такому предупреждению было бы глупо. Она в силу профессии была весьма далека от всех этих тонкостей политики и шпионажа, но от Каркарова уж точно следовало держаться подальше. И следить, чтобы он держался подальше от ее студентов.

А затем подумала еще немного и всё же решилась:

— Вы уж простите, но... шли бы вы спать, командор.

Лонгботтом смотрел на нее несколько секунд, а потом ответил:

— Фрэнк.

— Я не уверена, что... это будет уместно.

— Вы правы, будем держаться в рамках приличий. В таком случае я согласен и на «Фрэнсиса».

Неуместный смешок Алиса подавила лишь в последнюю секунду. Пусть она закончила Хогвартс почти двадцать лет назад, но некоторые вещи не забылись бы и через пятьдесят.

Например то, как Фрэнк Лонгботтом терпеть не мог свое полное имя.


	20. Глава двенадцатая. II

Приглушенный свет отражался бликом в пузатом хрустальном бокале на длинной ножке и придавал плещущемуся в нем вину слабый золотистый отлив. То было темным до черноты и оставляло на стенках бокала маслянистые разводы. Сотня галлеонов за бутылку, не меньше, и урожай конца восемнадцатого столетия, не позже.

— Привет, Майлз, — сказала Джанет, не дожидаясь, когда он закончит смаковать вино, и села на свободный стул напротив. — А ты не изменился.

Слукавила, конечно. В прилизанных светлых волосах уже виднелись первые ниточки седины, а вокруг глаз расползлась целая сеть морщинок, ставшая еще заметнее, когда он прищурился. Антон сейчас выглядел бы так же. 

— Привет, — согласился Майлз Эйвери светским тоном, не сводя с нее пристального взгляда. Того особенного, цепкого, мгновенно подмечающего малейшие детали взгляда, совершенно не сочетавшегося с его щуплой фигурой в щегольской мантии и немедленно выдававшего опытного боевика. — Какими судьбами в наши скромные пенаты?

Голос елейный, как мед, улыбка тонкая, словно нож, и Джанет мгновенно пробрало до самых костей, несмотря на мягкое шерстяное платье и высокие сапоги. Те прекрасно защищали от холода на улице, но никак не от чувства, что она оказалась всего в шаге — в нескольких мучительно долгих и вместе с тем чудовищно коротких ударов сердца — от удара смертельным заклятием.

_Милый, мне страшно. Я наделала столько ошибок в жизни, а теперь не знаю, как исправить хотя бы часть. Даже не знаю... к тому ли другу я пришла с просьбой о помощи._

_Дура,_ — рыкнул густой полумрак за спиной у Майлза, и она сложила накрашенные губы в самую приветливую улыбку из возможных. Раз уж пришла, так играй до конца. И постарайся выиграть.

— Да вот, решила заскочить в знакомый ресторанчик, а тут смотрю...

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Майлз, не дав ей закончить. Не поверил ни на йоту. И правильно сделал. — Что, Лонгботтому твоя мордашка уже надоела?

Разумеется, он знал. Все знали, и одна половина презирала ее за предательство славных идеалов Темного Лорда, а другая — за выбор того, с кем эти идеалы предавать. Впрочем, были и отдельные личности, презиравшие ее за всё сразу и в первую очередь за то, что она этого не стыдилась. Фрэнк однажды сказал, что она кто угодно, но только не шлюха. Но если отбросить ее вечные иллюзии, то приходилось признать: согласились бы с ним очень немногие.

— Майлз...

Она хотела начать издалека — насколько это вообще было возможно в ее ситуации, потому что Майлз прекрасно понимал, зачем она пришла, — но Майлз, в отличие от нее, отнюдь не был настроен на долгие проникновенные разговоры. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, повесив вокруг столика едва мерцающую в полумраке заглушку, и ответил:

— Так, подруга, давай начистоту. Ты влипла в очередные неприятности, а твой командор их решать, очевидно, не желает. Хотя если ты так спокойно разгуливаешь по Лондону вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться отсутствием элементарных удобств в камере предварительного заключения, то, возможно, я на него наговариваю. Но, сдается мне, на твой взгляд он делает недостаточно. А потому ты, недолго думая, пришла сюда. Поскольку я ужинаю здесь каждую пятницу, а тебе, разумеется, не составило большого труда это выяснить. Опустим стадию взаимных обвинений «Ты предала наше славное дело! — Вы бросили меня на произвол судьбы!», во время которой я буду поносить тебя последними словами и бить бокалы, а ты — рыдать от несправедливости этой жизни, вдовства в неполные двадцать восемь лет и Черной Метки, которую ты и не просила. Перейдем сразу к сути. Если хочешь знать, тобой очень недовольны.

— Кто? — сухо спросила Джанет, прекратив улыбаться. От приветливости в этом разговоре не было никакого толку, а значит, не было нужды и в притворстве. — Нотт? И давно ты смотришь в рот этому чистоплюю? Или это дражайшая Беллатрикс из Азкабана голос подала? Преданная шавка Его Темнейшества, готовая калечить даже нерожденных детей, причем своих собственных, лишь бы только заслужить милордову благосклонность. Что ж, пусть даст мне знать, когда выберется из застенков, я с радостью с ней потолкую. В ее манере.

По губам Майлза скользнула тень улыбки.

— Меня всегда веселила твоя манера говорить, как Антон, в... экстренных ситуациях. Как будто это придает тебе сил.

Джанет оставила выпад без внимания. Майлза могло забавлять что угодно, но ей было не до смеха.

— И чего же ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он, не дождавшись реакции.

— Слышал про «Дырявый Котел»?

Вопрос был риторический. Конечно же, слышал. Все слышали, все обсуждали это дома, на работе, в пабах, если решались выбраться в людное место. В любимом майлзовом ресторанчике теперь были заняты всего три столика, между которыми курсировал одинокий официант. Атмосфера Первой Магической Войны во всей ее красе — пропитавший каждый уголок Магической Британии запах животного ужаса, дергающиеся от малейшего шороха люди и насквозь лживые заголовки газет. Чувство дежавю было до того сильным, что проснувшись посреди ночи от скрипа открывшейся двери, она не сразу смогла понять, кто вернулся и откуда: аврор с дежурства в Министерстве, проверявший, всё ли спокойно, или Пожиратель из ночного рейда. Их было не спутать даже в полной темноте, но это не избавляло от чувства, будто ее в одно мгновение отбросило на пятнадцать лет назад и... тут же вернуло обратно. 

Он не придет. От него уже, наверное, не осталось ничего, кроме костей, а она давно с этим смирилась. Она знала, что нельзя жить одними лишь воспоминаниями. Просто _это_ воспоминание было самым важным. Она возвращалась в мыслях к тому, каким он был, каждый раз, когда не знала, как поступить. И находила ответ, даже если думала лишь о том, какие книги он читал по вечерам. Майлз был прав. Это придавало ей куда больше сил, чем дюжина боевиков за спиной.

— Так, и на кого ты теперь работаешь, красавица? — недовольно спросил Майлз, нахмурив брови.

На кого? Джанет предпочла бы, чтобы он сказал «с кем». Ей нравилось думать, что на ту или иную сторону ее приводили собственные желания, а не чувство безысходности. В первый раз ей этого не удалось. Темный Лорд считал свое клеймо высшей наградой из возможных, а ей… просто повезло влюбиться в мужчину, который этой позиции не разделял. Пусть и сам был Пожирателем. Но в том-то и была трудность: себя он никогда не жалел. А стоило. Тогда ей не пришлось бы лихорадочно рвать все свои связи с прежним миром, с самой Англией, чтобы выбраться из этого кошмара. Или пришлось бы, но хотя бы вместе с ним.

И уж точно не пришлось бы двенадцать лет спустя без колебаний хвататься даже не за предложение, а за призрачный шанс хотя бы раз сделать всё правильно.

_— Как ты нашел меня?_

_— Да ты не слишком-то пряталась._

Чертова тетрадь. Чертова Метка. Чертова жизнь.

— _Фрэнк…_ — голос дрожал, и из груди рвалось что-то, давно казавшееся ей мертвым. Что-то, что она выжгла сама. — _Не уходи._

— Он не Антон, — сказала Джанет, хотя Майлз прекрасно знал это без нее. — Но он мой друг. Я не хочу предавать его еще раз.

Она так не хотела видеть разочарование в его глазах. Не могла после того, как видела… 

_Или всех, или никого. Но… дай мне повод, Джан. Дай мне хоть малейший знак, что тебе нужна помощь, и я не отдам тебя ни Пожирателям, ни Министерству. Я помогу. Ты только попроси._

Если бы всё было так просто.

_Прости, Фрэнки. Я снова всё испортила. У нас могло бы получиться. Но я зациклилась на любви к другому мужчине больше двадцати лет назад и уже не могу вычеркнуть ее из своей жизни. Я… очень хотела тебя любить. Но единственное, что я теперь могу сделать — это отойти в сторону._

— Не предавать, значит? — неожиданно глухо спросил Майлз, и уголок его губ дернулся в горькой усмешке. — Ты тоже заметила?

— Конечно. По-твоему, я совсем дура?

— Нет, Джанет, ты, к счастью, не дура. Иначе ты бы не выбралась отсюда в восемьдесят первом. Но ты никогда не умела выбирать мужчин. Вопрос только, что нам теперь с этим делать?

На секунду Джанет почувствовала, как с плеч будто свалилась огромная гора. Но тринадцать лет, что она провела вдали от министерских закулисных игр, отнюдь не стерли из памяти то, как она годами ходила по канату над пропастью под названием «Департамент Магического Правопорядка». Одно неверное слово, одно подозрительное выражение лица при разговорах о Пожирателях Смерти, и камера в Азкабане окажется еще не самым худшим вариантом из возможных.

— Нам? 

— Если ты ждешь, что я начну извиняться, то я не начну. Потому что спустя тринадцать лет от этого не будет ровным счетом никакого толка, а вопросы морали ты можешь оставить своему командору. Да, Джанет, мы тебя бросили. Половина из нас считала тебя в лучшем случае красивой куклой, а вторая и вовсе… придатком к Антону. Когда он погиб, твоя судьба никого не интересовала. А мне… было не до того. 

Неудивительно. Не исчезни Лорд спустя каких-то две недели, и вскоре его верные соратники принялись бы драться за нее, как за кусок мяса. Выбери одного — того, кто окажется сильнее других, так что и не выбор вовсе, — или пойдешь по рукам. Не хочешь? Что, и за ребенка не боишься? То-то же.

— Мне не нужны твои извинения, Майлз. Мне нужна помощь. Я хочу знать, кто развешивает по всей стране Черные Метки. И чтобы ты убил Каркарова.

— Ты слишком ревнива. Каркаров — пустое место, он сидит в Дурмстранге последние десять лет и даже не помнит о том, что когда-то был одним из нас. Я следил за всеми, кто остался на свободе, так что…

— Нет.

Она сказала это жестче, чем хотела, и Майлз нахмурился вновь.

— Что он сделал?

Губы против воли сложились в ядовитую улыбку.

— Ты не поймешь.

— Неужели?

— Да, Майлз. Ты просто не знаешь, каково это: когда твое лицо превращают в кровавое месиво, чтобы ты, шлюха, больше не смела быть такой красивой. А он лежит в шаге от тебя в гробу и уже ничего не может сделать. 

Она помолчала, давая время обдумать услышанное, и закончила уже без улыбки.

— Эта мразь так его любила, что не дала даже похоронить по-человечески. Я хочу, чтобы Каркаров умер. Взамен проси, что угодно.

Ответ неожиданно ее огорошил. Впрочем, противником Майлз всегда был непредсказуемым. Тем лучше было видеть его в числе союзников.

— Лонгботтом сможет подключить Отдел Тайн и гарантировать анонимность?

Джанет нахмурилась, зная, что обещать заранее было бы верхом глупости.

— Я спрошу. Нотт? Мальсибер?

— Вероятно. Один — отец-одиночка, у второго уже с полдюжины правнуков родилось. Уж чего-чего, а бежать по первому зову к инферналу они точно не захотят. Да и я тоже. Был бы жив Антон, я бы еще подумал. Но в одиночку я в драку с твоим командором не полезу, легче уж договориться.

Фрэнку это не понравится. На Мальсибера и Нотта он посмотрит сквозь пальцы — что ему целитель и, прости, Мерлин, коммерсант? — но Майлз — боевик. И у него на счету не одна дюжина трупов.

Но он куда полезнее на их стороне, чем среди приспешников… инфернала.

— Думаешь, у него всё же получилось?

— Не удивлюсь. Но я думал, это будет ребенок Беллатрикс. Не даром Лорд приставил к ней такую охрану. А она, дура, радовалась, будто ее золотом с ног до головы осыпали.

Вопрос о союзничестве можно было считать решенным. 

— Они поссорились за несколько дней до смерти Антона.

В тот вечер он вернулся взбешенный, со вспухшей на лице, от виска до челюсти, багровой отметиной от проклятия. Джанет узнала о его возвращении заранее: Антон прогремел по лестнице и коридору каблуками на ботинках, хлопнул дверью в щедро выделенные Лестренджами комнаты — она успела испугаться, что от шума проснется Валентин, — и бросил без малейшей жалости:

— _Свари зелье._

_— Какое?_

_— Такое, чтоб у Беллатрикс случился выкидыш. Но чтоб Мальсибер счел причину естественной. Сможешь?_

_— Антон…_ — пробормотала Джанет, опешив от такой просьбы, и он взорвался, словно на ее месте стоял кто-то из Лестренджей или Кэрроу.

— _Ты не понимаешь, что он делает! Никто не понимает! Я понятия не имею, что вылезет из этой дуры после таких ритуалов!_

А потом схватил ее за плечи и притянул к себе, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы. Ничего не сказал, но она и не просила. Одно это порывистое объятие уже было равносильно тому, чтобы услышать «Я тебя люблю».

_Я тебя тоже. С самого начала. До самого конца. И пусть порой мне хочется кого-то хорошего..._

_Ты знаешь, что другого проклятия мне не нужно._  
  
***  
  
Дополнительные пособия по Трансфигурации и Чарам весили, казалось, целую тонну. Гермиона набила школьную сумку до отказа, не зная наверняка, что из этого им может понадобиться — имея весьма смутное понятие о тонкостях испытаний на этом злосчастном Турнире, — и теперь пожинала плоды своего альтруизма. Сумка угрожающе трещала по швам, оттягивала плечо с такой силой, что при ходьбе Гермиону всё время вело вправо, как автомобиль с заклинившим рулем, и в довершение всего придавала ей вид не иначе, как беременной, с трудом переваливающейся утки. Разумеется, это зрелище не осталось без внимания.

— Что, Грейнджер, тащишь своему приятелю новый мозг? — немедленно оценила «утку» тройка старшекурсников-когтевранцев, тоже спешивших в Большой Зал на завтрак. Гермиона попыталась их проигнорировать и ускорить шаг. Не тут-то было.

— Эй, Грейнджер, ты куда?! Ты хоть расскажи, испытания тоже ты будешь проходить? А то чего тебе, бедняжке, мучиться, вдалбливать новые знания в чугунную башку Поттера? За такой короткий срок всё равно ничего путного не выйдет. Ты лучше хлебни Оборотки и дерзай сама!

У Гермионы задрожали губы. Так глупо, так... слабо. Попытка опустить голову еще ниже, чтобы это скрыть, была равносильна поражению и признанию чужой правоты, но иначе совладать с собой у нее не получалось.

— Тебе с рецептом-то помочь?!

— Да ладно, такая головастая деваха с ним в два счета справится! Еще и катализатор какой изобретет, чтоб не сидеть над ними до самого Первого испытания! Десятки магов до нее годами бились, а она сейчас сядет и как запатентует! Будем еще в ножки кланяться и прощения просить за то, что сомневались! Смиренно и униженно!

На глаза навернулись слезы. И в висках вместе с кровью стучала совсем детская мысль «За что?». Как будто людям нужен повод.

— Эй! — раздался за спиной новый голос, в первую секунду показавший Гермионе спасением. А затем она его узнала. — Красавицы, вы на завтрак-то не опоздаете?

— Это ты нам? — удивились старшекурсники, мгновенно позабыв о существовании Гермионы.  
— Конечно, вам, кому же еще? Членов у вас, очевидно, не выросло, раз вы свои возмущения адресуете не Поттеру, а мадемуазель Грейнджер. Это, дамочки, правильная позиция: мужчины должны решать свои проблемы с мужчинами, а женщины — с женщинами, и между собой не пересекаться. Меня лично всю жизнь так учили. А вас?

— Слушай, ты... — возмутился кто-то из когтевранцев, и остряк-шармбатонец русско-британского происхождения вызверился на него, как матерый волк.

— Я-то слышу! Это у вас, блядей трусливых, явные проблемы со слухом, воспитанием и вообще с головой! На девку лезем?! А на меня слабо?! Можете и втроем попробовать, я всех уважу!

Гермиона успела испугаться, что сейчас здесь начнется безобразная драка — в которой профессор МакГонагалл тоже обвинит ее, — но старшекурсники в ответ на предложение помериться силами лишь пробормотали что-то невнятное и поспешили ретироваться.

— Крысы, — выплюнул им вслед Долохов и спросил уже другим тоном: — Помочь?

— Нет.

— Нравится надрываться?

Позднее Гермиона и сама толком не могла объяснить, что на нее нашло. Поскольку она развернулась, не задумываясь о том, насколько сильно ее должно было качнуть из-за сумки и как глупо это выглядело со стороны, и рявкнула не своим голосом:

— А твое какое дело?!

— Это типа в Англии так спасибо говорят? — невозмутимо уточнил Долохов, взъерошив белокурые волосы и засунув руку обратно в карман. Вид у него был, как у аристократа на отдыхе: мантии нет, ворот рубашки не застегнут, но на брюках из складок только безупречные стрелки, а туфли начищены до блеска. Поставить рядом Малфоя, и незнающие люди примут их за родных братьев. — А, точно, совсем забыл. Я ж злой и страшный террорист-убийца, пытаю людей по пять раз на дню и еще один раз в полночь. На десерт. Мадемуазель, мне, право слово, даже интересно: у вас в школе все такие уроды или только через одного?

Гермиона густо покраснела. Лексикон у «аристократа» был совсем не аристократичный. И куда, спрашивается, смотрела его надменная мать?

— Я... Спасибо, но я бы и сама...

— Бабы, — ответил Долохов, и ей резко расхотелось извиняться. — Вам не угодишь. Вступился — плохо, если б мимо прошел — еще хуже было бы, да? Ох уж эти дети Пожирателей Смерти! Клеймить их надо с рождения, только не Черной Меткой, а серийным номером Азкабана.

— Зачем так делать? — не удержалась Гермиона, хотя в действительности ее совершенно не интересовали его мотивы. — Ты же сам... А если бы Джордж не успел...?

— Что я сам? Имя с фамилией назвал? Вот я негодяй! Прямо чудовище, ух! Как меня только земля носит?! — тон у него был почти веселый, но малахитовые глаза зло сощурились и разве что молнии не метали. — Или вы думали, если вы начнете при любом удобном случае орать про «русскую мразь» и «шлюху Долохова», то я молчать буду? Я и без вас прекрасно знаю, кто мои родители. Моя мать никогда не скрывала того, что мой отец — боевик и убийца. Как и того, что она любила его. А потому оскорблять их обоих я не позволю. Моя позиция проста, мадемуазель. Я не трогаю других, пока другие не трогают мою семью. И я готов поспорить, что твой Джордж такой смелый, только когда его не слышат те, о ком он говорит. Будь мой отец жив, никто даже рта раскрыть бы не посмел. Да что мой отец, твой приятель и при Фрэнке этого повторить не решится, потому что немедленно огребет. В кресле у камина вы все герои. Попробуйте хоть раз из него встать. Факультет отважных, как же!

Последняя фраза прозвучала, как пощечина. Плевок в лицо, потому что... А чем их собственное поведение отличалось от малфоевского? Джанет Ричардсон даже не судили за пособничество Пожирателям Смерти, а они обвинили ее и заранее приговорили к Азкабану лишь на основе каких-то рассказов, которых наслушались от родителей: своих и чужих. Даже если не ошиблись... Доказательств-то у них всё равно не было. И ее саму ведь тоже всегда оценивали по ее имени. По недостаточно чистокровной фамилии, по тому, что у нее в детстве не было игрушечной метлы — а если и была, то уж точно не летала, — по... да по всему сразу, и искренне удивлялись тому, что она не ползет в самом хвосте факультета, едва успевая по предметам. Гермиона не понимала, как вообще можно... любить такого, как Антон Долохов — и даже если любить, то как можно позволить себе пойти на поводу у такой любви? — но с Валентином Долоховым у нее было куда больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

— Извини.

Он только передернул плечами и повторил:

— Так помочь, нет? У тебя сумка того гляди лопнет.

— Ну... Если тебе не трудно... Возьмешь пару книг?

Трудно ему не было. Трудно могло бы стать Гермионе под прицелом дюжины-другой ошарашенных взглядов, но она неожиданно для самой себя увлеклась разговором о том, как сильно в волшебном мире переоценен квиддич. Потому что решилась спросить, почему не видела его на Чемпионате Мира вместе с матерью, и получила в ответ категоричное «Херня этот ваш квиддич, я предпочитаю контактный спорт. И не в плане контакта игрока с бладжером». Гермиона не стала уточнять, о каком контакте в таком случае идет речь, и парировала, что квиддичные матчи очень увлекательны, когда болеешь за друзей, а не за мировых звезд, у которых и автограф не всегда взять удается. Но вот сходить по этому спорту с ума, как делало девяносто процентов хогвартских студентов, причем независимо от пола... Тут они с месье Долоховым неожиданно сошлись во мнениях.

Разговор вышел настолько увлекательный, что Гермиона опомнилась, лишь когда Валентин внезапно остановился между гриффиндорским и когтевранским столами, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд льдисто-зеленых глаз. И заявил безо всякого уважения к возрасту и званию:

— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты хочешь сказать «Ебать приплыли».

— Угадал, — так же неожиданно согласился сидящий на краю стола, там, где не было тарелок, мистер Лонгботтом. — Именно об этом я сейчас и думал.

Стоявшая рядом профессор МакАлистер повернулась к нему лицом, всем своим видом изображая искреннее недоумение, и он негромко, раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Командор, это не педагогично, — не согласилась профессор, но судя по голосу... Будь Гермиона старше, она бы сообразила, что профессор не просто шутила, как казалось на первый взгляд, а флиртовала. Но кто в пятнадцать лет будет считать, что чем-то подобным могут заниматься не только ее сверстники, но и женщина в тридцать семь? — Вы же авторитет для подрастающего поколения.

— Я? — искренне удивился мистер Лонгботтом. — Что вы, профессор, я авторитет лишь в том случае, когда нужно забрать это поколение из марсельского отделения полиции, потому что у поколения четыре привода только за последний год. В сочетании с ночным побегом из школы и еще десятком мелких нарушений маггловских законов. А во всех остальных случаях я «тот мужик, которого мать как-то раз пустила на порог, и вообще ты мне не отец, нечего меня воспитывать!».

— Я такого никогда не говорил! — так же искренне возмутился Валентин. Гермиона на мгновение почувствовала себя еще большей дурой, чем при первом встрече с ним. Значит, пока она играла в дознавателя... И ведь именно что играла, иначе эту глупость и не назовешь.

— Потому что я тебя и не воспитываю. Она б меня первая прибила, если б я попытался. А теперь об этом и говорить нечего, я отправлен в запас и, похоже, что с концами. Со стандартной формулировкой «Дело не в тебе», — хмыкнул мистер Лонгботтом и перевел взгляд на Гермиону. — Мисс Грейнджер, я надеюсь, этот придурок ведет себя прилично? Если нет, то по словам его матери, есть только одно верное средство от фамильной долоховской придури — оплеуха посильнее. Не стесняйтесь пользоваться этой мудростью.

— Да мне пока вроде не требуется, — неловко пробормотала Гермиона, не зная толком, что ответить, и буквально почувствовала, как в ней прожигают дыру несколько возмущенных взглядов. И один ехидный.

— Валантен, как ты мог?! — оскорбилась сидевшая за когтевранским столом чемпионка Шармбатона, картинно трепыхая длиннющими вычерненными ресницами.

— Ты 'газбил мое се'гдце на мельчайшие осколки, негодник!

— Флер, ма шери, как не совестно тебе меня обманывать?! — немедленно среагировал Валентин с патетическим надрывом в голосе. — Ты богиня, а я простой смертный! Я могу лишь мечтать о твоей благосклонности, но не смею надеяться! 

«Богиня», судя по выражению ее безукоризненно-прекрасного лица, таким ответом более чем удовлетворилась, и Валентин добавил, окрыленный успехом:

— Но ты меня дождись, хорошо? Мне ж не всегда будет четырнадцать.

Француженка залилась мелодичным, как перезвон колокольчика, смехом — не отрицая, впрочем, такой возможности, — а Гермиона перевела взгляд на мистера Лонгботтома. Тот и думать забыл о школьниках и увлеченно рассказывал что-то профессору МакАлистер, жестикулируя левой рукой и изредка щелкая пальцами. Профессор слушала, улыбалась — разомкнув губы, отчего стала видна щербинка между ее передними зубами, — а потом и вовсе негромко рассмеялась. Не менее мелодично, чем шармбатонская чемпионка.

Задуматься над этой сценой всерьез Гермиона не успела. Из двери за преподавательским столом появился мистер Прюэтт, на ходу беседовавший о чем-то с профессором Грюмом, и мистер Лонгботтом гаркнул во весь голос, глянув на него поверх плеча профессора МакАлистер:

— Ты где ходишь, старый извращенец?! Я тебя полчаса тут уже жду!

— Я извращенец?! — возмутился мистер Прюэтт, удивленно округлив карие глаза, и профессор Грюм засмеялся низким грубоватым смехом.

— Ну не я же! — ответил мистер Лонгботтом, и не думая понизить голос.

— Чтоб ты знал, ей двадцать девять!

— Так я и говорю: на малолеток потянуло!

— Иди ты, Фрэнки... в Запретный Лес!

— Да я тебя только для этого и жду, вообще-то! Заодно расскажешь, как прошло первое свидание! Извините, профессор, мы пошли работать.

— Алис, присоединяйся, — неожиданно предложил мистер Прюэтт. Через мгновение стало понятно, зачем. — Тот участок леса к болотам примыкает, там змей должно быть до черта. А наш бравый командор боится их до истерики. Зрелище на миллион, поверь мне!

— Слышь! — ответил мистер Лонгботтом, вставая с края стола и поддергивая вверх рукава серой куртки с нашивкой «DMLE»*. — Сюда иди, умник!  
Мистер Прюэтт расхохотался и самым натуральным образом дал деру обратно к двери за преподавательским столом. Чего Гермиона от него никак не ожидала. Как и того, что мистер Лонгботтом бросится его догонять. Да еще и на глазах у половины преподавателей и стольких учеников. В субботу большинство студентов выбиралось из постелей в самый последний момент — а порой и вовсе вставало лишь к полудню и сразу начинало собираться к завтраку, — но даже тех, кто уже дошел до Большого Зала, набралось бы не меньше трех десятков.

Профессор Грюм проводил коллег-авроров скептичным взглядом, подняв седую бровь, и заметил:

— Да уж. Я бы сказал, что всему виной весна, — он перевел взгляд на сыплющую за окном снежную крупу с дождем, — но там ноябрь.

Профессор МакАлистер рассмеялась вновь и спросила, прежде чем вернуться к преподавательскому столу:

— Что, правда змеи?

— Правда, — кивнул профессор Грюм. — Оборотни, смеркуты, да хоть драконы, но только не змеи. Мы полтора года назад василиска из школьных подвалов поднимали, так его, бедного, чуть инфаркт не хватил. Фрэнка, я имею в виду, василиску-то уже без разницы было. Причем проблема была отнюдь не в габаритах несчастного змея и ядовитых клыках длиной с приснопамятный меч Годрика.

— Бывает, — тактично ответила профессор МакАлистер. Гермиона повернулась на каблуках и уже хотела забрать у Валентина стопку книг, когда чемпионка Шармбатона облизала чайную ложечку, которой лениво ковыряла десерт, и звонко предложила:

— Эй, а садись к нам! 

— Я? — растерялась Гермиона, от неожиданности даже оглянувшись по сторонам.

— Конечно, ты, — ответила француженка с чуть удивленным видом. Мол, а ты еще кого-то рядом видишь? — Валантен с кем попало разговаривать не будет, он у нас гордый. Так что присаживайся, нам тоже интересно.

Гермиона хотела было отказаться, но немногочисленные гриффиндорцы буравили ее настолько возмущенными взглядами, что она... струсила. 

— Спасибо.

Про четыре привода в марсельскую полицию она как-то и не вспомнила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DMLE — Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Департамент Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка.


	21. Глава тринадцатая. I

Организация Турнира Трех Волшебников подкачала, едва он успел начаться. Первым делом во мгновение ока просочились слухи о драконах. Сначала кто-то припомнил, как ругались мракоборцы — а вернее, орали на организаторов Турнира, не стесняясь в выражениях и не сразу умолкая при виде студентов, — из-за брешей в Барьере от Акромантулов. Другой ученик немедленно заметил, что прорвать настолько мощный щит сможет либо массированная атака трети Аврората, либо существо куда крупнее и мощнее Акромантула. Каких в магическом мире водилось, в общем-то, немного. Догадливые студенты посовещались еще немного и пришли к выводу, что организаторы — полные психи, раз решили притащить в Хогвартс драконов. 

Чемпионы школ, услышав такое предположение, заметно сбледнули и налегли на щитовые чары. Все четверо. И особенно участник от мифической четвертой школы, которого каждый второй подозревал в жульничестве и теперь злорадствовал либо в мыслях, либо во весь голос, предвкушая, как этот жулик опростоволосится на глазах у трех школ разом. Гермиона поначалу пыталась спорить, что это абсурд и никто не выставит против школьников драконов — после клятвенных-то заверений, что Министерство проделало огромную работу, обезопасив участников от смерти и серьезных травм, — но потом прямо во время урока по Уходу за Магическими Существами пришел Хагрид со словами «Мне это... с Гарри бы поговорить, а то в замке его не найдешь». 

— Извини, Хагрид, но у нас урок, — вежливо ответила профессор МакАлистер, едва Гарри попытался сделать шаг в сторону лесничего. — Поговорите после. 

— Дык ведь, профессор, — заспорил Хагрид. — Какие уроки, ему готовиться надо. Книжки там читать, там же и зубы, и когти, и пламя такое, что ух! Как же можно без подготовки? 

— Какое пламя?! — не на шутку встревожился Гарри, поняв, что слухи могли быть вовсе не слухами, и профессор МакАлистер тяжело вздохнула. А Невилл, чего Гермиона никак от него не ожидала, закатил глаза и буркнул себе под нос что-то не очень приличное. 

— Так ведь драконы же! Такие красавцы, ты б их видел! Хотя что это я, поглядишь еще на первом испытании!   
Гарри побледнел, слизеринцы глумливо захохотали, а профессор МакАлистер недовольно дернула краем рта. Но тона не повысила. 

— Я, кажется, просила, Хагрид. Будь добр, займись своими прямыми обязанностями. 

— Вы знали?! — возмутился Гарри, едва сконфуженный лесничий скрылся среди деревьев. Профессор повернула голову и смерила его ледяным взглядом, который Гермиона прежде видела лишь раз. Когда Рон подрался с Невиллом. 

— Не припоминаю, чтобы вам кто-то позволял говорить со мной в таком тоне, мистер Поттер. Или вы решили, что участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников дает вам какие-то привилегии перед другими студентами? Вынуждена вас огорчить, это не так. И другие чемпионы об этом помнят. 

Доказывать, что Гарри не виноват и участия в этом турнире не просил, было, очевидно, бесполезно. Дымчато-голубые глаза преподавательницы казались сероватым льдом, скрывающим бездонный омут. 

После урока выяснилось, что для Невилла драконы действительно не были сюрпризом. Тот болтал о чем-то с Дафной Гринграсс, кривившей в улыбке бледно-розовые губы — тонкую верхнюю и полную нижнюю, — и покосился на Гермиону с нешуточным раздражением, когда она догнала его на пути к школе и возмущенно спросила: 

— Ты знал?! 

— О чем? 

— О драконах! 

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Невилл. — Мы еще в августе помогали профессору МакАлистер монтировать загоны для них. Правда, — добавил он с сомнением, почесав встрепанный затылок, — тогда этих загонов было три. Кто ж знал-то? 

— И ты молчал?! 

Невилл пожал плечами еще раз, что Гермиона расценила как «Вы не спрашивали». Блестяще. После такого заявления она злилась на Лонгботтома до самого испытания — насколько у нее вообще хватало времени на злость в перерывах между постоянным чтением книг и помощью Гарри с отработкой новых заклинаний, — и с радостью не разговаривала бы с ним еще дольше, если бы внезапно не обнаружила себя в гордом одиночестве в утро первого испытания. Рон заявил, что не собирается смотреть на очередной подвиг великого героя, и отгородился от нее книгой — чего никогда прежде не делал, оставив Гермиону в искреннем недоумении, — Джинни и близнецы давно скрылись в неизвестном направлении, заранее организовав подобие тотализатора — за которое профессор МакГонагалл сняла бы по полсотни баллов с каждого из участников, — а сидеть рядом с Парвати и Лавандой Гермиона сама не хотела. Оставался Невилл. 

Собравший вокруг себя настолько разношерстную компанию, что Гермиона уж точно не смотрелась бы в ней чужеродно. Братья Криви шумно спорили о чем-то на ирландском, Флинн Прюэтт лениво щурил глаза, подставив лицо едва теплым солнечным лучам, а сам Невилл вновь разговаривал с Дафной Гринграсс, опираясь одной рукой на высокие металлические перила и улыбаясь так, что уже сидевшая парой рядов выше Джинни смотрела на него тоскливым взглядом, обиженно кусая губы. С другой стороны от Гринграсс расположился в идентичной позе Валентин Долохов, а оставшиеся сидения в ряду занимали шармбатонцы в коротких голубых мантиях поверх теплых свитеров и брюк. 

— Привет, ребята, — поздоровалась Гермиона, сворачивая с широкой деревянной лестницы на трибуну, и получила в ответ нестройное разноголосое пожелание доброго утра. Невилл в этот момент шутил насчет чистокровных имен и поначалу вообще не обратил внимания на ее появление. 

— Тебе повезло еще! А у нас в семье что один — Фрэнсис, что второй... Новая Деревня. Дядя Гидеон один раз пошутил, так я до сих пор от этого прозвища отделаться не могу. 

— Слышь, — не согласился с ним Валентин. — Это тебе повезло. Если не на имя, так хотя бы на сокращение. А меня дядя называет «Валенок». Это обувь. 

— Что, правда? — заинтересовалась Гринграсс, поднимая повыше воротник зимней мантии. Погода оставляла желать лучшего.   
Валентин воровато огляделся, проверяя, куда смотрят немногочисленные шармбатонские преподаватели — мадам Максим в их числе вообще не было, должно быть, она подбадривала свою чемпионку, — откинул полу мантии — из внутреннего кармана торчала распечатанная пачка сигарет — и вытащил одну из них. Гермиона с трудом подавила приступ негодования при виде такого вопиющего нарушения школьных правил. Да еще и в четырнадцать лет! 

— Ага, — согласился Валентин, зажимая фильтр зубами и щелкая извлеченной следом за сигаретой зажигалкой. — А еще анекдот хотите? Знаете сказку про девочку с маленькой черной собачкой, попавшую в волшебную страну на летающем домике? Нет? Ладно, не суть. Короче, собачку зовут Тото. А моего отца — Антон. И вот втемяшилось как-то моей тетке в голову, что это очень похожие имена. Отец ругался всю жизнь, что он не собака, но куда там! Тетка его до сих пор Тотошенькой называет. А мать смеется, что он того гляди встанет из могилы и закопает саму тетку, раз она до сих пор не запомнила, что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего. 

Голос у Валентина звучал ниже обычного — с грубоватой нежностью, которой никак не ожидаешь услышать во время рассказа о Пожирателях Смерти — и глухо из-за сигареты в зубах. 

— Будешь? — предложил он Невиллу, наконец прикурив и многозначительно отведя полу мантии еще раз. 

— Нет, меня отец прибьет, если поймает. 

— Так он сам курит еще со школы. Мне мать рассказывала. 

— Он курит, — согласился Невилл с улыбкой. — А меня уроет. 

— Понятно, — резюмировал Валентин с негромким смешком. — В своем глазу бревна не видим. 

— Есть такое. 

— Ты, кстати, уже решил, с кем на бал пойдешь? 

Невилл ответил взглядом разбуженного после мирной тысячелетней спячки василиска. Валентин бросил быстрый взгляд на Гринграсс, с интересом рассматривавшую суматоху на расположенной внизу арене, где поднимали щиты от драконьего пламени, затем вновь посмотрел на Невилла и протянул: 

— А-а-а... 

— А ты? — быстро спросил Невилл, не дожидаясь, пока Гринграсс заметит повышенное внимание к ее персоне. 

— Да я еще думаю, Флер-то меня отправила... взрослеть, — цокнул языком Валентин и обернулся к сидевшим на этом ряду шармбатонцам. — Анастасия, душа моя, а ты пойдешь со мной на бал?! 

— Валька, ты что?! — возмутилась белокурая девушка, до этого прятавшая чуть курносый нос в меховом воротнике мантии. По меркам французских студентов утро выдалось морозное. — Я же обручена! 

— Ну и что?! Или Сашка тебя съест, если ты с другим парнем потанцуешь?! 

— Именно! — согласилась Анастасия, делая страшные глаза. — Он до весны будет ворчать, что я променяла хорошего парня на титул и что он не виноват в том, что его деду пришлось бежать в Париж с одним чемоданом, в то время как Долоховы окопались в Сибири и пересидели все разборки большевиков там! 

— Вот козлы! — весело согласился Валентин и выдохнул неровное, мгновенно расползшееся кольцо дыма. — Черт, не получилось. 

Гермиона еще раз прокрутила в голове услышанное и спросила: 

— Титул? 

— Да, — пожал плечами Валентин, словно речь шла о погоде. — Я князь. А моя мать — вдовствующая княгиня и глава младшей ветви рода Долоховых. Собственно, ветвь из нас двоих и состоит, поэтому главенствовать ей особенно не над кем. А вот там сидят три графские дочери и один отпрыск барона. Славные продолжатели весьма древних русских фамилий, между прочим. 

Означенные студенты приветливо помахали Гермионе рукой. Девушки были совершенно не похожи между собой, из чего она сделала вывод, что отцов-графов тоже было трое. 

— Я не знала... что в Шармбатоне учатся русские. 

— А где ж нам еще учиться? — удивилась Анастасия. — У нас половина дворян после Революции бежала во Францию. Сыновей-то по-прежнему стараются в Дурмстранг отправлять, если потенциала хватает или нет какого-то конфликта с директором, как вон у Валькиной матери, ну а нас — в Шармбатон. 

— Боевая элита Российской Империи, — с гордостью согласился Валентин, имея в виду, судя по всему, бежавших из России дворян. — В моей семье тоже все мужчины в Преображенском полку служили. Пока Революция не грянула. И тут как понеслось! 

— Как? — спросила Гермиона, не сумев скрыть любопытства. 

— Плохо! Прадеда с двумя старшими сыновьями в Кронштадте застрелили, во время восстания на флоте, а деду пришлось в четырнадцать лет взвалить на себя всю семью. Что тоже... наложило свой отпечаток на его характер. Дед у меня мировый, — добавил Валентин с гордостью. — Такой бастион в Сибири со временем организовал, что красные туда вообще лезть не смели. Государство в государстве получилось. Так до самой Великой Отечественной и просидели, как в засаде, пока немцы к Москве не подошли и большевики сами к нам не приползли. У фрицев-то маги посильнее красной шушеры были, вот и пришлось опальных белых звать. 

— Тогда на оборону Москвы сибиряков бросили, — добавила Анастасия, заметив, что британцы начали недоуменно хмуриться. — И вместе с ними всех оставшихся магов из числа дворян, которые примерно там же скрывались. Мне дед рассказывал, Матвей Долохов всю Великую Отечественную прошел, от Москвы до Берлина. 

— Прошел, — с гордостью согласился Валентин. — Да и сейчас может повторить, если понадобится. Отца он, правда, до сих пор кроет, что тот так фамилию на всю Европу ославил. Хотя, — пожал он плечами, — у нас в роду все мужчины такие, даже не знаю, чего он вообще к отцу прицепился. Тот явно не в мою бабку пошел, судя по тому, что о ней рассказывают. 

— Мужчины у вас не подарок, — согласилась со смешком еще одна графская дочь с толстой рыжей косой. — Моя семья во Францию только двадцать лет назад перебралась, так мать говорила, что был у нее вариант и в России, но выходить замуж за кого-то из Долоховых можно только в военное время. Муж будет суровый, как медведь, и надежный, как танк Т-34. И дома будет проявляться раз в полгода, кося врагов одним заклятьем убойнее другого. А в мирное время Долоховым скучно становится, вот они и начинают дебоширить. Валь, не обижайся, но твой отец тому отличный пример. 

Валентин и не подумал. Пожал плечами и ответил: 

— Если б служил, то в Пожиратели бы точно не пошел. Но он коммунистов всю жизнь ненавидел. Как и они его, в общем-то. Какая уж тут служба? 

— А ты сам-то что думаешь после школы? К нам? Или к русским подашься, у тебя ж дядя там важная шишка, нет? 

— Ха! — запальчиво ответил Валентин. — Меня, между прочим, еще и в британский Аврорат зовут. 

— Да ладно?! — вновь присоединился к разговору Невилл, до этого вполголоса переговаривавшийся о чем-то с Гринграсс. 

— Вот те крест! — ответил Валентин и действительно перекрестился справа налево. — Сказал, что меня возьмет даже без вступительных экзаменов. 

Кто сказал? Мистер Лонгботтом? 

— Соглашайся, — немедленно посоветовал Невилл. — Меня он даже с высшим баллом по всем экзаменам не возьмет. 

— И куда ты после Хогвартса? — заинтересовалась Гринграсс, удивленно подняв черные брови. 

— Да всё туда же. Только не в Аврорат, а в Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. 

— У тебя по Зельеварению «Тролль» в чистом виде, — напомнил ему Валентин и полез во внутренний карман мантии за новой сигаретой. Окурок предыдущей он метко закинул в стоящую у самой лестницы урну. 

— Так там внутреннее деление в самом отделе. Я специализацию буду брать по «траве», там базового уровня по Зельеварению вполне достаточно. 

— Прикольно, — хмыкнул Валентин. — В случае чего отсыпешь дури? По-братски? 

— Мечтай! 

— Да ладно, мы ж почти родственники! 

— Иди ты... родственник! О, ну наконец-то! 

Над расположенной внизу ареной поднялись угрожающе мерцающие в воздухе голубоватые щиты, накрывшие ее непроницаемым куполом. В дополнение к еще двум барьерам, переливавшимся на солнце бледно-зеленым цветом. 

— Основательно, — оценил Валентин. — Секунд на сорок хватит. 

— Да больше, — не согласился Невилл. — Вон же отражатели по всему периметру. 

— Так это по периметру. А если вверх струю даст? 

— А зачем ему вверх? 

— Ну мало ли, это ж дракон. Кто знает, что у него в башке? Какая там дальнобойность у тех же хвосторог? 

— Ярдов шестьдесят максимум, насколько я сейчас помню причитания Хагрида о крошках-дракошках. И то если очень постарается, — присоединился к обсуждению Колин Криви. — А что? 

— Ну смотри, — принялся просвещать его Валентин, — вон выход из загона. Сидеть на одном месте и у самого загона дракон точно не будет, иначе что это за турнир? Значит, он на цепи. Потому что если он будет летать свободно, то нам всем хана! Цепь, скорее всего, закрепят в самом центре арены, чтобы всем зрителям было хорошо видно. От центра арены до нас максимум ярдов пятьдесят. Если что... Короче, я могу выставить модифицированный щит отца, но у меня он продержится в лучшем случае секунд тридцать. Под шквальным драконьим огнем и вовсе пятнадцать. 

— Пятьдесят ярдов — это по прямой, то есть по земле, — не согласилась Гермиона. — А мы на высоте. Тут по диагонали мерить нужно. 

— Солнышко, драконы летать умеют, — немедленно просветил ее Валентин, получил в ответ возмущенный этим «солнышком» взгляд и потупился с притворно-виноватым видом: — Извини, привычка. 

Гермиона фыркнула, но решила спустить это нахалу с рук. 

На судейской трибуне появились сами судьи: директора трех школ, Глава Департамента Магических Игр Людо Бэгмен и незнакомый Гермионе высокий черноволосый мужчина с щегольской бородкой-эспаньолкой. Слово взял Бэгмен. 

— Приветствую вас на первом испытании Турнира Трех Волшебников, друзья мои! — разнесся над ареной веселый, усиленный Сонорусом голос. — Нашим участникам сегодня предстоит непростая задача: добыть золотое яйцо из охраняемой драконом кладки! Пожелаем же им удачи и познакомимся с нашими судьями! Мадам Олимпия Максим, директор Академии Шармбатон! 

Студенты в коротких голубых мантиях разразились бурными аплодисментами. Остальные вяло поддержали. 

— Профессор Игорь Каркаров, директор Института Дурмстранг! 

Теперь громче и агрессивнее всех хлопали и даже кричали студенты в красных мантиях или светло-серых куртках, напоминавших по покрою военные мундиры. 

— Профессор Альбус Дамблдор, директор Хогвартса! 

Хогвартс — не иначе, как в пику Дурмстрангу — ответил не только аплодисментами, но и совершенно разбойничьим свистом. Дамблдор чуть приподнял в ответ сиреневую остроконечную шляпу и сел. 

— Глава Департамента Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка Альфред Лонгботтом! 

Гермиона удивленно вскинула брови, а Невилл уже дотронулся кончиком волшебной палочки до горла и спросил, тоже на всю арену: 

— А дополнительные баллы Хогвартсу будут?! 

— А отец до сих пор не знает, кто прошлой зимой так удачно слевитировал его любимую кружку, что ее даже Репаро не взяло?! — поинтересовался в ответ четвертый судья, тоже усилив голос Сонорусом. 

— Ладно, замяли! — поспешно согласился Невилл под хохот на трибунах. И добавил уже нормальным голосом: — Но вообще он догадывается. 

— Ну ты и талантище, — хлопнул его по плечу Колин. 

— И ваш покорный слуга Людо Бэгмен! — донеслось тем временем от судейской трибуны, и внизу на арене угрожающе заскрипела поднимающаяся в одной из стен решетка. — Начнем же Турнир! 

В провале за решеткой зазвенело цепями, заклокотало так, что у студентов на трибунах начали подниматься дыбом волосы, и из темноты с ревом вырвалась багровая струя пламени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меня в свое время очень позабавило то, как Флер полезла на дракона в юбке. Поэтому заранее прошу прощения у всех ревнителей канона, я этот момент из первого испытания убрала.


	22. Глава тринадцатая. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynazty — Firesign. 
> 
> Like artillery light me up I will burn the sun down  
> I see strength resurrected  
> Solid shape ever undefected  
> In a synergy light me up like a firesign (c)
> 
> Я уже говорила, что Алиса — моя богиня? Я повторюсь.

На овальной площадке расцветали багровые языки пламени. Снег на арене давно растаял, и теперь черная земля медленно спекалась в блестящий антрацитовый камень, отражающий бушующий вокруг огонь. По накрывшему арену прозрачному куполу защитных чар с треском пробегали искры, и с трибун доносились испуганные охи каждый раз, когда струя огня проносилась в каких-то дюймах от белокурой головы с длинной, туго скрученной на затылке косой.

  
Первому чемпиону удалось добраться до яйца в считанные минуты, хотя и не без потерь. Седрик отвлек дракониху обыкновенным камнем, трансфигурированным в громко лающую собаку, но маневр оказался... не слишком удачным. Ящер дыхнул огнем, хлопнул крыльями, оторвавшись от земли со звоном длинной стальной цепи и подняв над ареной ветер, а собака припустила в противоположную от него сторону, подвывая от страха. Дракониха повернула тупую морду с серо-голубой чешуей и выдохнула еще одну струю пламени. Трибуны ответили единодушным визгом и восклицаниями «Вот это да!», «Какой ужас!» и «Ох ты ж блядь!», а Седрик бросился в сторону, одной рукой прижимая к груди яйцо, а другой инстинктивно закрывая лицо огнеупорным рукавом. Пламя с шипением окутало его высокую фигуру в черно-желтой форме и растеклось по выпуклому серебристому щиту. 

— С-спасибо, профессор, — поблагодарил Седрик, задыхаясь от густого черного дыма, когда добрался до выхода с арены и стянул защитные очки с толстыми стеклами. 

— Ступайте к мадам Помфри, мистер Диггори, — ответила Алиса под аккомпанемент нового цепного перезвона. На арене с полдюжины драконологов, накрывшись щитами, утаскивали недовольно ревущую дракониху назад в загон. 

— Снимут с пацана баллы, — прокомментировал еще один из них, когда кашляющий студент скрылся из виду. — Сам ведь щит выставить не успел. 

Интересно, недовольно подумала Алиса, на что вообще рассчитывали организаторы, выбирая для первого испытания драконов? Что семнадцатилетним подросткам, даже будь они хоть десять раз старостами и квиддичными игроками, хватит реакции, чтобы отбиться самостоятельно? 

_Какой абсурд._

Следующая потенциальная жертва огнедышащей гадины вышла на арену пританцовывающей походкой и размениваться на трансфигурацию камней не стала. 

— Чертовы вейлы, — недовольно сплюнул кто-то из драконологов, едва услышав, как чемпионка Шармбатона затянула мелодичный напев без слов. Трибуны погрузились в громовую тишину, а новый дракон — красавец валлийский зеленый с блестящей в тусклых солнечных лучах чешуей — сонно моргнул и смежил веки. Мадемуазель Делакур двинулась вперед, дирижируя самой себе волшебной палочкой из розового дерева, но особой надежды на подобные чары, очевидно, не питала. Дракониха всхрапнула один раз, другой и встряхнулась всем телом, от гребня на макушке до сужающегося к концу, плетью хлещущего по воздуху хвоста. Сощурила глаза цвета прорывающейся сквозь гору лавы, одновременно с этим раздувая ноздри, и распахнула пасть, в которой заклокотало рождающееся на глазах ярко-рыжее пламя. Чемпионка Шармбатона ушла в сторону с пируэтом балерины и слабо мигнувшим контуром защитных чар. Струя пламени пронеслась мимо, и дракониха обиженно захлопнула пасть с изогнутыми желтоватыми клыками, готовясь ко второму залпу. Воздух она втягивала с шумом, слышимым даже на самых верхних рядах зрительских трибун. 

— Красавица! — прокомментировал Валентин, не выпуская при этом из пальцев волшебную палочку. Кого он имел в виду, Флер или дракона, осталось неясным. 

— Еще один модифицированный щит? — поинтересовалась сидящая рядом с ним ученица Шармбатона, с любопытством разглядывая мерцающую вокруг Флер дымку. 

— Артефакт, — ответил Валентин. — Отец его для матери делал, ну а я попросил одолжить на денек, когда стало понятно, что слухи о драконах — это не слухи. Не могу ж я допустить, чтоб моего ангела сожрала какая-то чешуйчатая хрень. 

Значит, всё-таки Флер. 

Кружащая по трибуне чемпионка тем временем, очевидно, веселилась, раз за разом бросаясь в сторону от узкой, словно клинок, струи пламени и вместе с тем постепенно подбираясь всё ближе к драконихе. Хлестнула палочкой по воздуху, и ящер с возмущенным, но почти мелодичным ревом взмыл вверх с лязгом натянувшейся цепи. 

— Ударная волна! — обрадовался Валентин. 

— Что? 

— Она послала узконаправленный поток воздуха, чтобы заставить дракона взлететь и не повредить кладку с яйцами, — ответил Валентин, не сводя взгляда с арены, и закричал на французском, подавшись вперед. — Vive mon amour! C'est une victoire! 

Чемпионка Шармбатона едва ли слышала его в таком шуме, но будто в ответ вскинула подрагивающую под тяжестью золотого яйца руку и поспешно изобразила еще один пируэт. Она умудрялась выглядеть великолепно, даже удирая от возмущенного кражей и недовольно плюющегося огнем дракона. Валентин вскочил на ноги и в одно мгновение скрылся на ведущей вниз с трибун лестнице. Остальная часть турнира его, по-видимому, не интересовала. 

— Блестящее выступление мадемуазель Делакур! Какое удивительное бесстрашие! — прокомментировал с судейской трибуны Людо Бэгмен, не зная, что, едва скрывшись с глаз зрителей, шармбатонская чемпионка сорвала с головы защитные очки, уронила тяжелое яйцо и разрыдалась, размазывая слезы по закопченным щекам. Чего и следовало ожидать после того, как у нее перед самым лицом ревело пламя и клацали драконьи челюсти. Утешать испуганную девушку бросилась было половина драконоборцев, но стушевалась под взглядами дежуривших вместе с ними профессоров. 

— Н-ничего, — всхлипывала спешно усаженная на стул чемпионка, комкая в пальцах протянутый Алисой платок и отмахиваясь от одного из своих преподавателей. — Tout va bien, monsieur. Je suis... 

— Месье Долохов! Вы должны быть на трибуне! 

Возникший будто из ниоткуда месье своего преподавателя проигнорировал, схватил Флер в охапку и торопливо заговорил на французском срывающимся голосом. Та уткнулась лицом ему в плечо и замерла, дрожа и с силой стискивая в пальцах его голубую мантию. Алиса понимала только отдельные слова вроде всем известной «шери́», да и не старалась прислушиваться. 

Успокоилась Флер, лишь когда к ним заспешил третий Чемпион, вздумавший ослепить дракониху, и та от боли заметалась по арене, передавив половину настоящих яиц. Судьи посчитали это серьезным нарушением и сняли несколько баллов. Флер торопливо взмахнула перед лицом волшебной палочкой и встретила соперника с ослепительной улыбкой и поздравлениями с успешно пройденным испытанием. Крам споткнулся и едва не выронил свое яйцо. Малость закопченный вид чарам вейлы помехой не был. 

— Остался один, — облегченно выдохнули драконологи, а преподаватель Шармбатона недовольно нахмурил брови. 

Последний злосчастный чемпион, которого вообще не должно было быть на этом Турнире. 

Тот выбрался на арену с осторожностью, будучи заранее осведомленным — стараниями обожавшего драконов Хагрида — об опасности доставшейся ему венгерской хвостороги. 

— Куда такого пацана? — спросил, не ожидая, впрочем, ответа, один из драконологов, и в задымленном воздухе сверкнула яркая вспышка. То, что лишь напугало одного дракона, второго привело в ярость. Хвосторога взревела, распахивая пасть, и выпустила даже не струю, а целый поток пламени. 

— Промазал! 

— Дрянь! 

— Да нет, попал! 

— Мистер Поттер, назад! 

А толку-то? Может, этот мальчик и дрался с василиском, но тот, ослепнув, наверняка превратился в неповоротливую, пусть и по-прежнему ядовитую змею. Дракон же продолжал извергать плавящий камни огонь, вполне обходясь без прицела в виде обоженных заклинанием глаз. 

— Гарри! — испуганно закричала, бросаясь к перилам, Гермиона, поняв, что предложенное Сириусом заклятие другу не помогло. Арену стремительно заволакивало густым черным дымом, но беснующая дракониха по-прежнему виднелась во всей красе. В воздухе свистнул хвост с длинными бронзовыми шипами, но удар пришелся на серебристый купол щита. 

Контраст вышел ужасающий. Профессор МакАлистер и прежде казалась Гермионе какой-то... слишком миниатюрной для магозоолога, а теперь, когда перед ней ревел, раскинув перепончатые крылья, дракон, профессор выглядела тонкой и хрупкой, словно веточка. Сломается за секунду. 

— Связывай! — кричали внизу тоже бросившиеся на арену драконологи. — Уберите мальчишку! 

В дыму непрерывно сверкали вспышки. Взбешенный дракон ревел и рвал наброшенные на него заклятья, хлеща по воздуху хвостом, как косой. 

— Эй, а как же яйцо?! — возмутился над головой у Гермионы какой-то дурак. В черных клубах мелькнула светловолосая голова. Чемпионка Шармбатона бросилась обратно на арену и схватила Гарри за руку, намереваясь оттащить в усиленное полдюжиной щитов укрытие, где до этого дежурили взрослые. Хвосторога взревела вновь, и арену затопило багровое пламя. Должно быть, она чуяла запах страха, мгновенно найдя самую уязвимую цель среди мечущихся вокруг нее человечков. В дыму мелькнула еще одна белокурая голова. Он бросился уже не к Гарри, а к Флер. 

На трибунах завизжали одновременно с новым ревом, с которым пламя вновь столкнулось с серебристым щитом. Профессор бросилась наперерез в последнее мгновение и исчезла в огне. Стоящий вокруг визг сделался оглушительным. Секунда, две, и в бушующем пламени вновь мелькнуло серебристое свечение. Огонь окутывал его со всех сторон, прорывался внутрь одинокими языками, но всё же... 

У края арены сверкнула синяя вспышка портала. А затем еще одна. И еще. И донесся, даже сквозь шум и испуганный визг, надрывный мужской крик. 

— Отвлеките дракона! 

Она бы в жизни не подумала, что мистер Лонгботтом может так кричать. Должно быть, он знал что-то, чего не понимала Гермиона, и мгновенно понял, что кто-то бы ни был там, в почти алых языках пламени, долго он не продержится. 

Клубы дыма рассекло вспышками новых заклятий. Пламя на мгновение иссякло, дракон инстинктивно повернул голову в сторону атакующих и взмахнул крыльями, поднимая ветер и дергая усиленную заклятиями цепь. Серебристый шар тоже растаял, показав все ту же маленькую, закопченную и кашляющую фигуру, и на мгновение Гермиона была готова поклясться, что даже видела, как двигаются губы на измазанном сажей лице. Из кончика волшебной палочки вырвалась ослепительно-зеленая вспышка. 

Хвосторога поперхнулась огнем, дернула головой и завалилась набок с хрустом ломающегося крыла. Над ареной повисла оглушительная тишина.   
  
***   
  
Мадам Помфри, как истинный целитель, не стала охать и ахать над припекшейся к коже тканью — вот тебе и огнеупорность высшего класса! — и поспешно сунула в здоровую руку круглый тюбик с мазью и пропитанные зельем бинты. 

— Не спорьте, профессор, сначала дети. 

— И в мыслях не было, — просипела Алиса и зашлась надрывным кашлем. Легкие, казалось, даже не забило, а зацементировало черной гарью. Мадам Помфри нахмурилась и добавила к мази флакончик с зельем. 

— Выпейте сразу, а то так и будете кашлять еще неделю. 

С флакончиком проблем не возникло — делов-то, открутить крышечку и выпить залпом, не чувствуя вкуса из-за копоти, — а вот с ожогом всё оказалось сложнее. Для начала нужно было набраться смелости — и, в чем она уж точно не призналась бы, — вспомнить нужное заклинание, чтобы отодрать от руки два припекшихся рукава: куртки и рубашки. Толку от обезболивающих чар здесь было немного: рука, казалось, спеклась до самой кости, и от боли хотелось попросту отгрызть ее зубами у локтя. Алиса выставила ее вперед инстинктивно — левую, потому что правой держала щит, — и теперь думала, что инстинкты ее в кои-то веки подвели.   
Дети, к счастью, выглядели лучше и отделались разве что копотью и испугом. И принялись пожинать плоды своего героизма даже раньше, чем отошли от шока. В шатер целительницы немедленно попыталась набиться толпа других студентов и в первую очередь мисс Грейнджер. Мадам Помфри попросту смели бы, несмотря на все попытки напомнить ученикам о подобающем поведении, если бы следом через толпу у входа не прорвался — с его ростом это, пожалуй, было плевым делом, — Фрэнк Лонгботтом. 

— Пошли вон отсюда! 

Студенты устрашились взбешенного голоса — да и вида, пожалуй, тоже, — и поспешили ретироваться. За исключением мисс Грейнджер. Та испуганно приткнулась в углу шатра, а затем рискнула пробраться поближе к другу, надеясь, что ее не заметят. Лонгботтом действительно не заметил. 

— Ну?! — рявкнул он, демонстративно закатывая рукава свитера на татуированных руках. Алиса не сомневалась в том, что бить он никого не собирался, но в условиях разбушевавшегося дракона даже самая любящая мать сочла бы оплеуху от двухметрового аврора максимально мягким наказанием. — Что матери врать будем?! 

— А ей обязательно...? — робко уточнил почерневший от копоти Долохов и даже зажмурился при виде подаренного ему взгляда. 

— А ты думаешь, она не узнает?! 

Валентин промолчал, и вид у него сделался не на шутку виноватым. Лонгботтом не дождался ответа и махнул рукой. Не то хотел сказать «Замяли», не то «Сам разбирайся». И повернулся на новый приступ кашля со стороны одной из коек. 

— Вы-то как? 

— Еще не знаю, но кости я сегодня хорошо прогрела. В моем возрасте самое то, — просипела Алиса, попытавшись пошутить и одновременно сморгнуть выступившие от боли слезы. Шутку не оценили. 

— Дайте взглянуть. 

— А вы что, целитель? 

— Нет, я аврор. Я точно знаю, в каких случаях вполне могу справиться сам, а в каких нужно срочно наложить повязку и орать «Целителя сюда! Немедленно!». 

Алиса поняла, что спорить бесполезно — тем более, что расстояние между ними Лонгботтом преодолел в два шага, — и покорно протянула обожженную руку. Ту взяли на удивление бережно. При первом взгляде трудно было предположить, что у него... настолько осторожные и чуткие руки. 

Садиться рядом Лонгботтом не стал. Встал на одно колено — наверное, так ему было удобнее, — и попросил, понизив голос почти до шепота: 

— Потерпите немного. Я смотрю, тут намертво припеклось. 

Алиса кивнула и сморгнула слезы еще раз. Затем прикрыла глаза и попыталась сконцентрироваться на этом негромком голосе, произносящим одно заклинание за другим. Руку дергало, кололо, жгло — в какой-то момент она не удержалась и с шипением поморщилась, — а затем от кончиков пальцев до самого локтя разлился спасительный холод. 

— Целитель вам всё равно понадобится. Не то шрам останется. 

— Ну, — философски пожала плечами Алиса, открывая глаза. Ожог медленно скрывался под пропитанной зельем повязкой. — Шрамом больше, шрамом меньше... 

Какая, собственно, разница. 

Лонгботтом поднял глаза и сказал еще тише, чем прежде. Должно быть, не хотел, чтобы их разговор слышали вездесущие дети. Просто потому, что детей это никоим образом не касалось. 

— Это было очень смело. 

— Я магозоолог, — ответила Алиса, тоже невольно понизив голос. 

— Вот именно. Не драконоборец. 

Алиса промолчала. Осторожно шевельнула обоженными пальцами, и лежащую на колене руку также осторожно накрыло его ладонью. 

— Не поймите меня неправильно, профессор, но я еще при первой встрече понял, что вы удивительная женщина. И я знаю, что сейчас не время и место... сказать по правде, последние несколько месяцев были одним сплошным «не временем», и я пойму, если вы сочтете мой вопрос неуместным, но... Могу я пригласить вас на бал? Боюсь, что раньше него я с работы всё равно не выберусь. 

Вопрос действительно стоило счесть неуместным. Из-за Черных Меток в ночном небе, из-за того, что она была преподавателем его сына, из-за... Она оплакала своего сына и смирилась, что не вернет его, как бы ни хотела, но теперь не чувствовала в себе сил начинать что-то новое. Ей нравилось установившееся между ними вежливое, и вместе с тем почти приятельское общение, но переходить от него к решительным действиям... 

_Вы хороший человек, командор, но я... боюсь._

Или слишком привыкла к своему одиночеству? К молчанию и отчужденности, позволявшим ей ничего не объяснять другим. _Кто-то ведь должен, я делаю свою работу, я заперлась в четырех стенах среди чужих детей, для которых я всего лишь преподаватель, ведущий нудные уроки, задающий ненавистные эссе и устраивающий контрольные, я... Я думала и говорила, что не ставлю на себе крест, но в действительности... Я его поставила. И совсем не хочу, чтобы этим всё и закончилось._

— Можете, командор. Но танцор из меня не очень. Я предпочла бы не позориться на глазах у всей школы. 

Выражение его лица почти не изменилось — лишь уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке, — но в льдисто-зеленых глазах будто вспыхнули яркие золотистые искры. 

— Из школы всегда можно сбежать. Вряд ли кто-то позволит студентам кутить до рассвета, а раз так... 

Ответить Алиса не успела. В шатер наконец-то прорвалась МакГонагалл, озабоченная здоровьем своего Чемпиона. Убедилась, что тот отделался лишь испугом — если вообще отделался, стрессоустойчивости мистера Поттера могли позавидовать бывалые мракоборцы, — и возмущенно подняла брови при виде одного такого коленопреклоненного мракоборца. Не иначе, как увидела в этом картину «Рыцарь и его прекрасная дама» с поправкой на двадцатое столетие, отсутствие золотых шпор и то, что у дамы лица от копоти не разглядишь. 

— Профессор МакАлистер, позвольте вам напомнить, что профессор Дамблдор ждет от преподавателей Хогвартса соответствующего поведения! Особенно сейчас, когда в школе столько иностранных студентов! 

И выскочила прочь, повернувшись на каблуках. Лонгботтом проводил ее взглядом, удивленно поднял пепельные брови и спросил: 

— Что это было, черт возьми? 

Алисе неожиданно стало смешно. Смех вышел нервным и кашляющим. 

— Кажется, профессор МакГонагалл считает, что мое поведение... неуместно. 

— Вот как? В таком случае профессору МакГонагалл стоит вспомнить, что мы давно уже не ее студенты. И в контроле не нуждаемся. 

Алиса промолчала, опустив глаза. Но и высвобождать перевязанную руку из его пальцев не стала.


	23. Глава четырнадцатая. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во второй половине XX века в английском языке появился пласт заимствований из русского языка. Это к вопросу о «перестройке с балалайкой».
> 
> А Инга в своем репертуаре.

От высоких двойных дверей вела тщательно протоптанная в сугробах дорожка. Снег валил крупными хлопьями четвертый день подряд, превратив окрестности замка — да и сам замок тоже — в иллюстрацию к сказке про Снежную Королеву, а шармбатонцы заперлись в своей карете, теперь стоявшей лишь в дюжине ярдов от замковых дверей, и выходили из нее только для того, чтобы добраться до Большого Зала. Да и то через раз. Оставался лишь вопрос, кто так старательно протаптывал дорожку между каретой и широким обледеневшим крыльцом. 

Гермиона поднялась на откинутый приступок кареты и толкнула темную дверь с круглой посеребренной ручкой, больше походившую на обычную дверь в доме, чем на каретную. Внутри ярко горели по стенам светильники с плафонами в форме распускающихся цветов, освещая гардероб с теплыми, отороченными серебристым мехом мантиями. Гермиона осторожно повесила свою на свободный крючок, стряхнув с воротника снег, запихнула в рукав шапку с шарфом и столкнулась с обитателями кареты на первом же повороте уходящей вверх неширокой лестницы с перилами из светлого дерева. 

— Красавица, ты к кому? — спросил по-английски высокий голубоглазый шармбатонец и тут же получил ответ от догонявшего его приятеля. Тоже на английском. 

— К Долохову. Его даже если под замок посадить, он все равно соберет вокруг себя самых лучших девчонок. 

Гермиона покраснела. Манера шармбатонцев делать комплименты каждой встречной женщине ее смущала. Этих двоих она видела впервые — во всяком случае настолько близко, — но они немедленно записали ее в «красавицы» и «лучшие», не спросив даже имени. 

— Тебе на третий этаж, а там первая дверь направо, — добавил приятель голубоглазого, когда Гермиона посторонилась, пропуская их на лестнице. 

— Спасибо. 

Против гостей шармбатонцы тоже не возражали, чего, пожалуй, нельзя было сказать о хогвартских студентах. Предупредить, куда она пошла, Гермиона решилась только Невилла — так, на всякий случай, потому что подозревать Валентина в тайном потрошении магглов было действительно глупо, — но она точно знала, что ни Гарри, ни, тем более, Рон ее разговоров с сыном Пожирателя Смерти не оценят. 

На третьем этаже были светлые стены с переливающимся золотистым узором и почти белый паркет, выложенный сложным геометрическим узором, а первая дверь справа, распахнутая во всю ширь, вела в прямоугольную гостиную с голубыми стенами и белым ковром, чем-то напомнившую Гермионе их факультетскую. Лишь с той разницей, что гостиная Гриффиндора была круглой, а такого порядка в ней не видели с самого основания школы. 

Валентин нашелся в углу рядом с наполовину зашторенным окном: в кресле с голубой обивкой возле лампы-торшера на длинной ножке и круглого столика. На столике стояла большая прямоугольная шкатулка с поднятой крышкой, и в зеркале на ее внутренней стороне отражался интерьер совсем не шармбатонской гостиной — благородное темное дерево настенных панелей и тяжелые шторы на высоком окне, за которым тоже шел снег, — а доносившийся из зеркала мужской голос говорил на каком-то незнакомом языке. Валентин тоже, и судя по интонациям, о чем-то спорил. 

Гермиона остановилась в дверях, не желая мешать, и в глаза бросилась еще одна деталь. На круглом столике лежала книга в кожаном переплете и стояла фотография в серебристой рамке. Снег шел и на ней — кружился в воздухе крупными белыми хлопьями, — но пара на снимке будто не чувствовала холода, и молодая женщина в белоснежном свитере с широким воротом то беззвучно смеялась, протягивая руку ладонью вверх, чтобы поймать пару снежинок, то вновь льнула к обнимавшему ее широкоплечему мужчине в темной полурасстегнутой рубашке. Гермиона не назвала бы его красавцем — скорее уж наоборот, — но вытянутое треугольное лицо с длинным острым носом приковало ее взгляд, словно раздувающая капюшон кобра — доверчивого кролика. Высокие острые скулы, кольца темных волос, зачесанных назад — но на лоб всё равно падала непослушных прядей, — тлеющая сигарета в тонких бледных губах и чуть прищуренные полу́ночно-синие глаза. Хищник перед броском. 

Антон Долохов. 

Она догадалась не столько из-за того, что в женщине на снимке мгновенно узнавалась Джанет Ричардсон — на двадцать лет моложе, ослепительно-красивая, еще не обретшая той затаенной горечи в глазах и появлявшейся при улыбке складки у края рта, — а из-за неуловимого сходства Валентина с обоими родителями разом. При первой встрече Гермиона не заподозрила в нем сына Джанет Ричардсон, пока не узнала его имя, и теперь понимала, почему. Он был не слишком похож ни на мать, ни на отца по отдельности, но сейчас, когда Гермиона увидела рядом всех троих, то ни на секунду не усомнилась в их родстве. Да и пожалуй... 

Она, кажется, начала понимать его мать. 

— Валантен, к тебе п'гишли! — пропел над ухом у Гермионы веселый голос, и в гостиную, обогнув ее, продефилировала мадемуазель Делакур. Как всегда, безупречная, в узком бледно-розовом платье и с переброшенными на левое плечо белокурыми волосами. Валентин отвернулся от шкатулки и махнул рукой в знак приветствия и просьбы подойти, а зеркало на внутренней стороне прямоугольной крышки отразило появившихся у окна — с разных сторон — высоких мужчину и женщину. У женщины была короткая мальчишеская стрижка на встрепанных каштановых волосах, у мужчины, наоборот, — волнистые черные волосы с проседью собраны в низкий хвост, но одинаковые треугольные лица с высокими скулами и хищными носами мгновенно выдали их родство друг с другом и с Антоном Долоховым. Да и с самим Валентином тоже. 

— Ты посмотри, — заговорила женщина на французском, смерив нерешительно подходящую к креслу Гермиону внимательным взглядом, — опять он по девкам пошел, паршивец. Странно, что не блондинка. 

— Да почему сразу...?! — возмутился Валентин, и женщина ответила негромким смехом. 

— Ну, у Антона на других не стояло. 

— Инга, — вмешался мужчина, но судя по тону, сделал это лишь для очистки совести. — Давай при детях об этом не будем. 

— Ладно, мне пора, — попытался отвязаться от родни Валентин, и та одинаково хищно прищурила глаза. Подойдя ближе, Гермиона разглядела их цвет: такой же полу́ночно-синий, как и у покойного... брата, надо полагать. И осторожно поздоровалась, тоже на французском. Старшие Долоховы ответили почти синхронно и вновь взялись за племянника. 

— Я с тобой, дураком, еще не закончил. Зря тебя мать только под домашний арест посадила, надо было... 

— Ну дядь Стас, ну что ты вечно...?! 

— Да ничего, Валечка, — по-девчоночьи хихикнула женщина, хотя на вид ей было... Волшебники всегда старели медленнее магглов, поэтому Гермиона предположила, что не меньше пятидесяти. — Просто он твоего отца столько лет просил «Тох, не заставляй меня тебя хоронить», а тот что сделал, паршивец? Вот мы и не хотим повторения. 

— Я, честно говоря, надеялся, что он из гроба сам встанет, когда увидел, что там этот Каркаров вытворяет, но совести у Антона никогда не было. 

— Вот зря ты не дал мне убить этого... Каркарова. Эту скотину четвертовать мало, надо ж было додуматься на такую хорошую девочку руку поднять. 

— И куда б мы труп девали, скажи на милость? В могилу к Антону? Джанет бы не оценила. 

Гермиона от этих слов мгновенно похолодела, поняв, что они и не думают шутить, а Валентин невозмутимо пожал плечами и ответил: 

— А ко мне он даже не лезет. Ходит мимо и делает вид, что вообще не знает, кто я. 

— Потому что нас боится, — вновь хихикнула женщина в зеркале. — Еще после той стычки с твоей матерью. Да и Жанка тоже... девочка суровая. Тошка ее, конечно, все десять лет феей называл, но я-то знаю, какая там фея. Если ее как следует раздраконить, разорвет на месте. Мы-то, может, и далеко, зато она теперь очень близко. Спорим, до конца учебного года Каркаров не доживет? 

— Инга, — повторил мужчина, страдальчески поморщившись, и женщина тоже наморщила острый нос. 

— Ой, Стась, не нуди. А то еще немного, и я начну жалеть, что всё-таки не попыталась провести ритуал, обменяв Антона на тебя. 

— Тьфу на тебя! — возмутился мужчина, а Валентин весело расхохотался. — Ты представляешь вообще, что бы ты оттуда вытащила?! 

— Да ладно, — фыркнула женщина. — Тотошка-то и при жизни не подарок был. И на мозги мне не капал так, как ты. Так что... 

Мужчина негромко выругался, и они заспорили на незнакомом Гермионе языке. Вероятно, на русском, но она не знала и пары слов — кроме всем известных «перестройки» с «балалайкой», — а потому ничего не поняла. 

— Вы закончили? — спросил Валентин, отсмеявшись. — А то меня вообще-то девушка ждет. 

— Ты посмотри, девушка его ждет! — вновь возмутился мужчина на французском. — Дождешься, сдам тебя деду! 

— Не надо! — не на шутку испугался Валентин. Женщина негромко рассмеялась, бросила еще какую-то фразу на русском и звонко щелкнула пальцами. Зеркало мгновенно потемнело до черноты, ничего не отражая. Сеанс связи, надо полагать, был закончен. 

Гермиона выдержала паузу, но все же не совладала с любопытством. 

— Некромантия? 

— Что-то в этом роде, — согласился Валентин, перейдя на английский, закрыл шкатулку и взмахом волшебной палочки придвинул стоявшее неподалеку кресло.

— Но дядя Стас прав, такими вещами нужно заниматься в первые несколько часов после смерти, а то действительно неизвестно, что бы там встало вместо отца. 

Гермиона села и недоуменно нахмурила брови. 

— Чем больше проходит времени, тем слабее становится связь души с телом, — пояснил Валентин, откинувшись на спинку кресла и соединив вместе кончики пальцев. — А с той стороны очень много всяких... падальщиков. Которые всегда не прочь ответить на зов вместо, собственно, воскрешаемого. Если те же... как у вас это называется... инферналы — это просто марионетки в руках колдуна, то в случае с неудавшимся ритуалом воскрешения получится думающая, да еще и, бывает, колдующая нежить. Такую захочешь — обратно в гроб не уложишь. Не говоря уже о том, что для подобного ритуала действительно требуется жертва одной крови с мертвецом, да и тетя Инга не вытянула бы его в одиночку. Вдвоем с моей матерью — еще может быть, да и то... мама-то не шаманка, она бы только чистую силу отдала. Кстати, ты пойдешь со мной на бал? 

Гермиона моргнула, не ожидав такого резкого перехода от непонятных шаманских практик к вполне банальным вещам, и спросила на редкость глупо и растерянно: 

— Что? 

— Ты пойдешь со мной на бал? — невозмутимо повторил Валентин. Очевидно, ее ошарашенное «что» его ничуть не смутило и не задело. Хотя другой парень вполне мог бы растеряться. Долохова же не брала ни критика, ни неловкие ситуации — от его самомнения всё отскакивало, как горох от стенки. 

— А почему я? — продолжила задавать неумные вопросы Гермиона. Почему-то представляя на его месте Малфоя, который... ее бы точно никуда приглашать не стал. 

— А почему нет? — вот теперь он действительно удивился. — Ты красивая, умная, интересная. Я вроде тоже ничего. 

От дивана, на котором расположилась Флер, послышался веселый смешок, но больше никаких комментариев не последовало. 

— Но я же... магглорожденная, — не стала ходить вокруг да около Гермиона. Может, он просто не знает? 

— А, ты об этом! — фыркнул Валентин, словно она сказала, что ей не пойдет традиционный шармбатонский голубой. — Есть один момент, мадемуазель. Моя семья не жалует... хорошо, я бы даже сказал, ненавидит магглов, но это по большей части вопрос общих интересов и... исторической несправедливости. И на магглорожденных эта ненависть распространяется далеко не всегда. Да и мы вроде не в девятнадцатом веке живем. 

— В смысле, несправедливости? — не поняла Гермиона. 

— До 'Геволюции магами в 'Госсии были только дво'гяне, — всё же присоединилась к разговору Флер, не вставая, впрочем с дивана. Лишь повернула голову, и ее волосы замерцали на свету, словно усыпанные алмазной крошкой. — Нет, были, наве'гное, к'гайне 'гедкие исключения из числа п'гостых людей, куда уж без них, но для этого не иначе как был нужен потенциал у'говня Ме'глина. Всех остальных в лучшем случае учили азам, чтобы они никого не покалечили, и волшебные палочки в 'гуки уж тем более не давали. 

— То есть...? — не поверила своим ушам Гермиона. 

— Среди красных почти не было волшебников, — кивнул Валентин. — Они действовали из расчета на внезапность. И моя семья Революцию... вообще не оценила. Поэтому мы скорее делим людей на своих и чужих по принципу «колдуны — простецы», чем «чистокровные — магглорожденные». Сквибов, к примеру, мы считаем своими. Чего не скажешь о британцах. И, опять же, это не означает, что я призываю к геноциду магглов, но... они, как правило, за пределами моего круга общения. 

— Но твоя мать ведь чистокровная, — не согласилась Гермиона. Как-то это не вязалось с его относительно прогрессивными для сына Пожирателя Смерти взглядами. 

— Ну если мерить британскими мерками, то она даже в большей степени чистокровная, чем мой отец. Но в меньшей степени дворянка. У Ричардсонов вроде был какой-то титул, полученный еще в тринадцатом веке, но мама и мэнор давно продала, и семейную историю вспоминать не любит, и вообще я не уверен, что речь идет именно о нашей ветви. А так... конечно, чистокровная. Хотя я точно знаю, что отец матери всегда был против и никаких репрессий с его стороны не последовало только потому, что... скажем прямо, мой отец убил бы его на дуэли, вздумай тот хоть пальцем тронуть мою мать. У отца, конечно, хватало недостатков, но я от матери ни разу дурного слова в его адрес не слышал. За исключением того, что он Пожиратель. И наконец, сама подумай, о чем... Хорошо, далеко за примером ходить не будем. У твоих рыжих друзей вроде сестра есть? 

— Джинни? Да. Но она тоже чистокровная. 

— Я не о том сейчас. Вот чем она... интересуется по жизни? Кроме, как я успел понять, квиддича и Невилла, который смотрит только на мадемуазель Гринграсс и не догоняет. 

Гермиона едва не прыснула. Несмотря на язвительность, в его манере говорить было что-то удивительно... притягательное. 

— Ну... Да, она любит квиддич и... не любит слизеринцев, но это у них вообще семейное, и... 

— Я понял. Вот скажи честно, если я вздумаю пригласить на бал ее, то о чем мы будем разговаривать весь вечер? Думаю, что не о чем. Так и с магглами. Что у меня с ними общего? Да ничего. Люди-то, мадемуазель, нравятся друг другу не потому, что у них один статус крови, — Валентин замолчал и перевел взгляд на стоящую рядом фотографию. И голос у него вдруг зазвучал глухо и совсем тихо. — Статус крови здесь вообще не причем.   
Гермиона помолчала, тоже посмотрев на кружащийся на снимке снег и двоих влюбленных людей, в которых она в жизни не заподозрила бы Пожирателей Смерти. И ответила: 

— Пойду.


	24. Глава четырнадцатая. II

Погода не улучшилась и неделю спустя. С затянутого светло-серыми, низко нависшими тучами неба безостановочно лило и сыпало даже над Лондоном, где такая погода воспринималась как стихийное бедствие, мгновенно парализовавшее работу половины маггловских служб и трети магических. Косой Переулок еще держался — да и за покупками нынче никто не рвался, несмотря на неумолимо надвигающееся Рождество и уже начавшийся Адвент*, — а вот Лютный обледенел до самых крыш, и дежурившие там работники Департамента воспринимали это назначение, как билет в один конец на Авалон, периодически пытаясь поменяться с кем-то из сослуживцев. Сослуживцы, уже попадавшие на эту каторгу в другую смену или вдоволь наслушавшиеся обо всех прелестях превратившейся в каток мостовой от более невезучих коллег, разумеется, отказывались. Мракоборцы поначалу тоже пытались возмущаться аномальными снежными заносами возле барьеров между маггловским и магическим мирами, но благоразумно заткнулись после предложения сделать мир лучше и первым делом расчистить сугробы вокруг Лонгботтом-мэнора. А то в одиночку этим заниматься было очень несподручно: в Дареме мело в разы сильнее, чем по берегам Темзы. Буря пришла откуда-то с Оркнейских островов через всю Шотландию и уходить обратно упорно не желала. 

— Тиран, — прогнусавил Фабиан, услышав предложение поработать уборщиками сверхурочно и без доплаты, и оглушительно чихнул в клетчатый платок. Фрэнк поморщился, отгоняя рукой дым от Бодроперцового зелья, и на всякий случай отодвинул подальше чашку с кофе. 

— И сволочь, — по-прежнему гнусаво добавил Фабиан, аккуратно свернув платок и убрав в нагрудный карман рубашки. — Никакого сочувствия к чужим страданиям. 

— Домой иди, — ответил Фрэнк, еще с утра оценив и больные глаза, и покрасневший нос, и общий помято-взъерошенный вид, совершенно не вязавшийся с обычной физиономией Фабиана: хитрой и смазливой до неприличия. Самый Красивый Мужчина Аврората — которого называла так половина Министерства, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что в Аврорате в принципе были другие мужчины, — нынче выглядел так, что впору было заказывать ему если не гроб, то отдельную палату в Мунго уж точно, но на все попытки отправить его хотя бы к штабному целителю неизменно отмахивался. 

— Домой? — просипел Фабиан и зажмурился, пытаясь не чихнуть еще раз. — Это кто ж меня туда отпустит? Апчхи! 

Попытка безнадежно провалилась. Фрэнк вновь разогнал дым и ответил: 

— Слышь, я твою температуру отсюда чувствую. Мне труп посреди Департамента не нужен, спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста, — заявил Фабиан и громко хлюпнул кипятком с плавающим в нем одиноким чайным листом. Тот не давал ни цвета, ни вкуса, но Фабиан в таком состоянии вообще не видел разницы между чаем и водой. Главное, что горячее. Периодически его начинало знобить, а поскольку сидели они в Главном Зале Департамента, то на стук командорских зубов немедленно начинали оборачиваться работавшие вокруг авроры. Тоже прикидывая в мыслях, а не пора ли вызвать бригаду целителей. — У-у-у, какие люди. Ну сейчас начнется. 

«Люди» появились в поле зрения не сразу. И подошли тоже: обогнули одну из белых перегородок, деливших эту часть Зала на своеобразное подобие кабинетов, и остановились, всерьез раздумывая, а стоит ли подходить вплотную к этой ходячей рыжей бацилле. 

— Чего тебе, уебище? Выкладывай и проваливай отсюда, — буркнул Фабиан, хлюпая своим кипятком, и «уебище» поспешило проявить родственную заботу. 

— Что ж ты не сказал, что болеешь?! Я попрошу Молли...! 

— Арти! — повысил голос Фабиан, и Фрэнк даже поморщился от того скрежета, что теперь издавало больное горло. Баритон с легкой хрипотцой, от которого так млела прекрасная половина человечества, благополучно канул в небытие, и настроение у Фабиана от этого ничуть не улучшалось. — Будь добр, сходи на хрен сам и не заставляй меня задавать тебе направление пинком под зад! 

Артур оскорбленно поджал губы, покраснел лысиной, но решил изображать мученика до последнего. Как будто не знал, что Фабиан и в нормальном состоянии был человеком с весьма специфическим характером, а уж больным его могла вытерпеть дольше получаса разве что родная мать. И Доркас, на которую большинство их тупых гриффиндоро-аврорских шуток никогда не распространялось. 

— Молли хотела сходить в Косой Переулок через пару дней… 

— Отгул, — проскрежетал Фабиан, — надо не у меня просить. Твоё непосредственное начальство — это достопочтенная Долорес, если память мне не изменяет. А я человек простой, заведаю только одной четвертой Аврората. 

— Я не о том, — вновь попытался Артур. Смертник, не иначе. 

— Вот мне прямо интересно, — тоже не оценил его жертвенности Фабиан. — На кой хрен моей сестре муж, если он ее даже по магазинам сопроводить не может? Как членом в нее тыкать, так ты первый, а как отвечать за свой базар, так Арти сразу в кусты, а охранять и воспитывать твой выводок почему-то нам приходится. 

— Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы ты хоть раз… — попытался оскорбиться Артур. 

— А это и не мои дети, — отбрил его Фабиан и вновь полез в нагрудный карман за платком. — Апчхи! Я одного сделал и одного воспитываю, а не строгаю без остановки, потому что мои знания о контрацепции ограничиваются тем, «шо Слизнорт шо-то там пиздел на пятом курсе». Ты, Арти, не отец, а дерьмо ходячее, которое ни нормальную работу найти не в состоянии, потому что магглы тебе дороже собственных детей, ни даже вытащить вовремя. Нормальные люди костьми ложатся, лишь бы их дети в обносках не ходили, а ты если что и клал, так это свой член. На всех, кроме себя любимого. А потом еще удивляешься, что над тобой всё Министерство ржет уже лет пятнадцать. 

Артурова лысина побагровела, как спелый помидор, а ноздри раздулись, словно у дракона. 

_Авадой его в лоб, придурка. Мерлин, какая всё же женщина! Умру, но добьюсь. Я, в конце концов, еще не настолько стар и безнадежен, чтобы мне отказали хотя бы в одном ужине._

Тем более, что в ужине ему, считай, и не отказывали. А там уж как карта ляжет, глядишь, и до еще пары свиданий дело дойдет. А может, и не только до свиданий. После уложенного одной Авадой дракона он только об этом и думал. 

Фабиан тем временем наслаждался видом взбешенного зятя. 

— Артур, попроси Гидеона, — вмешался Фрэнк в выяснение родственных отношений, отгоняя не слишком пристойные мысли, которые в приличном обществе не озвучивают, а в идеале еще и не думают. Чтоб их не подслушало одно не в меру ехидное рыжее чудовище. — Ты же видишь, этот придурок дышит-то через раз. Какой ему Косой Переулок? 

Фабиан шумно высморкался в платок в знак согласия. Артур повернул голову, пожевал губами, словно припоминая что-то, и ответил: 

— Кстати, Молли спрашивала мерки Невилла. Чтобы купить ему парадную мантию. 

Фабиан заржал. Кто-то из проходивших мимо авроров дернулся от неожиданности, рефлекторно схватился за палочку в набедренной кобуре и начал озираться, пытаясь понять, откуда в Департаменте фестрал и кому пришло в голову расчленять его тупым ножом. Фрэнк выдержал паузу, считая в мыслях до десяти — а потом и до двадцати, — и ответил максимально спокойно и четко: 

— Иди отсюда к троллевой матери. И передай своей жене, что если она вздумает прислать моему сыну парадную мантию, то я эту мантию верну в виде конфетти. 

— Ну что? — проскрежетал Фабиан, окончательно распрощавшись с человеческим голосом после приступа смеха. — Защитил сирых и убогих? Так тебе и надо, герой! 

— Твоя правда, — согласился Фрэнк, отворачиваясь от Артура. — Не делай добра — не получишь зла. 

Рыжее недоразумение наверняка было иного мнения о своем, прости, Мерлин, альтруизме, а жену и вовсе считало ангелом во плоти, бескорыстно заботящимся обо всех окружающих детях и котятах, но развить мысль, по счастью, не успело. Вернулся Гидеон. Стряхнул с куртки капли воды, стянул с головы капюшон и первым делом спросил брата: 

— Ты на тот свет что ли собрался? Привет, Арти. 

Фабиан откинулся на спинку стула, шумно, с хрипом, выдохнул и парировал: 

— Нет, сначала я дождусь того славного дня, когда ты соберешься жениться во второй раз и сбежишь вместе с невестой в Аргентину, потому что у Молли свой взгляд на идеальную свадьбу. 

— Мечтай! 

— Ты не женишься? Ну и дебил. Такую очаровательную пышечку упускать нельзя. 

— Я не сбегу, дятел. Арти, ты чего-то хотел? 

— Молли нужно сходить в Косой Переулок, — вновь напомнило о себе рыжее недоразумение. Гидеон невозмутимо кивнул, бросив в ответ одно короткое «Ладно», а Фабиан оглушительно чихнул, согнувшись пополам. 

— Безобразие! — донесся откуда-то из-за белых перегородок голос Доркас. 

— Согласен, — просипел Фабиан, выпрямляясь обратно. — Придется всё-таки выбить у Скримджера пару дней на «отлежаться». 

— Да я не о том, — отмахнулась Доркас, появляясь в поле зрения. — Какой идиот занимался Хогвартским барьером, я не пойму? 

— Они все здесь, — ответил Фрэнк, но Доркас уже потеряла нить рассуждений и смерила простуженного мужа скептичным взглядом, подняв глаза от очередной безликой серой папки с документами. 

— Милый, я, конечно, люблю тебя, даже когда ты весь в соплях, но, может, стоит попросить у целителя рецепт на что-нибудь посерьезнее Бодроперцового? 

— Это сейчас было совсем не эротично, — прогнусавил Фабиан в платок, но спорить не стал. — Вали отсюда, Арти, тут не для твоего умишка разговоры. 

Рыжее недоразумение возмущенно фыркнуло, но наткнулось на многозначительный взгляд Доркас и решило всё же ретироваться. Туда ему и дорога. 

— Так что там с барьером? — без особого энтузиазма напомнил Фрэнк. Окон в Главном Зале было всего два, и они, стараниями Департамента Магического Хозяйства, демонстрировали картинно-красивые зимние сумерки без единого порыва ветра и с ювелирно обледеневшими ветвями пары деревьев, а вовсе не тот кошмар с ледяным дождем и ураганным ветром, что творился снаружи с самого полудня. В довершение всех неприятностей ветер последние два дня дул с юго-востока, и по Темзе шли вверх по течению нагонные волны до десяти с лишним футов высотой. Пока что магглы справлялись с ними сами, за счет построенного чуть больше десяти лет назад Барьера*, но Департамент Магических Происшествий и Катастроф заранее собрал оперативную группу на случай угрозы затопления, и парни дежурили на реке уже вторые сутки — сменяясь через каждые восемь часов, — в ожидании новых сюрпризов. В Министерство они возвращались замерзшие — несмотря на выданные начальством согревающие зелья, термосы с чаем и, чего уж греха таить, припасенные фляжки с горячительными напитками, — злые, как мантикоры, и костерящие жизнь в целом и погоду в частности отборными ругательствами, часть из которых было не стыдно взять на вооружение даже мракоборцам. 

— Барьер сбои́т, тварь такая, — обрадовала сослуживцев Доркас, складывая руки на груди и прижимая к ней же серую папку. — Опять сигнал тревоги идет. Как будто какая-то дрянь подходит, вяло ковыряет его и тут же отбегает. И так уже минут сорок. 

— Да Хагрид, небось, шляется опять туда-сюда, вот Барьер и реагирует, — не оценил нависшую над ними перспективу Фабиан. — Он же полувеликан, и мозгов у него тоже половина от нормы. 

— Ночью, да еще и в такую погоду? — не согласился Гидеон. — У него сортир что ли на той стороне Барьера сколочен? 

— Это не Хагрид, — поддержала его Доркас. — На него я бы даже внимания обращать не стала. 

— Если бы ломали, у нас бы сейчас вой стоял на весь Департамент, — заметил Фрэнк, уже понимая, что от перспективы не отвертеться. — Там же сигналки по всему периметру через каждые два ярда. 

— Ты мне об этом рассказываешь? — проскрежетал Фабиан, подарив ему взгляд оскорбленной в лучших чувствах химеры. — Я эти сигналки вешал! И обновляю каждую неделю, как каторжный! 

_Вот и дообновлялся,_ — подумал Фрэнк, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Фабиану этого и не требовалось. Фабиан показал ему кулак с четырьмя кольцами, в боевых ситуациях выполняющими функцию кастета, и вновь отпил из кружки с кипятком. 

— Ладно, — подытожил Фрэнк, решив не откладывать неприятности в долгий ящик. — План работы ясен. Схожу, посмотрю... 

— На урок Ухода за Магическими Существами заодно заглянешь, — съехидничал Фабиан и оглушительно чихнул. Кара небес была мгновенной и безжалостной: судя по громкости чиха, вместе с ним рыжее чудовище рисковало выплюнуть легкие. Одно из них так точно. К полуночи в Департаменте будет не продохнуть из-за дыма от Бодроперцового. 

— Фаб, какие уроки в такой час? — не согласился Гидеон. 

— Вот и я говорю, какие уроки? — не сделал никаких выводов о своем поведении Фабиан, и высшие силы покарали его вновь. — Апчхи! Твою мать! 

— Захлопнись, придурок, — посоветовал ему Фрэнк, вставая со стула, и взмахом волшебной палочки призвал куртку. 

— Один пойдешь? — спросила Доркас, вновь уткнувшись взглядом в папку с документами. — Может, группу соберем? Или хотя бы... там Тонкс без дела шаталась... 

— Дор, мне вроде не пять лет, чтобы я на проверку барахлящего щита в составе боевой группы выдвигался. И так людей не хватает, ты еще начни. Координаты дай, чтоб я там до утра не бродил. 

— Ладно, — пожала плечами Доркас. — Аластору привет передавай. А то я уже недели три его не видела. 

— И профессору МакАлистер, — добавил Фабиан, искушая судьбу третий раз подряд. — Только не тот, который в простонародье стояком называют. 

— Заткнись, я сказал!   
  
***   
  
Шотландия не иначе, как издевалась над Англией по старой-доброй — можно даже сказать, многовековой — традиции. Если в Лондоне была не погода, а стихийное бедствие, то окрестности Хогвартса выглядели еще живописнее наколдованного в министерских окнах пейзажа. Холодно, конечно, было — кури не хочу, все равно выдыхаемый пар за милю видно, — но на побелевших деревьях не шевелилась ни одна ветка, Черное Озеро покрылось ровным слоем почти прозрачного льда, едва припорошенного рассыпчатой снежной крошкой — Филч его что ли чистит? — а сам замок напоминал картинку на рождественской открытке. 

_Помнишь?_

_Помню. Мы строили здесь крепость. Каждую зиму в одном и том же месте, чуть левее входа. Даже на последнем курсе. И нам было плевать, что старосты себя так не ведут._

Строили, а потом выскакивали на перемене без курток и даже без мантий и обстреливали друг друга снежками, пока руки не замерзали настолько, что пальцы переставали гнуться. Тот еще... пример для младшекурсников. Целых три примера, постоянно терявших в снегу галстуки — два красных и один зеленый. И лежавших под прикрытием стен крепости, глядя в бледное зимнее небо. 

_Фрэнки... Я... тебя люблю._

_Прости. Даже знай я, чем всё закончится... я бы не смог ответить._

И даже если бы смог... Джульс бы всё равно погибла. Она бы не осталась стоять в стороне. Она... просто этого не умела. 

Заходить в школу с такими мыслями и радовать Невилла скорбным, как на похоронах, лицом не хотелось совершенно. Но у Аластора сигналки на всех подходах к Хогвартсу, и он давно уже знает о появлении коллеги. Не показаться ему на глаза будет попросту невежливо. 

Аластор, впрочем, был настроен далеко не так дружелюбно. Ему в принципе не нравилось ужинать в Большом Зале на глазах у трех школ разом — трудно сказать, чего в этом было больше: профессиональной деформации или еще более профессиональной паранойи, — а уж очевиднейшие нарушения Устава и вовсе вызывали у него острый приступ негодования. 

— Ты почему один?! 

— Добрый вечер, — ответил Фрэнк всем присутствующим разом. Профессора согласились, что вечер вполне неплох, студенты по большей части промолчали, а Невилл выполз из-за гриффиндорского стола и потопал к преподавательскому, но обниматься на глазах у всё тех же трех школ, вероятно, постеснялся. — Не смеши меня, старый параноик. Что я — в одиночку до Барьера не дойду? Мне уже Барти все мозги прополоскал, что по ночам шляться опасно, ты хоть не начинай. Да, тебе привет от Доркас. 

С младшим Краучем он столкнулся в министерском Атриуме, и тот немедленно пристал с вопросом «А куда тебя, неумного человека, несет в такую погоду, темень и время в целом?». Выслушал ответ и, судя по глазам, окончательно утвердился в мысли, что если бить человека по голове на протяжении восемнадцати лет аврорской службы, то это закончится полной атрофией мозга и инстинкта самосохранения. 

— Кстати, у меня новость, — добавил Фрэнк, переводя взгляд на сына. — Не удивляйся, если тебе вдруг пришлют парадную мантию в красивой коробке. 

— Блестяще, — ответил Невилл, и не подумав понизить голос. Дедушкины гены с каждым годом проявлялись всё сильнее. — Это кто ж такой заботливый? 

— А ты что, не знаешь, кто последние четырнадцать лет считает меня безответственным отцом, который даже нормально одеть ребенка не в состоянии? 

— Пиздеж! — заявил Невилл, не задумываясь. Фрэнк расхохотался. Невилл по-прежнему великолепно справлялся с любой хандрой, даже не зная о ней. 

— Мистер Лонгботтом! — возмутилась МакГонагалл, обращаясь, по-видимому, к ним обоим одновременно. — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора! 

— Молодец, сынок. Чем еще порадуешь? 

Невилл пожал плечами. Да пока, мол, всё как обычно: тихо, мирно и максимально тухло. На взгляд Невилла. Поскольку в четырнадцать лет приключений хочется гораздо сильнее, чем в тридцать восемь. 

— Два придурка по-прежнему в ссоре, — сказал сын и признался уже тише. — А я вот думаю, как бы... 

— Словами, сынок. По-другому не получится. 

— А вдруг она откажется? 

— А вдруг она только твоего первого шага и ждет? Если не спросишь, никогда не узнаешь. Как говорится, кто не рискует... 

— Тоже верно, — мрачно согласился Невилл, ничуть этими словами не успокоенный. 

— Ладно, иди доешь, а я пока прогуляюсь. Как вернусь — продолжим. 

Вспомнить бы еще, как они с Фабианом пытались подкатить к девчонкам на четвертом курсе и насколько эти попытки вообще были успешными. Впрочем, высшие силы по-прежнему были милостивы, и шанс вновь почувствовать себя четырнадцатилетним подростком, не способным связать и двух слов при виде красивой женщины, представился еще на выходе из школы. 

— Добрый вечер, профессор. 

Черт. Только закурить хотел. 

— Добрый, командор, — согласилась любимая невиллова преподавательница — да и не только невиллова в свете последних событий, лишь с той разницей, что Невилл-то испытывал куда более платонические... чувства — и улыбнулась, показав совершенно очаровательную щербинку между передними зубами. Левую руку она по-прежнему держала на перевязи. — А вы какими судьбами в наш сумасшедший дом? 

— Да пойду Барьер проверю, а то ответственная за сигнал тревоги коллега ругается, что он сбоит постоянно. Небось Фабиан напортачил в последний раз и сам не заметил. Он иногда... рассеянный. 

На работу эта рассеянность — побочный эффект легиллименции — впрочем, распространялась редко, но авроры тоже люди, в конце концов. Все ошибаются. Другое дело, что ошибки авроров обычно обходились и им, и окружающим куда дороже, чем провалы обывателей вроде того же Артура. 

— Сейчас? — растерялась профессор, даже обернувшись через плечо. Будто не она только что и самым очевидным образом возвращалась откуда-то с лесной опушки. Хотя ее, помнится, уже просили так не делать. Пожалуй, они друг друга стоили. — Ночью? 

— Ну, предположим, что это еще вечер, причем не слишком поздний, — не согласился Фрэнк, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки во внутреннем кармане и застегивая куртку. За то время, что он успел перекинуться парой слов с сыном, на улице, кажется, похолодало еще сильнее. — Да и идти тут максимум минут двадцать. 

Алиса проводила его взглядом, думая о том, что легендарное гриффиндорское безрассудство иногда переходит все мыслимые границы. Поднялась по лестнице и почти дошла до дверей в Большой Зал. А потом остановилась, вновь обернулась через плечо, рассматривая полутемный виток лестницы с исчезающими в густой тени ступенями, и пошла обратно. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Адвент — условный месяц перед Рождеством. Первый день Адвента выпадает на четвертое воскресенье перед Рождеством, поэтому точной даты начала у него нет.
> 
> *Барьер Темзы — плотина поперёк Темзы в восточном Лондоне, является частью системы защиты города от наводнений. Строилась с 1974 по 1982 года, состоит из 9 бетонных сооружений и 10 разводных стальных ворот, в состоянии покоя находящихся на дне реки, чтобы не мешать судоходству. В рабочем положении ворота поворачиваются на 90°, образуя сплошную стену, способную перекрывать движение воды вверх по реке от волны высотой до 7 метров со стороны Северного моря.


	25. Глава пятнадцатая. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judas Priest — Metal Messiah. Да, в первой главе Фрэнк троллил этой песней сына, но припев-то там явно не про Невилла. Эта песня с самого начала шла саундтреком именно к этой главе.
> 
> И я официально заявляю, что это именно та причина, по которой я вообще пишу эту работу. Всё ради этой главы. (И, может быть, еще парочки, но в первую очередь ради этой!)
> 
> Антон Матвеич сегодня нервно прикурил.

Обитателям Хогвартса ночная тишина Запретного Леса наверняка казалась мертвой. Скрип снега под ботинками был единственным звуком, далеко разносившимся среди неподвижных ветвей, а остающиеся позади отпечатки рифленых подошв — единственным доказательством того, что в этом безжизненном — почти монохромном из-за смешения белого, черного и серого цветов — лесу было хоть что-то живое. На самом деле, это, конечно же, было неправдой. Припорошенных снегом следов здесь хватало в избытке — другое дело, что они не бросались в глаза мгновенно, как это делали следы свежие, да и крупной живности в пределах замкового Барьера толком и не водилось, — и если как следует прислушаться, то можно было разобрать не только скрип потревоженного снега. В крайнем случае всегда можно дойти до логова Акромантулов и насладиться дикой природой во всей ее красе, но этот вариант, как правило, нравился только Хагриду. 

Сигаретный дым, серо-зеленый при свете дня, в темноте казался белее выдыхаемого изо рта пара. Огонек на кончике сигареты прятало хитрое маскировочное заклинание, придуманное специально для любителей подымить, лежа в засаде, но в такой тишине даже собственное дыхание казалось оглушительным. 

_Тебя слышно за милю,_ — ворчал внутренний голос с характерными интонациями Аластора, но понимания не находил. 

_Меня и видно за милю, причем последние лет двадцать. Предлагаешь вообще из дома не выходить?_

От почти неестественной тишины, создающей ощущение засады за припорошенными снегом черными стволами, в ушах начинала шуметь кровь, еще сильнее заглушая возможный звук чужих шагов. В такой тишине они обычно расчехляли половину мракоборческого арсенала, не дожидаясь, когда за спиной действительно раздадутся шаги, и говорили — одними губами, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия раньше времени — «Слишком тихо». 

Слишком подозрительно. 

_— А ты всегда такой?_

_— Какой?_

_— Всех подозревающий._

_— Это моя работа._

_— Даже со мной?_

Кейт была не первой, кто это спросил. И уж точно не последней. Они подозревали всех и каждого, оценивали даже самый искренний и бескорыстный поступок, задавая в мыслях один и тот же вопрос: «Чем тебе это выгодно?». И всё же раз за разом упускали что-то из виду. Он упустил. Когда смотрел в ярко-зеленые глаза с черными кошачьими стрелками и видел в них один лишь призрак Джульс. Когда должен был заметить, как легко — одной улыбкой или даже взмахом ресниц — она вводит мужчин в ступор. Когда должен был обратить внимание на странные слухи о мужчине, с которым она жила и которого никто из них не видел ни разу. Когда должен был задаться вопросом, почему в сертификате о рождении ее сына было написано «Валентин Ричардсон». 

Она дала этому ребенку имя, одинаково знакомое и понятное и британцам, и русским. Даже звучащее почти одинаково из уст и тех, и других. И скрыла фамилию его отца. 

Он должен был догадаться. И не должен был ее отпускать. Если бы не понял, что она действительно сломалась в ту ночь, когда горел мэнор Лестренджей. 

_Как далеко распространяется ваше милосердие, командор?_

Снег по-прежнему негромко скрипел под ногами, горло и грудь холодило при каждом вдохе, и в целом прогулка оказалась даже полезной. Снег слегка искрился, избавив от необходимости подсвечивать слабое, едва различимое подобие тропы под ногами, где-то над головой медленно плыла, проглядывая в рваных тучах, луна, и думать в затихшем лесу было куда легче, чем в незамолкающем в любое время дня и ночи Аврорате. В мэноре же думать и вовсе не хотелось, чтобы не отравлять всем этим так старательно создаваемый матерью домашний уют. 

Поскольку выводы напрашивались совершенно неутешительные. Тупик. И полное дежавю Первой Магической. 

При всей их подозрительности... Тогда они точно так же раз за разом заходили в тупик. Поднимали архивы, просиживали ночи напролет над одинаково-серыми и одинаково-тонкими папками с нераскрытыми убийствами, выискивая хоть малейшие зацепки, и даже найдя их... не знали, что делать с ними дальше. Как связать случайную зацепку с Люциусом Малфоем и его безупречным — очевидно, но недоказуемо купленным — алиби? Как выйти на Долохова, которого даже не было в стране, если верить министерским документам? Были взрывы, был зверь, едва не отправивший тогда еще майора Лонгботтома на тот свет зимой семьдесят девятого, но Антона Долохова, русского дворянина и выпускника Дурмстранга, в Британии никогда не было. Как добиться правды от любовницы Ивэна Розье, твердившей, как заведенная — одними и теми же словами, лишь доказывая этим свою ложь, потому что лжецы зазубривают набор фраз, чтобы не ошибиться при даче показаний, — что ее любовник провел предыдущую ночь с ней, а вовсе не в очередном рейде, пряча лицо под серебряной маской? Та рыжая ирландка с ледяными серыми глазами и лицом Снежной Королевы. Как ее звали? Морин, кажется. Она так и не вышла замуж после убийства Розье. Сосредоточилась на науке, если он верно помнил. Но никого этим не обманула. Никому из них не простила. 

И как научиться с одного взгляда распознавать шпиона Пожирателей, если ты знаешь, что второго может и не быть? 

Он должен был догадаться. Но в том-то и оказалась главная проблема — Джанет никогда не была фанатичкой, как Беллатрикс или Алекто Кэрроу. Тем страшнее было увидеть ее рыдающей над мертвым Пожирателем. Власть и деньги — мотивы банальные и вполне понятные. И не вызывающие даже тени сочувствия. Но когда на такое идут из-за любви... Тем страшнее, что _это_ ты можешь понять. Потому что ты сам, не задумываясь, льешь кровь и бросаешь одну Аваду за другой — бросаешь заклятие, которое требует от тебя не просто злости, а желания убивать, — лишь бы только защитить ее. И кричишь, не слыша слов утешения, когда понимаешь, что всё же не успел. Что теперь толку от криков, слёз и всех этих смертей? 

Перед самым Барьером, тускло мерцающим даже в полной темноте, тропинка круто уходила вниз. С высоты обороняться было проще — даже несмотря на то, что оборотень, пожалуй, преодолел бы эту высоту одним прыжком, — и они, недолго думая, продлили приглянувшееся им подобие оврага вручную, прорыв по всему периметру широкую траншею в шесть футов глубиной. Склоны пришлось чуть сгладить — в первую очередь для собственного удобства, — да и на полноценный оборонительный вал это сооружение не слишком тянуло, но виной тому была скорее политика Министерства в целом, чем просчеты Аврората. Все выросшие в магическом мире знали, что бродить в одиночку по Запретному лесу будет только дурак или самоубийца, желающий расстаться с жизнью в хелицерах тех же Акромантулов, а на магглорожденных Министерству было наплевать, даже когда они начали каменеть прямо посреди школьных коридоров. 

Другое дело, что перспектива международного скандала с участием кого-то из студентов Дурмстранга или Шармбатона напугала этих чинуш всерьез. Главной причиной тому были уже случившиеся беспорядки на Чемпионате Мира, закончившиеся тысячами помятых паникующей толпой, сотнями получивших травмы разной степени тяжести и десятками погибших. И если Аврорат всем составом еще месяц хватался за голову из-за паники в стране и надвигающейся перспективы встретить в полнолуние не одного обезумевшего оборотня, а всю стаю Сивого разом, то Департамент Международного Сотрудничества всем составом поседел, пытаясь уладить последствия скандала на мировой магической арене. Фрэнк тогда еще подумал, что до следующего раза, когда Чемпионат вновь решатся провести в Англии, он не доживет. Причем не из-за работы, а в силу возраста: скончается от старости раньше, чем остальные магические сообщества перестанут припоминать британцам катастрофу девяносто четвертого года. 

Школьный Барьер ожидаемо выглядел нетронутым. Будь иначе, и по мерцающей поверхности щита расходились бы круги, словно по воде, или змеились бы ветвистые розоватые молнии. Но... Фрэнк остановился, рассматривая лежащую внизу, за оборонительной траншеей, вытянутую неровным овалом поляну. Это место ему никогда не нравилось. В первую очередь потому, что поляна прямо таки напрашивалась, чтобы вкопать на ней пару сюрпризов, но «рыть волчьи ямы рядом со школой, где полно детей, — это перебор, и вообще, вы в своем уме, командор?». Командор-то как раз в уме был. Все остальные не были. Знай эти дети, что где-то в лесу выкопаны ловушки для оборотней, они тем более опасались бы туда ходить, а некоторым работникам Министерства стоило почаще вылезать из рабочих кресел или хотя бы освежать в памяти учебник по Защите от Темных Искусств. Поскольку их представления об оборотнях явно ограничивались тем, что «оно большое и мохнатое». 

Дрянь. У любого оборотня кроме «мохнатой» ипостаси была еще и человеческая. О чем в Министерстве, как правило, забывали. И поляна за Барьером стала нравиться Фрэнку еще меньше, едва только взгляд упал на испещрившие ее, слабо различимые в сумраке следы. Нормальные люди, будь они хоть магглами, хоть волшебниками, зимой босиком не ходят. 

Вокруг по-прежнему стояла совершенно мертвая тишина. Фрэнк поднял голову больше для очистки совести — заметить оборотня в лесу, когда он сам того не хочет, смог бы разве что другой оборотень, — но все равно огляделся. Разумеется, ничего, кроме неподвижных ветвей и черных провалов между ними, не увидел. Зажигать Люмос тоже было глупо — только выдал бы собственное местоположение еще сильнее и смазал бы привычные ночные тени, — да и от заклинания ночного видения толку было немного. Вполне хватало лунного света над головой. 

Порядок действий при возникновении чрезвычайной ситуации, пункт первый. Оповестить Аврорат. 

_Спугну._

Если они еще здесь, если он здесь, то сбежит, поджав хвост, при первой же подозрительной манипуляции с волшебной палочкой. Через Барьер оборотни всё равно не пройдут, а если попытаются его взломать, то обо этом немедленно узнают в Департаменте, так что... Можно рискнуть. 

Снег заскрипел вновь. Один шаг, второй... Невольная остановка перед мерцающей дымкой — стоило избавиться от прогоревшего до самого фильтра окурка, расстегнуть куртку, чтобы без труда добраться до ножа, и вытащить волшебную палочку из набедренной кобуры, потому что ни один аврор, даже если он ничего не подозревает, не полезет за щиты безоружным, — неприятное ощущение прикоснувшейся к лицу паутины при проходе сквозь Барьер... В нос ударил сильный мускусный запах. Притаившаяся в темноте тварь зашевелилась — бесшумно, не потревожив ни снега, ни ветвей, но запах ее выдал, — и скользнула ближе. 

Нет. Для одной твари воняет слишком сильно. 

Еще шаг. Зрачки, должно быть, расширились на всю радужку, впитывая лунный свет — если годами охотиться на оборотней, то со временем сам становишься похож на зверя куда сильнее, чем тебе хотелось бы, — кончик волшебной палочки направлен вперед, словно штык. Толку от ее, впрочем, будет немного: любой уважающий себя оборотень — если, конечно, он не распрощался с последними мозгами во время очередной мучительной трансформации — первым делом вцепится зубами в руку с палочкой. В его случае, в левую. 

_Ну же. Вот он я. У тебя есть возможность неплохо поужинать этим вечером._

Тени от лунного света были слишком резкие, слишком сильно контрастирующие с белым снегом. И скрип под ногами — слишком громким. Дыхание сделалось быстрым, поверхностным, морозный воздух теперь не холодил, а обжигал грудь, взгляд бродил по поляне лишь для виду — слух сейчас был куда важнее зрения, — и пальцы до судорог стиснули волшебную палочку. 

_Давай. Я знаю, что ты здесь._

Слева, среди черных ветвей над высоким, запорошенным снегом кустарником, вспыхнули две желтые точки. 

Человеку такой прыжок был бы не под силу. Черная тень вылетела из темноты, не шелохнув ни одного прутика на кусте, и с рычанием впилась зубами в рассекшую ледяной воздух руку. Вопль вырвался рефлекторно — изогнутые клыки прокусили ладонь насквозь, — и палочка упала в снег в отпечатках босых ног.   
Животное. Безмозглое, способное только рвать зубами животное, вцепившееся в одну руку и пропустившее удар другой. Зазубренное лезвие ножа прошло между ребрами и провернулось, оставляя в сердце неровную дыру. Фрэнк развернулся, вырывая прокушенную руку из распахнувшейся пасти, и мазнул ногой по снегу, бросая белую крошку во вторую оскаленную морду. В глаза не попал, но заставил отшатнуться с недовольным, почти собачьим фырканьем. Второй удар ножом пришелся в шею слева, сквозь выщеренные зубы плеснуло дымящейся на морозе кровью, и второй труп осел под ноги с булькающим хрипом. К третьей тени он успел лишь обернуться. От удара когтистой рукой хрустнуло в челюсти и пронзило болью до самого виска. Лунный свет высветил полуморду с раскосыми глазами, будто застывшую на середине трансформации между человеком и волком, и в нос с новой силой ударило запахом мускуса и свежей крови. 

Изогнутые клыки клацнули у самого лица — по-звериному, словно у рвущегося с цепи пса, — когтистая рука перехватила запястье, пытаясь остановить окровавленное лезвие ножа, и все звуки заглушило вырвавшееся рычание. Из двух глоток разом, низкое, гортанное. Людей на поляне не осталось. 

От удара спиной об дерево по затылку потекло горячее и липкое, перед глазами заплясали черные пятна, но довольный звериный рык мгновенно оборвался от удара коленом в пах, и от второго удара — окровавленной, с трудом сложившейся в кулак рукой — отчетливо хрустнул нос с раздувающимися ноздрями. Пасть с изогнутыми клыками распахнулась в злобном реве, обдав вонью гниющего мяса, перехваченное запястье пронзило болью от вонзившихся в него дюймовых когтей, но пальцы стиснули рукоять ножа только сильнее. 

Ни за что. 

В раскосых глазах будто плескалось расплавленное золото. Еще один удар — головой, потому что вторую руку тоже перехватила когтистая лапа, — превратил сломанный нос в месиво раздробленных осколков, выигрывая несколько лишних секунд, чтобы вырвать правую руку, и зазубренное лезвие вошло в живот до самой рукояти. И пошло вверх, распарывая кожу и мышцы, пока не столкнулось с грудиной. Сивый поперхнулся новым рыком и выгнул шею, словно змея, целя в горло. 

Изогнутые клыки с клацаньем сомкнулись на ключице.   
  
***   
  
Алиса шла по следам. Точного места, где барахлил защитный барьер, она не знала, а потому, не мудрствуя лукаво, отыскала уходящие вглубь леса отпечатки рифленых подошв и пошла рядом с ними, внимательно прислушиваясь к жутковатой, почти мертвой тишине. И остановилась, на мгновение замерев от неприкрытого ужаса, только когда впереди замерцала дымка щитовых чар. И видневшиеся за ней четыре темных силуэта на белом снегу в почти черных пятнах. Ни один из них не двигался. Тишина над поляной действительно стояла мертвая. 

_Командор?_

Бросаться вперед, не раздумывая, было, конечно, глупо. Ни один аврор никогда бы так не сделал. Но она аврором не была. А потому спрыгнула вниз с пригорка, легко приземлившись у самого барьера с негромким хрустом снега, и проскочила сквозь чары, даже не заметив их. Мгновенно узнала его в одном из лежащих у черного дерева мужчин. От выступающих под снегом корней тянулась полоса засыхающей крови, словно он пытался отползти в сторону, прежде чем потерял сознание и рухнул лицом в снег. В лунном свете отчетливо виднелся выпавший из руки окровавленный нож с длинным зазубренным лезвием. 

От второго тела Алиса малодушно отвернулась. И не заметила, как в развороченной страшным ударом грудной клетке еще что-то шевелится. 

— Командор? — позвала она, упав на колени, невольно дрогнувшим голосом, и тот разнесся в тишине так гулко и страшно, что захотелось вскочить обратно на ноги и бежать прочь, к замку, зовя на помощь всех, кто услышит. 

На вихрастых волосах — почти серебряных в лунном свете — запеклась кровь. Перевернуть его на спину оказалось легче, чем она ожидала, но от увиденного Алису замутило. Кровь натекла и из-под волос у левого виска, и из носа с протянувшейся поперек переносицы ссадиной, и из рваных отметин на щеке и — ох, Мерлин, — сломанной челюсти. И еще расползалась темными пятнами по светлому, разорванному у левой ключицы свитеру под распахнувшейся курткой. Но стоило дотронуться до шеи, как Алиса мгновенно почувствовала под пальцами упрямо пульсирующую артерию. 

Живой. 

_Сейчас. Потерпи еще немного, я..._

В ногу впились, с нечеловеческой силой стиснув пальцами лодыжку, острые когти. Вырвавшийся у нее испуганный визг был совершенно недостоин магозоолога с таким стажем, но, справедливости ради, магозоологам редко приходилось иметь дело с оборотнями. Алиса обернулась, не помня себя от ужаса, и с силой пнула оскаленную, залитую кровью морду. Задыхающийся, хрипящий, с развороченной грудной клеткой, из которой дробно капала — уже даже не текла — на снег кровь, этот монстр еще жил. И из последних сил метнулся вперед звериным броском, на мгновение будто оторвав от снега всё искалеченное тело. Алиса не успела даже зажмуриться. Перед глазами блеснуло зазубренное лезвие в окровавленной руке и с хрустом вошло под подбородком, остановив оскаленную морду в каких-то дюймах от ее лица. Светящиеся в темноте глаза медленно, будто не веря, погасли, превратившись в два мутных, ничего не отражающих шарика, и оборотень завалился набок, слепо уставившись на черный ствол дерева. 

Алиса обернулась одновременно с жутким облегченным хрипом. Увидела, как из приоткрытых губ потекла кровь, и он бессильно обмяк, вновь уронив голову на окровавленный снег. 

— Нет... — от страха это вырвалось у нее вслух и вновь гулко разнеслось в ночной тишине над заснеженной поляной. — Нет, не уходи. Не смей! 

Кончик волшебной палочки со свистом рассек воздух и выплюнул струйку серебристого дыма. 

— Профессор Грюм, нападение оборотней у защитного Барьера! Нужны целители, срочно!


	26. Глава пятнадцатая. II

Длинные белые коридоры насквозь пропахли лекарственными зельями. Сильный, чуть резковатый запах бадьяна, смешанный с тонким, куда более слабым запахом кровевосстанавливающего зелья и рябиновыми нотками Виггенвельда, въелся в самые стены госпиталя Святого Мунго и мгновенно пропитывал насквозь одежду и волосы посетителей. Нимфадора Тонкс мерила коридор шагами — от одной стены с безликой дверью, отличающейся от других только номером на прямоугольной табличке, к противоположной — и недовольно фыркала, когда запах лекарств становился уж слишком сильным. 

Что за чушь?! Поставить ее, метаморфа, способного за секунду перевоплотиться в совершенно другого человека — а, может, и не только человека — охранять палату в больнице?! Словно какую-то стажерку! Словно...! 

От негодования она даже не могла подобрать слова, чтобы выразить его хоть чем-то, кроме фырканья и разъяренного, но звучащего лишь в мыслях «Сволочи!». Как еще назвать людей, так бездарно расстрачивающих ее таланты на всякую ерунду, Тонкс не знала. 

Охрана, Мерлинова борода! Задание, с которым справился бы даже школьник! Не стажер, не курсант мракоборческого училища, даже первогодок, а обыкновенный школьник! Сродни тому, что теперь сидел, сгорбившись, на белой металлической скамье возле такой же белой двери с номером «26» — «второй этаж, шестая палата» — и вздрагивал от каждого резкого звука. 

Когда Тонкс в очередной раз повернулась на низких, окованных металлом каблуках, звучно лязгнув по белому полу, не выдержала и сопровождавшая мальчишку профессорша. 

— Офицер, — заговорила она негромким приятным голосом, привлекая к себе внимание. — Вы не могли бы присесть? 

Тонкс едва не фыркнула вновь. Присесть! Она не школьница и не какая-то... учительница, чтобы сидеть под дверью в ожидании разрешения от целителей, потому что на большее ей не хватает доступа. 

— Спасибо, я постою, — отрезала Тонкс и отвернулась, рассматривая уходящий в сторону лестницы коридор. Полутемный из-за того, что по ночам в госпитале горел только ряд одиноких белых ламп, тянущийся по самому центру потолка. 

Сама по себе эта профессорша Тонкс не раздражала, поскольку ничего раздражающего в ней толком и не было. Как впрочем, и выдающегося. Лицо у нее было в лучшем случае симпатичное — на красавицу она уж точно не тянула, — ростом сама была со школьницу, и запоминающимся Тонкс сочла только гладкое, совсем короткое каре каштановых волос, татуировки ажурных черных колец на тонких пальцах и левую руку в бинтах и на перевязи. С нюхлером что ли не поладила? 

— И всё же я бы попросила вас... — не отставала профессорша, игнорируя молчаливое негодование Тонкс с вежливой полуулыбкой на губах. 

— Я аврор при исполнении, и...! 

— А я магозоолог, и что теперь? — парировала профессорша, и в голосе у нее неожиданно прорезались металлические нотки. — Мне казалось, правила госпиталя должны соблюдать все. И в первую очередь не шуметь. От вас же столько грохота, что вас можно принять за стадо громамонтов. 

Тонкс залилась возмущенным румянцем. Вместе с лицом покраснели и встопорщенные над лбом волосы. Профессорша и бровью не повела. 

— Так вы сядете, или мне стоит обсудить этот вопрос с вашим непосредственным начальством? 

Ее непосредственное начальство сейчас обреталось за белой дверью под номером «26» — должно быть, спало после короткого боя с оборотнями и почти часа в операционном блоке, где целители сращивали его переломы, залечивали рваные раны от зубов и когтей и переливали кровь, — а потому к беседам было совершенно не расположено. Но что-то в голосе этой церберши ясно дало понять: она не забудет и непременно нажалуется. 

Пришлось сесть. Ненадолго, впрочем: со стороны лестницы послышался торопливый стук каблуков и удары трости. Первой на этаже появилась — словно взбешенная фурия в наспех наброшенной на строгое шелковое платье мантии — Августа Лонгботтом. Пролетела по коридору, отчетливо напомнив Тонкс банши — в первую очередь из-за распущенных по плечам пепельных волос и гневно нахмуренных бровей, — и схватила поднявшегося ей на встречу внука за плечи, прижав к себе. Тот сгорбился, пряча белое от страха лицо, а мадам Лонгботтом взъерошила ему волосы и прошипела: 

— Сволочь! Убью! 

— Драгоценная моя, — ответил куда более неторопливый Альфред Лонгботтом, негромко постукивая по полу тростью с серебряным набалдашником в форме птичьей головы. — Ты же знаешь, Руфус злопамятен, как не всякий слизеринец умеет. Конечно же, он запамятовал сообщить нам о том, как наш единственный сын чуть не отправился на тот свет. Добрый вечер, профессор... 

— Алиса МакАлистер, — представилась церберша, тоже поднимаясь на ноги и пожала протянутую ладонь с тяжелым перстнем-печаткой. Лонгботтом бросил взгляд на ее перевязанную руку и уточнил: 

— А, это вы убили дракона на Турнире Трех Волшебников? 

Церберша коротко кивнула — заставив Тонкс удивленно поднять брови, — а мадам Лонгботтом вновь принялась шипеть, не выпуская внука из объятий. 

— А где, позвольте спросить, профессор МакГонагалл? Ей есть хоть какое-то дело до студентов ее факультета, или она заботится исключительно о душевном здоровье мистера Поттера? 

— Не обращайте внимания, профессор, — негромко хмыкнул Лонгботтом. — Моя жена малость не жалует Минерву МакГонагалл, а потому пользуется любой возможностью, чтобы... 

— Не сейчас, Фред! — парировала мадам, не превышая, впрочем, допустимую норму шума в стенах Мунго. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл была вынуждена остаться в школе, — ответила церберша безукоризненно-вежливым и нейтральным тоном. — Боюсь, мой Патронус к профессору Грюму создал небольшую... панику, и... 

Мадам Лонгботтом фыркнула — но что именно она хотела этим сказать, осталось непонятным, — и потребовала ответа: 

— Вы там были? 

— Да, я... — церберша неожиданно замялась, и мадам изогнула красивые тонкие губы в почти снисходительной улыбке. Адресована эта улыбка, впрочем, была не церберше, а командору Лонгботтому, при разговоре неприсутствовавшему. На его счастье. 

— Профессор, если вы не знаете, как сказать, что мой сын — безрассудный идиот, который очередной раз рискнул жизнью в очередной же попытке поймать Фенрира Сивого на живца, то в этом нет нужды. Я и сама уже догадалась. Характером Фрэнсис, к сожалению, пошел в меня, а потому ничего другого я от него и не ожидала. 

Самый младший Лонгботтом не то вздохнул, не то всхлипнул бабушке в плечо, и она вновь потрепала его по волосам. 

— Ничего, милый, ты же знаешь: порода у нас бестолковая, но неубиваемая. 

— Если речь о благородном семействе Фоули, то без сомнения, — немедленно ввернул старший Лонгботтом. Мадам подарила ему взгляд взбешенной горгоны, но выяснению отношений помешало появление целителя: невысокого толстячка в яркой лимонно-желтой мантии, торопливо просеменившего по коридору со стороны операционного блока. 

— Слава Мерлину, Фред! Августа, дорогая, ты как всегда ослепительна! Жаль, что повод для встреч у нас всё время не радостный. 

— Тяжелый вечер? — спросил Лонгботтом, пожав протянутую руку. Мадам подала свою — холеную ладонь с искрящимся на свету камешком в обручальном кольце — и улыбнулась краем рта, явно польщенная комплиментом. 

— Да вечер-то обычный, — отмахнулся целитель. — Один дурак не поладил с гриндилоу, другая решила, что хватать голыми руками саламандру — это отличная идея, ну и... ваш герой. Слушай, Фред, поговори с ним, а? Я понимаю, что он себя накрутил из-за работы, но так продолжаться не может. Я целитель с пятидесятилетним стажем, но я, черт возьми, боюсь давать ему обезболивающее в… стандартном виде. Пришлось вводить внутривенно. Ему же сорока еще нет, а такое чувство, будто все сто двадцать. Трансплантация печени нужна в срочном порядке. Да и не только печени, я думаю. Надо еще посмотреть повнимательнее. И материал как раз есть. Если он согласится, я сегодня же всё сделаю. Раз он всё равно здесь. 

— А ты с ним говорил? — нахмурился Лонгботтом, негромко постукивая тростью по полу. 

— А толку-то?! — возмутился целитель. — Не может он, видите ли, лежать неделю, когда в стране такая ситуация! Вот за что не люблю авроров — они поголовно думают, будто без них всё Министерство встанет намертво и случится конец света, не меньше! 

— Что, всю неделю лежать придется? — невозмутимо уточнил Лонгботтом. 

— Ну... — задумался целитель, пожевав губами. — Точно не работать. Я даже готов выписать его через пару дней. При условии, что оставшуюся неделю он просидит дома с книгой, или какое у него там обычное времяпрепровождение после работы? 

Лонгботтом вздохнул — явно представив, как будет уговаривать сына взять отгул на целую неделю в такое время, — и кивнул: 

— Давай попробуем. 

Целитель открыл дверь с табличкой «26» и первым шагнул в полутемную палату. Лонгботтом последовал за ним, обменявшись с женой коротким многозначительным взглядом. 

— Милый, пойдем заглянем в буфет, — заговорила одновременно с ним мадам, вновь потрепав внука по волосам. — Еда там, конечно, дрянь, но чай всегда был неплохой. И полагаю, твоей преподавательнице хотелось бы вернуться в школу... 

— Ничуть, — ответила церберша, когда мадам выдержала многозначительную паузу, намекая, что пора и честь знать. — Если Невилл не возражает, то я предпочла бы... не объяснять профессору МакГонагалл, почему я оставила ее ученика без присмотра. 

Невилл не возражал. Вероятно, не понял до конца, чем она руководствовалась, но этого Алиса и сама не понимала. В голове творилась какая-то жуткая каша, а при одной мысли о том, чтобы лечь спать, перед глазами немедленно вставала оскаленная полуморда Сивого. По той же причине она попросту сбежала из Хогвартса, вызвавшись сопровождать младшего Лонгботтома в госпиталь. И едва успев отмыть от рук кровь старшего. 

Сумасшедший. Зачем он вышел за Барьер? Решил проверить? Или действительно что-то заподозрил и, как метко выразилась его мать, ловил Сивого на живца? Если так, то… 

Поднимаясь следом за Лонгботтомами на пятый этаж, Алиса думала о том, что такой самоотверженности она прежде не видела. И у нее язык не поворачивался назвать этот поступок глупым. Даже несмотря на то, что он мог попросту истечь кровью или замерзнуть, не дождавшись помощи. А то и вовсе… Сивый с той поляны уже бы не выбрался: с такими ранами не живут даже оборотни. Но он вполне мог добить противника. И, должно быть, добил бы. 

Мадам Лонгботтом выбрала столик у окна, за которым бушевала настоящая метель, отправила внука выбирать пирожные посъедобнее — о «повкуснее» в больничном буфете речи не шло, — и спросила светским тоном: 

— Напомните, профессор, что вы преподаете? 

— Уход за Магическими Существами. 

Вот черт. Лучше уж оборотни. При всей ее симпатии к Невиллу Лонгботтому — и еще более неуместном, чего уж греха таить, восхищении Фрэнком Лонгботтомом, уложившим троих оборотней без волшебной палочки, — Августа Лонгботтом была отнюдь не тем человеком, с которым Алисе хотелось пить чай в первом часу ночи. Репутация у мадам Лонгботтом была пострашнее, чем у Фенрира Сивого: она ни во что не ставила даже Министра Магии, и оказаться в числе ее врагов не пожелал бы и Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, поскольку мадам могла без труда расправить с любым недоброжелателем. Как словами — попросту уничтожив оппонента своими безжалостными выпадами, — так и на магической дуэли. Если ей что-то не понравится, то с приличной работой за пределами Хогвартса можно распрощаться. 

— И как? — спросила мадам, делая вид, что ее это действительно интересует. — Дети не шалят? 

Алиса пожала плечами. Мадам, разумеется, не забыла, что ее внук однажды — не так уж и давно, если подумать, — подрался на уроке, и наверняка помнила, на каком конкретно. И теперь препарировала профессора МакАлистер, как лягушку, внимательно следя за малейшим изменением в выражении ее лица. Интересно, что она искала? 

От откровенного допроса Алису спас вернувшийся с подносом Невилл. Осторожно поставил его на стол, сел рядом с бабушкой, сгорбившись вновь, и она обняла его за плечи одной рукой, начав нашептывать на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Невилл не отстранялся, но и не отвечал. Алиса помолчала, подбирая слова. Попробуй теперь донеси до мальчика мысль, что иногда приходится рискнуть всем и даже собственной жизнью, чтобы… Мерлин, да какое ему дело до всех тех, кого Сивый убил или обратил вчера или мог убить завтра, если сегодня из-за этого едва не погиб его отец? 

_Пусть все умрут, но ты останься._

Эта мысль так или иначе — быть может, звуча по-другому, но не теряя своего смысла, — посещала каждого человека. Не только из-за любимой женщины или любимого мужчины. Из-за раненого отца, из-за заболевшего ребенка, из-за всех тех, кто был так дорог и без кого жизнь начинала казаться пустой и бессмысленной. 

Алиса протянула руку и дотронулась до горячего, словно в лихорадке, запястья. Заговорила тихо и ласково, как, пожалуй, не стоило говорить с учеником. Так любимая МакГонагалл педагогичность, будь она неладна.   
— Это был очень смелый поступок, Невилл. Я знаю, что тебе страшно, но он справится. Как и всегда. 

Мальчик кивнул и робко блеснул из-под спутанной челки зелеными глазами. А затем вскочил на ноги, опрокинув стул — первым услышал шаги и удары трости, — и бросился навстречу, остановившись в последний момент и почти робко уткнувшись носом в широкое плечо в белой футболке. 

— Фред, — недовольно бросила мадам Лонгботтом, взяв с подноса ближайшую чашку с чаем. — Ты можешь не потворствовать ему, как пятилетнему? 

— А ты можешь не носиться со мной, как с тухлым яйцом? — хрипло парировал бравый аврор, и не думая возвращаться в палату под присмотр целителей. Придвинул стул от соседнего столика и сел, широко расставив ноги в потертых, явно домашних штанах. Отец потрепал его по плечу и направился к дремлющей за буфетом ведьме, постукивая тростью. Мадам недовольно нахмурила брови, но спорить не стала. 

— Спасибо, профессор, — сказал тем временем бравый аврор, откинувшись на спинку стула и вяло попытавшись расчесать пальцами спутанные пепельные вихры. Алиса удивленно подняла брови. 

— За что? Вы спасли мне жизнь, командор. 

А потому сопроводить его сына в госпиталь — это меньшее, что она могла сделать. 

— Нет, — хмыкнул Лонгботтом почти весело. — Это вы спасли нас обоих. Я рисковал вообще не очнуться, если бы вы не закричали. 

Алиса вновь пожала плечами, не желая распространяться на эту тему. 

_Магозоолог, черт побери. Визжала, как первокурсница. Даже про магию забыла._

— Тебе, может, кофе? — робко спросил Невилл, притулившийся теперь рядом с отцом. 

— Нет, — фыркнул тот и потрепал сына по волосам. — Меня сейчас опять резать будут, так что ни есть, ни пить нельзя, вылечу с работы на пустой желудок. 

— Сынок, — вмешался, возвращаясь с еще одной чашкой, самый старший из троих Лонгботтомов. — Послушай старого мудрого козла и не накручивай себя на пустом месте. 

Бравый аврор вяло и как-то совсем не весело хмыкнул в ответ. Алиса подумала, что она здесь совершенно лишняя, но против ее присутствия, казалось, не возражала даже суровая мадам. 

— Я сам с ним поговорю, — продолжил старший Лонгботтом. 

— Мне что, пять лет, чтобы мои проблемы решал не я, а родители? — не оценил идею бравый командор. Тон у него неожиданно сделался совершенно ядовитым. 

— Да, — так же зло парировал его отец. — В данном случае тебе пять лет, потому что у Скримджера как не было мозгов на седьмом курсе, так с тех пор и не прибавилось. Мы с твоей матерью уже сорок семь лет женаты, а он всё бесится по старой памяти. 

Алиса невольно подняла бровь — не поднимая, впрочем, глаз от своей чашки, — и Невилл, добрая и неожиданно наблюдательная душа, немедленно ее просветил. 

— Бабушка еще в школе была помолвлена со Скримджером. 

— Но когда они учились на седьмом курсе, дедушка решил, что он с этим не согласен, — хмыкнул бравый командор, поочередно смерив родителей ехидным взглядом. — И отбил. 

— Ха! — парировала мадам. — Попробовал бы он меня увести, если б я сама не захотела! 

— Прекрасно, — согласился командор. — Только страдаю из-за этого всю жизнь почему-то я. 

— Потому что Руфус тот еще мерзавец, — ответила мадам, ничуть не смущаясь присутствию ни внука, ни его преподавательницы. Что удивительно, выглядела и звучала она с редким достоинством, даже когда ругалась. — Твой отец, конечно, тоже не подарок… 

— Спасибо, — ехидно ввернул ее муж. 

— …но меня ни разу не посещала мысль, что я в нем ошиблась, — продолжила мадам, даже не заметив, что ее перебили. — И что я хочу его удавить. 

— А со Скримджером посещала, что ли? — развеселился бравый командор. Алису, впрочем, это не обмануло. Вид у него был тот еще. 

— Да ты б его видел в те годы! — фыркнул старший Лонгботтом. — Гордость львиного факультета: таких дуболомов один на тысячу. Хотя… он и сейчас не слишком изменился, если подумать. 

Алису неожиданно заинтересовало, как, в таком случае, на эту авантюру могла согласиться сногсшибательная мадам Лонгботтом. Та заметила осторожный взгляд из-под ресниц и ответила, передёрнув плечами в гладком, холодном даже на вид шелке: 

— Мать сказала перед шестым курсом: или замуж, или вон из дому. А на дворе сорок шестой год. Послевоенная разруха в самом разгаре, все мало-мальски путные рабочие места заняли вернувшиеся с фронта, да и… время было другое. У нас и сейчас чистокровные на женщин, как на мебель, смотрят, а уж тогда… Без мужа никто и за человека не считал. Я, конечно, поревела в подушку, а потом думаю, ладно, образуется. В общем-то, не ошиблась. Замуж всё равно выскочила сразу после выпускного, но хоть по любви. По нему, конечно, не скажешь, — добавила мадам, посмотрев на мужа с нескрываемой нежностью, — но он у меня золотой. Сам в четырнадцать лет без отца остался, с матерью и младшей сестрой на руках, но от меня никогда не требовал ни детей рожать, ни в мэноре закрыться, как положено леди. Говорил «не нужна мне несчастная жена, надо будет, само сложится». Я до двадцати шести лет по всей Европе моталась, сначала одна, а потом и он со мной, пока сын не родился, да и после этого… Сколько тебе было, когда мы в Англию вернулись? 

— Шесть, — ответил командор и пояснил для Алисы. — Мать после школы в ликвидаторы проклятий пошла, при поддержке отца и декана, а потом и вовсе на стажировку уехала. Дома, конечно, все плевались. Особенно когда я родился. Причем не в Англии, а в Норвегии. Но родителей такие мелочи, как общественное мнение, никогда не интересовали. 

— Еще чего, — фыркнула мадам и поправила прядь пепельных волос у виска. — Я до Первой Магической работала, да и потом из Министерства ушла не потому, что надоело, а потому, что мой благоверный устроил в мэноре военную базу… впрочем, как и всегда, это ж старый форпост на границе с Шотландией. Девятьсот лет уже стоит, и чтоб еще дольше простоял… Пришлось командовать. И зелья варить чуть ли не круглосуточно, особенно в последние годы. Задали нам тогда жару, причем свои же. 

Алиса кивнула, отметив, что Невилл притих и внимательно слушает. Привычки болтать попусту у младшего Лонгботтома, впрочем, не было, а потому… да пусть слушает, это, в конце концов, не такая уж тайна. 

— Мы тогда вместе с ДРК* работали, часть в Комиссии по отлову оборотней, часть отслеживала контрабандный ввоз химер и прочей… живности. Пару раз ловили такой подарок в маггловском городке поменьше. Везло еще, если удавалось засечь на подходе, а не после того, как эта зараза уже поужинает. 

— Страшно было, — согласилась мадам, и Алиса подумала, что не такая уж она и грозная. Так, напускное, только лицо перед незнакомыми людьми держит. — У нас в восьмидесятом мэнор штурмовали, Темный Лорд собственной персоной явился. Штурм-щиты всё же выдержали, да и Аластор не подкачал, старый товарищ, но невестка у меня тогда чуть с ума не сошла. Рыдала «Зачем я его рожала, чтоб теперь его убили?». Мы, признаться, не слишком ладили, но в ту ночь впервые друг друга поняли. 

Невиллу этого слышать не стоило, но говорить с мадам оказалось неожиданно легко, и слова вырвались прежде, чем она успела даже подумать. 

— Я родить решилась только в двадцать девять, когда стало понятно, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть действительно уже не вернется. 

— О, так у вас есть дети? 

— Сын, — тихо ответила Алиса. — Умер в четыре года. Драконья оспа. 

— Соболезную, — негромко сказал старший Лонгботтом, а мадам протянула холеную руку и дотронулась до ее плеча. 

— Спасибо, — ответила Алиса и решилась поднять глаза. 

Этот взгляд льдисто-зеленых глаз стоил дороже любых утешений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ДРК — Департамент Регулирования Магических Популяций и Контроля над Ними.


	27. Глава шестнадцатая. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judas Priest — Lost and Found.

Парадный командорский мундир — белый в отличие повседневного багрово-красного, а потому надеваемого еще реже, — разве что не переливался на свету, как рождественская гирлянда. Любящая мать бросила все силы на приведение его в порядок и даже отыскала злосчастный орден Мерлина — первой степени, за боевые заслуги, будь они неладны, — прицепив его на самое видное место. Да еще и заставив кого-то из домовиком отполировать его до блеска. Орден сверкал золотой четырехконечной звездой, резал глаз ярко-зеленой лентой, контрастирующей с кипенно-белой тканью... В общем, раздражал неимоверно. 

— Где ты его откопала? 

— Не откопала, а нашла, Фрэнсис, — педантично поправила мать, придирчиво рассматривая всё это повешенное на вешалку и ручку шкафа великолепие. — В твоем шкафу. Хотя должна признаться, ты здорово постарался, чтобы мне этого не удалось. 

— Я надеялся больше никогда его не увидеть. 

— Фрэнсис! — возмутилась мать, всплеснув руками и тут же скрестив их на груди. — Я знаю, что политика Министерства в отношении мракоборцев оставляет желать лучшего, но орден Мерлина — это не вкладыш на шоколадной лягушке! 

Спасибо и на этом. Потому что на вкладыше точно написали бы «Фрэнсис». 

— Мама, всё, что нужно знать о политике Министерства, — это тот факт, что фонд помощи ветеранам Первой Магической войны курируется частными лицами и отчисления в него идут из зарплат действующих авроров и сочувствующих гражданских, а вовсе не из министерского бюджета, как все думают. 

Министерство предпочитало откупаться орденами разной степени — которые ничего ему не стоили — и оплатой минимального лечения в Мунго. «Залатать, конечно, залатаем. Но если хочешь протез или хотя бы свести пару шрамов, раскошеливайся сам. Вам, аврорам, и так платят вдвое больше, чем любым другим министерским служащим». Шрамы, впрочем, они и сами почти не сводили: разоришься выкидывать по сотне-другой галлеонов каждые полгода. Тем более, что целители обычно шли навстречу, и большинство авроров красовалось лишь отметинами от самых серьезных ранений. Тут уж не до красоты ни самому аврору, ни целителям, когда его, дурака, едва не разорвало пополам одним ударом от — слава Мерлину! — покойного Сивого. Собрали обратно, и на том спасибо. И вообще, мужчин шрамы украшают, как утверждает многовековая мудрость. 

Не видала эта мудрость того же Аластора. А что еще печальнее, к его возрасту они все так выглядеть будут. В лучшем случае. Сам-то уже... развалина. Нормальные волшебники в Мунго заглядывают только лет в сто, да и то с мигренью, а тут... полнутра перекроили. В довесок к искусственным пальцам, шраму на полморды и морщинам. Ладно, этих немного, но стоит улыбнуться, и сразу видно, что ему через полгода стукнет тридцать девять. Магглы этого же возраста за ровесника принимают, что для волшебника совсем не комплимент. Еще немного, и будет выглядеть старше собственной матери. Сейчас бы уже выглядел, если бы не отсыпался всю предыдущую неделю в свое удовольствие. И если бы с цветом волос не повезло: седину в них почти и не видно. 

Одним словом, красавец! Хоть сейчас... на кладбище. 

— Что опять не так? — проницательно спросила мать, расправляя несуществующую складку на ждущем своего часа мундире. 

— Ничего. 

— Ты никогда не умел мне лгать. 

— Да старый я, только и всего. 

— Спасибо, Фрэнсис, — сухо парировала мать. — Если ты старый, то я, видимо, древняя. Того гляди, вообще рассыплюсь. 

— Нет, я... 

— Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать, — отмахнулась мать, вновь скрестив руки на груди. — Что она умница и красавица, а ты и двух слов в ее присутствии связать не можешь, как тринадцатилетний. Когда нужно говорить не о работе. 

— Мама, — фыркнул Фрэнк, не оценив такой проницательности. И когда успела-то? Или это у него, дурака, всё на лице написано? 

— Хочешь узнать мое мнение? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась мать, смерив его внимательным, если не сказать, оценивающим, взглядом. — Умная женщина тебя не упустит. А дура тебе без надобности. 

— Думаешь? 

— Уверена! Или, по-твоему, я не знаю, кого вырастила? Мне она, к слову, понравилась. И больше, чем Джанет. У той дури в голове слишком много. Я, конечно, понимаю, что она во всё это по молодости влезла, когда вообще ничего не понимала, но проблем-то от этого меньше не становится. 

Фрэнк промолчал. Джанет в последнее время вела себя крайне загадочно и явно подключила к делу бывших... коллег по цеху. К худу или к добру, пока что было непонятно. Приходилось ждать, когда она закончит строить сложные планы и решит ими поделиться. 

— Ну что сидишь-то, герой? Надевай мундир. А то опоздаешь еще. 

Да он бы с удовольствием вообще никуда не пошел. Орденами они гордились лишь до тех пор, пока не поняли, что Министерству плевать и на мертвых, и на живых: правительственная машина будет работать в любом случае, успевай только заменять вышедшие из строя шестеренки. А уж по такому поводу... Британия, конечно, радовалась — трубя об этом во всех газетах от «Ежедневного Пророка» до «Придиры», которую читали в лучшем случае десять процентов населения, — и спешно придумывала, чем теперь пугать детей, раз «кровожадный оборотень и каннибал Фенрир Сивый» отправился на тот свет. Но у самого героя вся эта шумиха не вызывала ровным счетом никакого энтузиазма. Он охотился за Сивым шестнадцать лет, а теперь, когда наконец-то убил... то не почувствовал даже удовлетворения. Ничего. Эта смерть не вернет ни Джульс, ни всех остальных. Сдох, и черт с ним, нужно работать дальше. 

Министерство, впрочем, считало иначе. Да и Аврорат тоже. А потому Фабиан, тоже вырядившийся в парадную белую форму, гладко выбритый и даже соизволивший расчесать волосы в стиле помешанной на аккуратности Молли — что, впрочем, совершенно не мешало ему сидеть на столе посреди Департамента с сигаретой в зубах, — немедленно спросил: 

— Ты чего такой тухлый? Какую мразь уложил, а ходишь с таким видом, будто Аластору опять ногу отрезали! 

Чего бы не случилось, будь с ними тогда профессионал с целительским образованием. Но авроры такие сложные переломы — считай, месиво из раздробленных в мелкие осколки берцовых костей — лечить не умели. Только наложить шину и добавить пару обезболивающих заклинаний, потому что Аластор рвался в бой и совершенно не слушал «безмозглый молодняк». Вот и… добегался. 

— Так, — недовольно сказал Фабиан, затушив окурок в почти полной пепельнице. — Что происходит? 

— Да не обращай внимания, я просто задумался. 

— Причем чересчур, — согласился Фабиан. — По-моему, это называется «кризис среднего возраста». 

Учитывая среднюю аврорскую продолжительность жизни, это уже старческий маразм. 

— Так, — повторил друг, нахмурив рыжие брови. — Ты чего расклеился в такой хороший день? Там, если хочешь знать, столы уже накрыли, сейчас как напьемся! Так, чтоб Доркас меня потом на порог не пустила со словами «Вот где пил, туда ночевать и иди!». План действий понятен, командор? 

_И посадим печень заново._

— Это ты заново, — хохотнул в ответ Фабиан. — У меня еще у первой срок годности не вышел. 

_У тебя всё впереди._

— Посмотрим, — ничуть не устрашилось рыжее чудовище, явно намереваясь упиться до состояния амебы. 

_Мне б твой оптимизм._

Без сомнения, плюсов у сложившейся ситуации было гораздо больше, чем минусов. В первую очередь, перестало болеть. И даже периодически ныть, как в последние пару лет — к чему он давно привык и обращал внимание только если боль из разряда «раздражает, но можно игнорировать» переходила в стадию «Мерлин, я сейчас отправлюсь навстречу с дедушкой Лонгботтомом», — но с другой стороны, если организм перестал справляться сам, то это весомый повод задуматься. Завещание-то любой уважающий себя — и родню — аврор пишет едва ли не в первый же рабочий день, но когда на первом месте среди этой родни стоит четырнадцатилетний ребенок — что бы он там ни думал и каким взрослым себя не считал, — то... 

Вот ведь ирония: когда лез в пасть к Сивому, даже не думал о том, что может и не уйти с той поляны живым. «Поговорим, когда вернусь». Или что он там бросил, не задумываясь, прежде чем уйти из замка? Неудивительно, что Невилла — в его-то четырнадцать — после такого чуть не хватил самый настоящий инфаркт. Он ведь не знает, что с их работой так чаще всего и бывает: только что говорили, шутили и подкалывали друг друга, а через секунду она захлебывается кровью. И умирает прежде, чем ты успеваешь сделать хоть что-то. 

А затем шестнадцать лет в ожидании мести и... ничего. Выгорел. Давно уже, просто сам не хотел признавать, не хотел отпускать, хотя на самом деле давно отпустил и относился к этой мести точно так же, как к остальной работе. Ублюдок должен был сдохнуть, потому что он ублюдок, а не потому, что самолично рвал зубами девчонку, у которой вся жизнь была впереди. У которой было столько планов и надежд, а он, мразь, перечеркнул это одним ударом. 

Ну и что дальше? Работа выполнена, и... Устал, черт побери. Ничего, кроме этой работы, где на смену одной мрази быстро приходит другая, и не осталось. Сыну уже четырнадцать, он сидит в этой школе по десять месяцев в году, и еще год-другой, и он вообще сбежит из дома, потому что... Да все сбегают. Даже чистокровные, которым с рождения достается треть — а то и половина — мэнора и которым вообще нет нужды мотаться по съемным квартирам в магическом квартале того же Вестминстера, как это делает половина магглорожденных. Независимости хочется всем. 

— Слушай, Фаб... Прикрой меня, а? 

— В смысле? — растерялся друг, уставившись на него так, словно видел впервые в жизни. Хотя наверняка подслушал весь мыслительные процесс. Просто не ожидал, что одним этим процессом дело не кончится. У командора Лонгботтома еще с пятнадцати лет синдром старосты, и своими обязанностями он пренебрегает один раз в два десятилетия максимум. 

— Ну, придумай что-нибудь, я знаю, ты можешь. 

— Да я-то могу, но... Эй, я не закончил! — возмутился Фабиан, но бравый истребитель оборотней испарился с неожиданной даже для бывалого аврора скоростью, оставив в недоумении не только командора Прюэтта, но и всех наблюдавших эту сцену авроров. Тоже вырядившихся в парадную форму по случаю торжества. Ну и кого теперь предлагается чествовать всем Министерством, если виновник этого чествования попросту сбежал, в очередной раз накрутив себя на ровном месте? 

К тому моменту, когда среди парадных бледно-голубых мундиров появился еще один белый, ничего путного придуматься еще не успело. 

— Фрэнк уже пришел? — спросила Доркас, по такому случаю сменившая извечный хвост на косу-колосок и слегка подкрасившая глаза. Не то, чтобы она, на взгляд Фабиана, в этом нуждались — легиллименты вообще редко смотрят на внешность, предпочитая искренность и в целом позитивное мышление, — но теперь серо-зеленый цвет ее глаз приобрел оттенок темного нефрита, смотревшийся еще убийственнее в сочетании с медно-рыжими волосами и белоснежной формой. Отчего Фабиану тоже захотелось послать Министерство куда подальше и уговорить жену трансгрессировать... да куда угодно, выбор за дамой. Особенно, когда она так ослепительна. 

— Пришел. И уже ушел. 

— Почему? — опешила от такого ответа Доркас, вскинув брови и округлив глаза. 

— Ну... Видишь ли... Слушай, дай мне еще пару минут, я всё никак не могу придумать достойную причину. 

— Ну здорово! — возмутилась Доркас, скрестив руки на груди. Явно для того, чтобы не отвесить мужу оплеуху посильнее. Поскольку отвесить ее самому Фрэнку не получалось в виду его отсутствия в радиусе поражения. 

— Да ладно, Дор, — миролюбиво ответил Фабиан. — Это для него что ли делается? Нет, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Дай человеку хоть личную жизнь устроить, пока министерские проныры и туда не влезли. 

Министерству нужны лишь красивые колдографии в газетах, и оно раздувает любую свою победу до немыслимых масштабов, лишь бы хоть ненадолго отвлечь людей от поджогов и Черных Меток. Людям нужно чувство защищенности. Даже если оно совершенно эфемерно. 

— Ох и влетит же нам от Скримджера, — недовольно буркнула Доркас. — И я надеюсь, этот герой хоть догадался спросить у нее самой, где она живет, а не пробил по своим каналам? 

— А что там спрашивать, если она работает в Хогвартсе? 

— Работает, — согласилась Доркас. — Но в замке не живет. 

И добавила в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. 

— Я пробила. 

Фабиан фыркнул и вытащил новую сигарету, негромко щелкнув зажигалкой. 

— Ладно, раз уж мы решили покрывать его вместе, то помоги мне придумать дело, которое покажется Скримджеру и Краучу важнее этой несчастной церемонии. 

— Главное, — не согласилась Доркас, качнув головой, — чтобы оно показалось таким Мэм. Иначе она, как любящая мать, удавит его собственными руками, не дожидаясь Скримджера.   
  
***   
  
Вопреки распространенному мнению, в Хогвартсе жила в лучшем случае половина его преподавателей. По факту постоянное присутствие в замке требовалось только от деканов и директора, а все остальные вольны были ходить на работу через камин — или тропинкой из Хогсмида, если так любили трансгрессию и долгие лесные прогулки — и селиться в любом уголке Британии. Например, на окраине ничем не примечательной шотландской деревеньки. В стоящем в стороне от дороги прямоугольном каменном доме с едва различимой дымкой магглоотталкивающих чар. В окнах с выкрашенными светлой краской деревянными рамами горел свет. 

Чушь какая. Форменная непозволительная глупость! Так никто не делает. Не заявляется под вечер — небо над головой уже было густого фиолетового цвета с редкими проблесками алого над заснеженными холмами — без приглашения, без предупреждения, без... Да может, она не одна! Причем неважно, в каком смысле, появление на пороге мракоборца и по совместительству отца одного из ее учеников в любом случае будет неуместно. 

_Вы слишком много себе позволяете, командор. Так что будьте готовы получить в ответ Ступефаем. В лучшем случае._

Дверь открылась не сразу. Пожалуй, секунд через десять, и за это время он столько же раз успел подумать о том, чтобы трансгрессировать от греха подальше и не позориться из-за совершенно призрачной надежды... на что? Додумать он тоже не успел, потому что дверь всё же открылась и из головы мгновенно вылетели все хоть немного здравые мысли. 

— Командор? — спросила профессор — выглядя, впрочем, совсем не по-профессорски в длинном свитере с оленями и пушистых тапочках с помпонами, — и удивленно подняла брови. Уж чего-чего, а такого явления посреди вечера да в парадной форме — которая совершенно не грела, в отличие от обычной — профессор уж точно не ожидала. Как и того, что это явление может начать так порывисто, разве что не путаясь в словах, признаваться непонятно в чем. 

— Я знаю, что так не принято. И если скажешь, я уйду. Но я не могу перестать думать о... Я сам не знаю, о чем я думаю и что делаю, но ты не выходишь у меня из головы. И если у меня есть хоть малейшая надежда, что ты чувствуешь то же самое... 

_О, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Хотя бы один. Всего один._

Она не ответила. Только протянула руку, несмело дотронувшись до белого мундира, и потянула за собой, в длинный полутемный коридор, закрыв дверь с громким хлопком. Позволила прижать себя к стене и поцеловать. Жадно, жарко, так, чтобы потерять счет времени и задыхаться, впустую хватая ртом воздух.   
Бросить мундир на полу спальни — черт с ним, что белый, черт со всем, — уткнуться носом в гладкие темные волосы и чувствовать, как она вздрагивает от малейшего прикосновения. Свитер с оленями остался на ковре ярким цветастым пятном, матрас протестующе скрипнул, и она резко выдохнула от прикосновения губ к шее. Пальцы в ажурных татуировках ерошили волосы и гладили плечи сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, когда он целовал ее плечи, грудь и живот, спускаясь всё ниже, пока она не содрогнулась всем телом и не застонала, откинув голову на смятую подушку.   
  
***   
  
К полуночи снаружи разыгрался настоящий буран. Алиса проснулась, когда стрелки часов неторопливо подползали к четверти первого и за полузанавешенным окном было не разглядеть ничего, кроме сплошной белой пелены. Под порывами ветра негромко хлопала приоткрытая форточка. 

Стоило, пожалуй, встать и закрыть ее — и не слишком надеяться на чары на окне, не пускающие в комнату царящую снаружи несвойственную Шотландии стужу, — но не хотелось даже шевелиться. И пытаться выпутаться из того клубка, в которое превратилось одеяло. Волосы у правого уха шевелились от ровного, едва слышного дыхания, поперек груди лежала рука со слабо различимым в темноте рисунком длиннокрылой птицы, и по всему телу до самых кончиков пальцев разливалась совершенно блаженная истома. 

Дожила. Мало того, что пустила на порог, не раздумывая — и не как положено приличной женщине, после хотя бы пары-тройки свиданий в каком-нибудь респектабельном ресторане, — так теперь еще и чувствовала себя не менее блаженной старшекурсницей. Разве что в подушку не хихикала от того, что… 

Пришел. Даже если сбежит на утро — а то и раньше, — начнет делать вид, будто ничего не произошло, и она окончательно разочаруется в мужчинах… И Салазар с ним, главное, что пришел. 

Но прокля́тая форточка продолжала хлопать. Алиса осторожно потянулась, нехотя передвинула обнимавшую ее руку и выбралась из-под одеяла. Закрыла раздражающую ее форточку, но после этого захотелось пить. Пришлось искать впотьмах халат и красться из комнаты на кухню. Соблазн позаимствовать рубашку, которая при ее росте вполне сошла бы за платье, был очень велик, но вернувшись, Алиса ограничилась тем, что аккуратно сложила брошенную на ковре белую форму и повесила на спинку кровати. Взгляд невольно зацепился за поблескивающий даже в темноте орден. 

Алиса помедлила, не решаясь дотронуться, и услышала шорох простыни. 

— Я зажгу свет? 

— Угу.   
Свеча в резном подсвечнике-стакане на прикроватной тумбочке разгорелась с негромким потрескиванием — в комнате тонко запахло цитрусовыми — и первым высветила профиль с длинным, чуть вздернутым носом и вихры спутавшихся волос. 

— Можно посмотреть? 

— Угу, — вновь согласился Фрэнк, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и у Алисы возникло подозрение, что он вообще не понял, о чем она спрашивала. 

Орден она открепила со всей осторожностью и присела на край постели, рассматривая четырехконечную звезду на яркой зеленой ленте. Острые золотые лучи кололи пальцы и ладонь. 

— А Невилл говорил, что ты даже не помнишь, где он. 

— М-м-м? — протянул Фрэнк и всё же приоткрыл глаза, сощурившись из-за свечи. — А, ты об этом. Это мать нашла, я здесь вообще не причем. 

— И как всё прошло? 

— Что? 

— Церемония, — напомнила Алиса. Газеты, радио и все знакомые — даже в Хогвартсе — трубили о ней всю неделю, о присвоении новой, совершенно уникальной награды и… 

— Понятия не имею, я сбежал еще до начала, — сонно и удивительно беспечно ответил Фрэнк и передвинул голову на совершенно смятой подушке, вновь попытавшись задремать. 

— Зачем? — даже растерялась от такого заявления Алиса. — Это же… 

— Очередная попытка откупиться, причем весьма хреновая. Проще заплатить ювелиру, даже гоблину, чем запустить нормальную программу помощи оборотням, чтобы такому, как Темный Лорд, было нечего им предложить. Спасибо, не надо мне такого чествования, обойдусь. 

— Но ведь это нужно людям, — не согласилась Алиса. 

— Да? Ну вот скажи мне, тебя, как человека, заставшего Первую Магическую в сознательном возрасте, сильно успокоит моя колдография на первой полосе «Пророка»? Я когда такие снимки вижу, первым делом думаю о том, что работать надо, а не красоваться при полном параде перед женщинами. Кто вообще на это купится? Школьницы? Я, слава Мерлину, уже не в том возрасте, чтобы им нравиться, так что юное поколение из-за моего отсутствия на банкете в жизни не разочаруется, а без писем от кого-нибудь вроде нашей дражайшей Молли Уизли я тем более переживу. Пусть Локхарту пишут. 

— Локхарт — павлин почище Малфоя, — заспорила Алиса. — Кому он вообще нужен, когда…? 

— Это ты знаешь, что он павлин. А Молли угостит тебя Ступефаем, если ты рискнешь повторить это при ней. 

— И часто тебе пишут? — не удержалась от ехидного вопроса Алиса, бережно положив орден на прикроватную тумбочку. 

— Бывает, — туманно ответил Фрэнк, а она сделала в мыслях еще одну заметку касательно командора Лонгботтома и его не самой простой жизни. — Но чаще всего о том, что моему сыну очень нужна мать и что эти самоотверженные дамы с радостью ее заменят. Всем скопом, видимо. Дальше я обычно не читаю. 

— Бессердечный, — пошутила Алиса, скинула халат и забралась обратно под одеяло. — Ну как, отпустило? 

— Что именно? 

— Не притворяйся. Будто я не знаю этого мужского «дорогая, я без тебя жить не могу», которое наутро превращается в «спасибо, всё было чудесно, я пошел охмурять следующую дуру». 

Фрэнк открыл глаза, смерил ее внимательным взглядом и ответил таким тоном, будто был искренне удивлен вопросом: 

— Вообще нет. Можем повторить? 

Алиса не возражала.


	28. Глава шестнадцатая. II

Продаваемые во «Флориш и Блоттс» пергаментные свитки имели пару весьма неприятных черт, прекрасно знакомых как хогвартским студентам, так и преподавателям. Первые ненавидели эти свитки за манеру никогда не заканчиваться, как бы старательно ты ни отмерял положенные — злосчастные — фут-два эссе и каким бы убористым почерком его ни писал. Вторые же рефлекторно закатывали глаза, когда обманчиво-тонкий и предположительно короткий с виду свиток разворачивался на пару лишних не то, что футов, но и целых ярдов, свешиваясь на пол и извиваясь по ковру чуть ли не до самой каминной решетки.

Очередная работа с четвертого курса, исписанная мгновенно узнаваемым мелким почерком, оказалась именно такой. 

— Мерлин, — вырвалось у Алисы, едва она оценила масштабы и поддернула поближе уползший куда-то под кофейный столик конец свитка. 

— М-м-м? 

— Мисс Грейнджер опять перестаралась с эссе. 

Фрэнк скосил глаза на развернувшийся у нее на коленях свиток, оценил, подняв брови, масштаб проблемы и уточнил: 

— А какой был объем? 

— Два фута, — вздохнула Алиса, заранее догадываясь, каким будет ответ. 

— По-моему, здесь все четыре. 

— Даже с половиной, — согласилась Алиса, тоже успев прикинуть длину свитка. 

— Поставь ей «Превосходно» и забудь, — предложил Фрэнк и перевернул страницу в куда более внушительном — толщиной в три дюйма — отчете в безликой серой папке. 

— Если бы, — фыркнула Алиса. — Она же начнет задавать вопросы на следующем занятии. «Профессор, а вы согласны насчет третьего абзаца? Я опиралась на рассуждения профессора такого-то, описанные в его книге под названием таким-то, изданной в году таком-то. Или вот в пятом абзаце я сослалась на наблюдения...». Ой, лекция будет на полчаса. 

— Радуйся, — ответил Фрэнк с нескрываемым ехидством. — Раз девочка проявляет такой интерес к предмету. Невилла вон не заставишь учить хоть что-то, кроме Гербологии. 

— Неправда, — парировала Алиса, подумав, что еще пара месяцев за чтением подобных мелких почерков, и ей придется купить очки. — И я, знаешь ли, предпочту иметь дело с Невиллом, которому действительно интересно то, о чем он говорит, чем со студентами, которые используют свои ярдовые эссе, как способ самоутверждения. 

— Впервые вижу такой интересный подход к образованию, — заметил Фрэнк, переворачивая очередную страницу. 

— Использование дополнительных материалов — это хорошо, — согласилась Алиса, прекрасно догадавшись, о чем он думает. — Но нужно уметь работать и со строгими формами изложения. Сокращать и отсекать лишнее, а не... — она не договорила и махнула рукой в сторону злополучного эссе. — Зная, на какую тему она писала, я могу вычеркнуть отсюда половину. И если показать оба варианта другому преподавателю, оценка выйдет одинаковая. Привычка мисс Грейнджер самоутверждаться по любому поводу приводит к тому, что она тратит вдвое больше времени и сил на выполнение ровно той же работы, что и ее однокурсники, которые пишут требуемый минимум и идут отдыхать, как все нормальные люди. Да она провалит половину экзаменов на последнем курсе, и не потому, что ничего не знает, а потому, что не умеет вычленять главное и вовремя останавливаться. 

— А МакГонагалл, насколько я понимаю, — протянул Фрэнк с едва слышным сомнением, — это еще и поощряет? 

— Разумеется! Нет, я понимаю, ей очень приятно, что у нее на факультете учится малолетний гений, но даже эта история с Маховиком Времени в прошлом году... — Алиса осеклась, увидев вновь поднятую в немом вопросе бровь, и уточнила: — А, ты не знаешь? Мисс Грейнджер записалась на все возможные предметы и факультативы и получила от радостного декана Маховик, чтобы хоть как-то успевать на все уроки. А преподавательский состав попросили «быть поснисходительнее к юному дарованию». Готова поклясться, что Снейп тут же загрузил ее двойным объемом работы. Потому что плевать он хотел на все просьбы что МакГонагалл, что даже Дамблдора. 

— К Снейпу подход нужен... правильный, — ожидаемо ответил Фрэнк, поскольку антиталант Невилла к Зельеварению был известен, кажется, уже и за пределами Хогвартса. — Причем разговаривать с ним должна не МакГонагалл, которую он и в школьные годы ни во что не ставил, а родители. Хотя... чтобы Снейп слушал магглов? Сомневаюсь. 

Алиса скосила на него глаза еще раз и уточнила вкрадчивым тоном: 

— То есть, ты запугал преподавателя Зельеварения? 

— Почему сразу запугал? — возмутился Фрэнк с басовитым смешком. — Спокойно объяснил, что талантов у Невилла много, но не все стреляют в нужном месте и в нужное время. Бывают и... расплавленные котлы. Тем более, что Снейп меня и по школьным годам прекрасно помнит. Я ж не Джеймс Поттер, чтобы на меня с кулаками бросаться. 

Алиса кивнула и попыталась вновь сконцентрироваться на проверке злополучного эссе. Хватило ее на три абзаца. 

— Мерлин, где здесь работа с материалом? Где собственные выводы? Это же переписанная энциклопедия. Я даже знаю, какая именно! Ее переиздавали еще в тот год, когда я сама училась на пятом курсе. Хогвартскую библиотеку давно пора как следует прошерстить, там полно устаревших изданий! Что ты смеешься? — спросила она с притворным возмущением, подумывая о том, чтобы как следует ткнуть его локтем в бок. А то и вовсе спихнуть с дивана. Если сил, конечно, хватит. — У меня такое чувство, будто половина хогвартских студентов убеждена: чем толще и пыльнее книгу они найдут в недрах библиотеки, тем выше будет оценка. Диссертации современных исследователей? Монографии последних годов? Новейшие публикации в научных журналах? Да кому это нужно вообще?! 

— Тяжело нынче работать с детьми, — согласился Фрэнк, изо всех сил душа ехидную улыбку. Алиса помолчала, тяжело вздохнула и наконец ответила: 

— У меня три статьи на эту тему написаны. Три! И последняя вышла еще пять лет назад. Эта подшивка точно лежит в библиотеке, я сама ее там видела. 

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы студенты переписывали в эссе твои мысли вместо того, чтобы размышлять самим? — уточнил Фрэнк с очевиднейшим подвохом и всё же получил локтем в бок. Слегка. Чтоб не расслаблялся. 

— Нет. Я предпочитаю, чтобы они работали с актуальной информацией, а не с монографиями шестисотлетней давности, написанными на латыни и ссылающимися на байки времен Годрика и Салазара. Вот поставлю «Тролля» за неспособность посмотреть на год издания, и пусть как хочет, так и исправляет. 

Фрэнк, разумеется, не поверил. Скосил на нее глаза и дернул краем рта в ехидной усмешке. 

— Хорошо, не поставлю, — согласилась Алиса, откладывая злополучное эссе и выуживая еще одно из пирамиды свитков на кофейном столике. — О. Вот, пожалуйста, оригинальная тема и применение знаний из другой научной области. Теоретическое, правда, но кто ж даст ему кормить лунных тельцов листьями лирного корня? 

— Дай угадаю, — ответил Фрэнк, не отрывая взгляда от очередной страницы отчета. — Это тот самый студент Хогвартса, который при любом удобном случае пишет про траву? 

Алиса прыснула, хотя шутка искрометностью не блистала. Как и оригинальностью. Впрочем, она подозревала, что первым шутить про Невилла и дурь начал как раз таки любящий отец. 

— Дай ему волю, — продолжил Фрэнк, — он и эссе по Трансфигурации к любимой теме подтянет. 

— Талантливый ребенок, — согласилась Алиса, представив реакцию МакГонагалл на подобную работу. — Надо было посоветовать ему в том году всерьез заняться вопросом оборотней. 

— И заставить Люпина читать простыню в два ярда на тему «Положительное влияние аконита на организм оборотня»? — уточнил Фрэнк с плохо сдерживаемым смешком. 

— Между прочим, — кротко заметила Алиса, — мало кто рассматривал вариант улучшить аконитовое зелье с точки зрения именно Гербологии, а не Зельеварения. 

— Я куплю ему десяток котлов для экспериментов, — пообещал Фрэнк, уже и не пытаясь сдержаться, — и самолично напою Люпина опытным образцом. После этого он до конца своей жизни будет пить Волчье Противоядие по часам. 

Алиса представила результат невилловых научных изысканий — в красках, запахах и даже немного вкусах, — но найти в себе силы посочувствовать Люпину так и не смогла.   
  
***  
  
Урок Астрономии не задался с самого начала. Профессор Синистра думала о чем-то своем, скользя между телескопами черной тенью, при таком освещении очень напоминавшей изображения смеркута в старом отцовском справочнике, и изредка бросала равнодушные взгляды на подсвеченные бледными Люмосами звездные карты. На факультете уже вовсю ходили слухи, что Синистра подумывает уволиться и уехать из страны — впрочем, эта мысль наверняка посетила едва ли не каждого, кто слышал про вторую Черную Метку над «Дырявым Котлом», — а потому стараться на уроках Астрономии перестала, кажется, даже Гермиона. Тем более, что ее голова в последние дни была занята попытками помочь четвертому Чемпиону и скрыть от него же, как часто она заглядывает на чай в карету шармбатонцев. 

Второй любитель чаёвничать, так и не выпущенный матерью из-под домашнего ареста, появлялся лишь на занятиях и при каждом удобном случае принимался запускать пергаментные самолетики с записками в сторону приглянувшейся ему хогвартской студентки. Гермиона хмурила брови, делала страшные глаза и пару раз даже грозила ему пальцем, но самолетики от этого начинали летать только чаще. К счастью для нее, Гарри был слишком занят Турниром, чтобы следить за какими-то там записками, а Рональд по-прежнему игнорировал обоих друзей, убежденный, что в этот раз Гарри не просто рвется к славе, но еще и загребает жар чужими руками. Раз он даже с драконом управиться не смог. Аргументы, что дракон — это всё-таки дракон и далеко не каждый взрослый уложит его даже Авадой, Рональд ожидаемо игнорировал, ссылаясь на брата-драконолога. Мнения самого брата, правда, никто не знал — а Невилл и вовсе был уверен, что старший Уизли назвал бы младшего идиотом, — но Рональд считал, что ему виднее. Конфликт явно был глубже, чем виделось на первый взгляд, но желания вникать в него у Невилла не было. Со своими бы трудностями разобраться. 

Нынче трудность была одна и находилась всего в ярде от него: она вяло заполняла звездную карту, накручивала на пальцы кончик длиннющей черной косы с тускло блестящей серебристой заколкой и изредка поглядывала на тонкие наручные часы, отсчитывая минуты до конца урока. Все вокруг — кто вообще был посвящен в проблему — только и советовали, что «подойди и спроси», но сказать-то было куда легче, чем сделать. 

Каламбур, признаться, выходил забавный. 

Невилл попытался вновь сконцентрироваться на собственной карте — обнаружив, что Марс почему-то поменялся местами с Полярной Звездой, — но тут в голову закралась мысль воспользоваться темнотой, относительной близостью пары телескопов и тем, что его попытку таки сделать первый шаг услышит только Теодор, который — даст Мерлин! — лишний раз болтать не станет. 

— Привет. 

Шепот вышел свистящим, а Дафна удивленно вскинула брови. Кажется, более глупой попытки завязать разговор — притом, что они не столкнулись случайно в коридоре, а работали рядом друг с другом уже без малого полчаса, — не смогли бы придумать даже Крэбб с Гойлом. 

— Привет, — согласилась Дафна, очевидно, решив, что память у мистера Лонгботтома, как у золотой рыбки. 

— Я хотел спросить... — начал Невилл, но осекся под полным вежливого интереса взглядом. 

_Да что ж так сложно-то, а?! Возьми и пригласи, конечно. Пап, тебе легко говорить, ты уже лет двадцать пять кого-нибудь куда-нибудь приглашаешь! А еще профессор МакАлистер в последнем разговоре с дедушкой Аластором сказала «Фрэнк», а не «командор Лонгботтом», так что... Я всё понял, между прочим!_

Случайно подслушанный поворот событий Невилла, без сомнения, обрадовал — при всей его симпатии к мисс Ричардсон и ее засранцу-сыну, ухитрявшемуся находить неприятности буквально на каждом шагу, — но вопрос отцовских талантов оставался открытым. Вот как он это делает?! 

— Лонгботтом, — прошипел Теодор, пока Невилл напряженно тупил под становящимся всё более вежливым и недоуменным взглядом Дафны. — Давай быстрее, Синистра сейчас зайдет на очередной круг. 

— Ты пойдешь со мной на бал? — выпалил Невилл всё тем же свистящим шепотом и с трудом удержался, чтобы не зажмуриться в ожидании приговора. 

— Я?! — притворно удивился Теодор, демонстративно задрав черные брови, и Дафна прижала к лицу обе руки, явно пытаясь сдержать смешок. 

— Дебил, — прошипел в ответ Невилл, и Дафна всё же прыснула. Потом отняла руки от залившегося румянцем лица, сделала глубокий вдох и ответила с ноткой обиды: 

— Я уж думала, ты не спросишь. 

— Я... э... В общем... 

— Пойду, — смилостивилась Дафна, решив не выслушивать его попытки объясниться. Зато не смилостивился Теодор. И заявил, пусть и тоже шепотом: 

— Она отшила всех. Даже Монтегю и Пьюси. 

— Тед! — возмутилась Дафна, зашикав на него, как рассерженная кошка, а Невилл повторил про себя уже озвученную мысль. Но имея в виду уже не Теодора. 

Дебил. Клинический. Собственный отец засмеет, если узнает. 

Остаток урока Невилл провел в плохо скрываемой эйфории, а при спуске на освещенную факелами лестницу решился галантно предложить даме руку. Дама с важным видом задрала нос, оттерла плечом попытавшуюся просочиться в образовавшийся проход к лестнице Гермиону и вложила ладонь с тонкими колечками Невиллу в руку. Гермиона оглушительно фыркнула, наверняка подумав что-нибудь нелицеприятное в адрес слизеринцев, и всё же просочилась на лестницу первой, таща за собой засыпающего на ходу приятеля. 

— Какое хамство, — так же ожидаемо съехидничал за спиной Теодор, и с лестницы вновь донеслось возмущенное фырканье. Судя по барабанящим по ступенькам каблукам на школьных туфлях, Гермиона пребывала в состоянии плохо сдерживаемой злости на весь мир. 

А затем остановилась где-то у самого подножия лестницы, судя по резко оборвавшемуся стуку, и из-за поворота винтовой лестницы донесся на удивление слаженный вопль в два голоса.  
  
**Конец первой части.**


End file.
